Tu me salvaste
by tutivale
Summary: Cuando la esperanza la creía perdida, cuando menos lo esperaba, ella apareció en su vida, la salvo y le devolvió las ganas de vivir. fic de Haruka y Michiru
1. El ocaso

Ahí estaba ella, después de recorrer la ciudad en su convertible de la forma en la que tanto le gustaba, en la forma como su vida pasaba ahora frente a su mente, veloz. En ese lugar que simbolizaría para ella el fin del camino, de su camino. Se encontraba en la cima de una gran roca que daba una preciosa vista al mar, al horizonte, en espera de la puesta de sol. Su lugar favorito, pues podía sentir como el viento acariciaba su cara, mezclado con esa brisa marina que le inundaba el corazón de paz. Su mente en ese momento se encontraba nublada y a la vez cargada de pensamiento, recueros, seguridad que se quebrantaba con el temor. Siempre creyó que tenia su vida bajo control, para ella no existían los imposibles, luchaba por todo lo que quería hasta conseguirlo.

Provenía de una de las familias mas adineradas y poderosas del país. Su niñez fue buena, no se podía quejar, lo tenia todo, nunca le falto nada, sus padres querían mucho a su hija única y siempre se lo demostraban. Y claro, nadie podía pensar que cuando creciera su voluntad seria tan distinta a la que ellos creían y esperaban, que sus gustos distaran de lo que la mayoría escoge. Esa transición de la niñez a la adolescencia empañarían la demostración de cariño anterior con constantes pleitos, que el carácter rebelde de la joven, heredado de la madre, no ayudaban para acabarlos, y no acabaron jamás. Y no es que ese amor se haya acabado o disminuido, pero ningún lado cedería, sus formas de pensar y ver el mundo distaban mucho. Sus padres querían lo mejor para ella, pero ella sentía que lo mejor para ella era no vivir con ataduras, si quería llevar su cabello dorado corto, usar ropa de chico y buscar el amor en una mujer, lo haría.

Amaba a sus padres, y estaba segura de que ellos a ella, pero cuando la desesperación por convencer al otro gana, las palabras hieren y no se pueden borrar. Es por ello que cuando pudo se independizo y decidió hacer su propio camino, lograr sus propias metas y superar sus expectativas personales. Ser piolo de carreras no es fácil cuando se es mujer, pero lo logro. Resulto ser muy guapo, tanto que hasta la chica que tenia novio se sentían profundamente atraída a ella a pesar de ser mujer.

Sonrió recordando sus travesuras amorosas.

_-"Mi vida resulto como siempre quise que fuese, libre" _pensó mientras el viento desordeno sus mechones dorados sobre sus ojos.

Empezó a atardecer, su corazón latía mas fuerte, su estomago se apretó, bajo la mirada a las olas que chocaban violentamente contra las rocas. Una leve sonrisa y un suspiro, su mirada volvió a posarse sobre el atardecer.

El cielo estaba anaranjado.

Cerro sus ojos y desesperadamente pensó en que quería vivir, si es que de verdad existía el amor, no lo sintió, y lo deseaba. Anhelaba encontrar una razón para vivir

"_necesito una razón"_

Se acercaba el atardecer

Necesitaba una razón para vivir, compartir lo mejor de si a alguien, ver un nuevo amanecer desde su departamento, disculparse con sus padres, no haberse enojado por cosas que ahora no tenían importancia. Eso le daba un motivo para continuar, esa era una razón para seguir, pero...

Abrió los ojos

El sol ya se iba, se estaba apagando

"_pero..."_

Su corazón se acelero, estaba decidida pero la nostalgia se apoderaba de ella, a la vez que ansiedad. Volvió a cerrarlos, sentía el viento como si entrara en su ser, estiro sus brazos

_-"necesito una razón...pero..."_

Tomo una gran cantidad de aire, y...

...Los ultimos rayos de luz...

-"es hermoso, no crees?" una voz hizo que se detuviera su corazón y respiración, al igual que la acción que iba a hacer a continuación.

La rubia permanecía con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el viento, que se mezclo con la brisa marina mas cálida que había sentido.

-"como el atardecer puede ser perfecto cuando el viento se mezcla con la brisa del mar" dijo nuevamente la voz.

Esto hizo que la rubia abriera inmediatamente los ojos y girara su cabeza hacia donde provenía esa voz.

Quedo hipnotizada con lo que veía, una hermosa joven de cabello turquesa y de ojos tan profundos como el océano que le veían fijamente con una bella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se perdió en ese horizonte de sus ojos, olvidando todo, todos esos pensamientos que antes se presentaban de forma caótica en su mente se desvanecieron, y sentía que el tiempo se detuvo.

-"y como el sol, se fue otro día, ya anocheció"- dijo la joven de cabellos como el mar

La rubia salió del trance y miro hacia el horizonte, el sol ya se había ido, bajo su mirada y suspiro.

-"Michiru Kaio" dice la joven. La rubia vuelve la mirada a la peliverde, -"me llamo Michiru Kaio, y tu?

La rubia la ve por unos momentos sin pronunciar palabra, luego le dedica una tierna sonrisa

-"Haruka Tenou"

Bueno, me decidí a hacer mi propio fic xq tengo bastante tiempo libre x ahora q estoy de vacaciones, y tnia ganas de hace tiempo a hacer uno, pero es q soy matada para la redacción, jajaja

En fin, puedo tachar "hacer un fic de HxM" de mi lista de cosas q qria hacer antes de entrar a clases.....

criticas, comentarios, abucheos ;) los recibo cn gusto

Bsos!


	2. un paseo por la orilla del mar

_La rubia salió del trance y miro hacia el horizonte, el sol ya se había ido, bajo su mirada y suspiro._

_-"Michiru Kaio" dice la joven. La rubia vuelve la mirada a la peliverde, -"me llamo Michiru Kaio, y tu?_

_La rubia la ve por unos momentos sin pronunciar palabra, luego le dedica una tierna sonrisa _

_-"Haruka Tenou"_

Se miran por unos segundos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era algo extraño, que ninguna de ellas había sentido antes, menos con una persona que acababa de conocer.

La rubia olvido por completo lo que hace unos minutos estaba por hacer, al igual que el porque, solo pensaba en la profundidad de los ojos de aquella joven y la calidez que le trasmitían.

-"y dime Haruka, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a caminar por la orilla de la playa?" - interrumpió Michiru que sentía como si la conociera de siempre, y al ver que la rubia no contestaba y la seguía observando, volvió a romper el silencio:

-"claro, si... si es que no tienes nada mas que hacer... es solo..."- comenzó a tartamudear un tanto sonrojada, perdiendo con cada palabra la seguridad mientras pensaba "_soy una tonta, que me hace pensar que se sintió igual que yo con su presencia, debe creer que...."_

-"por supuesto"- interrumpió la rubia los pensamientos de la joven- "me...me encantaría"- dijo acercándose a Michiru, ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara del suelo de la roca.

Y así, descendieron con cuidado de la gran roca, Haruka se aseguraba de ir adelante para ofrecerle ayuda a la joven. Salta a la arena y se gira para recibirla mientras tomaba una se sus manos para que se apoyara. Se mostraba muy relajada, al menos eso aparentaba, pero el simple contacto de sus manos paralizaba a la rubia, y mas aun en la espera a que la otra joven saltara.

La recibe suavemente en sus brazos, y sus caras quedan juntas, tanto que podían sentir la respiración de la otra, ninguna se movía, se miran fijamente a los ojos, ninguna aun se movía, Haruka baja el enfoque de sus ojos a sus labios, se agita la respiración, se acerca un poco a ellos.....pero el agua mojando sus pies las saca de ese momento, a lo que la rubia la suelta suavemente, y ambas se sonrojan acompañado de una risita nerviosa.

-"Debo decir que cuando te vi al principio creí que eras un chico, pero después de observarte un rato..."

-"observarme un rato?"- interrumpió la rubia en voz baja, como pensando en voz alta

-"si...es que ... lo que pasa es que, te...te estaba dibujando"-se apresuro a aclarar con nerviosismo _-"bien, ahora debe creer que soy una psicópata"_

La rubia, que no se había percatado hasta ese momento del cuaderno de dibujos que llevaba la joven bajo el brazo.

-"pu...puedo verlo?" dijo tímidamente, se sentía apenada por el hecho de que mientras estaba en el atardecer con ese torbellino en su cabeza esperando a que el sol se fuera para acabar con todo, ella la hubiese observado, e incluso dibujado.

-"ahh... cla...claro, toma" le entrego el cuaderno aliviada de que no se hubiese molestado o algo por el estilo.

-"vaya, están perfectos, eres increíble Michiru" esto provoco que se sonrojara un poco la recién nombrada

-"gracias"

-"y cuéntame mas sobre ti, quiero saberlo todo" - al decir esto la rubia se sonrojo notoriamente al darse cuenta de que lo que agrego al final no lo pensó solamente, y ya no podía retractarse.

Michiru la vio y soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que Haruka desviara su rostro al lado contrario de ella para disimular su cara aun mas sonrojada.

-"vaya...no sabia que podía causar ese efecto en ti"- dijo la peliverde en un tono seductor jugando.

-"no me retes a provocar un efecto mayor en ti" – responde siguiendo el juego, recuperando toda confianza con aires de galantería que siempre le caracterizaba, girando su rostro hacia el de Michiru, acercándose a este peligrosamente.

-"que...que es lo que quieres sa...saber de de mi"- tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque era evidente.

-"jajaja, y dime, vives por aca?" volviendo a su posición de antes para continuar caminando por la orilla.

-"si, me mude hace unas semanas, se suponía que con mis padres, pero ellos aun siguen en negocios y prácticamente vivo sola"- recuperando calma en sus palabras.

-"los extrañas?"

-"si, mucho... desde que papa tiene nuevos negocios casi no lo veo, al igual que a mi madre. Me gusta la independencia, además tengo mucha gente que me acompaña, pero, es solo que a veces me siento ...."

-"...sola"- respondió por ella la rubia.

Michiru la miro con detención y un tanto sorprendida, _"será que ella también se siente así?"_

-"pero no importa, ahora te tengo a ti, ya no estaré mas sola"- dijo bromeando (pero enserio) dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Estas ultimas palabras helaron a la rubia, y la hicieron detenerse. Michiru noto esto, se giro para observar como ella se mantenía estática con la cabeza gacha y sus mechones dorados impedían que apreciara sus ojos.

-"Haruka...yo....lo, lo siento, yo solo..."- la joven noto que había dicho algo que afecto a la rubia

Levantó la mirada para dirigirle una sonrisa

-"no, no te preocupes, yo lo siento...quieres sentarte conmigo?"

Michiru notando el cambio de tema le respondió:-"claro"

Así se alejaron de la orilla un poco para sentarse en la arena. Michiru inconscientemente froto sus brazos en señal de que sentía frió, cosa que Haruka noto, y en silencio se saco la chaqueta que tenia para ponerla en los hombros de la joven.

-"no, no te preocupes, te congelaras si me la entregas"

-"esta bien, podré acostumbrarme a la idea de ser un cubo de hielo"

-"estas segura? He escuchado que es un proceso lento y doloroso"- responde siguiendo el juego

-"Tal vez, tienes razón.....devuélvemela"

-"que? no, ya es mía, además, tu querías ser un cubito de hielo no?"

-"si, pero me haz convencido, y ya no quiero"

-"pues entonces tendrás que venir por ella para recuperarla"-dice esto poniéndose de pie para correr.

_-"un poco de ventaja no le hará daño"_ pensó la rubia dejando que la otra corriera. -"como quieras"

_-"jajaja, no me alcanzara"-_ pensó Michiru mientras veía como la rubia recién comenzaba a pararse, pero al ver que cuando empezó a correr en pocos segundos ya estaba al lado de ella cambio la expresión de triunfo que antes tenia. –"¿que?!!"

Haruka la rodeo con sus brazos suavemente para detenerla.

-"jajaja olvide mencionar que practico atletismo?" dijo acompañándola a sentarse a su lado

-"eso...eso..no.......no es....justo" recobraba el aliento sentada, mientras comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta

-"no, no te preocupes" impidiendo que se la sacara, tomando posando sus manos sobre las de ella. "no es tan malo ser un cubo de hielo"

Y así, sentadas se quedaron platicando sobre sus vidas, anécdotas que las hacían reír. Ambas se sorprendían de la familiaridad de su trato, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho.

-"es una bella noche, la luna las estrellas" en eso pasa una estrella fugaz –"o mira, pide un deseo Haruka" dice apoyándose en el hombro de esta

Haruka la mira detenidamente, era tan bella, perfecta...quería observarla

Por toda su vida...

-"ya se me cumplió" dice rodeándole con su brazo.

Y así se quedaron durante un buen rato en silencio, observando las estrellas, la luna sobre el mar, cuando Haruka voltea a verla aun apoyada en su hombro y rodeada por su brazo, pudo ver que se había quedado dormida. Le acomodo su cabello y beso su frente, lo que hizo que se despertara.

-"ah?...vaya, me quede dormida" dice suavemente

-"esta bien, se nos hizo tarde, te llevare a tu casa" mientras acariciaba su rostro

La ayudo a levantarse y caminaron por la orilla devolviéndose lentamente abrazadas. Lo hacían con mucha familiaridad, inconscientemente, tomando en cuenta que se conocieron en el atardecer de esa misma noche, pero no pensaban en eso en lo absoluto, solo caminaban abrazadas. Haruka se detiene, provocando que la otra joven también.

-"que pasa?" pregunta intrigada

-"espérame aquí" dice mientras se devuelve corriendo

Michiru la observa sorprendida de lo rápido que corría. Haruka vuelve con algo el cuaderno de la joven en sus manos

-"creo que lo olvidamos, yo te lo llevo" dijo la rubia mientras le mostraba el cuaderno.

Michiru le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Así llegaron al auto. Le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa y partieron. Un silencio habitual, pero agradable se apodero del auto, hasta que llegaron a la puerta dela lujosa casa de Michiru.

Haruka se bajo para abrirle la puerta y encaminarla hasta la puerta de su lujosa casa.

-"¿Te volveré a ver?"pregunto al ver que se acercaba el momento de la despedida

La rubia la miro como si no supiera que responderle. Silencio... La peliverde esperaba la respuesta, que mientras pasaban los segundos se comenzaba a entristecer al deducir una negativa. Haruka, al ver su rostro, lo toma con sus manos y deposita un veso en su frente, lo que congelo a Michiru.

-"Se donde vives" le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su auto:

-"¡Michiru!", quien se da vuelta para ver a quien la llamaba

-"Gracias" dice la rubia, regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Michiru la ve irse, dejándole una sensación cálida en el pecho.

* * *

**Bueno capitulo 2 ya subido aprovechando de que estoy de vaga en mi casa.**

**Gracias x los comentarios... es entrete esto de hacer fic y leer fics de otros...asi q si...tengo un nuevo vicio **

**espero comentarios ;) saludos**

**Bsos!**


	3. un buen dia

6 AM, no había podido dormir bien, solo a ratos para luego despertarse con la escena de ese atardecer, y entonces un torbellino de pensamientos la volvían a agobiar, pero la recordaba a ella y ese torbellino se calmaba. ¿como una persona que acababa de conocer le podía hacer olvidar sus problemas con una mirada? ¿olvidar lo que había ido a hacer decididamente con solo una sonrisa?

Decidió que ya no volvería a dormir, así que se vistió para ir a correr a la playa, tal vez eso la calmaría y le despejaría su mente.

No funcionó, mientras corría solo podía pensar en esa tarde, en el atardecer, en el porque no lo hizo, en que si debería completar lo que fue a hacer, después de todo Haruka Tenou no dejaba nada que se haya propuesto incompleto. Tal vez si iba esa tarde no habría nada que le impidiese saltar a su fin, encontrar su propia forma de acabar con su destino, quizá esta vez no habría ninguna...

-"Michiru" – dijo en voz baja, mientras se detenía en seco.

Respiraba agitadamente mientras sudaba producto a la gran rapidez y distancia que ya había recorrido sin darse cuenta por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos. Giro su mirada al mar, ahí se quedo perdida mientras sin que lo notase, sus pensamientos se habían calmado y se centraban en una sola persona

-"Michiru Kaio"- volvió a decir mas fuerte con una sonrisa mientras miraba el mar.

En el camino de vuelta solo pensaba en ella, en si la volvería a ver, si es que era correcto ir a verla a su casa.

_-"no, tal vez no debería, después de todo la conocí solo ayer, técnicamente soy un extraño" _se decía mientras tomaba una ducha

-"pero ella me pregunto si nos volveríamos a ver, y yo le dije que si, seria descortés de mi parte no cumplir esa promesa...muy descortés_"_– ya hablaba sola mientras se arreglaba mirándose al espejo

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta se detuvo con una mano ya en la manilla.

-"¿y si esta durmiendo?, si, tal vez debería esperar unas horas, después de todo ayer estuvimos conversando hasta la madrugada...si eso hare, esperare un rato"- decía esto en voz alta mientras se sentaba en el sofá a esperar.

Sentada de piernas cruzadas y jugando con sus manos se quedo mirando el reloj mural que había en la sala.

-"eso es... leeré un libro"- se dirigió al estante de la sala a sacar el primero que encontró para luego volver a sentarse con el libro en la mano, hojeadando indiscriminadamente las paginas del libro.

Mira de reojo al reloj mural, no han pasado ni un minuto desde la última vez que lo vio

-"bien" - dice en voz alta tomando firmemente el libro para leer una de sus paginas, o al menos fingir que lo hacia, porque no le prestaba atención a lo que leía.

Volvió a mirar de reojo al reloj que marcaban las 9:24 AM, igual que antes.

-"_este reloj debe estar malo"- _pensaba mientras se acerco a este a revisarlo

-"JA! Lo sabia!"- dijo en voz alta al notar que no tenia pilas.

Se dirigió a su pieza para verificarla hora en su reloj pulsera que dejo en un mueble, y se sorprendió al notar que la hora correcta era 11:10.

-"_que dem…vaya, el tiempo pasa volando"_- pensó, mientras reía por sentir la ironía de sus palabras.

Salio de su casa, pero volvio a entrar para dejar en la mesa el libro que aun llevaba en su mano.

-"_me pregunto porque tengo este tipo de libro_"- pensaba mientras abandonaba la casa y al libro de cocina en la mesa.

Tomo su auto y se dirigió a la casa de Michiru. No tenia un plan, ni una excusa para visitarla, solo había pensado en llegar hasta allá. Lo recordó demasiado tarde, estaba ya al frente de la puerta, sin saber que hacer. Su confianza habitual se iba desvaneciendo mientras ideaba que decirle después de tocar la puerta.

_-"ah... me siento como una idiota" _– se dijo mientras dio la vuelta para volver a su auto.

-_"no, no, no! vuelve ahí Tenou y hablale"_- se volvió a la casa, topándose frente a frente con Michiru

-"Mi...Michiru…que, que haces aquí?"- dijo la rubia sorprendiéndose de sobre manera ante tal repentino encuentro.

-"em…vivo aquí jeje"-dijo la joven probablemente igual de nerviosa que la rubia.

_-"debe creer que soy una estúpida"-_pensó Haruka mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, con una sonrisa y risita nerviosa.

-"¿Cómo estas?"-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"bien ¿y tu?" – de nuevo a la vez

Ambas rieron sonrojándose.

-"jajaja, disculpa. Bueno, pasaba por acá casualmente… y recordé tu casa, así que decidí pasar a….a saludarte…si…pero veo que estas de salida"- la rubia hablo

-"si, iba a comprar unos materiales que necesitaba para acabar una pintura, ¿me quieres acompañar? Digo…si no tienes mas que hacer"

-"claro, seria un placer acompañarte, vamos yo te llevo"-retomando la galantería que le caracterizaba.

-"gracias"

La llevo en el auto hasta una tienda donde vendían todos los materiales que ella necesitaba. Mientras compraban conversaban y reían, ya estaban mucho mas relajadas y se trataban con mucha familiaridad. Haruka preguntaba que era cada uno de los productos que Michiru llevaba.

-"segura que no te falta nada?"- se aseguraba la rubia al salir de la tienda, cargada de bolsas

-"no, por tercera vez, ya tengo todo lo que necesito" – le respondía entre risas.

-"vaya, ya son las 2 de la tarde, ¿quieres ir a comer?"

-"si, muero de hambre"

Haruka dejo las bolsas en el auto y la llevo a un restaurante que quedaba cerca y que daba una hermosa vista al mar.

-"te gusta mucho, ¿no?"- le dijo la rubia al notar que Michiru miraba con dedicación hacia el mar

-"me tranquiliza mucho, podría pasar horas viéndole"

-"se a lo que te refieres, me pasa lo mismo contigo"- le dijo mientras la observaba con una mirada penetrante. Esto hizo que Michiru se girara a verla, encontrándose con esa mirada que la hipnotizo por un momento, y le dedico una sonrisa.

El momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de los platos que habían pedido.

-"¿siempre haces eso?"-pregunto Michiru después de que se fuera la mesera

-"¿que cosa?"

-"¿hacer sonrojar a todas las jóvenes que se te acercan?"

-"jajaja, que puedo decir, no es mi culpa"- bromeo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

-"veo que la humildad no es lo tuyo"- dijo entre risas

-"¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

-"si"- respondió la joven de cabellos turquesa intrigada

-"como notaste que era mujer, digo, todas las personas que me ven no se dan cuenta"

-"bueno, cuando te vi de espalda creí que eras un chico, pero a medida que te observaba detenidamente me percate de que no lo eras, nada se escapa del ojo de una artista"-digo esto ultimo guiñando el ojo.

-"y una muy buena artista, la mejor"- también guiñándole el ojo.

Comieron y conversaron alegremente. Haruka tuvo la idea de comer el postre, un helado, mientras daban un paseo por el parque. Se sentaron en una banca, en la que estaban rodeadas de parejas. Esto no parecía incomodarlas, o sentirse ajena a ese ambiente, Haruka y Michiru parecían una pareja mas. Michiru apoyo su cabeza inconscientemente en el hombro de Haruka, ella por alguna razón la hacia sentir cómoda y protegida, el mundo podría estarse cayendo a pedazos en eso momento y no le importaría.

-"sabes...hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así"- la rubia interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven, mirando fijamente su helado.

-"¿así como?" – pregunto mirándola, sin quitar su cabeza del hombro de Haruka

-"en calma, en paz"- hizo una pequeña mueca de alegría y volvió a comer de su helado.

Así se quedaron durante la tarde, disfrutando de la compañía, viendo a los niños jugar, las palomas comer, personas paseando sus mascotas, parejas pasear de la mano, el viento soplar. Pasaron las horas sin que ellas lo notaran.

-"vaya, se nos hizo tarde para ver el atardecer"- dijo Michiru

-"¿ah?"

-"podríamos haber ido a ver el atardecer, como el de ayer"

Haruka recordó que no había pensado en lo que quería terminar en el atardecer, desde la mañana.

-"¿Haruka?"- pregunto la joven al ver que la rubia había quedado pensativa

-"ah?... disculpa, estaba distraída. Por lo que veo a terminado otro día"

-"así es, un día mas"- dedicándole una sonrisa

-"y otro menos"- correspondiendo la sonrisa

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, recostadas en el pasto, viendo las primeras estrellas que se asomaban en el cielo, se miraban sin que la otra se diera cuenta, pero a ratos coincidían y desviaban la vista rápidamente.

-"creo que debería ir a dejarte a tu casa, se hace tarde y mañana es día de clase supongo"- la rubia decía esto mientras se levantaba suavemente.

-"lo había olvidado, tienes razón"- respondió incorporándose también

Caminaron hacia el auto que habían estacionado cerca de allí y partieron rumbo a la casa de Michiru. Al llegar, Haruka le abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudo a bajar.

-"la pase muy buen hoy"-dice Michiru en el umbral en la puerta

-"yo también, fue un buen día"

Cuando Michiru se proponía a abrir la puerta de su casa y Haruka a su auto, esta ultima dice:

-"Michiru..."- lo que hace que ella la mire –"...gracias"

-"porque las gracias" –pregunta mirándola de una manera tierna

-"por regalarme un buen día"- responde retirándose a su auto, mientras que de espalda agita su mano en señal de despedida.

Haruka la observa entrar a su casa desde su auto, con una sonrisa tierna dibujada en su rostro, la cual fue interrumpida de pronto por un mal estar que comenzó a sentir y las repentinas ganas de toser. Miro la mano con la que cubrió su boca, que mostraba rastros de sangre, como un recordatorio que le volvía a nublar la calma.

-"demonios!"- dijo irritada golpeando el volante y luego apoyando la cabeza en este.

* * *

_Bueno, disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero es que he tenido unos días mas o menos intensos de fiestas seguidas que no me habían permitido continuar la historia jajaja...en fin, he vuelto para continuar con mi nuevo vicio por los fics._

_Se agradece un kilo los review, nserio, es bueno saber que no soy la unica que adora esta pareja._

_Bsotes!_


	4. encuentro sorpresa

Se despertó con una sensación agradable y una sonrisa mientras se estiraba. Vió de reojo el reloj, y se levando para darse una ducha. Adoraba la sensación del agua sobre su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos eran ocupados por aquella rubia, pensar en ella le traía calma.

Se puso su uniforme y bajo con relajo para tomar desayuno.

-"aquí tiene señorita, cuidado que el té esta un poco caliente"- dijo un sirviente entregándole su desayuno.

-"gracias"

-"ah, lo olvidaba, un joven trajo algo para usted esta mañana"

-"un joven? _será..?_"- corrió a la sala y vió unas bolsas sobre luna mesa con una nota:

"_creo que ayer olvidamos algo , besos!"_

Registró las bolsas recociéndolas inmediatamente como los materiales que había comprado ayer acompañada de Haruka.

Sonrió aun mas cuando vio que adentro de una de las bolsas había una hermosa flor que se notaba recién cortada.

-"niña, llegará tarde a la escuela si no se apresura"- interrumpió los pensamientos de Michiru una empleada

-"si, si...ya voy, lo olvide por un momento"

Camino a la escuela solo pensaba en ella y en el gentil gesto que había tenido.

-"llegamos, la noto distraída señorita, se encuentra bien?"- le dijo su chofer

-"oh...si, , gracias, nos vemos"

Michiru entró al que era hace 2 semanas su colegio. Caminaba por los pasillos, gente que nunca había conocido la saludaban. Es difícil adaptarse a una escuela de elite, pero no lo era para ella, pues era conocida por su gran talento con el violín y la pintura. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, no es que fuera antisocial, pero nunca le gusto relacionarse con la gente aduladora que se acercaba a ella solo por ser alguien reconocida en la alta sociedad de Japón. Ella prefería la tranquilidad.

Las clases siguieron su ritmo habitual, hasta que dió la hora del almuerzo.

-"hey Michiru, quieres comer con nosotras"- le pregunto Sarah, una chica con la que hablaba habitualmente en la escuela.

-"no, gracias, no tengo hambre, iré a dar un paseo por la escuela, han pasado dos semanas y aun no la conozco completamente"

-"esta bien, cuídate, mira que hay muchos chicos que te andan rondando"

-"no te preocupes"- respondió entre risas

Recorrió las instalaciones, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, topándose con la puerta que daba a la azotea.

_-"debe dar una buena vista de toda la escuela"-_ pensó mientras abría la puerta para subir las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta, dejando entrar la luz del sol a la escalera que daba a la azotea, y ahí vio esa inconfundible espalda, aquella que la cautivo en el atardecer, era Haruka vestida con el uniforme de chico de la escuela, apoyada en el barandal.

Michiru por un segundo pensó que estaba alucinando o algo así, después de todo había despertado con la rubia en el pensamiento. Se acercó para asegurarse de que fuera realmente ella, y la vio tal como esa tarde, ensimismada, con la vista perdida, el viento desordenando su, que ya para ese entonces le era a Michiru, hermosa cabellera.

-"Haruka?"- pregunto tímidamente.

La rubia al reconocer esa voz levanto la cabeza, sus ojos tomaron otro brillo, y giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia donde provenía esa voz.

-"Mi...Michiru"- dijo sorprendida, pero visiblemente alegre.

-"tu estudias en este colegio también?"- la respuesta era obvio por el uniforme que ambas llevaban puesto, pero ninguna era capaz de hacer esa observación por la sorpresa.

-"si, ahora que lo recuerdo nunca te pregunte en que escuela estudiabas" – dijo con una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza. - "es bueno verte de nuevo".

-"nunca te había visto en los pasillos"

-"es que no he estado mucho en ellos... hace un tiempo que no entro a las clases, me aburren"

-"eso te puede traer problemas, ¿no crees?"- le reprocho

-"lo se, pero no me importa...además no me traerá problemas si nadie se entera" – le guiño un ojo.

-"tienes mi palabra, será nuestro secreto, por cierto, disculpa por haberte causado molestias, soy una tonta por haber olvidado mis bolsas"- dijo esto ultimo bajando la cabeza

-"tu nunca vas a ser una molestia para mi"- dijo levantándole el mentón con su mano. –"además, te confieso que las quería tomar como una excusa para poder ir a visitarte, pero luego pensé que las podrías necesitar urgente"

Michiru sonrió al notar esa sensibilidad de la rubia que tenia hacia ella, y le dijo:

-"no necesitas excusas para visitarme, para mi sería un agrado tener siempre tu compañía" –estaba conciente de lo que decía, pero sentía que con ella podía expresarse como le naciese.

Haruka iba a responderle pero sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases.

-"hay que entrar a clases, vienes conmigo Haruka?"

-"no te preocupes, me quedare un rato mas, ve tu"

-"esta bien, no te demores mucho" –dicho esto se fue, no con muchas ganas.

La rubia se quedo en la azote no tenia intenciones de entrar a la clase, solo lo hizo para no causarle problemas a Michiru.

Se sentó y cruzo sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo, las nubes, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Otra vez la volvió a encontrar. Algo provocaba esa niña en ella, la conocía hace 2 días y era capaz de calmar todos sus tormentos, de calmar el viento cuando sopla agitadamente. Nunca nadie había sido capaz de despertar esos sentimientos en ella. Así se quedó reflexionando.

Mientras Michiru entraba a su clase, no daba crédito a lo que había acontecido, ¿Haruka iba en su misma escuela?, eso si que era coincidencia, o el destino. La profesora aun no entraba a dar la clase, por lo que todos conversaban. Michiru decidió saciar su curiosidad.

-"Sarah, ¿conoces a algun Haruka Tenou?"

-"Tenou?, claro, de hecho es nuestro compañero en algunas clases".

-"¿y por que nunca lo habia visto?"

-"hace un par de semanas dejo de venir a la escuela, y si lo hace, simplemente no entra a las clases... ahora que lo pienso es extraño el cambio que ha tenido ultimamente, se volvió muy despreocupado, solo le importaba divertirse..."

-"yo escuche que una noche invito a todos los que estaban en el bar a su casa para continuar la fiesta, y luego llego la policia y se armó un gran lio... como sea, me sigue pareciendo muy sexy" - interrumpio Melissa incluyendose en la conversación.

-"tu no cambias, verdad?, bueno, pero ahora esta mas solitario y misterioso, ya no es el Tenou de antes, casi no habla con nadie. ¿por que lo preguntas?"

-"chicos, tomen sus asientos, la hora de descanso se acabo"- interrumpio la maestra poniendo sus libros en su mesa.

Michiru se sintó aliviada de no tener que dar explicaciones del interrogatorio. En la cabeza de Michiru, un mar de pensamientos confluian a un mismo nombre: Haruka Tenou. Si analizaba bien la situacion, no la conocia, era intrigante su personalidad, queria saber todo acerca de ella, y sino, no le importaba, la necesitaba cerca. ¿Que era esa atraccion que sentia por la rubia? Como era posible que se sintiera asi por alguien que apenas conocia, ademas el hecho no menor de que es una mujer. Nada de eso parecia importarle, la queria cerca.

-"muy bien chicos, nos vemos la otra clase"- la maestra dijo después de sonar el timbre de salida. Michiru salió de sus pensamientos que la mantuvieron ocupada durante toda la clase, y se dispuso a salir de la sala, cuando la vió apoyada en un pilar en las afueras de la sala. Su corazon se aceleró, no sabia si acercarse o... simplemente quedarse ahí viendola, porque pasar de largo no era una opción.

-"veo que ha terminado la clase, ¿como estuvo?"-le dijo la rubia cuando Michiru estaba ya cerca del pilar.

-"creo que no le preste mucha atención"

-"me preguntaba si es que te gustaria que te acompañara a tu casa, digo, si no tienes tarea o algo asi, aunque si es así y necesitas ayuda yo..."

-"claro, me encantaria"-dijo Michiru al ver que cada palabra que pronunciaba la rubia lo hacia con mas nerviosismo.

-"Tenou!!!"- interrumpió la maestra mientras se acercaba a ellas. -"¿mi clase te parece muy aburrida como para no honrarnos con tu presencia?"- dijo de manera ironica.

-"en absoluto maestra"- respondió tranquilamente, apoyada aun en el pilar.

-"no juegues conmigo Tenou, ¿por que te haz ausentado en mis últimas clases?"

-"al parecer no es nada personal maestra Kamio, Tenou no se a presentado a ninguna clase a excepción de atletismo en las ultimas 2 semanas, ¿que puedes decir a tu favor?"-se integró sorpresivamente a la conversación la subdirectora. -"yo me hare cargo de esto maestra, puede retirarse"- se dirigió a la maestra Kamio.

Haruka seguia en silencio con una postura relajada.

-"¿y bien?, estoy esperando una respuesta Tenou. Me preocupan tus cambios de actitud ultimamente, solías ser un buen alumno, quiero hablar con tus padres"

-"lo lamento, pero mis padres no viven en la ciudad"

-"muy bien, acompañame a mi oficina ahora"-dijo esto mientras ya caminaba en direccion a su despacho.

-"lo que me faltaba... Michiru me esperas un momento?, ya vuelvo"

-"claro, no te preocupes, yo te espero"- vio a la rubia seguir a la subdirectora mientras se sentaba para esperarla

__________________________________________

-"por que haz faltado a la mayoria de tus clases... espero una respuesta"- se sentó la subdirectora en su escritorio.

-"no quisiera ser irrespetuoso, pero no se que responderle"- permanecia relajada.

-"podrias partir por darme las razones de tus ausencias"

-"me aburro en la clase, siento que es una perdida de tiempo"

-"una perdida de tiempo?...eso es lo que crees?. Debes entender que no se puede hacer todo lo que deseas en la vida, cumplir con tus obligaciones en la escuela es para tu futuro"

-"no me interesa el futuro!!!"- interrumpió el sermón golpeando la mesa, dejando atrás su posición relajada . -"lo, lo siento señorita Matsuoka. No debí alterarme" -al ver la cara de sorpresa de la subdirectora ante tal reacción.

-"muy bien Tenou, haré como si eso no hubiese pasado solo en memoria del alumno que solías ser hace un tiempo, pero escuchame bien, te quiero presente en todas las clases, me aseguraré de ello, de lo contrario tus padres se enterarán de todo aunque esten en otro continente, ¿esta claro?"

A Haruka no le interesaba perder tiempo en las clases, pero tampoco queria que sus padres se enteraran de su comportamiento, eso significaria que les daria en la razon al demostrar que no podia cuidarse sola, y conociendolos, que se mudaran con ella y vigilaran cada uno de sus pasos, o peor aun, la harían mudarse a ella y eso la alejaria de Michiru. Lo que menos queria era involucrar a sus padres en su vida mas de la cuenta, menos ahora.

-"si señorita Matsuoka, lo lamento"

________________________________________________

Mientras la esperaba, pensaba en lo recien sucedido. Eran cierto esos cambios de actitud?, le sucederia algo?

-"listo, disculpa la demora, ya podemos irnos"- la rubia acercandose a la joven que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos hace 10 minutos.

-"¿como te fue?"

-"no es nada, solo me dio un semón acerca de la responsabilidad y cosas aburridas... vamos"

Michiru creyó que era mejor no preguntarle mas. Se dirigieron a la casa de la joven, donde disfrutaron de la compañia toda la tarde.

-"ya es tarde, debo irme, mañana sigue siendo dia de escuela"

-"me vas a decir que iras a clases mañana? a que se debe ese cambio?"

-"no es algo que quiera, pero debo cumplir sentencia bajo vigilancia"

Michiru la acompañó a la puerta, trataban de prolongar lo mas que podían la despedida. Haruka la rodeo con sus brazos, ambas sentían como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido solo para ellas. Haruka podia sentir su calor, y como se lo trasmitía.

-"hasta mañana"

Haruka le sonrió tiernamente, y agito suavemente su mano. Se encontraba sola en la calle, el viento comienza a soplar fuerte. Sus cabellos se desordenan. Cierra los ojos, toma aire que devuelve como un suspiro.

-"siento frío, otra vez"

* * *

Mil disculpas la demora, pero como ando de viaje no habia tenido tiempo para actualizar. Como siempre se agradecen a mil los review y sorry x faltas d ortografia, pero no he podido revisarla.

BSOTES!


	5. no tiene futuro

Ha pasado dos semanas que Haruka no puede saltarse ninguna sola clase. Se encontraba en el salón de clases, la maestra había estado hablando hace mas de una hora, pero ella no la escuchaba. Al menos su asiendo estaba al lado de la ventana. Sus ojos estaban clavados en un pájaro que estaba en la fuente del jardín de la escuela. Su mente estaba perdida en pensamientos. Pero ella no era la única que estaba distraída, desde otro asiento del salón Michiru la había estado observando disimuladamente hace mucho rato. La relación entre ellas se había hecho muy cercana en esas semanas, pasaban prácticamente todo el día juntas.

-"muy bien, espero esos reportes para la próxima clase, nos vemos" -la maestra tomaba sus cosas para retirarse.

Todos los alumnos se levantaban y ordenaban sus maletines para retirarse del salón, menos dos. Michiru esperaba a que Haruka se levantara pero esta seguía perdida en la ventana. Decidió levantarse e ir a su banco.

-"¿Haruka, te encuentras bien?"- poso su mano en el hombro de la rubia suavemente, al ver que tenia el ceño fruncido con cada segundo que pasaba.

Haruka estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que cada vez se hacían mas tormentosos, el pájaro ya se había ido de la fuente y el viento furioso volaba las hojas. La mano sobre su hombro calmo su mente, la única que podía hacerlo. Poso su mano sobre la de la joven y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-"claro... ¿vamos a comer?"

Se encontraban bajo la sombra del árbol que se había convertido en su lugar para descansar en los recesos. Comían en silencio, mientras se miraban mutuamente de reojo sin que la otra se diera cuenta. Cuando Haruka la observaba, Michiru volteó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de la rubia. Se sonrojaron y Haruka producto de los nervios manchó un poco su chaqueta con su comida. Ambas con torpeza se apresuraron a tomar una servilleta, la misma, provocando que sus manos se juntaran. Esto provoco que el carmín de sus rostros fuera aun mayor, y que se miraran fijamente. Haruka podía sentir la intensidad del mar en su mirada que le hizo perder de toda noción de realidad, no pensaba en nada mas que no fuera en la dueña de esos ojos, y sin darse cuenta la distancia entre ambas se estaba acortando. Michiru no sentía otro ruido mas que el de su propio corazón latir con fuerza. Los ya inconscientes pero intensos ojos de Haruka desviaron su vista a los labios de la joven, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza. Michiru lentamente cerro sus ojos.

-"Hey Tenou!!, veo que tienes una nueva conquista... y no es nada menos que la chica nueva"

La voz interrumpió el momento e hizo que Haruka abriera bruscamente los ojos, y con ellos a la realidad. Michiru también abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia mirar fija y concentradamente al vacío.

-"Al parecer no te bastó con Mai cuando ya no estaba conmigo. Tal vez si te rompo esa cara de niño bonito aprendas una lección importante, el que me la hace me la paga"

-"no fastidies Akira, no tengo tiempo para esto"- dijo levantándose con desinterés -"debo irme"

La rubia, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se dispuso a caminar con calma, pero fue detenida por la mano de Akira sobre su hombro que con brusquedad le hace voltear. El chico le mira con ira mientras que Haruka con frialdad e indiferencia. Esto hace enfurecer al chico, quien agarra con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de la rubia, lo que hace que Michiru se sobresalte. Haruka mantiene su actitud.

-"Akira!! El entrenador de fútbol te busca... ahora" – dijo un chico que se aproximaba corriendo, quien enfatizó lo ultimo al notar que su capitán del equipo estaba por hacer.

Akira medito colérico un momento, y solo la camisa.

-"esta bien Tenou, te haz salvado por ahora, pero recuerda... tenemos algo pendiente" – dicho esto se fue con su compañero.

Haruka le siguió con la mirada y una leve sonrisa irónica, olvidando por completo lo que había sido interrumpido hace un rato.

-"Haruka, estas bien?"- la mano de Michiru en su brazo la saco de su postura calmada

-"eh... si, si estoy bien. Tengo que irme a la practica de atletismo... nos vemos luego"

Antes de que pudiese responderle algo, Haruka se fue como el viento. Esto la confundió y la dejo pensativa en la actitud de la rubia.

__________________________________________________

-"Tenou, llegas temprano a la practica, mas de lo normal, ¿todo bien?"

-"si... si, es que estaba ansioso de correr, entrenador."

-"muy bien, la pista es tuya"

Haruka corría con todas sus fuerzas, sin parar, al igual que su mente, no la podía parar.

_-"no, no, no, se supone que no debería pasar, no está bien. Yo no puedo hacerle eso, simplemente no es posible, yo no puedo... " _

Corrió intensamente sin darse cuenta durante varios minutos sin parar, hasta que empezó a sentir como se ahogaba y faltaba el aire. Inmediatamente se detuvo tratando con desesperación recuperar con dificultad el aliento mientras el entrenador se acerco rápidamente.

-"cálmate Tenou, respira... pero en que pensabas por un demonio!, ¿tienes idea de cuanto estuviste corriendo sin parar? No puedes sobre exigirte, recuerda que eres humano. Ve a las duchas y anda a descansar, ha sido suficiente entrenamiento para ti por hoy.

-"pero..."

-"pero nada, claramente la cabeza la tienes en cualquier parte menos aquí"- dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda. –"Ve".

-"esta bien"

Se dio una ducha y se dirigió a la azotea a pasar el rato y pensar como lo hacía siempre antes de que conociera a Michiru. Muchas cosas en ella habían cambiado desde que la conoció, pero lo que estuvo a punto de suceder con Michiru esa tarde no era nada de lo que había planeado en su mente. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con su amiga hace un poco mas de una semana.

_FLASH BACK_

Haruka se encontraba en su departamento esa tarde tocando el piano cuando sonó el timbre. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su amiga de años Setsuna. Sus padres habían sido amigos desde antes de que ellas nacieran, por lo que siempre se frecuentaron durante su niñez, y a pesar de sus 4 años de diferencia, fueron buenas amigas. Setsuna a pocos días de graduarse con honores de Psicología en una de las mejores universidades del país, la madre de Haruka la contrató al ver que su hija tenia 'problemas de identidad propios de la edad' como solía decir. Y aun después de que Haruka se fue a vivir sola, siguió viéndole, pues ella era la única persona con la que se sentía cómoda para hablar sus asuntos.

-"es que acaso no puedo librarme de ti ni siquiera un Sábado?"- comento la rubia en tono de broma mientras le daba la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina.

-"a mi también me da gusto verte Haruka" – dijo ya adentro del departamento cerrando la puerta tras ella, mientras se dirigía al sillón –"¿cómo ha seguido tu animo? La ultima vez que hablamos querías mandar todo al demonio y me dejaste preocupada"

-"Ha pasado algo que me ha hecho cambiar de parecer, no se como explicarlo" –dijo entregándole un tazón de café y se sentó en el sillón.

-"podrías partir por decirme que paso ese día"

-"iba hacerlo... fue ese mismo día que hablamos, en esa tarde me dirigí a la playa y quería acabar con todo. Estaba cansada de seguir con todo esto, prefería acabar yo misma con mi vida"

-"Haruka..."

-"espera, déjame terminar... Ahí estaba yo, en las rocas determinada a lanzarme a ese abismo para que el mar me llevara y así nadie me encontrara, pero cuando estaba por darme ese impulso ella me interrumpió"

-"¿quien es ella?"

-"la persona mas bella que he visto en mi vida. En ese momento olvidé por completo lo que estaba por hacer y todo, no mas dolor, no mas médicos, no mas búsqueda, no mas... tiempo. Solo era ella y sus ojos. Resultó ser que somos compañeras de clase, y en pocos días ha despertado en mi sentimientos que nunca creí que podían llegar sentir. Es difícil de explicarlo, pero desde el momento en que la vi me di cuenta de solo una cosa... quiero vivir lo que me quede de vida al lado de ella, quiero protegerla y acompañarla lo mas que pueda"

-"Haruka, no esta todo perdido, una vez que los médicos sepan bien de que se trata lo que tienes, podrán dar con una posible cura... además hay una posibilidad de que"

-"sabes que la única posible cura no la quiero, no así. Hace un par de días en lo único que pensaba era que no quería alargar lo inevitable, pero luego de conocerla lo único que me importa es estar cerca de ella lo mas posible. Siento que le da sentido."

-"¿Y ella lo sabe?"

-"no... sabes que si fuera por mi nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera tu, solo fue una mala coincidencia que vieras mi historial medico por ser mi 'psicóloga'. No quiero preocupar a nadie, ni menos que me vean con lastima"

-"Haruka, es posible que te estés enamorando de ella... no, que digo, te estas enamorando"

-"solo se que siento la necesidad de protegerla y tenerla cerca, pero no quiero involucrarla de otra manera conmigo, si lo hago la amarraría a algo que no tiene futuro".

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_-"es algo que no tiene futuro"_

El ruido de la puerta de la azotea cerrándose tras ella la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo girar a ver que era. Se encontró con Michiru

-"te he estado buscando. Cuando terminé mi entrenamiento de natación te fui a buscar a tu clase de atletismo, pero el entrenador me dijo que te había hecho retirar temprano, ¿todo bien?"

Haruka la miro a los ojos por unos momentos y luego boto el aire que había contenido desde que la vio.

-"si, todo bien, solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco y bueno, que mas aire fresco que en la azotea"

Michiru soltó una pequeña risa al ver con la dificultad que la rubia decía las palabras. Se acerco al barandal en el que estaba apoyada Haruka, junto a ella en silencio. La rubia imito la acción y se dispuso a ver el paisaje que les mostraba la altura.

-"¿que fue lo que paso con ese chico?"- Michiru rompió el silencio.

-"¿Akira? jaja, el es solo un idiota que cree que el mundo gira a su entorno"

-"él mencionó algo de que le robaste su novia"

-" lo que sucede es que Akira no pudo soportar que lo dejaran. Mai era su novia. Con el tiempo nos hicimos buenas amigas, era una de las pocas personas que sabia que soy mujer. El tipo se comportaba como un patán con ella y la engañaba constantemente. Ella terminó su relación y me confesó que se enamoró de mi. Yo siempre la quise como una amiga y se lo dije y ella entendió".

-"¿y que sucedió con ella?"

-"Se mudó a Francia por los negocios de su padre. Se levantó el rumor de que yo le quite la novia a Akira y su ego de niño mimado no lo soporta hasta el día de hoy. Me pregunto que sucedería si supiera que soy mujer.... o peor aun, si supiera que Mai supo todo el tiempo que soy mujer"

Ambas rieron por el comentario.

-"es hora de irnos a casa, ¿te llevo?"

-"bueno, vamos"

Camino a la casa de Michiru conversaban mientras la radio del auto les acompañaba, pero una canción romántica creó un silencio que inevitablemente les hizo recordar lo que casi ocurre esa tarde entre ellas. Michiru miraba a la ventana, mirando disimuladamente a Haruka que miraba fijamente el camino, sujetando de manera tensa el volante.

-"llegamos"- dijo Haruka apagando el motor del auto, y con ello, la radio a la mitad de la canción.

-"Haruka"

-"¿si?"- Haruka no la quería mirar a los ojos, sabía el efecto que tenían en ella.

-"respecto a lo que paso hoy..."

-"no te preocupes, Akira solo le gusta fastidiar, es todo"- interrumpió rápidamente sabiendo hacia donde iba la conversación. –"se hace tarde y te ves cansada, nos vemos mañana"

-"yo... nos vemos mañana, descansa"- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal en despedida y se bajo del auto para entrar a su casa.

Haruka se limito a seguirla con la mirada hasta que se cerro la puerta de la mansión.

-"no tiene futuro"- suspiró mientras puso en marcha su auto a toda velocidad.

* * *

_Bueno, primero que nada mil disculpas por no actualizar hace tiempo, pero las vacaciones se terminaron y la universidad con el horario me deja poco tiempo libre._

_Supongo que este capitulo confirmo las dudas de que era lo que pasaba. Y si, tambien me odio por ello. Lo siento pero siempre pense en esta historia como un drama o tragedia, me gustan las historias tragicas, debo decirlo. _

_Para responder algunas dudas: _

_Satsuki chan, la verdad no se aun como Michiru se enterara del asunto, pero tengo un par de ideas, y si, los padres de Haruka reapareceran. Tigre-Kun, siento haber confirmado tus sospechas, pero hay que seguir viendo que pasa. Haruko Hinako, probablemente.... no, seguramente me quieres matar, pero ahora empezaran acercamiento y cosas por el estilo. Santana89, jajaj la verdad es que no se si tendra lemon aun, no lo habia pensado la verdad XD _

_Y a los dmas review, mariana, serenatenoh , MILENA, LIMC0712...grax x los review!_


	6. lejos

-"Michiru, ¿te sucede algo?- posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica que le daba la espalda. Se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio, el viento soplaba fuertemente, no había nadie mas que ellas. El cielo estaba nublado y oscuro, el aire frío.

-"Haruka, ¿por qué?"

-"de que hablas"

-"¿cuando pretendías contármelo, cuando ya no estuvieses acá conmigo?"- volteó bruscamente.

-"no... no se a que te refieres"- sintió como su mirada la petrificaba.

-"maldita sea, deja de esconderlo. Que era lo que planeabas, hacer que me enamorara de ti para luego irte y dejarme, sola?"

-"yo... yo no se que decir. Nunca he querido hacerte daño"

-"es que acaso no lo notas, no lo entiendes?, mientras mas paso tiempo contigo mas te necesito, cuando no te encuentro te busco, no me siento yo cuando no estas tu a mi lado. Me haz hecho dependiente de ti, ¿qué se supone que haga cuando ya no estés?" - su voz sonaba desesperada, las lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

-"por favor no llores, no por mi culpa" –su mano tomo suavemente el brazo de la joven, pero fue quitada por un violento movimiento de este.

-"sabías que era un amor condenado, pero aun así me buscaste"- esto último lo decía retrocediendo lentamente hacia el abismo.

-"Michiru no, que haces"

-"ya es demasiado tarde, no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti" –solo quedaba un paso

-"por favor no, NO!"

-"No"- la voz de la rubia fue ahogada por su respiración agitada. Despertó exaltada sin poder borrar las imágenes del sueño recién ocurrido. Le tomó unos segundos reconocer su dormitorio y su cama. Se dirigió al baño para refrescarse, la llave dejaba correr el agua mientras se empapaba la cara con sus manos.

-"_un sueño, fue un sueño" – _se miraba al espejo retirando las manos de su rostro. Se quedo así, mirándose fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Suspiro y cerro la llave del agua para dirigirse a la terraza de su departamento.

_-"quisiera estar así para siempre, que estés siempre a mi lado"_ – eran las palabras que le había dicho Michiru en el atardecer de hace 5 días que habían pasado juntas en la playa.

Esas palabras hacían eco en su mente desde aquel día, una y otra vez, cada palabra se le hacia mas dolorosa a medida que se repetían en su cabeza. Al igual que esa madrugada, una y otra vez, estaba en la terraza del onceavo piso, mientras que la fresca brisa nocturna movían su polera blanca sin mangas, que solía usar para dormir con un short corto, y su rebelde cabello cenizo. Sus manos desordenaban su pelo en signo de desesperación con cierta frecuencia. Ya eran las 3 AM y Morfeo se había olvidado que existía.

Había pasado un mes desde que conocía a Michiru, y cada día lo pasaban juntas. Haruka no tenia dudas de sus sentimientos hacia ella, ni tampoco que le correspondía, se confesaban su amor sin la necesidad de articular palabra. Pero, ese pero le impedía dar un paso más hacia Michiru. Como podía prometerle amor eterno si no sería capaz de dárselo, si no tenia tiempo para hacerlo durar para siempre. Lo único que resultaría de una relación sería una Michiru devastada cuando ella muriera. Solo le provocaría un dolor irreparable.

Ya se había dado cuenta de lo indispensable que eran la una para la otra, y ese día en la playa Michiru se lo dijo.

-"_no debía ser así, se suponía que ella no debía enamorarse de mi, yo solo quería tenerla cerca y protegerla, escucharla, admirarla... pero en que pensaba, lo mejor que debí haber hecho fue suicidarme en ese atardecer como quería, ella nunca me habría conocido y seguiría su vida sin siquiera enterarse de que yo existo y que dejaré de hacerlo. Pero ahora, lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarla, así cuando muera solo seré alguien que se cruzó en su vida y murió, nada mas. Pero no puedo, no quiero, la necesito."_

El despertador y la saco de sus cavilaciones, se dirigió a la pieza para apagar el reloj que marcan las 7 AM, otra noche sin dormir bien.

Llego a la escuela y se dirigió directamente a la cafetería a comprar un café.

-"Tenou, no deberías estar en clases? Tienes examen hoy"-se le acerco la subdirectora.

-"ah...si examen, lo había olvidado"

-"¿no teníamos un acuerdo?"- Haruka tomo su café y camino en silencio. –"¿adonde crees que vas?"

-"al examen, teníamos un acuerdo"-dijo sin voltear a verla

-"ya estas tarde, acompáñame, me cerciorare de que entres"

Haruka habría protestado, pero estaba muy cansada y no tenia humor para discutir. Solo se limito a seguirla.

-"con permiso maestra, siento interrumpir pero vengo a dejar a un alumno perdido, te quiero en mi oficina después"

-"toma asiento, el examen termina en una hora"- dijo la maestra entregándole una hoja

Podía sentir como Michiru la seguía con la mirada. Se sentó, pero no se preocupó del examen, solo continuó con los pensamientos que le seguían atormentando.

-"entreguen sus exámenes, el tiempo terminó"

_-"¿ah, el examen? Demonios"-_ comenzó a marcar rápidamente alternativas para no entregar la hoja en blanco, sabia que eso llamaría la atención y la maestra se lo diría a la subdirectora, lo que significaba que llamaría a sus padres.

Entrego el examen y salo del saló. Una mano sujeto suavemente su brazo.

-"Haruka, porque llegaste tarde?, estaba preocupada"

_-"o Dios, no puedo alejarla de mi, es lo mas hermoso que me a pasado en mi vida"_ – Haruka pesaba mientras se perdía en el azul de esos ojos.

-Haruka

-"no es nada, es solo que no dormí bien, nada más"

-"me preocupe mucho cuando empezamos el examen y aun no llegabas"

-"ya te dije, no es nada, tengo cosas que hacer"- esto último lo dijo de una forma fría.

Se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, no podía sacarse de su mente el rostro de desconcierto de Michiru cuando le hablo con ese tono distante.

_-"es lo mejor"_

La evitó todo ese día, no podía resistir el ser fría y cortante con ella. No podía desilusionarla para alejarla, por mas que se lo propusiera de mil maneras, no sabía como, pues todas las opciones le harían daño. Quería evitarla a toda costa para no caer en la tentación de ver sus ojos y abrazarla.

Michiru notó el cambio de Haruka. Era costumbre de que estuvieran todo el día juntas, pero ese día después del examen no la vio más. Era hora de colación, y la buscó en todas partes, pero ella sabía donde la podía encontrar. Corrió hasta la puerta que daba a la azotea, subió las escaleras con rapidez, abrió la puerta, pero no la encontró. Sintió desilusión y un pesar en su corazón. Era el último lugar que le quedaba por buscar, el lugar favorito de la rubia, pero no estaba. Se acerco al borde reflexiva, trataba de pensar si había dicho o había hecho algo mal. Con tristeza y lentitud camino hacia la puerta para cerrarla tras ella. Unos segundo después del sonido al cerrarse, Haruka salió de detrás de la pared en donde se había escondido.

Ese día volvió a saltarse las clases restantes. Michiru solo veía su asiento vacío, no entendía lo que pasaba.

Transcurrieron los días así, la frecuencia con la que se veían ya no era la misma. El animo de Michiru no era el mismo.

-"Hey Michiru, y Tenou? No lo he visto contigo últimamente"

-"No lo se, Sarah, no lo he visto hoy"

-"bueno, no importa, además supe que Rui esta interesado en ti"-dijo Melissa

-"si, es un chico muy guapo, excelente alumno, su familia es muy importante"

-"es cierto, Michiru tu si que tienes suerte, primero Haruka, ahora Rui"

Las chicas hablaban, pero Michiru desde que escuchó el nombre Tenou, no le presto mas atención a la conversación.

-"Michiru....Michiru? estas ahí?

-"ah, lo siento chicas, estoy algo cansada, iré a caminar, nos vemos"

Michiru caminaba por los jardines de la escuela por inercia, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. No se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba en sentido contrario, provocando que chocaran.

-"disculpa, iba distraída y no me di cuenta, lo siento" –la joven se disculpó rápidamente.

-"no hay problema, tampoco estaba prestando atención al camino, mucho gusto, Rui Matsuoka"

Un joven alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos verdes olivo le tendía la mano en gesto de saludo.

-"Michiru Kaio"- Su mente estaba en otra parte, pero no podía negar lo apuesto que era el chico.

-"y dime Michiru, ¿cómo es que una niña tan linda da un paseo tan sola?"

-"me gusta caminar sola"- respondió secamente sin mirarlo

-"ya veo, es una lástima, me hubiera gustado acompañarte un rato"

-"no, discúlpame, es solo que mi mente esta en otro lado, es todo"- dijo al darse cuenta de que fue algo ruda con él.

-"¿problemas? He visto a otras chicas llorar por Tenou, sabes"

-"no deberías hablar mal de una persona cuando no esta presente"- digo con un tono agresivo

-"disculpa, no quise ofenderte, es solo que no me gusta verte mal"

-"gracias pero no vuelvas hablar mal de el"- dijo dándose cuenta de que Rui pensaba que Haruka era un chico.

-"tienes razón, discúlpame, parece que comenzamos con el pie equivocado, pero tal ves esto demuestre lo arrepentido que estoy"- dijo entregándole una flor que acababa de cortar de una planta. –"bueno, debo irme, nos vemos"

Michiru se quedó con la flor en la mano, sintió su aroma y se fue caminando hacia la piscina de la escuela a nadar para despejarse, mientras Haruka miraba desde la azotea sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

_-"__ Rui __Matsuoka"-_ miraba con desánimo, pero sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al barandal.

Michiru aprovechó de que las clases habían terminado para nadar tranquilamente todo lo que quisiera. Quedaban pocas personas en la escuela, en la alberca solo estaba Michiru, y Haruka.

-"_Haruka, que fue lo que hice para que te distancies de mi. No lo entiendo"-_ Cada movimiento lo hacia con mas fuerza, no paraba de nadar.

Haruka la observaba con detención, se veía perfecta mezclada con el agua. Su cabello se fusionaba con las olas que provocaban sus brazos. No se podía alejar de ella, por mas que lo intentara su mente siempre tenía el nombre Michiru Kaio rondándole. Decidió acercársele, lentamente pero una voz la detuvo.

-"si sigues así después te dolerá todo el cuerpo" –dijo Rui acercándose al borde de la piscina.

Haruka retrocedió sin ser vista por ninguno de los dos.

-"Rui, ¿qué haces acá?, creí que ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela"

-"es que me iba yendo cuando escuche ruidos, y me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de que eras tu"

-"¿y que hacías en la escuela a esta hora?"

-"jajaja, esta bien me descubriste, te estaba buscando, es que siento que no empezamos de la mejor forma y quería invitarte a tomar un café, que dices"

Michiru no sabia que decir, no tenía ganas de conversar con nadie y se sentía cansada.

-"vamos, no te arrepentirás, además es bueno distraerse cuando te sientes aproblemada"

-"_idiota_"- pensaba Haruka mirando la escena desde la esquina detrás de unos cajones.

-"esta bien, supongo que tienes razón"

Rui le lleva una toalla para que se secara y caminaron hacia la puerta, pero Michiru se detuvo e instintivamente miró hacia la pila de cajones de la esquina.

-"todo bien?"

Pero Michiru seguía mirando, sacudió su cabeza mientras soltó una suave risa mezclada con un suspiro -"_debo estar loca_".

-"si, vamos"

Fueron al estacionamiento por el auto de Rui, lo pusó en marcha y partieron, y ahí fue cuando Michiru vio el convertible amarillo de la rubia aun estacionado.

* * *

_Gracias por los review y las motivaciones para hacerme un tiempito para ir avanzando. Claro, y gracias por no matarme por enfermar a Haruka. MILENA ,serenatenoh, Dragon Hearth, Haruko Hinako, mariana!!!, santana89, Satsuki chan, Tigre-Kun. Gracias y saludos generales pq estoy un poco atrasada, pero un par de comentarios, la enfermedad se sabrá pero despues, lo de que poca gente sabe que Haruka es mujer (la verdad es queno le habia tomado mucha importancia) saben los que son cercanos a ella pq el resto no lo nota (ejem, mina y serena son un buen ejemplo) y lo de lemon al parecer la idea no m desagrada del todo._

_PD: Haruko Hinako: buen dato! pero la verdad que Ruka y Michiru son solo un alcance de nombres..... bromeas? el autor de esta serie se la paso viendo sailor moon (en especial S y stars)_

_saludos!_


	7. es lo que quería

La rubia trotaba por la playa, era fin de semana, y por mas que trataba de engañarse y aparentar tranquilidad no podía borrar la imagen del día anterior de Michiru yéndose con Rui.

_'jajaja, esta bien me descubriste, te estaba buscando, es que siento que no empezamos de la mejor forma y quería invitarte a tomar un café, que dices... vamos, no te arrepentirás, además es bueno distraerse cuando te sientes aproblemada'_

Haruka descargaba todos sus recuerdos como imágenes, Rui tratando de convencerla, acompañado de un guiño.

_'esta bien, supongo que tienes razón'_

Se detuvo y alboroto impulsivamente sus cenizos cabellos con sus manos. _–"ahhh!!"- _pateó algo de arena que estaba bajo su pie y se giro a mirar el horizonte frustrada.

-"Haruka"- esa voz, era inconfundible. Giró con sorpresa hacia la dueña de esa voz.

-"... Michiru"

-"que es lo que te atormenta Haruka, por favor dímelo"- sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

Haruka sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, sintió el impulso de correr lo mas rápido de ahí, huir. Michiru lo notó y sostuvo sus manos.

-"por favor, no... no huyas mas de mí"

Silencio.

-"es que hice algo malo?"- su voz se entrecortaba y una lagrima delatora se asomó.

Haruka le miró sorprendida, se sintió mal por causarle alguna angustia. Con su pulgar secó suavemente su lagrima.

-"Haruka, yo no tengo dudas de lo que siento por ti"

El corazón de Haruka se detuvo. No era capaz de articular palabra, ni de mover un músculo. Sus ojos solo la veían conmovida pero asustada. '_Que era lo que planeabas, hacer que me enamorara de ti para luego irte y dejarme, sola?'-_ imágenes del sueño que se repetían hace algunos días le golpeaban en la cara.

-"no me importa nada, solo se lo que siento por ti" – Michiru acarició suavemente el rostro de Haruka, quien sentía como todo se calmaba en ella, solo quería dejarse llevar.

'_Me haz hecho dependiente de ti, ¿qué se supone que haga cuando ya no estés?'-_ Haruka contuvo el aliento. Posó unos segundos su mano sobre la que acariciaba su mejilla.

-"Michiru, por favor, deja eso"- abrió los ojos y con su mano retiro la de la joven.

-"no, no, Haruka, mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo"

No podía mirarla, no quería hacerlo. Se sintió débil pero tomó fuerzas como pudo.

-"Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde y tengo cosas que hacer"- no le dio tiempo para reaccionar y se fue.

Michiru se quedó inmóvil, sentía como algo dentro de ella se había destrozado. Sus ojos, que antes miraban a la rubia cuando estaba frente a ella, miraban fijamente el mar pero no lo enfocaba, no prestaba atención realmente, su posición no cambiaba. Sus mejillas se humedecían por las lagrimas rodaban una a una sin que si quiera lo notara. El viento comenzó a soplar y alborotó sus cabellos turquesa, mientras daba vuelta a las hojas del cuaderno de dibujos que estaba botado en la arena, dejando divisar los croquis de la rubia de aquel atardecer.

...............................................................................................................................

Tiró las llaves en la mesa y cerró la puerta tras ella. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo contra esta, cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, pero la angustia que sentía en su pecho quería aflorar.

Pero el teléfono sonó. Tomó aire antes de levantar el auricular, viendo por el visor un número conocido.

-"si"

-"Haruka, ¿como estas? ¿es que acaso nunca estas en tu casa?"

-"mamá..."- dijo sin ganas ni ánimo

-"hey, tu voz no me gusta, estas bien?"

-"no es nada"

-"vamos, sabes que sigo siendo tu madre y puedes confiar en mi"- con esto dicho Haruka apretó con fuerza y coraje el teléfono. –"Haruka, esta ahí?"

-"si, si se que eres mi madre, es algo de lo que puedo estar segura, _pero eso de la confianza..."_- trató de relajarse, pues estaba demasiado tensa –"es solo que me despertaste"

-"me vas a decir que aun estabas durmiendo? Apuesto que ayer te quedaste de fiesta hasta tarde quizás haciendo que cosas y con quien"- su tonó se torno reproche.

-"mamá, es fin de semana, es temprano y estoy cansada, no quiero pelear"

-"esta bien, esta bien, es solo que no se me olvida cuando te llame esa vez y estabas borracha con todo ese ruido de fondo"

-"eso era antes, y ya hablamos de eso. Sabes, es muy agradable tener que discutir contigo cada vez que hablemos, de verdad mamá, lo aprecio"

-"no se puede hablar contigo cuando estas así de irritable, mejor lo dejamos para otra vez, cuídate"

Suspiró dejando el teléfono en su lugar _–"lo siento"._ Si antes se sentía mal, ahora peor, de las pocas veces que podía hablar con su madre lo arruinaba, si no era una era la otra. Ni alcanzó siquiera preguntarle como se encontraba su padre. Ni si quiera sabiendo que podía morir era capaz de mostrar debilidad ante ella.

Se sentó para tocar el piano, ahí podía traducir sus sentimientos sin tener que mostrar debilidad, ni si quiera a ella misma. Sus dedos nunca se habían movido tan rápido, sus yemas golpeaban con fuerza cada tecla.

El violín de Michiru nunca había tocado una melodía mas triste. Por una parte sentía que lo había arruinado botando a la basura su amistad, pero no, ella sabia que la rubia correspondía a sus sentimientos, sus palabras podían mentir, pero sus ojos profundos no.

-"_por que Haruka... a que le temes tanto"_

Una melodía cargada de tormento y otra de tristeza se mezclaban a la distancia.

.................................................................................................................................

-"Lunes, otra semana mas de escuela, como estuvo tu fin de semana Michiru, saliste a alguna parte?"

-"no, me quede en casa tocando violín"- dijo mientras dejaba su maletín sobre su pupitre.

-"todo el fin de semana tocando violín, eso no debe ser bueno, te sucedió algo?"

En ese momento entró la maestra seguida de Haruka que la miraba tímidamente. Michiru le siguió con la mirada mientras le respondió a Sarah.

-"no es nada, no paso nada"

Haruka se sentó en su puesto y la clase empezó. Como era de costumbre no escuchó ninguna palabra de la maestra. Sus manos jugaban con el lápiz y cada un minuto miraba hacia Michiru sin que ella se diera cuenta, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

La clase terminó y era hora del receso, la rubia se apresuró a alcanzar a Michiru, quien caminaba con Sarah y Melissa hacia el patio.

-"Michiru, puedo hablar contigo"-habia ido con determinación a tomarle suavemente el brazo, pero lel contacto le hizo perder confianza y la volvió tímida.

-"sobre que"- al recibir esa respuesta y ver como las dos chicas que la acompañaban estaban atentas a la conversación y expectantes a la respuesta de Haruka

-"yo, yo... quisiera hablar contigo en privado"- estaba empezando a sonrojarse ante el cilencio de la joven.

-"esta bien, vamos, enseguida vuelvo chicas"

-"no te preocupes, no hay prisa, estaremos por ahí"-le respondió Sarah.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al árbol de siempre.

-"Michiru, yo... siento mucho lo del otro día, no quise ser ruda, me comporte como una idiota"- estaba nerviosa, sus manos jugaban torpemente con las mangas de la camisa mientas que miraba fijamente el suelo.

-"no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, no debí haberte presionado de esa manera" –se apoyó en el árbol, mirando hacia otra parte para no encontrarse con los ojos de la rubia. –"además, ya me quedó claro que no sientes lo mismo que yo"

Haruka al escuchar eso volteó a verla, quería gritarle que lo que decía era una ridiculez, que sentía lo mismo, que ella también estaba segura de lo que sentía. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-"Michiru, yo te quiero mucho, por eso......por eso somos amigas"

Se miraron por unos segundos. Michiru quería buscar en sus ojos la verdad, asegurarse que estaban mintiendo.

-"amigas, buenas amigas... bueno, me tengo que ir, tenía que ir a biblioteca a buscar unos libros, nos vemos"

-"claro, comemos juntas?"

-"em, si claro"

_-"no lo entiendo, porque insistes en mentir, se que no eras sincera, puedes mentirle a los demás pero yo se cuando lo haces, tus ojos no pueden mentirme y lo haz vuelto a hacer."_

.................................................................................................................................

Los días pasaron y todo parecía volver a lo normal entre las dos, pero había algo que le inquietaba a Haruka, y era el hecho de que Rui se estaba acercando cada vez mas a Michiru. Por mas que se lo negaba y trataba de que le fuera indiferente no podía, ni podía evitar demostrarlo y eso era algo que Michiru podía notar.

-"jaja, así es, pero será un secreto que debes guardar"- Rui le guiñó un ojo mientras caminaba junto a Michiru conversando. –"bueno, te dejo, debo ir a buscar unos libros, nos vemos!"

-"nos vemos Rui"-dijo agitando su mano. Sintió como alguien se le acercaba, no necesitaba ver para saber quien era.

-"Que era lo que quería? Te estaba molestando?" –dijo Haruka seria, mientras le ayudaba a la joven a cargar su maletín.

-"Rui?, no para nada, solo conversábamos, pero tu ya lo sabías porque estabas viendo, no es así?"

-"bueno vamos a ir a comer, o no?"- fingió no escuchar mientras se adelantaba al árbol algo sonrojada.

Haruka estaba un poco tensa y mal humorada, pero se relajó a medida que comía. Conversaban tranquilamente cuando una chica interrumpió.

-"hola chicos, tomen"- dijo entregándoles a cada una un flyer .

-"que es esto?" pregunto Michiru observando el papel.

-"este viernes en la noche es el baile anual del antifaz, me imagino que ustedes irán juntos?"

-"no me interesan esas cosas, yo no iré"- respondió fríamente Haruka.

El timbre sonó en señal de volver a clases. Haruka vio su reloj para confirmar la hora.

-"tengo algo que hacer, te alcanzo luego"-dijo levantándose, tomando su maletín

-"pero tenemos clases"

-"lo se, no tardaré!"-grito ya estando lejos.

-"es muy guapo, no?"- comentó la joven a Michiru.

-"ah?"- sacó la mirada de donde había perdido de vista a la rubia.

-"Haruka Tenou, es muy guapo"

-"si lo es"-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras reía por dentro imaginando si la chica pensaría igual si supiera que el guapo Tenou resulta ser una guapa Tenou.

Mientras tanto, Haruka sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero.

-"aló"

-"aló, Hola hablas con Haruka Tenou, se encuentra el doctor Kaneda"

-"no, no se encuentra en este momento, algún recado?"

-"em... no, ninguno, yo llamaré después, gracias"

La clase estaba por empezar, todos conversaban acerca del baile que se realizaría mañana.

-"si, será genial, ay espero encontrarme con el amor en el baile"- dijo Melissa apoyándose en el pupitre.

-"que es eso del baile del antifaz"- preguntó Michiru

-"claro, eres nueva y no lo sabes, cada año se celebra el baile del antifaz. Es un baile muy elegante, donde los alumnos que asisten deben portar un antifaz para no ser reconocidos. Ahí se desata una búsqueda por encontrar a la persona indicada con la que a las doce de la noche se darán un beso de amor y luego revelarán sus identidades"- respondió Sarah.

-"no te parece romántico? Encontrar a ciegas el amor"- comentó Melissa.

Haruka entró a la sala haciendo un pequeño gesto de saludo a Michiru. Ella la mira y le responde con la mano.

-"si"

Terminó la clase y Haruka se dirigía a su locker cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Tenou, quiero preguntarte algo"

_-"genial"_- Haruka volteó a Rui sin articular palabra.

-"te lo diré sin rodeos, ¿estas interesado en Michiru Kaio?"

Haruka le dedicó una mirada fría y despectiva. Se quedó en silencio mirándolo.

-"¿por qué lo preguntas?"

-"estoy interesado en ella y quería asegurarme de que tu no estarás al medio"

_-"así que estas interesado en ella, veremos si lo seguirás estando cuando te arranque la cabeza"- Haruka lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó con fuerza mientras Rui lloraba implorando que se detuviera. _

-"Tenou?, Tenou? Oíste lo que dije?"- la voz de Rui la saco de su fantasía.

-"que, vienes a pedirme permiso o algo por el estilo?"-volvió a la realidad, diciendo esto con su rostro serio.

-"simplemente no te entrometas"- la postura de Rui cambió a una un poco mas agresiva.

-"es una amenaza?"

-"tómalo como quieras, solo quería aclarar ese punto"- dicho esto se fue.

_-"idiota"_

Haruka lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió. Luego se fue a buscar su auto para ir a dejar a Michiru a su casa para luego dirigirse a la suya.

_-"será que Michiru también está interesada en Rui? Le corresponderá?"_

El reloj del velador avanzó un minuto, y el molesto sonido de la alarma despertadora la saco de sus sueños, que como se había hecho habitual, pesadillas.

Ducha, café, auto, escuela, clase, receso. Se sentó en una banca del jardín junto a Michiru como era de costumbre para hacerse compañía.

-"Rui me invitó al baile"- Haruka sintió como si le golpearan el rostro cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-"no se supone que las parejas se hacen dentro el baile"- miraba a otro lado.

-"me pidió que le correspondiera"

-"ah... ya veo, _que imbecil..._ y que le respondiste?"

-"no lo se, no le he respondido"

-"creí que le dirías que si, no lo se, se ve que congenian, digo, el tipo es un idiota, pero le gustas"- dijo con un tono sarcástico mientras tiraba una piedra al pasto para asustar a una mariposa para que volara.

-"y que es lo que te molesta de eso?"

-"nada, solo era una observación, es todo. Se ve que se llevan bien."- dijo molesta, trataba de que no se notara pero era imposible.

-"no entiendo, que es lo que te molesta, el hecho de que me lleve bien con Rui, o que exista la posibilidad de que le corresponda hoy en la noche? No lo entiendo Haruka, cuando me acerco a ti te alejas. Me haces sentir como si desearas estar conmigo pero luego huyes. Si no quieres estar conmigo, deberás aceptar el hecho que puede existir la posibilidad de que este con alguien mas".- dicho esto se fue.

Haruka se quedo mirando fijo al pasto mientras tenía aun piedras en la mano, reflexionando lo que hace unos minutos sucedió. Era una tonta, mostrando debilidad frente a la joven, demostrando lo que para ella era una verdad aun no descubierta, tenía celos. Se paró y fue a caminar por los jardines, donde se cruzaría con Akira.

-"hola Tenou, escuché un rumor muy gracioso, supe que Rui te ha quitando a tu noviecita?, jajaja"

Haruka siguió su camino ignorándolo.

Durante el día todos comentaban lo que pasaría esa noche, que vestido usar, con quien besarse, cosas banales que Michiru no le daba importancia, después de la conversación ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir. Ella había querido ir con Haruka, pero desde el primer minuto le dejó en claro que no asistiría. Por otro lado Rui estaría ahí, y lo mas probable es que la buscaría, la verdad el chico no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, y aunque algunas veces se lo proponía, en su cabeza solo rondaba la rubia.

Ese día las clases terminaron antes para dar paso a los preparativos de la noche. Avanzó la hora y Michiru comenzó a arreglarse lentamente.

Estaba frente al espejo, lucía un precioso vestido azul que hacia perfecta combinación con su esencia oceánica. En sus manos, un antifaz blanco al que miraba distraídamente. Su mirada tenía un tono de melancolía. Tocaron la puerta.

-"señorita, ya es hora, el chofer la espera abajo"

-"esta bien, bajaré enseguida, gracias"

.............................................................................................................................

-"es lo que querías, no? Que se olvidara de ti, y que conozca a otra persona hace las cosas mas fáciles para ti, o no?"- la morena peliverde tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-"si, es decir no, es decir... ya no se"- Haruka tomaba al seco su vaso de whisky con hielo.

-"hey hey, calma, tal vez fue mala idea conversar contigo con un trago en mano, si tu madre supiera me mataría"

-"es que ese idiota, lo hubieras visto, ¿quién se cree que es? Se esta aprovechando de que Michiru está vulnerable, eso es lo que pasa"

-"pero que es lo que veo, Haruka Tenou celosa?"

-"no digas estupideces, es solo que me preocupo, es todo"- dijo mientras bruscamente se servía otro vaso.

-"entonces no estas celosa...mm... ya veo"

-"deja eso de 'ya veo' Setsuna, el tono irónico no te queda, mas vino?"- La morena estiró la mano con la copa en gesto de afirmación. Haruka acerco la botella y dejo caer el rojo licor.

-"Haruka, deberías hablar con ella y contarle todo, y lo mas importante, deja de culparte por cosas que no son tu responsabilidad. Las cosas se dieron así y punto"

-"es que tu no lo entiendes"

-"no, no lo entiendo, que es lo que quieres ser espectadora de tu vida en vez de vivir lo que te quede siendo feliz con la persona que amas? Ella te ama, tu la amas, tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz y la vas a dejar pasar por necia. Tienes razón Haruka Tenou, no lo entiendo ni lo podré entender"- terminó de hablar y botó el aire que había retenido mientras hablaba.

_-"wou"_ -Haruka la miró sorprendida

-"ya debo irme, mañana tengo un seminario temprano y no puedo llegar tarde. Tu eliges Tenou"- se levanto dejando su copa en la mesa y le arrebató el nuevo vaso de licor de la rubia –"y deja de beber, ya aprendiste que los problemas no se resuelven de esta forma, y el estar en tu casa bebiendo mientras Michiru esta en ese baile no soluciona nada, nos vemos"

Cerró la puerta y dejó a Haruka sentada en el sillón pensativa. Su mirada se fijó a lo lejos en la portada de una revista que estaba sobre una mesa que tenia la foto de un atardecer en la playa.

.............................................................................................................................

Era un gran palacio estilo clásico. Sus jardines eran inmensos, como para perderse en paseos eternos. En su interior, una imponente escalera que daba a la sala principal, en la cual parejas sin revelar sus identidades bailaban. Todos los invitados, de gran clase, portaban su careta. Gente conversando, otras bebiendo copas de champaña o probando un bocadillo de la mesa. En el fondo se podía escuchar la suave música clásica.

Michiru se encontraba alejada de todo esto, en un balcón admirando los jardines y el hermoso cielo estrellado de esa noche. Se había topado un par de veces con Rui, pero lo evadía esperando no ser reconocida. Era un chico encantador e indudablemente apuesto, no podía negarlo, pero lo que sentía por Haruka le imposibilitaba verlo mas que un amigo.

Se preguntaba porque fue al baile, no tenía intención de cumplir con esa tradición, solo se limitó a disfrutar de la noche y la dulce melodía del violín en conjunto con el violonchelo de Vivaldi que tocaba de fondo. Sintió como una presencia a su espalda hizo que su respiración se detuviera de golpe. Podía reconocer ese aroma, pensó que su mente le daba una mala jugada, y volteó con lentitud. Pudo ver como una figura alta, de cabellos cenizos le observaba. No necesitaba la ausencia del antifaz para reconocerla, era inconfundible ante sus ojos. Vestía con un traje negro y un antifaz del mismo color, parecía un verdadero príncipe. Michiru no creía lo que veía, no podía moverse por miedo de que el momento se fuera y confirmara que una fantasía. Se miraban fijamente, todo se detuvo en ese momento.

Nada en la mente de Haruka pasaba, no habían tormentos ni angustias, no enfermedad ni barreras. Se sentía hipnotizada por la mujer que tenía al frente, no podía razonar como siempre lo hacia, ni tampoco quería.

Caminó lenta pero seguramente hacia ella para reducir la distancia que las separaba en ese gran balcón. Michiru aun no se podía mover. Haruka con sus dos manos tomó el antifaz de la joven aquamarina y lo deslizo suavemente hacia arriba para quitarlo de su rostro. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos lo arrojó sin interés al suelo. Tomó su rostro y con delicadeza lo acarició mientras se perdía en la profundidad de sus pupilas. Su pulgar rozó ligeramente su labio. Acortó la distancia de sus rostros, su aliento tan cerca, cerró sus ojos, no había tiempo para pensar, solo para sentir. Le dio un beso cargado de sentimiento, suave, lento y delicado que fue correspondido de la misma forma. Michiru rodeó el cuello de la rubia.

Michiru se separó suavemente de sus labios, sacó con delicadeza el antifaz de Haruka, le dedicó una sonrisa que le transmitió calma y le volvió a besar.

El estruendo de los fuegos artificiales anunciando la media noche las sacó del beso. Michiru se giró para verlos, Haruka la abrazó por la espalda y ella recargó la cabeza en su hombro, entrelazando sus manos.

Cuando terminó el espectáculo pirotécnico le extendió la mano en señal de invitación.

-"acompáñame"

Michiru tomó su mano y la siguió. Corrieron sin ser vistas hasta el jardín. No había nadie a su alrededor, se perdieron entre los perfectos arbustos del palacio. Ahí iniciaron una traviesa persecución, hasta que Haruka la atrapó por la cintura. Ambas entre risas y respiración agitada por la carrera se sonrieron. Se volvieron a besar esta vez con mas pasión. Michiru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, nunca se había sentido mas feliz, jamás había experimentado tanto amor en su vida.

Haruka de pronto sintió una fuerte puntada en su pecho que le hizo detener el beso.

-"estas bien?"

-"si, si, estoy bien"- trataba de calmar su malestar y no demostrarlo.

-"segura?"

-"si, no es nada"- le dedico una sonrisa para disimular.

En ese momento el celular de Michiru sonó, era Rui quien llamaba_._ Haruka aprovechó la distracción y le dio la espalda para comprobar que su nariz sangraba. Su respiración se agitó y no sabia que hacer. Trato de limpiar su mano. –"_Mierda!, ahora no por favor"_.

Michiru no contestó la llamada y volteó a Haruka y notó que le daba la espalda.

-"Haruka?"

-"me tengo que ir"- se apresuró a decir sin que Michiru notara su estado.

-"pero, que pasa?"

-"Michiru no es nada, solo me tengo que ir, lo siento"- dicho esto corrió lo mas rápido que pudo.

-"pero Haruka, donde vas?"- trató de seguirla pero la perdió al segundo.

Haruka corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, tratando de no ser vista por nadie. Su respiración se hacia cada vez mas dificultosa y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Como pudo tomo las llaves de su auto, y con mucha dificultad pudo hacer partir el auto he irse. Apenas hizo la llave contacto se encendió la radio con música ruidosa. Trato de apagarla pero estaba muy débil. A medida que mas avanzaba, le costaba mas enfocar, pero no podía detenerse hasta asegurarse que estaba lejos.

Ya se había distanciado lo suficiente del lugar, y estaba por perder la conciencia, pero dos luces blancas directamente a su rostro, y la fuerte bocina de un camión le hicieron recobrar el sentido, manobriando precipitadamente hacia su derecha, perdiendo el control. Un rápido y certero movimiento, dada su experiencia como conductora, le salvó por centímetros de un directo choque con un árbol.

Su vista se nubló por completo, los sonidos de los autos y de la gente que alrededor se acercaban a ayudar se hizo lejano, y perdió la conciencia. A su lado su celular sonando mostraba en la pantalla _Michiru llamando_, mientras el símbolo de la batería revelaba como se descargaba hasta apagarse.

* * *

_supongo, porque no lo he podido medir, que este es un capitulo largo, queria dividirlo en dos pero preferí que no. Bueno, supongo que con el final me quieren matar, pero tengo planes, todo fríamente calculaado, (risa malefica). Bueno saludos generales, gracias por los review y a quienes lo lean._

_bsos!_


	8. contradiccion

Hospital central de Tokio, habitación 205, una enfermera examina que todo este bien con la bolsa de sangre que cuelga del tubo de metal que se encuentra a un lado de la cama del paciente, luego va hacia la ventana para abrir un poco las persianas para dejar entrar a los rayos de sol.

-"ya no tardará en terminar la trasfusión, el doctor vendrá en unos momentos"

-"gracias"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, entrando una chica morena alta peliverde con un café en la mano.

-"Haruka, vine apenas me enteré"

-"que cuando apenas te enteraste? Como es que siempre sabes cuando me pasa algo?"- preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-"tengo amigos aquí que les pedí que me informaran si cualquier cosa pasara"- dijo esto mientras tomaba el historial medico que estaba a los pies de la cama para leerlo.

-"detesto que me vigilen"- dijo irritada

- "bueno si es la única forma de saber como te encuentras de salud, detestarás saber que lo seguiré haciendo"- respondió sin verla, mientras daba vuelta a la pagina.-"la transfusión de sangre hará que te sientas mejor, y te ayudará"

La enfermera salió del cuarto, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

-"me ayudará? Por cuanto tiempo, hasta que deje de funcionar bien, dos semanas? Una? Cada vez son mas seguidos Setsuna"

-"permiso"- el golpe de la puerta y segundos después abrirse interrumpió el hilo de la conversación, entrando el doctor –"hola Haruka, Setsuna"

-"Hola doctor Kaneda" –respondió solo Setsuna, pues Haruka miraba el suelo.

-"tengo los resultados de los exámenes. Hemos descartado varias enfermedades y causas, pero me temo que aun no sabemos con exactitud lo que te enferma. Es un enigma, de algún modo tu sangre sigue funcionando mal y no responde a los tratamientos. La transfusión de sangre sigue siendo temporal para poder darnos mas tiempo"

-"o sea, aun me estoy muriendo"

-"me temo que la única posibilidad es el transplante de medula de tu padre, pero aun así la probabilidad de que funcione es baja"

-"si...me estoy muriendo"- volvió a decir molesta.

-"lo siento"

-"cuanto?"

-"si las trasfusiones siguen funcionando, puede ser unos cuatro meses"

-"cuatro meses, vaya doctor, que bien, lo felicito... no saben lo que tengo pero si pueden saber la fecha exacta de mi muerte"

-"doctor discúlpela, esta un poco alterada"-intervino Setsuna, conocía la reacción de la rubia.

-"no te preocupes Setsuna, entiendo"

-"quiero estar sola"

-"Haruka..."

-"que quiero estar sola!!!"

Setsuna y el Dr. Kaneka se miraron y él asintió con la cabeza.

-"estaré afuera si me necesitas"- dijo Setsuna pero no obtuvo respuesta. Salieron en silencio.

-_"unos cuatro meses... ni siquiera podría estar para la graduación, ni siquiera podría acompañarla. Lo mas optimista es cuatro meses, que le puedo dar en tan poco tiempo? No soy capaz de hacer nada! NADA! Fui una ingenua en pensar que algo podría funcionar entre nosotras... estoy condenada y la condenaré a ella... todo es inútil!"-_Tomó elvaso con agua del velador y lo tiró con fuerza contra la pared.

Setsuna escuchó el sonido del cristal impactar contra la pared, pero no quiso entrar porque sabía perfectamente el origen de ese ruido, así que decidió dejarla sola por unos momentos y esperarla afuera, sabía que estaba ofuscada y era lo mejor darle su espacio. Solo deseó no haber dejado su vaso de café en la habitación, y con resignación se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_MICHIRU POV_

Han pasado cuatro días del baile, y desde entonces no la he visto. No se ha presentado a la escuela ni ha contestado mis llamadas. Estoy preocupada, siento angustia, hay algo que me ahoga, tengo la sensación como de que no la volveré a ver, que volverá a sentir miedo y se alejará de mi. Aun puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su respiración cerca de la mía, su inconfundible aroma, no puedo permitir que se aleje.

El timbre anunciando el receso de clases me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sarah y Melissa me invitaron a conversar pero educadamente me negué, tengo ganas de estar sola y pasear por los jardines para ir al árbol lejos de todos, ese que siempre nos brinda sombra. Al acercarme a este pude divisar esa inconfundible silueta, Haruka. Al parecer se ha saltado clases de nuevo. Cada paso que doy para acercarme, mi corazón late con mas rapidez, tengo miedo de su reacción al verme. Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero me muestro serena, no quiero mostrarle mis nervios.

Me sitúo a su lado, pero no habla. Se mantiene en la misma postura, recargando su espalda al tronco del árbol, al igual que su pie izquierdo, y las manos en los bolsillos. Su semblante es serio e indiferente, me mira de soslayo, pero no voltea a verme. Siento como su postura fría me congela, no se que decir, pero si no rompo yo el silencio nadie lo hará.

-"haz vuelto a saltarte clases, no tenias un compromiso?"- digo tranquilamente, camuflando mi estado real de nerviosismo.

-"ya no me interesa"-dice de una manera seca.

Su actitud me desconcertó y a la vez me molestó, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, y no ha volteado aun a verme. Hay algo en sus ojos, que a pesar de que no me miran, puedo notar. Es un sentimiento extraño, no lo puedo descifrar con claridad.

-"me tenías preocupada, pensé que te había sucedido algo"- trato de divisar algún cambio en sus ojos pero su expresión es la misma.

-"no es nada"

Se comporta de una manera extraña, nunca la había visto así. De repente sus palabras hacen que se detenga mi corazón.

-"olvídalo"

-"¿que?"

-"esa noche, el baile... olvida todo lo que sucedió"- tenía razón, de algún modo algo en mí lo presentía, pero permanecía incrédula. Me quedo en silencio por unos segundos, pero luego hablo con determinación.

-"¿por que?" –espero una respuesta pero no la obtengo –"dime la razón por el cual debería olvidar esa noche"- sus ojos se mantienen con esa frialdad, pero evitan el contacto con los míos. –"mírame a los ojos y dime una razón"

Cerró por breves segundos sus ojos, al abrirlos su mirada era aun mas fría, giro por primera vez a verme directo a los ojos. Me paralizó.

-"porque yo si olvidaré esa noche"

No puedo creerlo, pero me está mirando directamente a los ojos, no titubea. Se muestra convencida. No soy capaz de hacer sonar mi voz ni de moverme. ¿Porque Haruka?, debes estar mintiendo, por mas que trato de ver sus ojos detenidamente, noto esa coraza que se puesto frente a ella. De alguna forma nota mi estado y después de largos segundos de silencio decide volver a romperlo.

-"no quiero que insistas, por favor, solo olvídalo, deja las cosas como están y no las compliques"

-"¿complicarlas? ¿A que te refieres?"

-"me refiero a que lo olvides"-su voz es tajante, la siento como punza mi corazón. Pero no me deja responder a eso ni siquiera preguntar nuevamente que es lo que le sucede, su mirada fría me detiene. –"solo hazlo"

Sin decir mas se retiró, hubiese querido detenerle, hacer algo para impedir que continúe, pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Mi mente aun estaba tratando de procesar todo lo recién ocurrido. Ya no se que pensar, algo inexplicablemente me dice que miente, como lo ha hecho antes, pero tal vez soy yo misma la que me miento en creer en ello. ¿Será cierto que su comportamiento se deba a que ya consiguió lo que quería? Rui me lo había advertido, me contó acerca de la fama de casanova que tiene no solo en el colegio, sino también en bares que solía frecuentar. ¿Era posible que jugo conmigo?, es la respuesta mas razonable. Mi cabeza me da vueltas, siento ganas de llorar, pero no quiero hacerlo. Escucho a mi espalda una voz familiar.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Michiru?"- siento como Rui toma mi hombro. –"te vez algo desconcertada"

No le presto mucha atención. Le miro a los ojos como si ellos tuvieran las respuestas a mis dudas, como si ellos me dijeran si es que habían mentido al hablar todo eso de Haruka.

-"Michiru"

-"si estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de agua"- salgo de mis cavilaciones.

-"si quieres te traigo un poco"

-"no no te preocupes, pero gracias"

-"entonces déjame acompañarte, cuando las personas se sienten mal lo que menos necesitan es estar solas"- la verdad es que si estaba mal, pero en lo que se equivocaba era en que realmente deseaba estar sola, tenia muchos pensamientos en mi mente que necesitaba aclarar, pero me pareció muy tierno de su parte su preocupación, y no pude rehusarme.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Akira, te estaba buscado, hace un rato vi pasar a Tenou, al parecer volvió a clases ¿Le daremos una lección o que?"

-"tranquilo Jun, de ese estupido me encargo yo, deberíamos darle un pequeño adelanto, que les parece chicos?"- dijo Akira a los tres chicos que le acompañaban. Todos entre risas afirmaron.

Haruka se encontraba caminando lentamente en un lugar apartado de alumnos, dentro de la enorme escuela. Eran tantas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, que no podía pensar con claridad. La verdad estaba algo cansada, su semblante mostraba indiferencia ante todo lo que le rodeaba, su mirada era vacía. Pero un obstáculo se cruzo en su camino, Akira se paró frente a ella de manera desafiante, Haruka no le dio mayor importancia y siguió su camino, pero el fuerte choque de los hombros le hizo girar. Con desinterés se volvió a su camino, pero esta vez tres chicos mas le impedían el paso.

-"hola Tenou, no te vez de buen ánimo, como ha sido tu día?"- Akira rompió el silencio. Haruka no respondía, no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

-"oh... ya veo, quieres ignorarme. Deberías saber que nadie ignora a Akira Hibiki, pero no te preocupes"-y con una sonrisa miró a sus acompañantes quieres sujetaron fuertemente a Haruka. –"... me encargaré de que aprendas eso"

Haruka no interpuso fuerza cuando la agarraron, algo en ella quería sentir esos golpes, como si ellos le arrancaran ese sentimiento que tenía, los ojos desconcertados de Michiru no los podía borrar de su mente, quería sentir dolor para alivianar el dolor interior.

Akira se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, cara a cara, pero no lo miraba. El chico frunció el ceño.

-"mírame a la cara"-no obedeció- "MIRAME A LA CARA"- le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que le hizo caer de rodillas y perder algo de aire. El chico se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, tomó su pelo y levantó su cabeza para enfrentar nuevamente su cara. –"así me gusta"- pero el rostro de la rubia no parecía manifestar ninguna emoción, lo que le enojaba mas aun.

–"NO JUEGUES CONMIGO TENOU!!"- conectó con fuerza su puño al costado del rostro de Haruka, para seguir con su estomago nuevamente, mientras uno de los chico comenzaba a torcer el brazo, lo que le provoco un leve gesto de dolor que hizo reír a Akira.

-"chicos!!, se acerca el inspector de la zona, vámonos ya!"- el chico que se quedó fuera del pleito para vigilar que nadie mas viera lo que sucedía llamaba.

-"muy bien ya terminamos"- se dirigió ahora a ella- "solo recuerda Tenou, esto fue solo un adelanto nada mas, ni creas que nuestro próximo encuentro será parecido a esto"- le golpeó por ultima vez, la soltaron, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y se fueron.

Haruka habría esperado una paliza mas dura, eso era lo que deseaba. Se quedó un momento en la misma posición, pero se levanto sacudiendo su uniforme y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. El inspector al pasar cerca ni siquiera advirtió lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Durante los siguientes días no se hablaron, Haruka evitaba cualquier clase de contacto con Michiru, evadía contacto con cualquiera, volvió a saltarse la mayoría de las clases. Se paseaba en lugares apartados, su mente se encontraba en blanco, pero en el fondo sentía coraje reprimido que no lo manifestaba, no podía ni quería hacerlo. Solo con Setsuna en contadas ocasiones desahogaba sus pensamientos, pero de manera muy limitada, el resto la morena lo deducía y se lo hacía ver enrostrándoselo. Desde la ultima recaída que tuvo la rubia, Setsuna trataba de mantenerse al tanto de su ánimo con llamadas o visitas. Haruka muchas de esas veces se negaba, pero su amiga era, como ya sabía, muy persistente.

Era viernes en la noche, y Haruka se encontraba en su departamento. De fondo se escuchaba como uno a uno la contestadora reproducía los mensajes de llamadas no contestadas.

-"Haruka, soy tu madre. No hay caso que te encuentre en casa, te he llamado a todas las horas posibles y ni siquiera hay señales de ti, ay niña, tu no cambias. Cuando puedas llámame, hace ya días que no sabemos con tu padre de ti. Cuídate mucho."- se escuchó el sonido avisando el termino del mensaje y el anuncio del siguiente.

-"Habla Yuki, Haruka Tenou, ¿que sucede encanto? Hace muchas semanas que no sabemos de ti por estos lados. El bar no es lo mismo sin ti, deberías darte una vuelta por acá y pasar el rato como antes, sabes que siempre habrá un trago guardado para ti. Hoy estará agitado, tocará una banda en vivo y mas de lo de siempre. No te hagas tanto de rogar, mira que no llamo a todos mis clientes, solo a mi favorita"- Haruka miró el teléfono por unos segundos y fue por su chaqueta.

_-"tal vez un poco de distracción ayude"_

Tomó el auto y se fue en dirección al bar que solía frecuentar hace un tiempo. En el camino recordó las palabras de Setsuna esa tarde.

_FLASHBACK_

-"se que es duro Haruka pero debes dejar entrar a alguien en esa armadura"

Se encontraban caminando en un parque. Haruka decidió no ir a clases ese día. Era absurdo ir, y mas aun cuando el motivo por el cual antes había decidido asistir, ahora lo evitaba. Setsuna se enteró de ello, pues ese día tenía intenciones de verle después de clases y al no encontrarla fue a buscarla en los lugares que probablemente estaría. Así fue cuado la encontró trotando en la playa. La invitó a un café para que conversaran. Haruka al principio se negó ignorándola y se dispuso a seguir con su ejercicio, pero, como debió prever, su amiga no se daba por vencida así de fácil. Y es como termino dando un paseo por el parque.

-"siempre haz sido así, pero desde que te diagnosticaron esto no dejas entrar a nadie en tu vida. No tienes porque llevar este peso tu sola, también hay gente que te quiere. Te conozco como paciente y por sobretodo como amiga, y no es sano lo que haces. Dejar entrar a alguien no es malo, y mostrar tu lado sensible tampoco. No es bueno guardar todo para ti, debes dejarlo salir."- Setsuna le hablaba mientras Haruka fingía ignorarla mirando hacia otro lado. Por supuesto ella sabía que la rubia le escuchaba, no podía engañarla.

-"dime, ¿hace cuanto tiempo no lloras?"-seguían caminando, y Haruka no respondía. –"se que estas escuchando cada palabra de la que he dicho Haruka, solo quiero que pienses en lo que te digo, hacerlo no te hace débil"

-"Se me hace tarde Setsuna, debo irme, nos vemos"- mirando su reloj, comienza a trotar en dirección contraria, mientras hace un gesto con la mano de despedida a su amiga.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

_-"así que llorar, eh?, tonterías de psicología barata"-_ estacionó el auto e ingresó al local.

Se abría camino entre la gente, las mujeres que bailaban le sonreían, otras le reconocían y la saludaban, al igual que chicos con quienes había compartido en alguna ocasión una noche de fiesta. Logró llegar a la barra donde saludó a una de las barwoman de lejos y esta se le acercó.

-"Haruka Tenou, veo que recibiste mi llamado"- le saludo con un beso en la boca, la chica de cabello negro largo que vestía con una polera blanca corta y unos pandalones ajustados.

-"jajaja, veo que aun no pierdes tu particular modo de saludar Yuki"

-"vamos, solía gustarte, no es así?"- dijo mientras dejaba dos vasos pequeños en la barra

-"si, solía gustarme hace un tiempo"

-"ah, ya lo veo, quien es la afortunada?"

-"no, no es lo que te imaginas"

-"entonces no es correspondido?"

-"es mas complicado que eso"

-"bueno, como sea"-llenó ambos vasos con tequila y le entregó uno. -"brindemos por hoy, que es lo que importa, no? por una noche de diversión"

-"salud"- y tomo su vaso de tequila

-"hola guapo, quieres bailar conmigo"- una chica se acerca al oído de Haruka mientras la música tocaba de fondo.

-"no gracias hermosa, no hoy"

-"es una lastima, cuando quieras avísame"-le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-"vamos Tenou, que te sucede! Viniste a divertirte o que?, quien quiera que sea esa chica si que te enamoró"- Yuki le gritaba acercándose a su oído para que le escuchara, dado que la música estaba fuerte.

-"no digas tonterías y sírveme otro"

-"los dos primeros van por cuenta de la casa, Tenou. Salud! Por la cazadora cazada"- riendo al ver la cara de la rubia cuando dijo esto último bebió con ella nuevamente el contenido. –"diviértete, debo seguir atendiendo"

Pidió un trago y se quedó en la barra mirando a la gente bailar. Se le acercaban chicas que le coqueteaban o la invitaban a bailar, pero se negaba. No entendía, había ido hasta allá para distraerse como solía hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no le entretenía como antes el coquetear con las chicas. Desde que llegó no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Michiru. De repente se le acercaron unos compañeros de la escuela que se encontraban ahí.

-"Tenou, pero que sorpresa, hace tiempo que no te veía por acá"- uno de los chicos le daba palmaditas en la espalda saludándolo.

-"si, ni en la escuela"-otro dijo

-"es que he tenido asuntos que atender"

-"oh, ya veo. Oye, no haz visto a Rui? Dijo que estaría acá con unas chicas que nos iba a presentar"

-"si, y él iba a venir acompañado con la chica Kaio, ustedes eran amigos no?"

A Haruka se le heló la sangre. Rui venía acompañado de Michiru? Su mano apretó con fuerza el vaso de manera inconsciente. La voz de uno de los chicos hizo que su corazón volviera a latir, pero mas rápido.

-"ahí vienen... hey por aquí!!"

Michiru venía acompañada por Rui y dos chicas mas, Melissa y Sarah. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo notar que estaba Haruka con ellos. Sintió como el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, pero trató de disimularlo. Rui se percato de la presencia de la rubia y tomó a Michiru de la mano para guiarla entre la gente hacia ellos. Haruka fijó la vista en las manos, cosa que puso mas nerviosa a Michiru, pero aun así no reaccionaba a soltarse. Una vez que llegaron Rui saludo a sus amigos y luego a la rubia.

-"Tenou, que sorpresa, pero que digo, tu vienes acá muy seguido, no?"- se comenzaba a sentir la tensión del ambiente

-"Hace un tiempo que no venía, me imagino que tu no habías venido nunca, es tu primera vez?"- dijo con seriedad.

-"ya conocía el lugar, por eso invité a salir a Michiru"- esto ultimo lo dijo con un leve sonrisa

Todos se miraban sin entender, y Michiru no sabía como reaccionar, mientras que Rui y Haruka se veían desafiantemente.

-"em... bueno Rui, veo que vienes acompañado, no nos presentaras?"- dijo uno de los chicos tratando de alivianar el ambiente, al notar que las chicas no les habían sido presentadas aun.

-"oh, claro, chicos, ella es Sarah y ella Melissa"

Se saludaron con los chicos y uno de ellos bromeó.

-"y ustedes han venido como pareja me imagino, se lo tenían guardado"- le dio golpecitos con el codo a Rui. Haruka sintió como un golpe en el abdomen al escuchar esas palabras.

-"permiso, yo me retiro, deje unos tragos pedidos que debo ir a buscar, nos vemos"-se fue tratando de mostrarse indiferente sin mucho resultado.

Michiru abrió un poco su boca pero no logró emitir sonido alguno, mientras que Rui le seguía con la mirada con una expresión de triunfo. La chica se sintió arrepentida de haber salido esa noche.

-"bueno, vamos a una mesa que aparte para nosotros"- dijo uno de ellos.

Haruka se dirigió a la barra.

-"Yuki, dame uno doble"

-"ok cariño, como gustes"- le sirvió el caso y esta lo bebió de golpe.

-"wow wow, con calma, te sucedió algo?"

-"dame un whisky a las rocas por favor"

-"veo que estas volviendo a las pistas Tenou, pero esto no se trata de diversión, ¿no es así?"- le entregó el nuevo vaso.

-"no Yuki, esto es lo que me merezco, lo que forcé a que sucediera, podría decirse que era lo que se suponía debía pasar"

-"entonces?"

-"al parecer no estoy preparada para verlo"

-"creo que a veces, por mas que queramos que las cosas resulten de alguna forma, no podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos frente a ello"

Haruka se dio cuenta de lo que estaba conversando y de lo vulnerable que se estaba dejando ver.

-"jaja creo que servir tragos te ha hecho una persona muy sabia"

-"no deberías burlarte de la persona que te rellena el vaso, Tenou"- ambas rieron y Haruka bebió de su vaso.

-"oye, no crees que hay mucha gente hoy? Cada vez se llena mas"

En otro lado del bar, seis personas se encontraban en una mesa conversando alegremente.

-"Michiru? Te noto distraída, estas aburrida?"

-"no, para nada Rui, disculpa"- le sonrió al chico

Se volvió a incorporar a la conversación fingiendo estar todo bien, cuando el ruido de la gente llamo la atención de todos.

-"que es lo que sucede que la gente va hacia allá?"- preguntó Melissa

-"es que hay veces que chicos y chicas arman espectáculos como bailes o cosas así, vamos a ver"

Se acercaron a donde estaban tres chicas bailando arriba de una parte de la barra hecha para esto, y la gente gritaban y aclamaban pidiendo body shots.

-"creo que necesitare un voluntario"- dijo una de las chicas que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. De inmediato todos gritaban ofreciéndose, incluyendo el chico que acompañaba a Melissa. –"mmm...pero que es lo que veo, quien esta aquí, vamos Haruka Tenou, hazme los honores de ser mi 'voluntario' "-con esto ultimo la chica le guiño un ojo y con su índice le hizo una señal para que fuese.

Mientras Haruka casi se atora con el sorbo de su trago que acababa de beber, la gente aplaudía y le empujaban para que se acercara a ella. La chica tomo el rostro de la rubia y se acercó a su oído.

-"vamos querida, no me hagas esperar y divirtámonos"- sabía muy bien el genero de Haruka, en otra ocasión lo había comprobado.

Michiru presenciaba el espectáculo sin saber que pensar ni esperar.

-"vaya que tiene suerte ese Tenou"- comentó el acompañante de Melissa, haciendo que esta se molestara.

-"es un mujeriego"- Comentó Rui para asegurarse de corroborar lo que fuese que estuviese pensando Michiru en ese momento.

La chica se dispuso a prepararse para el body shot, pero Haruka no reaccionaba. Se sentía acorralada, hace dos meses lo hacía sin pensarlo, pero ahora por mas que se propusiese no quería.

-"vamos Tenou!!" –gritaba un chico entre la multitud.

-"lo siento preciosa, pero ya estoy fuera de practica, nos vemos"- dejo el limón que se había dado hace un rato, tomo su vaso y se retiro del gentío, quienes sin perder tiempo seguían gritando y los hombres ofreciéndose por ser los afortunados.

Tanto movimiento de gente hizo que Michiru y las chicas se perdieran de sus acompañantes.

-"Demonios, donde se metieron los chicos"- se quejaba Sarah

-"no lo se, y francamente me da lo mismo"- decía fastidiada Melissa

-"bueno lo importante es mantenernos juntas, ay no empujes!"- decía Sarah- "y Michiru?, Michiru!!"

-"chicas?, ah pero cuanta gente, permiso... chicas?"- Michiru trataba de hacerse paso entre la gente. Un chico sin fijarse la empujó haciéndole chocar con otra persona.

-"perdón...Haruka!"- la rubia la tomo suavemente e los hombros

-"Michiru, estas bien?... hey cuidado!" empujo al tipo que hace un rato lo había hecho con la chica.

-"ss si, estoy bien, no encuentro a las chicas"

-"será mejor nos apartemos de acá para buscarlas mejor"- tomó su mano y la guió hasta una esquina con menos gente. Haruka le daba la espalda, y se abría paso mientras tomaba a Michiru de forma protectora, lo que hacía que la chica se sonrojara.

Llegaron a un lugar apartado donde comenzaron a buscar a Sarah y Melissa con la vista.

-"y tu novio? Tampoco lo veo"-dijo con un tono algo sarcástico. Por mas que trataba no podía disimular.

-"que, acaso te interesa que sea mi novio?"

-"ah...osea es tu novio"

-"no, no lo es, solo lo acompañe porque las chicas me lo pidieron"

-"oh, que conveniente"

-"estas celosa? Porque sabes, no tienes derecho a estarlo"

-"tonterías, no tengo por que estarlo"

-"claro que no tienes porque estarlo, después de todo tienes mucha compañía acá, como la chica de los body shots, no?"

-"y ahora quien es la que está celosa"

-"solo ayúdame a buscar, quieres?"-dijo molesta dándole la espalda a la rubia, y ella hizo lo mismo cruzándose de brazos.

Así permanecieron por algunos minutos, mientras parecía cada vez llenarse mas de gente, lo que hizo que Haruka dejara de lado su orgullo acercando a Michiru con su brazo para no perderla. El ambiente se puso cada vez mas agresivo, cuando unos tipos iniciaron una discusión por un trago derramado, que no tardó en irse a los golpes. Así el pleito se fue agrandando, uniéndose mas personas, provocándose un caos.

Con esto Haruka acerco lo mas que pudo a Michiru protegiéndola del peligro que les rodeaba.

-"debemos irnos de acá"

-"no puedo irme sin las chicas, deben estar por aquí"

Haruka se llevó a la chica a la puerta de salida a un lugar seguro.

-"quédate acá, yo iré por ellas"- se fue, dejando a Michiru con una mano estirada para tratar de detenerla, pero ya se había ido.

Pasaron los minutos y se comenzó a preocupar por su tardanza, pues la pelea cada vez se hacia mas violenta, incontrolable incluso para los guardias del lugar. De pronto entre la gente logro verla con las dos chicas, tratando de hacerse camino. Cuando se estaban acercando, un tipo que repartía golpes indiscriminadamente, le alcanzó uno a Sarah, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio pero Haruka la sostuvo. Esta increpó al sujeto empujándolo y dándole un golpe.

-"Haruka cuidado!!!!"- gritó Michiru al ver al tipo que estaba atrás tenía intenciones de golpearla.

Haruka dirigió la mirada instintivamente a quien recién le llamaba y rápidamente esquivó el golpe, provocando que la botella se rompiera en la mesa del costado, y lo empujó con fuerza para sacar a las chicas de ahí. En otra ocasión hubiese peleado, pero recordó que estaba con las chicas y debía sacarlas lo mas rápido posible.

-"vamonos de aquí ahora"- dijo Haruka una vez que llego junto a Michiru.

Se fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaba el auto de la rubia y subieron rápido para irse. Haruka les propuso que fueran a su departamento para ver si Sarah necesitaba algo después del golpe.

-"Haruka Tu mano!" – exclamo Michiru que iba de copiloto, al notar que la mano de la rubia sangraba.

-"debió alcanzarme algún vidrio de esa botella, maldito imbecil"- dijo esto ultimo entre dientes.

Llegaron al departamento y Haruka les dijo que se pusieran cómodas mientras iba a buscar un botiquín para curar a Sarah.

-"no es nada Haruka, de verdad, solo es un rasmillo...ayy!!"- Sarah fue interrumpida por el dolor que le provocó el suave contacto del desinfectante en su herida del brazo.

-"eso no es lo que dice ese quejido"- dijo con una leve risita. –"se acabo la gasa, iré por mas"

-"no te preocupes, iré yo, dime donde está"- se ofreció Michiru

-"esta bien, esta en el segundo cajón de la gaveta de mi pieza"

Michiru se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia, pero se encontró con mas de un cajón, así que se dispuso a buscar. Notó que un cajón estaba lleno de frascos de medicamentos. Encontró lo que buscaba, pero su atención se centro en el montón de exámenes médicos a un lado con el nombre de 'Tenou, Haruka'. Dudó por unos segundos, pero abrió uno de estos. Leyó una serie de términos médicos que no entendió por la apresurada lectura.

-"la encontraste?"- se escuchó la voz de la rubia desde la sala principal

-"s si... la acabo de encontrar, voy"- dejó todo en su lugar y volvió a la sala.

-"listo, iré por algo para beber, alguna quiere un té o café, algo?"- dijo levantándose en dirección a la cocina.

-"donde crees que vas Haruka, tu también debes curarte la mano"-le detuvo la voz de Melissa.

-"no es nada, solo es un rasmillo"- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Sarah imitando lo que dijo hace un rato.

Se dirigió a la cocina, lavó su mano y volvió a la sala.

-"¿lo ven?"- dijo la rubia mostrando su mano ya sin rastro de sangre, pero volvía a mancharse con unos pequeños hilos de sangre.

Michiru se acercó con un algodón con alcohol y lo puso suavemente en su herida sin que Haruka lograra reaccionar.

-"auch... no me esperaba eso"

Michiru con seriedad curaba su herida. Haruka la veía con detención. El celular de la chica sonaba desde la mesa que estaba a un costado de la rubia. Haruka lo tomó para alcanzárselo y logro ver que quien llamaba era Rui.

-"toma, te llaman"- ahora era ella la que se volvió seria. –"con eso basta gracias"- y se levantó.

Michiru contestó y le dijo a Rui que no se preocuparan que estaban bien y cortó. Haruka por su parte trató de mostrarse indiferente, pero las seriedad en su rostro le delataba.

-"vaya noche"- comento Sarah

-"si, además el amigo de Rui resultó ser un idiota"- respondió Melissa

Ambas chicas conversaban, mientras que Haruka estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en la pared mirando con molestia hacia el lado, no podía evitar sentir coraje por el simple hecho de que Michiru estuviera cerca de Rui, era algo que iba mas allá de lo controlable para ella.

Michiru se encontraba con el semblante serio y pensativo. Desde que leyó esos exámenes que la idea de que algo malo sucedía le rondaba en la mente. No entendió muy bien de que se trataba, solo algunos términos sueltos y algo de un resultado que daba negativo de un examen de sangre.

-"creo que ya se hace tarde, al menos yo debo irme"-dijo Sarah

-"si yo también, si mis padres supíeran lo de hoy de seguro no volvería a salir en meses"- bromeó Melissa poniéndose de pie.

-"esta bien, las iré a dejar"- dijo Haruka saliendo de su posición anterior.

-"no Haruka, no te preocupes, creo que ya haz hecho bastante hoy por nosotras"- le dijo Sarah tratando de no incomodar.

-"no se preocupen, no es una molestia, además quiero asegurarme de que lleguen bien a sus casas"

-"Michiru?"- Sarah notó que esta estaba sumida en pensamientos.

-"si si, lo siento, vamos"-sacudió un poco su cabeza y salió con todos hacia el auto.

Haruka fue a dejar a las chicas y por último a Michiru. En el camino iba seria y aun molesta. Michiru miraba hacia la ventana, pero sin prestar atención. El auto se detuvo, y la rubia notó lo pensativa que se encontraba la chica. Quiso hablarle, decirle algo, pero recordó la conversación de días atrás, debía controlarse y mantenerla alejada. Michiru se percató de que ya habían llegado.

-"gracias por traerme... y por ayudarme"

-"no fue nada"- dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente. Su comportamiento volvía a ser frío, lo que desconcertó mas aun a Michiru.

-"buenas noches"- se bajo del auto y entro a su casa.

Haruka se quedó unos minutos con el auto detenido, manos apretando el volante, mirada fija al frente. Pestañó profundamente e hizo arrancar el motor.

Desde afuera se veía en la ventana como una cortina se cerraba.

_-"algo te sucede y averiguaré que es"_

* * *

_bueno, tal vez descepcione con el capitulo, tal vez no.... pero paciencia porque tengo planes buenos para el proximo capitulo. Espero haber respondido algo la duda acerca de la enfermedad de Haruka. Bueno no se ustedes, pero me cae algo mal Rui jaja .Tratare de actualizar luego porque la U me tiene copada._

_Saludos y gracias por los review!!_

_bsos_

_10.4_


	9. explosión

Frivolidad. Esa era la palabra que se le venia a la mente a Michiru Kaio cuando recuerda la forma de vida que ha llevado. Si bien era cierto, siempre tuvo un exquisito y fino gusto, pero todo ese ambiente que le rodeaba le molestaba. El tener que guardar las apariencias ante cualquier eventualidad que pueda transformarse en escándalo que desperfile su apellido, esas tertulias donde debía presentarse con el protocolo habitual frente a la mas alta y prestigiosa sociedad del país, los elogios y las sonrisas aduladoras, todo ese falso manto que esconde los mas sucios secretos. Nunca manifestó esta molestia a sus padres, y si lo hubiera hecho no tenía caso, pues –"eso es lo que corresponde" como solía decir su padre cuando no estaba fuera del país o la ciudad con su madre por asuntos de negocios. Podía llegar a ser muy fría y controladora de sus emociones.

Novios, contados con una mano, y la mayoría de ellos casi impuestos por los padres, pero todos ellos pertenecían a ese mismo circulo superficial. Es por ello que prefería la soledad, la calma que le transmitía las notas de su violín mezclado con el sonido de las olas del mar. Pero aun así podía sentir la monotonía de su vida, la falta de emoción que le de el condimento a vivir.

Decidió como era habitual dar un paseo por la playa, sentir el viento y poder hacer un par de dibujos del océano que tanto captaba su atención. Quiso grabar la imagen de las olas que golpeaban con fuerza esa tarde las rocas, pero encontró una imagen cautivadora: una silueta de una persona en la punta de ese risco. La vista era perfecta, sería una imagen cargada de emoción. Decidió acercarse un poco mas para ver con detalle, pero cautelosamente para no interrumpir la inspiradora situación. Una vez cerca se iba a proponer a comenzar el bosquejo, pero no pudo evitar centrar su atención en aquella persona que le daba la espalda, parecía no notar su presencia. Miraba con detención su expresión, sus ojos cargados de emociones, pero que no enfocaban nada. Esos ojos color esmeralda, sus facciones, inconscientemente comenzó ha trazar, no dejaba escapar ningún detalle de su anatomía, era un chico muy guapo, pero mas allá de eso era algo inexplicable que le atraía a esta persona. Dibujaba una y otra vez, con un leve tono carmín en las mejillas, en el tercer croquis notó que resultaba ser una chica su musa. De alguna forma, esto parecía pasarlo por alto, era mas allá del hecho de que había inspirado su arte, inspiraba de algún modo su corazón, a pesar del hecho de que ni siquiera le había escuchado la voz.

El sol se escondía, y los rayos anaranjados le hacían ver aun mas bella, sus facciones femeninas le daban ternura a su rostro, pero este, a medida de que la luz solar se hacía tenue, se volvía con una mezcla de tormento, desesperación pero resignación a la vez. El último rayo de sol provocó una opresión en el pecho. A pesar de ser un bello paisaje, algo le angustió, sintió la necesidad de hablarle, no quería interrumpir ese momento, pero en el fondo si quería hacerlo, sintió como la adrenalina le subía.

-"es hermoso, no crees?" – se precipitó a decir

Desde ese día sintió emociones jamás antes experimentadas, conoció a una persona que la llevó mas allá de ese mundo frívolo, alguien que lo vivió y escogió su propio camino sin ataduras ni protocolos. Si, era una mujer, ¿y eso que importaba, si se podían acompañar incluso en el silencio?... incluso en la ausencia.

-"Michiru Kaio ... me llamo Michiru Kaio, y tu?

-"Haruka Tenou"

.

-"Michiru?"- la voz de Rui la sacó de sus recuerdos.

-"perdón, que era lo que me decías?"- Se encontraban sentados en una banca de la escuela. Michiru veía a lo lejos como la rubia iba caminando distraídamente.

-"que si quieres almorzar conmigo hoy"- la rubia se le perdió de vista

-"lo lo siento Rui hoy no tengo hambre, me tengo que ir, nos vemos"- se fue con rapidez.

Rui notó que la chica inconscientemente había estado viendo desde la lejanía al 'rubio' caminando. Una vez solo en la banca su semblante se volvió molesto y fastidiado.

-"maldita sea, que mierda es lo que tiene Tenou que no tenga yo, que mas tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mí"- pensó en voz alta

-"¿problemas con Tenou?"- una voz a su espalda le hizo girar.

-"No es tu asunto"

- "Te equivocas Rui Matsuoka, todo lo que tenga que ver con Tenou me interesa"

-"¿y en que le puede interesar al capitán del equipo de fútbol Haruka Tenou... ah, ya veo, no fue él quien te robó tu novia?"

-"no me lo recuerdes. Bueno, veo que tenemos algo en común Matsuoka, pues si no fuera por Tenou tu obtendrías a la chica Kaio"- con esto ultimo hizo una pausa para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro al chico, que pareció no gustarle lo que dijo.

-"vamos, se de algo que te hará conseguir a la chica, y a la vez alejar a Tenou de esas pistas"- Akira continuó con una sonrisa, pues podía notar como Rui se comenzaba a interesar en el asunto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde la fiesta el trato de Haruka hacia Michiru volvió a ser distante. Trataba de evitarla, pues ya sabía, como fue ese día de la fiesta, que por mas que premeditara el alejarse de ella, cuando la tenía presente no podía evitar mostrarse como antes o peor aun, celosa. Le era muy frustrante no poder controlarse, ya que le gustaba tener todo bajo control, pero por primera vez no podía hacerlo.

Como añadidura, la subdirectora quería comunicarse con sus padres, puesto que había vuelto a faltar repetidamente.

-"buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con los padres de Haruka Tenou"

-"si, habla su madre, le sucede algo malo?"

-"buenas tardes señora Tenou, soy la subdirectora de la escuela Mugen. Le llamo porque ha llamado mi atención el hecho de que Haruka a estado faltando constantemente a sus clases"

-"pero como es eso posible"

-"asi es, además muestra desinteres en las clases"

-"típico. Bueno como usted sabrá, yo y mi esposo estamos fuera del país, y nos es muy dificil controlarla, además ya no vive con nosotros. Pero se ha estado haciendo cargo de parte de los negocios familiares, por lo que puede justificar sus ausencias"

-"muy bien, lo entiendo. Espero que hablen sobre el tema, ya que la responsabilidad en la escuela es importante. Bueno, llamaba pues era mi deber avisarle"

-"muchas gracias, yo hablaré con mi esposo acerca de esto, no es posible esta clase de incumplimientos de parte de Haruka, tiene toda mi autorización para castigarle si comete una falta"

-"muy bien, buenas tardes"

-"buenas tardes"- colgó el telefono celular.

-"Demonios Setsuna, era necesario eso último?"- decía molesta la rubia

-"bueno, es mi precio por hacerte este favor Haruka. Te conosco y necesitas algo de disiplina"- dijo la chica desalborotando con su mano los cabellos de Haruka

-"ahh!, deja eso!, sabes que detesto que me hagan eso"- dijo peinandose con sus manos -"bueno, eso detendrá a la subdirectora de sus seguimientos, bueno, si es que pasa por alto eso ultimo que le dijiste GRACIAS"

-"jaja, ya ya... pero sabes lo que opino al respecto de tu genial idea, tarde o temprano tu mentira se irá haciendo mas grande y te reventará, y tu madre me matará por haberte ayudado"

-"bueno, por eso no te preocupes, ella no sabrá que tu fuiste quien la imitó...y por otro lado, si la mentira revienta, gracias a Dios que no estaré aqui, no?"- dijo ironicamente

-"Haruka, no bromees..."

-"ya calmate, y vamos por ese café"- le quitó el celular para grabar el número que hace un rato llamó y se lo volvió a entregar -"toma, espero que esto no vuelva a sonar"

-"esta bien vamos, pero tu invitas"

Se dirigieron a la cafetería habitual

-"Haruka, haz dormido bien? te ves algo cansada"

-"no, trato pero no puedo, no es nada"

-"tal vez debería darte algun relajante, eso ayudaría"

-"no creo, tal vez sea inmune a esas pastillas, no me ayudan"

-"pasó algo últimamente?"

-" ... "

-"Haruka?"

-"ya no lo soporto, tenerla cerca y ver como ese idiota de Rui la pretende, trato, pero me ...ah... olvidalo"

-"vamos, desahogate, sabes que hay confidencialidad doctor-paciente"

-"solo cuando te conviene soy tu paciente, eh?"

-"sucede algo mas?"- el semblante de Haruka se volvió serio

-"el detective que contrataste me llamó"

-"el... el detective?"

-"demonios, Setsuna te pedí que no lo buscaras!"- se levantó de la mesa molesta

-"bueno que quieres que haga, que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras sé que hay por lo menos una eperanza dando vuelta?!"- también se levanto golpeando la mesa

-"bueno, olvídate de esa esperanza absurda, porque el detective me habló y me dijo que era imposible ubicarlo, tal vez esté muerto" - dejó dinero de la cuenta en la mesa. -"además, si lo tuviese al frente no me interesaría nada de lo que provenga de él"- tomó su chaqueta y se fue.

-"ah, pero que terca... Haruka"- se entristeció al recordar lo que dijo el detective.

De nuevo no podía dormir, la habitación estaba oscura, salvo por algunos rayos de luz de luna que la iluminaban tenuemente sentada en medio de la cama. Sobre esta, fotos dispersas de su niñez, primer día de escuela, cumpleaños numero 6, día de campo, fotos con sus padres, fotos con su padre en la playa y mas fotos con su padre. Permaneció en esa posición, inmutable, por horas. El reloj junto a la cama comenzó a sonar, fue entonces cuando cambió su posición para ir a apagarlo. Miró por la ventana, ya era de día.

_-"un dia menos"_

Gracias a Setsuna, debía volver a asistir a clases para no levantar sospechas frente a la subdirectora, haciendo que volviera a llamar al celular de 'su madre' y notara la mentira.

_-"genial, como si tuviera tiempo de sobra para malgastarlo en la escuela... no me siento capaz de verla y evitarla, o alejarla mas de mi. Esto es muy tortuoso, pero no, es lo mejor y lo se... si, lo se, así que debo controlarme"_

Como siempre, evitarla. Se sentó, como era habitual últimamente, en el último asiento del salón, en donde nadie prestara atención, al lado de la ventana. En el receso, quiso caminar lejos de todo, y vió como a lo lejos Michiru estaba sentada con Rui en una banca. Desvió inmediatamente la mirada, sin notar que la chica se dió cuenta de su lejana presencia. Caminó mas rápido para situarse tras un árbol apoyandose en él, no se sentía muy bien y no quería que alguien lo notara. No podía soportar el verlos juntos, su cabeza le comenzaba a doler, su mano tomó su frente con fuerza.

_-"no lo entiendo, porque me afecta tanto. Es algo que debe pasar, es natural... pero no, no lo soporto"_

_-"_Haruka... te encuentras bien?" -la voz de Michiru le hizo reaccionar

-"que haces aca?"

-"te vi y quería hablar contigo"

-"no es un buen momento Michiru, vuelve con Rui"

-"Haruka, no es lo que tu..."

-"solo dejame sola"- tomó aire para tratar de no mostrarse débil, y se marchó.

_-"que es lo que escondes Haruka Tenou"_

El timbre sonó, otra jornada de clases. Haruka no se sentía de su mejor humor, se sentía ahogada y eso la alteraba. No quería levantar la vista y encontrarse con la espalda de la chica de cabellos turqueza. Solo quería que el timbre sonara para el último receso.

-"estas listo Akira?"- pregunto un chico del grupo

-"claro que si, hoy Tenou se llevará dos grandes golpizas, y me encargaré personalmente de que lo disfrute"

En otra parte del patio se encontraba Michiru caminando.

-"Michiru, que bueno que te encuentro, quisiera hablar contigo"

-"de que se trata Rui?"

-"la verdad es que quisiera un lugar mas tranquilo para hablarlo"- tomó su mano y la guió a un sector privado dada la cantidad de vegetación, el cual era conocido por ser donde generalmente iban a escabullirse parejas.

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto, Rui se le acerco y tomó su mano, lo que sonrojó a Michiru y comenzó a hablar.

-"Michiru, desde que te vi por primera vez en la escuela, tu belleza me cautivó y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti..."

.

-"hey, Tenou! hola"

-"hola Allen"- respondió sin ganas mientras continuaba caminando por el jardín.

-"vaya noche la otra vez, no? aunque las cosas se salieron de control, pero fue genial"- el chico trataba de seguirle el paso, pero Haruka no le respondía. -"oye, tu eres amigo de la chica Kaio, verdad?"- con esto se detuvo en seco

-"sucede algo con Michiru"

-"es que la vi hace un rato, y se veía algo pálida, creo que no está bien"

-"que? donde esta, donde la viste?"

-"en el jardín de atrás, el de los arboles, el privado, sabes a cual me refiero, no?"- pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues Haruka se fue rápidamente.

El chico la vió perderse y luego volteó hacia el otro lado y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de uno de los amigos de Akira.

-"bien hecho, toma, un trato es un trato"- le dijo entregandole un papel con un numero telefonico de una chica.

-"no lo se, creo que esto no esta bien"

-"tu manten la boca cerrada"

Haruka se dirigió lo mas aprisa que pudo hacia el jardín, el simple hecho de imaginar que algo le podía pasar le aceleraba el corazón.

.

-"Rui, yo no se que decir.."

-"entonces no digas nada"- rápidamente aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban y lo desprevenida que se encontraba la chica, tomó su rostro, haciendo que se inclinara para atrás y la beso, asegurandose de que Haruka tuviera un buen plano de la aparentemente romántica escena, quien llegó al lugar en ese mismo momento.

Sintió como se le helaba la sangre, dió media vuelta rápido y se fue por el mismo camino que hace unos segundos llegó corriendo.

-"Rui detente"- lo apartó rápidamente

-"que es lo que sucede?"

-"lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tu, eres un buen chico, pero no te correspondo"- trataba de tener tacto para rechazarlo.

-"es por Tenou, verdad?"

Caminaba pesadamente, con los puños apretados. Como flashes volvia la imagen de Rui besandola, su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía. En el camino le esperaba Akira.

-"escuché que Rui por fin obtuvo lo que quería, lo vieron llebandose a la chica Kaio al jardín de atrás, todo un ganador"

-"si, esa pareja se ve muy bien junta, me pregunto cuando van a pasar a otros niveles de amor"- otro de los chicos del grupo que le acompañaba a Akira comentaba

Haruka no quería escuchar mas, estaba harta de todo y cada comentario le enfurecía mas.

-"me pregunto como será esa chica en el plano mas intimo, se me hace una salvaje"- comentó otro, haciendo que inmediatamente Haruka se diera vuelta dandole una mirada asesina dirigiendose hacia el para golpearlo.

-"que pasa Tenou? te dolió? que vas a hacer, golpearlo?"- dijo Akira. Haruka se detuvo en seco. Decidió evitar un pleito y salir de ahí.

-"ya veo, no te atreves, que gallina. Rui al parecer tiene lo que tu no, y si es capaz de hacerla feliz. Tu no eres capaz de hacer feliz a nadie, menos a esa chica. Por algo ella lo eligió en vez que a ti, no puedes darle lo que ella se necesita"-

Estas palabras fueron como sal en la herida, apretó sus puños lo mas que pudo, su capacidad de control dejo de existir en ese momento, estaba muy ahogada y fastidiada con todo, y esto gatilló su coraje. Dió rapidamente media vuelta y le propinó un golpe sorpresivo a Akira, sin alcanzar a reaccionar, botandolo al suelo. Inmediatamente los demas se abalanzaron hacia ella, pero eso no la detuvo, golpeó a otros dos dejandolos fuera de combate y botó a otro que se había montado en su espalda, cuando se dió vuelta Akira lo esperaba con un golpe de vuelta que la desestabilizo un poco, pero ella volvió a golpearlo con fuerza. La gente empezó a notar la pelea y se comenzador a acercar para presenciarla, sin atreverse a intervenir.

Al chico que empujó se recuperó y tomó un palo del suelo y le golpeó por la espalda y parte de su cabeza. Haruka estaba tan fuera de sus cabbales que no sintió fuerte el golpe, se giró y lo volvió a empujar provocando que se asustara ante la mirada iracunda de la rubia, haciendo que se alejara del lugar. Volvió su atención al unico que estaba en el pleito, Akira, quien se levantaba del suelo muy enfadado.

-"que dije algo malo? tanto es que te gusta esa perra?"- dijo con una sonrisa ladina, sabiendo que esto le enfadaría aun mas, limpiandose el hilo de sangre del labio.

Sin mas pensarlo Haruka se abalanzó hacia el, forcejeando unos momentos, pero Akira se sorprendió al notar que comenzaba, fuera de todo cálculo, a perder. Casi toda la escuela estaba presenciando el conflicto, algunos gritaban apoyando a su favorito, otras chicas pedían que se detuvieran.

.

-"escuchaste algo?"- interrumpió Michiru

-"si, parece que viene de alla"- respondió Rui, que al ver que la chica se paraba para ir a ver lo que sucedía la siguió

Michiru camino rápidamente a donde estaba una multitud. No lo entendía pero necesitaba ir y ver que sucedía. Trató de abrirse camino entre la multitud para poder ver. Una vez cerca pudo precenciarlo: Haruka estaba golpeando a Akira repetídamente en el suelo, sin importar que el chico ya no le daba pelea. Estaba sobre el chico golpeandolo con una mano, y con la otra lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa para levantarle. Lo que vió la dejó sin habla ni capacidad de reaccionar, los ojos de la rubia mostraban furia y concentración, estaba fuera de control.

-"pero que es lo que esta sucediendo acá!!"- los estudiantes le abrieron temerosamente el paso a la subdirectora. -"pero Haruka Tenou, que es esto?!"

Su respiración era agitada y cuando escuchó la voz de la subdirectora volvió a la realidad, se dió cuenta de que estaba toda la escuela alrededor, y que sujetaba el cuello de un ya acabado y asustado Akira. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, estaba algo en shock y desorientada, soltó al chico y miró por un momento sus manos, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente, pero tranquilizandola. Miró a su alrededor nuevamente, encontrandose con la presencia de la subdirectora, y los sorprendidos ojos de Michiru. Luego le llamo la atención como gotas de sangre salían de su frente, impactando contra el suelo, su vista se nubló y perdió el equilibrio, cayó completamente al suelo viendo como los zapatos de Michiru se acercaban corriendo gritando su nombre.

En la sala de enfermería se encontraba la rubia aun inconsiente, y a un lado de la camilla, en un asiento, se encontraba Michiru esperando a que despertara. Tomó su mano y acarició suavemente su rostro.

-"que es lo que te sucede, que es lo que ocultas... porque no puedes confiar en mi y decirme que es lo que te atormenta. ¿Que no entiendes lo que significas para mi?"- fijó su vista asus labios, queria provarlos una vez mas, sin pensarlo se fue acercando, pero un ruido al otro lado de la puerta la detubo y soltó su mano.

En ese momento entró algo rápido Setsuna, encontrandose con que su amiga no estaba sola, acompañada de una bella chica. Si sus concluciones no eran erradas ella debía ser.

-"hola, perdón por la tardanza, Setsuna Meio, amiga personal de la familia Tenou, como ha estado?"- dijo dirigiendose a la enfermera de la escuela.

-"esta dormida en este momento, aun no despierta, pero no es nada grave. Le curé las heridas producto a la pelea y sobretodo la de la cabeza, pero nada que preocuparse"

-"le suministró algun medicamento?"- preguntó

-"no, no fue necesario. Usted es medico o algo así?"- preguntó al notar la seguridad de la chica frente al tema

-"podría decirse que soy su doctora"- esto llamó la atención de Michiru.

-"muy bien, yo ire a curar a otros alumnos que también se vieron involucrados en el pleito"

-"gracias"-la enfermera se fue y la atención de Setsuna se centró en la chica que acompañaba a su amiga.

-"hola, soy amiga de Haruka, me llamo Setsuna, tu debes ser Michiru si no me equivoco"

-"si, mi nombre es Michiru Kaio, como lo supiste?"- respondió algo sorprendida

-"no se lo comentes a Haruka, pero me ha hablado mucho de ti"- dijo sonriendole, sabiendo que su amiga le mataría si supiera ese comentario.

-"que, que ha hablado de mi?"- dijo sonrojadisima

-"jaja, si, mas de lo que debería decirlo"- se acercó a Haruka para ver como estaban esas heridas. En ese momento la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos, haciendo que Michiru se levantara inmediatamente de su asiento.

-"no te levantes aun"- dijo Setsuna deteniendo la acción

-"que... donde estoy, que haces aca?"-dijo aun confundida

-"tuviste una pelea con ese chico Akira y sus amigos, uno te golpeó con un palo en la cabeza y te desmayaste"-comentó Michiru haciendo que Haruka notara su presencia. Por un momento hubo un breve silencio y un intercambio intenso de miradas entre ambas, notando esto Setsuna.

-"si, ya lo recuerdo, donde esta él y sus matones? esta bien?"- cortó la conexión intencionalmente

-"si, mas allá de unos machucones y el susto, estan bien, los estan curando en otra sala"-volvió a dedcir Michiru

-"en que es lo que pensabas, sabes que no es conveniente que te lastimes, menos si implica sangrar"- dijo reprochandole la morena.

-"Setsuna!"- le dirigió una mirada inquisidora haciendola callar, pues sabía que con la otra chica presente, podía levantar sospechas, lo que efectivamente ocurrió, pues Michiru estaba al pendiente de la conversación y las reacciones.

-"donde esta mi chaqueta, quiero irme"

-"no tan rápido Haruka Tenou"- el ruido de los tacones de la subdirectora se hizo presente en la escena. -"no creas que es tan fácil, haz cometido una falta gravisima, y hay un castigo para ello"- dijo cruzandose de manos.

La mirada de fastidio de Haruka no se hizo esperar y contra toda advertencia se levantó, pero la mano de Michiru sobre la suya la detuvo, cosa que notó la subdirectora.

-"hablé con tu madre y me dió la facultad para castigarte cuando lo estime conveniente"- dicho esto, Haruka le dedico otra mirada asesina a Setsuna, quien disimuladamente reía.

-"y si no me interesa acatar un castigo?"- dijo sin agresividad, tratando de no faltarle el respeto, pero si con fastidio.

-"haré lo imposible para que al menos uno de tus padres se presente a la escuela, creeme, tengo mis contactos"- esto provocó molestia, pero resignación en la rubia.

-"Al parecer la señorita Kaio es una amiga cercana"- continuó, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran y soltaran sus manos, que aun las tenian en contacto sin darse cuenta. -"La señorita Kaio ha mostrado un rendimiento academico brillante y un comportamiento intachable durante su permanencia en este establecimiento, además de tener buenisimos antecedentes. Es reconocida por sus modales y gran nivel en las artes de la pintura y musica. Se preguntara señorita Tenou a que quiero llegar con esto, no?. Muy bien, tengo el conocimiento de que usted es una persona solitaria ultimamente, no se relaciona con otros compañeros, tal vez tener al lado a alguien como ella le enseñe algo de disiplina y comportamiento"

-"que, que es lo que quiere?"- dijo Haruka temiendo lo peor

-"Se que tienen un trabajo muy importante que entregar para la otra semana. Quiero es que trabajen en equipo. Se que les demandará tiempo juntas, y tal vez algo positivo en tu comportamiento salga de ti Haruka Tenou"- si, lo que se temía estaba sucediendo.

Ambas estaban anodadadas, no sabían que decir. Setsuna trataba se ocultar la gran sonrisa de su rostro. Efectivamente, no dijieron nada.

-"espero que esto no te traiga muchas molestias señorita Kaio"

-"no, no se preocupe subdirectora"

-"muy bien, y en cuanto a ti Tenou, agradece que te diste un golpe duro en la cabeza y no te toca un castigo que implique rendimiento físico. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a hablar con los demás involucrados acerca de sus castigos, buenas tardes"- miró a Setsuna y asintió levemente la cabeza haciendo una disimulada mueca correspondida por una pequeña sonrisa parecida.

-"bueno, iré a comprar agua mineral y vuelvo, permiso"- se excusó Setsuna para dejarlas sola, y se retiró.

-"Michiru, siento haberte involucrado, no tienes que hacerlo"- dijo mirando al suelo

-"nada de eso Haruka, harémos ese trabajo y saldrás del castigo, es todo"- la miró con detención y tocó suavemente cerca de la herida. -"como es que sucedió esto"

En silencio, su mano comenzó a acariciarle el rostro mientras le miraba tiernamente. Haruka cerró sus ojos, tratando de grabar esas caricias y haciendo de ese momento atemporal. Posó su mano sobre la de ella, y lentamente la acarició. Pero no pudo evitar que la imagen de Rui besandola se mostrara frente a ella, y deteniendo el movimiento de su mano, dió un paso hacia atrás.

-"será mejor que vaya por Setsuna, lo mas probable es que quiera pedir que me revisen mejor, nos vemos"- dijo evitando notoriamente el contacto directo con sus ojos.

* * *


	10. una razon para vivir

-"detén el auto"

La rubia la ignoró. Venían de vuelta del médico, Setsuna había insistido en que fuera a revisar si no había sido algo grave.

-"quieres hablar de lo que sucedió hace un rato?"

-"no"

-"entonces detén el auto y déjame conducir a mí, estas muy ofuscada como para manejar a esta velocidad con serenidad"

Lo apagó de mala gana y cambió de puesto. A Setsuna le sorprendió que no opusiera resistencia, supuso que estaba cansada. Manejó hacia el departamento de Haruka, mientras ella seguía sin hablar, mirando a un lado de la ventana. Su amiga cada cierto rato le miraba de soslayo.

Apenas llegaron al apartamento, Haruka tiró pesadamente su cuerpo al sillón, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y emitiendo un suspiro de cansancio. Setsuna se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo.

-"no tengo hambre"- le dijo la rubia sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

-"no haz comido nada, y lo necesitas"- pero la rubia no respondió, por lo que asumió que se rendía.

El silencio se hizo presente, ninguna hablaba. Setsuna sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía, lo había visto venir en cualquier momento.

-"una chica encantadora Michiru"- decidió hablar, pero la rubia aun guardaba silencio. - "cuando iba en la escuela los castigos eran diferentes"

-"se a donde te diriges Setsuna, y no quiero hablar de eso"

-"no tienes que hablar si no quieres, solo cuando te sientas cómoda"

-"tal vez me sienta más cómoda en cuatro meses"- dijo sonriendo

-"entonces es eso…"

-"ya basta, dije que no quería hablar del tema"

-"esta bien, no tienes que hacerlo"

-"Setsuna…"

-"que?"

-"sé lo que estas tratando de hacer, así que deja de psicoanalizarme, quieres?"

-"serviré la cenar"

Haruka suspiró, sabía que estaba acorralada y de no comer no la dejaría nunca en paz. En ese momento tocaron el timbre y Setsuna fue a ver quién era mientras Haruka se sentaba a la mesa y tomaba algo de agua.

-"Michiru, que sorpresa, adelante"- Haruka al escuchar se atoró y comenzó a toser, tratando de disimularlo.

-"gracias"- ingresando al departamento.

-"mira quien vino Haruka"- dijo Setsuna conteniendo la risa de ver como la chica trataba de detener la tos.

-"hola Haruka"

-"ho…hrr … hola Michiru"

-"quieres sentarte? Íbamos a cenar ahora"

-"no, no te preocupes, quería saber como se encontraba Haruka, no quisiera importunar"

-"vamos, Setsuna hizo comida suficiente para tres"-dijo sin pensar

-"oh, ahora quieres comer"- dijo Setsuna, cosa que hizo que Haruka se sonrojara

-"de que hablas, siempre quise comer"- dijo calmadamente, provocando una sonrisa burlesca en Setsuna

- "muy bien, siéntense que yo serviré"

-"gracias"- dijo la recién llegada de manera educadamente

Todas platicaban animadamente, en especial Michiru y Haruka. Setsuna por momentos se limitó a observar.

_-"si que ella causa algo positivo en Haruka. Hace unos minutos antes de que ella llegara, estaba mal humorada y sin ánimos de nada, y ahora incluso sonríe."_ – veía ese intercambio de miradas intensas por parte de las dos que hacían mientras hablaban sin intención.

Pasaron los minutos y ya habían terminado de comer. Continuaron conversando, hasta que Setsuna miró su reloj de pulsera.

-"oh, pero miren la hora, debo irme a ver a un paciente y ganar mi sueldo. Bueno chicas, nos vemos."

-"nos vemos" – ambas chicas dijeron y Haruka la encaminó a la puerta

-"porque tengo el presentimiento de que no existe tal paciente"

-"eso es lo bueno de ser psicóloga, siempre existe la posibilidad de un paciente"

-"tramposa"

-"nos vemos"- dijo cerrando la puerta

Haruka volvió a la sala encontrándose con Michiru. Cada día la encontraba mas bella. Sonrió por inercia.

-"quieres un café o algo?"

-"creo que también debería irme, se hace tarde"

-"yo te iré a dejar después"

-"esta bien, sabes que no me puedo negar si pones esa cara"

Sirvió dos tazones y se dirigieron a la terraza. Haruka le entregó una y se sentó a su lado.

-"que hermosa vista"

-"si, eso es uno de los beneficios de vivir en el último piso"- mientras observaban las luces de la ciudad.

Se quedaron en silencio. La calma volvió a asistir por instantes a Haruka, y la calidez de la rubia a Michiru.

-"no extrañabas esto? Digo, el estar así, tu y yo como antes"- dijo Michiru sin quitar la vista del paisaje

-"si, mucho"- dijo sin tampoco apartar la vista del frente.

Se quedaron así sin dar cuenta al transcurso del tiempo, ni de que cada vez se acomodaban mas cerca una a la otra. Haruka le rodeó con su brazo y la chica se apoyaba en ella.

Haruka abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidas. La tomó delicadamente en brazos y la fue a dejar a su cama, decidiendo por la hora, no despertarla para ir a dejarla a su casa. Le quitó los zapatos y le arropó, para luego quedarse contemplándola por un momento dormir. Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro suavemente, hasta llegar a sus labios. Como se sentía tentada de besarlos una vez mas, solo una vez mas, sentirlos como un combustible que le diera algo mas de vida. Su pulgar rozaba su labio, recordando lo acontecido esa misma tarde con Rui. Ni por un segundo esa imagen se le borraba de la mente. El ya había cruzado esa barrera, le besó, también probó ese trozo de paraíso, ¿él habrá sentido la misma bendición que ella sintió al besarla? No, eso era imposible. Dudaba de muchas cosas, pero una cosa era segura, como ella nunca nadie le amará, nunca con esa intensidad. Tal vez ya eran novios, era lo mas seguro.

_-"por que" _

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, dándole una última mirada apagó la luz y le cerró la puerta.

Los rayos de sol le despertaron, y abriendo los ojos notó que no estaba en su dormitorio, sino nada menos que en el de Haruka. Le costó unos segundos recordar que ayer se quedó dormida en el regazo de la chica. Se levantó y recorrió con la vista la habitación. En un mueble vio esparcidas varias fotos de Haruka cuando pequeña y otras cuantas de quien dedujo era su padre. Sonrió con varias de ellas en las que la chica de pequeña siempre estaba con banditas o embarrada producto de los juegos infantiles. Dejó las fotos y su mirada se centró en el cajón que abrió en la ocasión de la accidentada fiesta. Recordó esa gran cantidad de informes médicos con el nombre de la rubia. Su estomago se apretó como aquella vez cuando leyó rápidamente. Sabía que no era correcto registrar sin autorización el cajón, pero sus pasos iban por sí solos. Sintió desde otra habitación algo quebrarse. Ese ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos anteriores y salió de inmediato a ver que era lo que ocurría.

-"Demonios!!"- se quejaba la rubia desde la cocina al botar sin intención un plato

-"buenos días"- dijo sonriendo tratando de contener la risa

-"oh, la bella durmiente despertó. Estaba tratando de hacer el desayuno, pero la cocina no es mi fuerte, vamos siéntate, aun tenemos tiempo antes de irnos"

-"a donde?"- dijo mientras se sentaba y recibía una taza

-"a la escuela, donde mas…oh, no me digas que pensabas saltarte la clase? Pero que irresponsabilidad de tu parte"- dijo sarcásticamente

-"JA JA… pero como lo haré con mi uniforme, ya no alcanzo a ir a buscarlo"

-"no hay problema, ayer después de que te durmieras avisé a tu casa que no llegarías y fui a buscar tus cosas, tu nana es muy simpática"

Michiru estaba impresionada, no podía creer que se hubiera tomado todas esas molestias solo por ella, siempre lo hacía.

-"gracias, pero no debiste haberte tomado tantas molestias"

-"pero que tonterías dices, claro que no son molestias… vamos, hay que arreglarnos e irnos"

Se arreglaron y fueron a clases. La maestra, al tanto del castigo impuesto, les dio las bases del proyecto que debían entregar en dos semanas. El día transcurrió normalmente, de vez en cuando chicos se le acercaban a felicitar a Haruka por la golpiza de ayer, lo que no le hacía mucha gracia. No quería ser reconocida por 'el chico' que fuera respetado a punta de golpe.

Durante esos días se vieron muy seguido para avanzar con el proyecto. Estaban algo cansadas de trabajar y Haruka le propuso ir a su cafetería habitual. Entraron, haciendo sonar la campañita de la puerta y se sentaron en un sillón apartado.

-"han estado algo helados estos últimos días"- comentó Haruka

-"si, pero no los he sentido fríos"- dijo arrumándose junto a la rubia, quien sonrió con el comentario.

-"desde pequeña siempre me han gustado los días así, mientras más viento corra, mejor, son perfectos para caminar. Creo que me ponen mas reflexiva"

-"si estoy contigo, ningún día es frío"- Haruka le miraba cada detalle de su rostro mientras su mano se enredaban en sus cabellos turquesa. Se sonreían, en silencio se confesaban todo.

La rubia se preguntaba porque perdía toda capacidad de pensar fríamente cuando la tenía cerca. Sentía el impulso de besarla, y hasta su parte racional traidoramente le gritaba que lo hiciera.

-"aquí están, su chocolate caliente y café"- dijo la mesera dejando los tazones en la mesa de centro frente al sillón.

-"gracias"- dijo Haruka _-"de verdad me ha salvado" _

-"y como ha estado tu cabeza después del golpe"- le preguntó a la chica mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate

-"no fue nada, he recibido golpes mucho peores"

-"veo que peleas muy seguido entonces para recibir golpes peores que esos"-dijo con una sonrisa bromeando

-"eran de mi padre"

En ese momento Michiru se puso seria y la miró. Vió el rostro serio de la rubia que miraban hacia otro lado.

-"yo, yo lo lo siento, no sabía que …"-pero sus palabras que se enredaban unas con otras fueron interrumpidas por la risa de la rubia

-"jajajaja, era broma"

-"Haaaruka!" -dijo dándole un codazo mientras la rubia no dejaba de reír

-"perdón…jaja, perdón, no pude aguantarme… pero no, enserio, mi padre es genial, es muy tranquilo y no haría eso. Bueno yo creo que ganas no le faltaron, eso si"

-"le dabas muchos problemas?"

-"si, muchos. Cuando era pequeña solía meterme en líos tratando de impresionarlo. La que no estaba para nada contenta era mi madre, sobre todo cuando crecí"

-"porque lo dices?"

-"bueno, creo que para ninguna madre es fácil tener como hija a alguien que se comience a verter como hombre y esquive a los chicos. Y menos a la mía que le importa demasiado como se desenvuelve el 'gran apellido' Tenou"

-"a veces me pregunto si sería más fácil que no lleváramos estos apellidos"

-"tal vez si, o tal vez no. Pero creo que hay cosas que merecen mas importancia que un simple apellido"

-"siempre fuiste así?"

-"así como?"- preguntó divertida.

-"así de libre"

-"lo crees?"

-"si, vives tu vida a tu manera, como quieres"

-"hay cosas de las que no me puedo librar"- miró su taza vacía y luego a Michiru –"bueno, creo que ya es hora. Trabajamos suficiente hoy. Te llevaré a casa"

-"está bien, nos veremos mañana?"

-"tenemos clases"

-"jaja no tonta, me refiero para continuar con el trabajo"

-"claro, lo sabía. Vamos después de clases a mi departamento, te parece?"

-"esta bien, vamos"

La fue a dejar a su casa. Nuevamente tuvo que batallar con su cabeza para no responder al impulso de besarla al despedirse. Esa noche trató de dormir, pero las pesadillas no le dejaban dormir con fluidez.

La volvía a ver en sus sueños, como podía llegar a ser feliz con Rui, paseando de la mano por los jardines de la escuela después de comer juntos bajo el árbol donde ellas lo solían hacer siempre. Se besaban y miraban con afecto, frente a ella. Parecían no verla, parecía no existir. Ella era solo una espectadora de la escena.

-"puedes verlo? Es feliz"- una voz le hizo girar y reconocer a quien emitía esas palabras, ella misma.- "anda, vuelve a ver, es todo lo que tu no puedes darle. El no hará su vida más complicada, buena familia, apuesto, es un hombre que puede tener la aprobación de todos, serían la envidia de toda pareja. El podrá estar el tiempo que desee con ella"

-"pero… ella no le corresponde"

-"eso crees, o es lo que quieres creer? Retenerla a tu lado es muy egoísta, no te parece. Sabiendo que estamos condenadas, es comenzar algo que sabes que terminará…incluso le podemos poner fecha, no?"

-"pero la amo"

-"lo se, yo también. Es por eso que dejarla ir nos será duró, pero es lo mejor para ella. Después de todo, solo tendremos que aguantar cuatro meses"- el silencio se apoderó, mientras la rubia recién llegada toma el rostro de la otra, guiándolo a la pareja. -"nadie te conoce más que yo misma, y sabes que no podrás darle lo que merece"

La alarma le despertó._ –"genial, con lo que me costó quedarme dormida"_

Se dio un baño y se dispuso a ir a la escuela. Todo parecía ser como antes, ese día se sentaron juntas con la excusa de discutir el trabajo, comieron y pasaron los recesos, pero en ningún momento se hablo del avance del trabajo.

Era el fin de las clases y Haruka iría a dejar a Michiru a su casa para luego ir al departamento a iniciar el trabajo. Caminaban hacia la salida.

-"al parecer lloverá hoy, no crees?"

-"no debería alegrarte eso?"- dijo Michiru, y ambas rieron

-"Michiru, puedo hablar contigo?" –Rui se acercó.

Haruka no pudo evitar sentirse enojada.

-"Michiru, ve con tu novio, haremos el trabajo en otra ocasión"-se fue rápidamente hacia su auto. Rui sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo Haruka abandonaba la carrera.

Michiru quiso seguirla pero Rui empezó a hablar.

-"quería disculparme por lo de el otro día, me comporte como un idiota. Es solo que todo lo que te dije era cierto, pero no debí besarte sorpresivamente, lo siento"

-"Rui, es muy dulce de tu parte, pero como te lo dije ayer, yo no siento ese tipo de cariño por ti"

-"si, lo entiendo. Pero aun así quería disculparme por lo que hice, pero no por lo que dije, Michiru, no me daré por vencido"

-"Rui…"

-"no digas nada, lo se. Solo quiero que lo sepas"- sin esperar respuesta, que sabía cual sería, se marchó.

Michiru quedó algo desconcertada por no poder detenerlo y explicarle que no insistiera. Que nada haría cambiar lo que sentía por Haruka…Haruka. De pronto recordó lo último que la rubia –"_dijo, novio? Acaso Haruka… "_

Fue lo mas rápido que pudo a donde solía estacionar el auto pero ya no estaba. Tenía que aclarar las cosas, así que decidió ir al departamento para poder hablar con ella.

Haruka estacionó el auto y se dirigió al circuito, sentándose en las gradas se dispuso a ver como practicaba un auto en la pista. Recordó cuando ella lo hacía y rió al notar cuanto le faltaba al conductor.

-"te ríes porque no logra esa curva como tu lo hacías, no?"- un señor se sentó a su lado en las gradas

-"Izumi, cuanto tiempo sin verte"- dijo saludándolo animadamente

-"bueno, la que se desapareció fuiste tu, no yo. Y dime, vienes de visita, o piensas volver? Sabes que a una prodigio como tu las puertas siempre estarán abiertas"

-"no, solo quería despejarme un poco y recordar buenos tiempos"

-"te sucede algo?"- pero la chica no respondió –"vamos, cuéntame, no tengo estas canas de adorno"

-"naa, las tienes de viejo rabioso nada mas"

-"y veo que tu respeto por los mayores aun no cambia"

-"jajaja, sabes que si te respeto"- luego se puso seria volviendo la vista hacia el auto que corría -"crees que es correcto hacerte a un lado cuando no eres capaz de dar lo que esa persona necesita? Si das todo lo que tienes, pero sabes que no durará en el tiempo? Que tendrás que irte y dejarlo"

El señor la miró unos segundos y miró también al auto correr.

-"creo que si el tiempo es el problema, puedes engañarlo haciendo de ese momento de entrega algo eterno"- Haruka gira la vista hacia él. -" tal vez lo que importe no sea por cuánto tiempo le entregues a esa persona, sino la intensidad de esa entrega, que en ese período, por mas breve que sea, entregues realmente todo y lo mejor de ti. Eso lo haría inolvidable, eterno, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase"

-"o sea, me convertiría solo en un recuerdo"

-"el mejor recuerdo de toda su vida. El que le de sentido a ésta y de cuenta de que por momentos así vale la pena vivir. Tal vez sea solo un instante, pero el mejor de todos, que vale la pena vivirlo antes que evitarlo"

Haruka quedó reflexiva ante esas palabras. -"PERO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, NO TE ABRAS ASI EN ESA CURVA!!!" gritó de repente Izumi, levantándose, al conductor por la mala maniobra. Se volvió a sentar suspirando

-"desde que te fuiste, no he podido encontrar a nadie como tu. Eras la promesa de la fórmula 1. No has pensado en volver?, tenemos una carrera dentro de cinco meses, tiempo suficiente para entrenar"

-"crees que sea suficiente cinco meses?"

-"pero claro, con un entrenamiento intenso y si eres tu de quien hablamos, esas carreras serían nuestras"

-"jajaja, no lo creo viejo. Creo que estaré en otras pistas en cinco meses, pero gracias igual."- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. –"bueno, me voy, ya se hace tarde. Gracias por haber tenido esa fe en mi desde el principio. Me diste una oportunidad y creíste en mi, a pesar de ser mujer y todos los prejuicios que hay con eso. De verdad, lo aprecio."

-"pues y no me equivoque, resultaste ser la mejor. Todo lo demás es solo tu merito."

-"bueno, que puedo decir, si, soy la mejor"

-"jaja, a eso me refiero, ese es el espíritu. Bueno nos vemos pronto, supongo"

-"uno nunca sabe viejo, nunca se sabe. Es mejor despedirse adecuadamente siempre. Adiós"- se fue hacia su auto y partió.

Condujo rumbo a su departamento. En el camino pensó en las palabras del hombre. -_"Tal vez tenga razón y vivir lo que me quede junto a ella haría que mi vida valiera la pena. Pero que digo, eso es lo que quisiera desde que la vi, y sé que así sería, pero que va a pasar con ella después. Ya no se qué pensar"_. Comenzó a llover, decidió estacionar el auto y salir a caminar. Sintió que tal vez la lluvia limpiaría sus ideas. Caminó sin rumbo aparente por las calles de la ciudad. Parecía ser la única persona que no arrancaba del aguacero, andaba con lentitud, cabeza gacha, manos en los bolsillos, sin dar cuenta de su alrededor.

_- "Retenerla a tu lado es muy egoísta, no te parece. Sabiendo que estamos condenadas, es comenzar algo que sabes que terminará"_

_- "tal vez lo que importe no sea por cuánto tiempo le entregues a esa persona, sino la intensidad de esa entrega"_

No dejaba de pensar, una y otra vez, mezclar sus ideas, no tenía certeza de que era lo correcto. De pronto recordó ese atardecer, donde la conoció, ese risco donde fue a terminar con su vida. En ese momento deseo haberlo hecho, no haberse cruzado en la vida de la chica, entrar en ella y solo complicarla. –"_Debí haberlo"-_ su mente es un tormento, solo quiere correr, sentir el viento en su rostro mesclado con la lluvia, solo correr, tal vez no era tarde para hacerlo. Corrió sin parar, veloz y ágilmente esquivando a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, en dirección a la playa, donde podía sentir el viento con mayor intensidad. Podía ver, sin detenerse, como se acercaba al peñasco, lo subió, escalando con rapidez y se aproximo de la misma manera a la punta, donde se detuvo en seco, provocando que algunas piedras pequeñas cayeran al abismo hasta el agua. Su respiración era agitada, observaba como el mar estaba alterado en esa noche. Sintió ganas de hacerlo, saltar a la libertad, sentir violentamente el aire en su cara al caer. Pero eso sería cobarde, eso no lo haría Haruka Tenou, cobarde nunca. A quien le importaba que fuera cobarde, ya nada debería importarle, pero ella… Desahogo su mente con un grito que nadie pudo percibir, pues estaba completamente sola. Tomó su cabeza con sus manos y se sentó en la orilla.

.

Michiru llevaba horas esperándola sentada afuera del departamento, pero no aparecía. No se iría sin hablar con ella. Debía aclarar el asunto de Rui, no quería que pensara que eran novios. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, sabía que la rubia se sentía afectada con la situación, era evidente el cambio que tenía cuando se generaban situaciones con el chico.

Pero la rubia simplemente parecía no llegar. En un acto irracional, se levantó para ir a buscarla. Era una locura, no sabía siquiera por donde empezar, tal vez si sabía. Salió y tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la playa. Donde en varias ocasiones habían dado paseos, admirado amaneceres, donde se conocieron. Se bajo del vehículo, y se acercó un poco, donde pudo divisar a una silueta familiar en lo alto de las rocas, como aquella vez que la inspiró en su tarde de dibujo. Subió hasta ella, y vio como estaba sentada en la orilla, le pareció algo peligroso, pero decidió de todas formas sentarse a su lado.

-"Michiru…. Que haces acá?"- dijo sorprendida

-"te estaba buscando"

-"es peligroso estar muy a la orilla, ven"- se levantó y le ayudó a levantarse, para alejarse un poco de esta.

-"Haruka, con respecto a lo de esta tarde…"

-"no te preocupes, no hay problema con que quieras ver a tu novio"-dijo de alguna forma para saber si era cierto.

-"Rui no es mi novio"

-"pero te gusta, no?"

-"sabes perfectamente que no es así"

-"lo se? La verdad es que no lo se Michiru, no se si estoy loca, pero creí que si besas a alguien es porque te gusta Michiru"

-"no es lo que piensas"

-"no me tienes que dar explicaciones"

-"no, escúchame, Rui me besó, pero yo lo detuve"

-"te beso a la fuerza?!"- frunció el ceño

-"no, me tomó de sorpresa, pero no lo correspondí"

-"en serio, no tienes que darme explicaciones"

-"enserio? Porque pareciera que me las estas pidiendo"-la rubia guardó silencio y desviara la mirada.

-"no lo entiendo Haruka, sabes lo que siento por ti, por que actuas así? Me dices que me aleje de ti, que olvide lo que sucedió esa noche, me evitas y te comportas fríamente, pero a la vez cuando estamos juntas puedo sentirlo, tus miradas, la forma como me tratas. Simplemente no lo entiendo, me la paso pensando si hice algo mal…"- sus ojos se vidriaban mientras hablaba. Haruka al escuchar lo último, giro la mirada hacia ella, podía entender lo mal que se sentía y todo por culpa de sus decisiones. La chica continuó.

-"quiero saber que es lo que te sucede, que es lo que ocultas, el porque de tu comportamiento. Puedo verlo en tus ojos que me mientes cuando me dices que me aleje, pero… ya no se que pensar, tal vez solo me engaño al creer que puedas corresponderme"-desvió la mirada y cruzó sus brazos.

Haruka le veía de manera angustiada, se sentía impotente al verla así, creyendo tener la culpa de lo que sucede, del porque no están juntas, dudando de lo que sentía por ella.

-"es que acaso no puedes verlo…"- la voz de Haruka le hizo volver la vista -"…todo lo que siento por ti? No puedo estar ni un segundo sin dejar de pensar en ti. Mi vida tiene sentido desde que te conocí, desde que te vi en este mismo lugar me perdí en la profundidad de tus ojos, eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Nunca creí que podía sentirlo, pero te amo".-su respiración era agitada.

Michiru sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, no podía creer lo que sucedía. Se acercó a ella. Sus ojos se veían cargados de sentimiento, de confesión.

-"y yo te amo a ti"- tomó el rostro de la rubia con sus manos y se acercaron. Haruka cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de Michiru, dejando sus manos en la nuca de la chica. Su respiración aun era agitada por lo recién sucedido. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, sintiéndose cerca una a la otra, sin que nadie detuviera ese instante.

-"pero esto no puede ser"- la rubia rompió dolorosamente el silencio

-"de, de que hablas"- separándose confundida

-"de que no puedo estar contigo"

-"no entiendo, porque dices que no puedes estar conmigo? Es que acaso lo que me acabas de decir no importa? Lo que sentimos una por la otra?"

-"lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. No quise involucrarte en esto, es mi culpa, no debí hacerlo"

-"Haruka, por favor, no… no lo hagas, no me alejes de nuevo, no lo permitiré"

-"Michiru, es lo mejor"

-"Por que?, por favor, dímelo, que es lo que te abruma? Dame una razón"- decía desesperada por entender lo que sucedía

-"porque no puedo darte lo que necesitas…"

-"de que hablas, esto es porque eres mujer? Sabes que eso no me importa. Lo único que necesito es a ti"- la conversación se alteraba

-"Michiru, te lo ruego, no sigas"

-"que es Haruka? Confía en mi. Mírame, te amo y ahora se que me amas, porque es que no puede ser?"

-"porque me voy a morir"- dijo en un acto de arrebato sin pensarlo. Agachó la mirada, no quería verle.

Michiru se congeló. Sitió como si hubiera dejado de respirar. Solo podía escuchar las violentas olas y la lluvia precipitar contra el suelo de piedra. Creyó haber escuchado mal. Sintió que las fuerzas se le iban.

-"q que?"- preguntó casi sin voz

-"los médicos no saben lo que tengo, pero no hay cura. Los mas optimistas hablan de cuatro o cinco meses"-dijo ya con resignación sin aun levantar la vista.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control alguno por el rostro de Michiru. No sabía que decir, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. La persona que tenía al frente, la persona que amaba le estaba diciendo que moriría en cuatro meses. Se le vino a la mente todo lo que habían compartido, aquellos momentos de calma, compañía, afecto, miradas. Luego recordó como la rubia reaccionaba cuando se proyectaban, o hablaban de planes futuros, el cambio que tuvo en comparación con antes de conocerla, sus ausencias y desinterés en la escuela. Entendió porque repentinamente le alejaba. Que cruel podía llegar a ser el destino, había encontrado el amor, pero se lo arrebatarían.

Con su mano levanto tiernamente el rostro de la rubia.

-"Porque no me lo dijiste antes?"- dijo suavemente

-"no quería verte llorar"- lo que provocó que le conmoviera. Era ella la que moriría, y lo único que le importaba era no hacerla llorar.

-"eres una tonta lo sabías? Una tonta"- dijo rompiendo en llanto mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, como reteniéndola con desesperación.

La rubia correspondió con la misma fuerza al abrazo, cerrando los ojos, provocando que unas lágrimas obstinadas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-"te amo"- repetía una y otra vez la chica mientras entre sollozos le abrazaba como para sentirla aun más cerca. Podían sentir el latir de sus corazones acelerados. Michiru se alejó para poder ver el rostro de la persona que amaba.

-"no me interesa cuanto tiempo tengamos, solo sé que te amo y quiero estar contigo. Vivir tu vida y tú la mía. El resto no me importa mientras estemos juntas todo va a estar bien. Porque tú eres mi felicidad"

En ese momento, Haruka no pudo aguantarlo ni retenerse más, y después de mucho tiempo estalló en lágrimas. Michiru la sostuvo y le acarició con ternura. Por fin la tenía cerca, ya no había barreras entre ellas.

-"tú eres mi razón para vivir, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí"- dijo la rubia mirándola a los ojos.

Michiru tomó nuevamente su húmedo rostro y la acercó. Sus labios se fundieron en un beso que se mesclaba en la lluvia, lleno de entrega, confesión, sinceridad y amor puro.

* * *

_Al fin al fin!! gracias por los reviews pink_pollita, serenatenoh, Dragon Hearth, y a lectores anonimos (espero que los hayan) que son motivación para hacerme un tiempo entre maquetas y escribir, sigan mi consejo, no estudien arquitectura si quieren tener vida. Bueno saludos y nos leemos en el prox capitulo.  
_SALUDOS


	11. a una nueva vida

_-"tú eres mi razón para vivir, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí"- dijo la rubia mirándola a los ojos._

_Michiru tomó nuevamente su húmedo rostro y la acercó. Sus labios se fundieron en un beso que se mesclaba en la lluvia, lleno de entrega, confesión, sinceridad y amor puro._

Se separaron, pero ninguna abrió los ojos, solo querían sentir la presencia de la otra. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos.

-"ven, salgamos de acá"- dijo Michiru tomándole la mano para que salieran.

Haruka la tomó y le ayudó a bajar. Caminaron sin rumbo aparente, de la mano, mientras alrededor de ellas las personas caminaban con paraguas, los autos levantaban algo del agua que yacía en el suelo. Las gotas de lluvia se mesclaban con una que otra lágrima que caía del rostro de Michiru. Haruka veía mientras caminaba a su alrededor, una madre que llevaba de la mano a su pequeño, un hombre que aparentemente volvía del trabajo con cara de fastidio, un tipo paseando a su perro travieso que caminaba rápido ahogándose con su correa, un joven que corría para evitar seguirse mojando. Sintió como la joven apretaba con más fuerza su mano, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-"creo que es mejor que vayamos a mi departamento antes de que pesquemos un resfrío"- dijo Haruka sonriéndole, Michiru le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta el último piso y Haruka abrió la puerta para que ingresaran al interior.

-"será mejor que te des un baño caliente y te cambies, estamos empapadas"- dijo sacudiendo rápidamente su cabello, haciendo saltar por todos lados agua. Esta acción provocó una risita por parte de la chica

-"y que hay de ti?"

-"yo también me daré un baño, te dejaré ropa para que te cambies"

Le entregó unas ropas dobladas y la chica las recibió robándole un beso.

-"gracias"- dijo sonriéndole y entrando al baño, dejando a una torpe rubia en la habitación. Luego se dirigió al otro baño para darse una ducha.

Sentían las gotas de agua deslizarse por su cuerpo, mojar su cabello ya antes empapado, el vapor reflejaba la temperatura del agua. No podía evitar dejar caer aun lágrimas, simplemente aun no lo podía creer. Cuatro meses, no podía imaginar cómo se sentía Haruka, sentía dolor, Angustia? Tenía miedo a morir?, recordó una vez más todas las veces que la encontró con la mirada perdida. En ese momento habría dado lo que fuera por poder hacer algo, por sentir ella toda clase de dolencia que pudiese padecer. No hizo mas que cerrar los ojos y dejar correr el llanto que aclamaba por salir y ser lavado por el agua.

Haruka salió de la ducha y notó que la chica aun no salía. Se dirigió a una parte de la cocina, preparar un chocolate caliente y llevar leña para encender el fuego de la chimenea de la sala. Se quedó mirando fijamente como este se encendía, sentada en el suelo, sobre esa cómoda alfombra, apoyando su espalda en el sillón. Estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que sucedió hace unas horas atrás, y se sentía mucho más aliviada. Por primera vez en su vida le mostró a alguien su lado sensible y vulnerable que siempre se empeñó en ocultar, de alguna manera no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a eso.

Un ruido leve le hizo girar la vista a la chica que ya la llevaba observando hace un buen rato. Lucía una camisa blanca que Haruka le entregó hace un momento, su rostro angelical, que iluminaba con la anaranjada luz que provocaba el fuego, le regalaba una tierna sonrisa. Por un momento, Haruka quedo hipnotizada por la chica, luego le estiró la mano con una taza, con una seña invitándola a sentarse al lado de ella sobre la alfombra, y así lo hizo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mientras esta cubría a ambas con una cobija que había en el sillón de atrás, abrazándola.

-"tienes frío?"- preguntó Michiru

-"nunca más volveré a tener frío, no mientras estés conmigo"-le respondió con una sonrisa, de la misma forma que alguna vez la chica se lo dijo.

La chica se acomodó mejor abrazándola de vuelta también. Por un tiempo creyó que nunca la tendría así de cerca. De nuevo silencio, uno no incomodo, sino todo lo contrario. Solo se podía escuchar la madera consumiéndose y la lluvia chocar contra el cristal de la ventana.

-"tienes miedo?" – se aventuró a decir la chica

-"Antes, cuando recién supe el miedo y el coraje me invadió, lo único que quería era aprovechar hasta el último momento, como fuera, me dedique a hacer estupideces, salía todos los días, a toda hora tenía una fiesta, muchas mujeres, amigos de noche. Pero después de todo, igual sentía un vacío que nada de eso lo podía llenar. Me di cuenta de que en el fondo no necesitaba nada de eso, y que mi vida había sido hasta ese entonces igual de vana, que nunca le di importancia a lo que realmente lo tenía. No tenía razón para continuar, no hasta que te conocí ese día…"- le miró directamente a los ojos para continuar -"… desde ese momento supe que quería vivir y estar al menos cerca de ti, cuidarte y protegerte de cualquier cosa. Cuando tú apareciste le diste sentido a mi vida. A lo único que tengo miedo es a perderte"

Michiru la miró y con su mano acarició sus cabellos y luego la acercó para unir nuevamente sus labios. Ambas estaban de rodillas, las manos de la chica estaban en los cabellos ceniza, mientras la rubia la sostenía de la cintura.

-"no me perderás, estoy acá"- le susurro al oído

Haruka le volvió a besar, con sus manos en la cintura acercándola aun más, mientras que las manos de la chica se aferraban con fuerza del cabello. El beso se volvió más apasionado e intenso, el ambiente estaba cargado de entrega. Las manos de la rubia comenzaron a deslizarse por la espalda de la chica, mientras que ella abría los primeros botones de la camisa de Haruka. El corazón de la rubia latía con fuerza, por primera vez hacía esto de una forma distinta, con entrega real, con amor, estaba asustada, pero las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento eran únicas. Michiru pudo notar ese temor por parte de la rubia, que se había vuelto algo tímida.

-"es mi primera vez"- dijo la chica separándose suavemente

Haruka se detuvo, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y su cuerpo que nervioso soltaba un leve temblor de vez en cuando. La observó unos segundos y le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

-"creo que de algún modo también es la mía"

Se quedo inmóvil mientras las manos de Michiru soltaban el resto de los botones de la camisa, para recorrer lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo y apreciar cada detalle. Haruka cerró sus ojos para sentir el contacto de las manos con su piel. Sus dedos quitaron suavemente unos cabellos rebeldes que tapaban sus ojos que permanecían cerrados, y se acercó para besarla. Volvió la pasión al contacto, eran ahora las manos de Haruka las que desabotonaban la camisa que traía Michiru, que luego la deslizaban por los hombros, mientras los besaba. Lenta y suavemente la recostó quedando sobre ella.

-"estas segura?"

-"nunca lo había estado mas" –dijo la chica para continuar el beso.

Ambas manos de la rubia, con ayuda de las de la chica, deslizaron el ligero pantalón de Michiru, sin romper con el febril beso. Las manos de la chica quitaron definitivamente la camisa de la rubia, mientras volvían a aferrarse al cabello cenizo. El beso de Haruka fue descendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a los pechos, mientras una mano bajaba los tirantes del sostén, quitándolo finalmente. Podía sentir los suspiros y la respiración entrecortada de Michiru al besarlos, mientras sus manos jugueteaban por sus curvas y piernas como un preciado objeto. Pronto ambas ya estaban desnudas, recorriéndose cada centímetro del cuerpo, uniendo y sincronizando sus agitadas respiraciones, entregadas al deseo de tenerse cada vez más cerca la una a la otra, necesitaban más, la pasión les embriagaba. Haruka comenzó a poseerla, mientras Michiru se dejaba llevar extasiada, mezclando sus gemidos con fugases besos. El vaivén de las caderas era cada vez más rápido, mientras las manos de la violinista recorrían el cuerpo y acariciaban de la misma manera la zona sensible de la corredora. Haruka escuchaba su nombre entre suspiros, mientras aumentaba las intrusiones en Michiru, cada vez con mayor rapidez, y esta sintió como una ola de goce le invadió, dejó el beso y centro su mirada en los lujuriosos ojos verdes que le mostraban como comenzaban a sentir lo mismo. Así fue como llegaron al éxtasis máximo, y entre gemidos más descontrolados y ya no tan disimulados, se llamaban la una a la otra, sellando el amor que se profesaban la una a la otra.

Rendidas y envueltas por el cansancio, con la respiración aun tratando de estabilizarse, se quedaron mirando con un amor ahora más cómplice y desenvuelto, la leña quemándose a un lado de ellas, Haruka toma su mentón para darle un suave beso.

-"te amo"

Tomó la cobija para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, y se acomodaron abrazadas, Michiru apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, sintiendo el movimiento de este al respirar y el latir calmándose. Sus manos se entrelazaron y comenzaron un jugueteo que era observado por la violinista, mientras la corredora acariciaba los cabellos turquesa mirando al techo, la lluvia comenzaba a apaciguar.

-"crees que esto esté bien?" – interrogó la rubia, sin perder la posición en la que se encontraban

-"si, nos amamos y es eso lo único que importa. Desde ahora nada será igual porque soy realmente feliz estando a tu lado, y descubrí lo que es vivir a partir de hoy"

El sueño las fue venciendo y así durmieron, iniciando lo que sería el comienzo de días de compañía y amor sin restricciones. Los rayos de luz que se colaban a la sala despertaron a Michiru. Se podía escuchar el golpetear una que otra gota que daba constancia de la lluvia del día anterior que ya había cesado, la leña ya consumida aun humeaba vagamente, se levantó levemente para poder ver el rostro que le cautivaba. Le observó cada detalle, con esa primavera que dejó la noche anterior, la yema de sus dedos cuidadosamente lo acariciaron, mientras su mente pensaba en cuanto amor sentía por ella. Nunca imaginó que podía llegar a abrigar ese intenso sentimiento en su pecho, menos por una mujer, pero en ese momento, el tenerla cerca y así de indefensa, tan distinta a la normalmente Haruka Tenou, era lo único que le hacía feliz. En su mente todo el resto simplemente desapareció, su mundo era esa sala y la persona a la que miraba, y eso era lo que le bastaba para la felicidad absoluta. Era ella su necesidad. Pero no pudo evitar recordar la realidad, el hecho de que la perdería, y una angustia se apodero de su alma, de inmediato limpió una lágrima que se le escapaba. Se prometió ser fuerte, no llorar ni desperdiciar tiempo en vano, solo disfrutar y, como Haruka, vivir su vida en cinco meses, sin dejar que nada lo impidiese. Vio como perezosamente la rubia comenzaba a abrir sus verdes ojos, y saliendo de sus pensamientos le sonrió.

-"hola tu"- dijo soñolienta

-" alguna vez te dijeron lo bella que te vez despertando?"- dijo la violinista dándole un fugas beso.

-"no, nunca"- dijo aun torpe

-"pues lo eres"- Michiru se apoyaba del suelo, alrededor de la rubia, mientras la miraba sobre esta, dejando caer a un lado sus ondulados cabellos

-"que hora es?"- dijo estirándose

-"eso no importa, es fin de semana"- Haruka al escuchar esto hizo una traviesa sonrisa y con sus brazos empujó a Michiru hacia ella repentinamente.

-"entonces ven acá"- dijo entre risas besándole el cuello y jugueteando, provocando también la risa de la chica.

_Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad  
Mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total  
Todo lo intenté  
por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad  
_

Michiru volvió a tener el control, posicionándose sobre la rubia nuevamente, y con sus manos agarró las muñecas de la rubia, quien trataba de zafarse entre risas. Ambas dejaron paulatinamente de reír para perderse en la profundidad de los ojos de la otra.

_  
Triste y desolada ya no pude soportar  
Mas desesperada era imposible de estar  
Todo lo intente por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad  
Alcé mi rostro y…_

Llegaste tú y todo cambio  
Llegaste tú la esperanza triunfó  
Llegaste tú volví a nacer

Haruka se perdió por unos segundos en el azul oceánico de su mirar y sin pensarlo se levanto levemente, sin soltarse las muñecas, ladeo un poco la cabeza y la besó.

_  
Por tanto tiempo quise  
encontrar la solución  
a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior  
Todo lo intente por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad  
Alcé mi rostro y…_

Llegaste tú y todo cambio...  
Llegaste tú la esperanza triunfó  
Llegaste tú volví a nacer

Michiru fue soltando lentamente las muñecas para corresponder el beso que se estaba volviendo apasionado nuevamente. El roce estaba volviendo a encender el fuego que se terminó de consumir durante la noche. Con frenesí de saborear los labios, Haruka comenzó a recorrer nuevamente el cuerpo ya desnudo de la chica, mientras Michiru aumentaba el movimiento de su cuerpo para aumentar el placentero roce de sus partes íntimas.

-"tal vez… deberíamos dar, darnos una d ducha"- dijo Michiru entre besos

-"una ducha fría… muy fri fría"- respondió inconscientemente mientras era besada en el cuello –"tal vez, una tibia sería mejor"- dijo esta vez tomándola esta vez, guiándola hacia el cuarto de baño a terminar lo que iniciaron.

.

-"creo que ha sido la mejor ducha que he tomado en mi vida"- dijo la rubia dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

-"será la primera de muchas"- bebió un poco de su jugo de naranja.

-"me gusta como sonó eso"- le miró de forma coqueta.

Terminaron amenamente su desayuno cuando Haruka se levantó de su asiento tomando la mano de la violinista.

-"señorita Michiru Kaio, me haría el honor de acompañarme a una cita?"- la chica sonrió ante tal ofrecimiento.

-"el honor será todo mío"- la rubia sonrió de vuelta haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"quieres que pasemos a tu casa a buscar algo? Tu ropa aun no se seca"

-"está bien"

Se dirigieron a la casa de Michiru para que esta pudiese cambiarse de ropas y luego volvieron a subir al auto.

-"y? donde vamos que me pediste que me abrigara?"

-"simplemente a relajarnos"

Haruka aparcó su auto y se bajó junto a Michiru, quien veía en donde estaban de manera divertida.

-"patinaje en hielo?"

-"así es, patinaje en hielo, nunca lo has hecho?"

- "no"

-"bueno, para todo hay una primera vez, no?"- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-"si, vamos"

Michiru ingresaba a la pista con algo de dificultad, ayudada por la rubia, que la tenía de las manos. Al poco rato la chica ya había atrapado la técnica y lo hacía muy bien.

-"hm, ultima vez que te enseño algo... aprendes muy rápido y superaras a la maestra"

-"jajaja, es que tal vez mi maestra es muy buena"- patinó acercándose a la rubia para darle un beso –"…o tal vez es porque la alumna es mejor que la maestra"- le dijo al oído y se alejó mas rápido

-"oye! ven acá"- la corredora comenzó a acelerar el paso para alcanzarla

Se quedaron jugando y divirtiéndose en la pista sin ninguna clase de problemas durante un buen rato, y luego entre risas se sentaron para descansar un rato.

-"fue muy divertido, sobretodo la parte en que casi te caíste"- decía divertida la chica mientras se recostaba en el sillón al lado de la rubia

-"ey! No fue eso, es que la pista estaba algo irregular, es todo"

-"jaja, pareces una niña chiquita"

-"no es verdad"- cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia otro lado

-"lo ves? Eres adorable"

-"si, lo soy"- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal tomando su barbilla para un beso. –"vamos a comer"

-"bueno"

Se dirigieron a un restaurant para almorzar juntas, conversando anécdotas de sus vidas, cosas de su niñez, familia.

-"y que crees que dirían tus padres si supieras que estas con una mujer?"- preguntó mientras bebía de su copa.

-"lo mas probable es que enloquecerían, son un poco conservadores y tienen la idea de mi futuro algo como un chico de buena familia, de negocios, así como todo lo que nos rodea. Papa siempre comenta 'el amor viene con el tiempo' "

-"y que crees al respecto"

-"que no me interesa, solo quiero estar contigo y punto. Lo demás me vale"

-"oh… 'me vale', esas no son palabras que haya aprendido en la mansión Kaio, no señorita?"

-"no todo lo que se lo he aprendido en una mansión"

-"supongo que a tomar duchas como la de hoy tampoco"

-"Haaaruka!!"- dijo visiblemente sonrojada

-"te ves linda sonrojada, jajaja"

Continuaron disfrutando de la comida y conversando.

-"bueno, esto aun no acaba señorita. Aun no ha terminado nuestra cita"

-"y que es lo que tienes en mente"

-"alguna vez saltaste en paracaídas??"

-"QUE?!"- dijo asustada a que la próxima parada fuera eso

-"jajajaja, no era broma, aunque no sería mala idea. Iremos a un lugar que tiene tu nombre en todos lados"

-"¿a si, Y cual sería ese lugar?"

-"bueno, ya lo veras"- decía la rubia juguetonamente mientras encendía el auto para dirigirse a la siguiente parada.

-"disfrutas manteniendo el misterio"

-"pues claro, además estoy segura que te gustará"- dijo mientras señalaba el edificio

-"¿el acuario central?!, no sabía que hubiese uno en esta ciudad"- dijo emocionada

-"y por tu reacción asumo que no lo conocías, vamos"

Lo recorrieron con calma con sus manos entrelazadas. Haruka podía entender porque le agradaba a Michiru tanto ese lugar, el ambiente era muy tranquilizador. Observaba discretamente como la chica miraba con atención los peces, le pareció tan bella, el cómo su rostro se iluminaba por el azul del agua, sonrió al notar como estaba bobamente enamorada. La chica se sintió observada.

-"que sucede"- dijo con una tierna sonrisa. La rubia dejo salir una ligera risa y sacudió levemente su cabeza.

-"no es nada"

-"vamos, dime"- dijo acercándosele

-"es que… yo…"- comenzaba a enredarse entre risitas nerviosas –"bueno… que torpe me siento… pero, te veo y simplemente no puedo creer que esto sea real" –decía mientras su mano alborotaba sus cabellos.

La chica se acercó lentamente dándole un sorpresivo y efusivo beso, dejando a la rubia sin mas que corresponderle sin reaccionar.

-"eso te pareció real?"- dijo separándose de ella, dejando a la rubia con los ojos aun cerrados y embobada.

-"s si… supongo que si"-la chica sonrió y le tomó la mano empujándola para que aterrizara.

-"vamos, ya es tarde y aun tenemos tiempo para ver el atardecer"

Salieron y se dirigieron a la playa a dar un paseo por la arena que aun estaba húmeda producto de la lluvia del día anterior. Haruka estiró una manta que había sacado del maletero de su auto y se sentaron, la rubia posicionándose atrás para que se apoyara en ella, rodeándole con sus brazos. Se quedaron viendo como el sol se escondía en el mar paulatinamente hasta que se perdió el último rayo de luz.

-"lo he visto miles de veces y no me canso de contemplarlo"-comentó Haruka

-"lo sé, es hermoso, pero estando contigo es mejor aun"

-"y como no, soy una persona encantadora"

-"yaa, deja de bromear, es enserio"-dijo riendo, volteando el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla –"ha sido el mejor día que he tenido"

-"también lo ha sido para mi. No me divertía tanto desde… desde la última vez que salimos juntas, como antes"

-"pero esta vez es distinto, no crees?"

-"tienes razón"- dijo apretando mas los brazos que rodeaban a la chica. –"esta helando, te parece si nos vamos?"

-"creí que te gustaba ser un cubo de hielo"- dijo pícaramente evocando en la ocasión en la primera vez que se conocieron y estaban en la playa.

-"naa, solo lo dije para que te quedaras con mi chaqueta esa noche"

Haruka tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y se dirigieron de vuelta al auto. En el trayecto a éste, la rubia divagaba un poco en si le preguntaba o no. –"_tal vez sea muy pronto, o puede que se asuste, mmm…"_

-"haz estado muy concentrada camino al auto, en que piensas?"

-"Michiru, ehm, ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir hoy en mi departamento?, digo, sé que es muy pronto tal vez, pero había pensado en, no sé, ver una película…" –la rubia se notaba nerviosa ante la proposición, cosa que le causó risa a Michiru, quien la interrumpió.

-"Haruka, después de todo lo que pasó anoche entre nosotras te avergüenza pedirme que pase la noche contigo?"

-"em, no, como crees"- miraba a otro lado para disimular su rubor. La chica rió coquetamente ante la situación

-"muy bien vamos, pero siempre y cuando bebamos chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea, en la alfombra"

-"me comienza a agradar esa alfombra"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La alarma del reloj marcando las seis de la mañana le despertó. El fin de semana había sido increíble, tanto así que aun le costaba distinguir si había sido cierto; pero ya era lunes, día de clase. Esta vez se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, por fin había dormido, y sabía que la vería. Hace mucho tiempo no estaba así, la verdad no recordaba haberse sentido antes así. Encendió el equipo de música, subió el volumen y se duchó, luego comió animadamente su desayuno, bajó el ascensor y saludo alegremente al portero del edificio.

-"buenos días a usted srta. Tenou, veo que esta alegre el día de hoy"

-"así es Jun, presiento que será un buen día, mira, hasta salió el sol. Si, un nuevo día, un buen día. Nos vemos!!"- dijo alejándose

-"eso espero señorita, hasta luego"- le dijo a la distancia.

Se dirigió a su auto para partir rumbo a la escuela, pero éste no encendía.

-"pero que…! Vamos precioso, enciende"- intentó un par de veces más, pero no resultó. –"_muy bien, llamaré a un mecánico para que lo vea, y me iré caminando, el día está perfecto para caminar." _

Se puso sus gafas de sol y caminó calmadamente, no dejaría que esa pequeñez arruinara su día. Observaba a su alrededor con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Pasó por el parque que le quedaba de camino, vio como los pájaros salían de su refugio después de los días lluviosos. Pudo ver a unos niños que estaban jugando con un balón, lo que le provocó gracia. Pasaron corriendo a su lado, pero cruzaron por un charco que levantó todo el barro mezclado con el agua, ensuciándole casi completamente su uniforme.

_-"demonios… bueno, no dejare que esto me saque de mi buen humor" _– pensaba mientras trataba de limpiarse con un pañuelo. Miró su reloj y vio que ya estaba retrasada. Se paró de la banca donde se había sentado para limpiarse y se dispuso a correr, pero apoyó su pie en otro charco embarrando aun más sus zapatos y provocando que su maletín cayera al agua.

-"ME LLEVA!!!"- impulsivamente gritó. Recogió su maletín y notó que su celular se había echado a perder. Tiró enojada nuevamente su maletín al agua, provocando que esta volviera a salpicarle. _–"genial"_ – Lo levantó y se volvió a sentar en la banca. Lo revisó y se dio cuenta de que su comida se había estropeado.

Vio a un perro que pasaba por el parque y se lo dio.

-"bueno, al menos tú te beneficiaras de mi desgracia, disfrútalo pequeño"-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

Dio un suspiro y retomó el camino a la escuela. Ya estaba resignada a llegar tarde, por lo que caminó lentamente, con una mano en el bolsillo y otra tomando su maletín empapado sobre su hombro. Su andar ya no era tan animado como el de hace un rato, pero comenzó a pensar en que la vería, así que eso le alentó. De pronto sintió como un ruido constante se producía tras ella. Se detuvo para oír mejor, pero el sonido se detuvo también, así que continuó caminando, pero volvió a escuchar el ruido. Se dio vuelta y vio como un perro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de su pierna, pelaje de color café claro y orejas largas estaba detenido tras ella, era el perro al que le dio su almuerzo.

-"oh no, vamos, vuelve al parque, no me sigas"- se dio vuelta para seguir caminando, pero el ruido que provocaban las patas del animal le acompañaba. Se detuvo, al igual que el sonido, y se dio vuelta, el perro seguía ahí, mirándola.

-"no, no me mires así. Ya te comiste mi comida, no tengo más"- pero el perro movía la cola al escuchar la voz de la rubia. No resistió y lo acarició un pequeño instante. –"muy bien, es todo"

Continuó caminando pero sabía que el animal aun le seguía. Trató de ignorarlo por varias cuadras pero no pudo.

-"ya basta! No me sigas!"- no quería gritarle pero tenía que hacer algo para que no la siguiera mas. Y al parecer resultó, porque el perro se detuvo y no continuó. Se aseguró un par de veces de que el perro no estaba tras ella, pero el perro permaneció donde se detuvo. –"_muy bien"_

No quedaba mucho para llegar, cruzó la calle, pero escucho tras ella el rechinar de unas ruedas frenando. Volteó rápidamente y vio al perro en el suelo delante de un auto, y a su conductor bajándose. Haruka se dio cuenta de que el animal igual le había seguido, lo que provocó que lo atropellaran. Se acercó corriendo.

-"se cruzó de repente, alcance a frenar pero igual lo golpeé, es suyo?"

Haruka lo revisó y parecía bien, aunque seguía acostado.

-"no, no es mío"- dijo aun revisando al animal

-"estoy retrasado, me tengo que ir…ehm, lo siento, de verdad"- el sujeto tomó su auto y se fue.

La rubia miró su reloj y a la escuela que podía divisar a la distancia, luego vio al perro. Volvió a ver a su escuela.

-"muy bien, muy bien, vas a estar bien pequeño. Taxi!" –tomó al perro y lo subió al vehículo para dirigirse al veterinario.

.

La clase ya había comenzado y Haruka aun no llegaba, lo que preocupó a Michiru. Decidió llamarle a su celular pero estaba apagado, luego a su casa pero contestó la grabadora. Estaba temerosa de que algo le pudiese haber ocurrido, tal vez se sintió mal o algo por el estilo.

-"no es así Michiru?"- dijo Melissa, pero no obtuvo respuesta. –"Michiru?"

-"ah?"

-"no escuchaste nada de lo que te dijimos verdad?"

-"mm…eso tiene algo que ver con que Haruka no haya llegado a clases?"- pero Michiru no respondió.

-"ohh, ya veo, y que hay de Rui?"

-"que sucede con Rui?"

-"vamos, no te hagas, el tipo esta baboso por ti"- dijo Sarah

-"y es un guapetón además"-acotó Melissa

-"bueno, pero a mi no me gusta. Yo estoy enam…"

-"hola Michiru"- llego sorpresivamente Rui

-"bueno, nosotras nos vamos, vamos Melissa"

-"pero chicas, no se va…"- pero las chicas ya se habían ido, dejándolos solos.

-"como estuvo tu fin de semana Michiru?"

-"muy bien, gracias"

-"me preguntaba si hoy te gustaría comer conmigo"

-"gracias, pero no creo que coma el día de hoy. Rui hay algo que me gustaría que supieras"

-"si claro, escucho"

-"Señorita Kaio, puede venir un momento, por favor"-dijo la subdirectora acercándose a la pareja

-"Claro, luego hablamos Rui"

-"esta bien"- respondió sin mucho ánimo mientras Michiru se iba con la subdirectora.

-"Señorita Kaio, usted sabe el motivo de la ausencia de Tenou? No se ha presentado en todo el día"

-"la verdad es que no lo sé señorita Katsura"

-"mas vale que tenga una buena excusa esa muchacha o si no se meterá en un gran problema, ya verá. Bueno, eso es todo, gracias Señorita Kaio, puede volver a su salón.

Caminó aun mas preocupada hacia la clase que había comenzado, pero recordó que Setsuna le había dado su número de teléfono y decidió llamarla para saber si algo malo había ocurrido.

-"Aló?"

-"aló Setsuna, hola, soy Michiru"

-"Michiru, pero que agradable sorpresa, como estas?"

-"bien gracias, y tu?"

-"bien también, en que te puedo ayudar"

-"disculpa que te moleste, pero Haruka no se ha presentado a la escuela y quería saber si has sabido de ella"

-"mmm…no, no he hablado con ella. Bueno, no es muy extraño que no asista a clases"

-"lo se pero me había prometido que hoy iría, me preocupa que haya sucedido algo"

-"_ le habrá contado?_ No que yo me haya enterado, te hablaré si se de ella"

-"bien, gracias, nos vemos"

-"nos vemos"

_-"Haruka, donde te metiste" _

.

-"y bien?, como está?"-preguntó la rubia al ver que el médico veterinario había terminado de examinar al can.

-"por suerte el golpe fue leve nada más. Tal vez tenga una cojera un par de días, es todo. Nada que un par de dos de estas pastillas al día no alivie"

-"pero… yo no puedo llevármelo, solo lo traje para asegurarme de que estaría bien"

-"Entiendo, es una lástima. Bueno de todas maneras no había mucho que hacerle"

-"a que se refiere?"

-"es que mientras lo revisaba le descubrí un tumor en esta zona, ya está muy avanzado. No le doy más de dos meses"

Haruka se sorprendió con la noticia y se le quedó viendo reflexiva.

.

Setsuna se quedó pensando. Esa preocupación de Michiru por la ausencia de la rubia, temiendo que algo le pudiese haber pasado le llevo a pensar que tal vez su amiga por fin se había atrevido a contarle todo. Despejó la idea de que Haruka pudiese haber tenido una recaía, pues llamó a un amigo del hospital para ver si habían noticias y este le dijo que no había pasado nada nuevo. Así que decidió intentar nuevamente al numero de la casa de la rubia. Esta vez si le contestó.

-"Aló?"

-"Haruka, que bueno que te encuentro, no fuiste a clases, donde te habías metido?"

-" lo siento, me surgió una situación y tuve que… un momento, tu como sabes que no fui a la escuela?"- dijo de pronto frunciendo el seño.

-"Michiru me llamo preocupada para saber si sabía algo de ti"

-"ah… si, no pude avisarle que no iría, la llamare"

-"mmm…"

-"que significa ese mmm? Ya, haz tu pregunta"

-"le contaste?"

-"si, le conté hace dos días"

-"enserio? Y eso significa…?"

-"que? Ahora tengo que tenerte al tanto de mi vida amorosa?"

-"ahh, vida amorosa"

-"ya! Deja de sacar conclusiones"- se sonrojo al sentirse descubierta

-"y mis conclusiones están erradas?"

-"ya, ya, estamos juntas! Era eso lo que querías saber?!"

-"si, solo eso. Nos vemos"

-"nos vemos, cuidate"

-"y oye…"

-"si?"

-"te felicito, me alegro mucho por ti"

-"gracias"- dijo rendida bajando la guardia, cortando el teléfono –"vamos, quédate quieto"

.

Apenas terminó la clase se dirigió al departamento de Haruka para ver si se encontraba ahí. Saludó al portero y subió el ascensor dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-"ya voooy!!"- dijo la rubia al escuchar el timbre. Se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándose con la chica que le robó el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio. Esta se le abalanzó dándole un beso perfectamente correspondido por la rubia, pero la chica lo detuvó dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-"porque no fuiste! Me tenías preocupada"

-"jaja lo siento, es que surgió un contratiempo y no pude ir"

-"oye, que te paso, porque estas toda mojada?"- dijo la chica al notar que Haruka portaba una camisa que estaba empapada, y sobre sus hombros una toalla.

-"es que…"- pero fueron interrumpidas por un ruido que les hizo voltear al pasillo. –"pulgoso!! Te dije que te quedaras en el baño…ahh!"- vieron como el perro empapado corría hacía ellas dejando todo embarrado, lanzándose sobre Haruka, mojándola aun mas. Esto provocó la confusión pero la inmediata risa de Michiru.

-"y este pequeñín?" –dijo agachándose para acariciarlo

-"es una larga historia, me lo encontré camino a la escuela, lo atropellaron"

-"que? Pero está bien?"

-"si, no fue nada grave, eso dijo el veterinario. Lo estaba bañando cuando tu llegaste"- el perro se sacudió mojándolas. –"genial, cuantas veces me pueden mojar"

-"jajaja, yo te ayudo, vamos a bañarlo"- Haruka lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó de vuelta al baño.

Después de mucho trabajo, risas, agua y jabón lograron dejarlo limpio y seco. Luego la rubia le dio una de las pastillas que le dio el veterinario y el perro se echó a dormir.

Haruka sirvió el almuerzo en la mesa y se dispusieron a comer.

-"jaja, sí, creo que hoy no fue tu día"- reía la chica al escuchar los percances que vivió la rubia en el día. –"y dejaras que se quede?"- dijo mientras miraba al perro dormir.

-"si… está enfermo, el veterinario dijo que no le daba más de dos meses"- musitó. Al escuchar esto la chica volteó rápidamente a la rubia. Ahora entendía el porqué quería que se quedara. Quiso cambiar el aire melancólico.

-"y como le pondrás?"

-"no lo he pensado, no soy muy buena en eso, que te parece si lo escoges tu"

-"mm… que te parece Zeus?"

-"Zeus… fuerte, poderoso, imponente; me agrada"- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Al rato Michiru se fue a su casa, y Haruka se sentó cerca de Zeus.

-"dos meses, eh? Bueno, espero que sean tus dos mejores meses amigo"- dijo dándole palmaditas en el lomo.

* * *

_Bueno, queria separar este capitulo en dos, pero no me gustan los capitulos cortos, jeje. _

_Satsuki chan: a mi también me cae pesimo Rui, odio un personaje que yo cree ¬¬, y si hubiese querido que en el capitul 8 hubiese una pelea de aquellas entre Haruka y Rui, pero preferí que las cosas se dieran de otra forma. Y es precisamente la frase que describe lo que sintió Michiru al escuchar la verdad, un valde de agua fría, de todas las opciones que se le cruzaron x la cabeza de porque no estaban juntas la opcion "me voy a morir" no estaba entre esas. Bueno, gracias por los review, se nota que te los leiste seguiditos los capitulos XD._

_LIMC0712: si, creo que es normal llorar, hasta a mi me dan ganas de llorar._

_dei: gracias x leer mi fic, creo q leerselo de una le da un toque de emocion, asi no pierdes el hilo de la historia y los sentimientos de las protagonistas (bueno al menos a mi me gusta así), todavía no se el final, cambio de idea en cada capitulo que escribo jeje. Saludos_

_Dragon Hearth__: tambien me gusto esa situacion, traté de describirla tal cual lo imagine. Todavía no lo escribo, pero tengo un par de ideas de las reacciones de Akira y Rui cuando las vean jajaja._

_pink_pollita: gracias por tus comentarios, de vrdd son motivantes. Saludos!_

_serenatenoh: creeme que este es el capitulo que quería escribir desde el comienzo del fic, jaja. Saludos_

_jade-MEST__: aun no se como será el final, asi q no desesperes. Tengo un par de ideas, pero nada estable._

_MILENA9__: gracias x tu review, ahi me trato de hacer un tiempo para continuarlo seguido. Saludos._

_Bueno, creo q no me queda nadie mas por saludar, gracias por los review y a los que no dejan y si leen (espero). Batallo todos los días para hacerme un tiempito, entre maquetas, para terinar el fic asi que pido paciencia si no soy muy constante._

_bsos_

_aio_


	12. cuestion de confianza

El despertador sonó pero quiso ignorarlo, esa noche había dormido tan bien, que quería continuar haciéndolo. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, pero sintió como un peso subía a la cama y se dirigía a ella, luego sintió como algo húmedo pasaba por la cara.

-"mm…no Zeus, detente"- trataba de alejar al perro que lamía su cara. –"ya, está bien, está bien… ya entendí. Estoy despierta" – se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió a la ducha farfullando –"pero que perro, ayer solo dormía y ahora se cree con el derecho de despertarme"

Una vez fuera de la ducha fue a la cocina para comer, pero cuando paso cerca de la puerta principal notó que el perro estaba al lado de esta mirándola expectante. Trató de ignorar esa mirada, pero una vez mas estaba siendo manipulada.

-"que?!...no, no, no….si te saco a pasear no alcanzaré a tomar desayuno"- no sabía si era su imaginación pero sus ojos se hacían cada vez mas tiernos. –"muy bien pulgoso!!! Vamos… me lleva!"

Lo sacó a pasear y luego lo al departamento para dejarlo ahí y salir rumbo a la casa de Michiru y después a la escuela. Cuando entraron todos se sorprendieron de lo que veían: Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaio ingresaban de la mano como una pareja.

-"esto va a ser interesante"-comento en voz baja Haruka a la chica al darse cuenta que todas las miradas se centraban en ellas.

-"acaso te importa lo que piensen?"- dijo sin tomar importancia a las miradas, con un leve aire engreído, caminando un poco mas delante de la rubia, sin soltar su mano. Haruka le vió unos segundos y sonrió.

-"no, no me importa"- dijo alcanzándole el paso y afirmando mas fuerte la mano.

Pasaron como siempre todo el día juntas, pero a los ojos de todos era evidente que la relación entre ellas había cambiado, incluyendo los ojos de Rui. A la hora del receso se dirigió a un sector del jardín donde sabía que lo encontraría.

-"Akira!!!"- el aludido y su usual grupo de amigos voltearon a ver a Rui que caminaba furioso hacia ellos. –"tu grandioso plan no resulto, eres un idiota!"- no alcanzó a acercarse mucho a Akira cuando el chico de mayor contextura lo levantó del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra el árbol mas cercano.

-"deberías cuidar lo que dices Matsuoka, no quieres hacerme enojar"- Rui al escuchar esto lo puso nervioso y solo asintió, haciendo que lo soltaran. Se ordenó molesto su uniforme. –"ahora… decías?"

-"Tu plan, Michiru no quiso nada conmigo"

-"y eso porque debería interesarme"

-"porque es Tenoh el que está con ella ahora, toda la escuela lo sabe, la flamante y feliz pareja del año! Son novios!!"

-"así que el maldito hijo de puta lo consiguió…mmm… veremos por cuanto te dura la sonrisa Tenoh"

-"que tienes pensado?"- pregunto Rui al notar como la cara del chico reflejaba que una idea le había llegado.

-"Matsuoka, quieres a la chica, no?... pues tendrás a la chica"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los días de la semana tranquilamente. Michiru de vez en cuando se quedaba en el departamento con la rubia e iban juntas a la escuela. Eran días tranquilos, gratificantes y llenos de romance. Ya había llegado el fin de semana y ambas estaban en el departamento. Michiru estaba acostada viendo una película cuando Haruka apareció por la puerta.

-"demonios, ese perro come mas que una manada completa, me dejará en la ruina"

-"amor, te estás perdiendo la película… vamos, ven aquí"

-"me perdí de mucho?"- dijo acostándose al lado de la chica

-"si consideras que 30 minutos es mucho, si, te perdiste de mucho"

Se quedaron viendo lo que restaba de la película, pero Haruka en momentos interrumpía con besos o caricias. Una vez terminada la película se quedaron conversando y 'regaloneando'.

-"bueno, y vamos a ir?"- preguntó Michiru

-"mmm… no se, y si nos quedamos y continuamos lo que empezamos"- dijo sin dejar de besar su cuello

-"jaja pero eso podemos hacerlo a la vuelta, anda vamos, nunca hemos ido a una fiesta juntas"

-"bien, vamos, tu ganas preciosa, pero recuerda que tendré que cobrar ese 'podemos hacerlo a la vuelta' "

-"no te preocupes" – dijo levantándose de la cama y luego acercándose al oído de la rubia. –"yo me encargaré de pagarlo con intereses".

Le encantaba juguetear así con Haruka y ver su expresión cuando, con palabras como esas, se cohibía. Fue a dejarla a su casa para que se cambiara y quedó de volver por ella en unas horas. Una vez en su departamento, dejó las llaves en el mueble junto a la puerta principal. En este había una foto de ella con sus padres, la tomó y luego vio el teléfono a un lado. Levantó el auricular y marcó el numero que ya sabía de memoria.

-"alo?"

-"papá?"

-"Haruka?! Hija, tanto tiempo. Como haz estado."

-"bien y ustedes alla?"

-"bien, estamos tomándonos un descanso, tu mama está arrasando con cada una de las tiendas de ropa que ha encontrado en Alemania. Te lleva regalos"

-"si son vestidos dile que no bote la boleta de cambio"- bromeó

-"sabes que nunca deja de intentarlo"

-"si, que fastidio"

-"pronto iremos a verte, ya te extrañamos"

-"incluyendo a mamá?"

-"Haruka…"- dijo con tono de reproche

La rubia no respondió. Por unos segundos quería, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía con ellos, en especial con su madre, tenerlos al frente y aprovechar el tiempo, pero por otro lado, prefería tal vez que se enteraran lo mas tarde posible, así no sentiría el peso de los ojos paternos sobre sus hombros ante cualquier movimiento.

-"no se preocupen, _yo también los extraño_, yo estoy bien"- no le gustaba mostrarse sensible.

-"bueno, yo también te tengo regalos, bueno, uno"

-"enserio? Que es?!"

-"debe de estar por llegarle, la encargué"

-"vamos, dime"- dijo con notoria ansias de averiguarlo

-"ya lo sabrás. Se que te la habíamos negado, pero creo que ya es hora de que mi nenita tenga lo que tanto quería

-"ay papá, detesto que me trates así… espera… me la habían negado? Puede ser que…?"- iba a continuar pero el timbre sonó.

-"bueno, te dejo, me están llamando… disfrútala"- apenas colgó corrió a la puerta.

-"Buenas tardes, Haruka Tenoh?"

-"si soy yo"

-"tengo una entrega de parte de Honda, una motocicleta Honda N.."- pero el entusiasmo de Haruka no lo dejó terminar

-"bromea, verdad?"

-"em…. No. Firme acá por favor"- se notaba que el repartidor estaba entregando uno de los últimos encargos, por el humor que traía, pero eso estuvo lejos de molestarle a la rubia. –"el paquete se descargó abajo en el estacionamiento, Adios"

-"adiós, gracias".

Después de estar como niño con juguete nuevo, dar un par de vueltas y hacer un par de acrobacias, se le hizo tarde y recordó que tenía que ir a buscar a Michiru y alcanzar a arreglarse.

-"porque tan alegre?"- preguntó la chica al notar la gran sonrisa cuando la fue a recoger a su casa.

-"porque te ves hermosa, y eres mi novia… y ahora tengo una motocicleta"- dijo mientras manejaba

-"podrías haber dicho solo lo ultimo y no me habría enojado"- dijo en tono de broma.

-"es que las dos primeras opciones son las que me hacen mas feliz"

-"jajaja, ya, deja de adular. Como es eso de la motocicleta"

-"me la compró mi padre, es genial, agarra inmediato gran velocidad… y por tu cara no compartes la misma algería"- dijo mirando a su lado al notar que la cara de Michiru no era precisamente euforia.

-"no lo se, me asusta un poco que manejes a mucha velocidad, en especial en una moto"

-"calma, soy una profesional de la velocidad. Llegamos"- dijo entrando su auto al estacionamiento del local de siempre.

Entraron al bar de la mano, cosa que, como era de esperar, sorprendió a mas de alguno. Se acercaron a la barra y ahí, como siempre, estaba Yuki.

-"Hola Tenoh"

-"Hola Yuki, quiero presentarte a mi novia, ella es Michiru, Michiru, Yuki" –ambas chicas se saludaron

-"vaya, nunca creí que la gran Haruka Tenoh tendría novia"

-"que puedo decir. Bueno, nos iremos a sentar, nos vemos"- pidió unos tragos y se dirigieron a un sector mas privado donde se podían sentar y disfrutar la compañía.

-"ella sabe que eres mujer?"- dijo notando que no le trató como 'él'

-"si, la verdad es que acá muchos lo saben, los que vienen seguido"

-"creí que Akira también frecuentaba estos lugares"

-"si, pero no tanto como otros"

-"eso te incluye?"

-"jeje…em… quieres otro?"- apuntó el vaso al darse cuenta de que estaba ya vacío.

Dado a lo evidente que fue la urgencia del cambio de tema, no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa. Sabía que un número no menor de chicas que estaban en ese lugar habían tenido algo que ver con la rubia, y algunas miradas asesinas o chicas que llegaban a saludaban daban cuenta de ello. Se sentía tonta por sentir celos, si sabía que lo que había entre ellas era especial. Haruka se dio cuenta de la divagación y tomó su mentón para verla.

-"alguna vez te conté que no le había dicho a nadie en mi vida te amo?... Te amo" -Se besaron y Michiru borró todo pensamiento de ese tipo.

.

-"Akira, Tenoh vino, con una chica"- dijo uno de los meseros entregándole un vaso.

-"que bien, parece que me adelantaré entonces, tu asegúrate de que todo salga bien Maeno y dejaremos esa cuenta que tenemos pendiente saldada"- le dijo al mesero antes de que se retirara.

-"muy bien, Kenji"- le dijo al chico que se besaba a un lado con una chica. –"Kenji! Busca a Matsuoka, debe estar por ahí. Tenoh llego con su chica"

.

Se fueron a bailar por un buen rato y se volvieron a sentar.

-"jaja, creo que te los estas bebiendo muy rápido"- dijo al ver como otro vaso se vaciaba en las manos de la chica.

-"es que tenía sed, el baile me agotó"- dijo agitando sus manos para darse aire

-"si, pero no es agua, y se te va a subir a la cabeza"

-"creo que ya lo hizo"

-"mmm, recuerda que hoy me tienes que pagar… tal vez se pondrá mas interesante"- se besaron apasionadamente cuando llegó otra ronda de vasos.

Se estaban divirtiendo mucho, Michiru bebía mas de lo que Haruka creyó que la chica podía llegar a beber, hasta que uno de los meseros llamó a Haruka con el pretexto de que su tarjeta de pago no funcionaba y que lo necesitaban para que fuera cerca de la barra a donde estaba la maquina para pagar.

-"espérame amor, voy y vuelvo"- dijo dándole un fugaz beso para irse tras el mesero.

Mientras tanto Michiru esperaba se empezó a sentir mareada, tal vez debió hacerle caso a Haruka y beber con mas lentitud. De pronto apareció otro mesero con un vaso en una bandeja.

-"hola, estos son por cuenta de la casa debido a las molestias por la tarjeta, Tenoh ya viene, por mientras me dijo que te trajera esto para acá. El mismo eligió el trago"

-"enserio?"

-"si, dijo que te gustaría"- dijo simpáticamente para después irse, pero no muy lejos para poder ver las reacciones de la chica.

Michiru no estaba muy convencida, ya había bebido lo suficiente, pero si Haruka decía que lo probara… una vez bebido parte del vaso, se empezó a sentir mas mareada aun, lo que hizo que apoyara su cabeza hacia atrás, pero sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

El mesero que estaba atento a todo, sacó su celular y marcó el primer número.

-"Akira? Ya esta dormida"

.

-"esto es demasiado Akira"- dijo Rui al ver a la chica dormida en un rincón acolchado de la bodega del bar

-"vamos Matsuoka, no era lo que querías? A la chica?"

-"si pero no de esta manera"

-"maldita sea, quien te entiende?! Hazte hombre, acuéstate con ella y la alejaras de Tenoh, te lo garantizo"- decía tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-"claro, y que crees que pasará cuando Michiru se dé cuenta de que abuse de ella? Lo siento Akira, estoy fuera"- dijo Rui con firmeza.

-"muy bien!!, debí suponer que eras un gallina. Pero no se te ocurra interponerte en mis planes idiota, si no participas no quiere decir que yo no siga con esto"- dijo amenazante

-"que tienes planeado hacer?"

-"pues ya lo sabrás"- dijo mirando a la chica

-"estás loco si crees que pienso dejarte con ella, no la involucres en tus problemas con Tenoh"

-"pues no te queda otra, quien la involucro fuiste tú, no yo. Así que si quieres irte, hazlo, pero no te entrometas"- decía mientras los otros chicos se acercaban con caras amenazadoras.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Rui miró reflexivo a los chicos y luego a Michiru durmiendo. Dio un suspiro de resignación al saber que no le quedaba otra que irse. En sus métodos de conquista no estaba precisamente el abuso, era tentador estar con la chica, pero no de esa manera. Por otro lado, era peligroso dejarla con Akira y esos chicos, pero si desobedecía sabía lo que él con su grupo de matones era capaz de hacerle si se interponía, no era conveniente. Mejor se iba y hacía como que nada de esto alguna vez tuvo que ver con él.

-"asegúrense de que nadie entre ni interrumpa"- dijo Akira después de que Rui cerrara la puerta al irse.

-"que es lo que tienes pensado hacer Akira?"

-"aleja tus malos pensamientos Taisuke, que crees que soy un pervertido?"

-"y entonces?"

-"le haremos creer a Tenoh que con el exceso de alcohol, yo lo disfruté y ella lo disfrutó"- dijo mientras desabrochaba unos botones de la camisa que llevaba y la despeinaba un poco, acomodándola de manera en que en cierto ángulo no se notara que la chica dormía –"… y fuimos descubiertos infraganti besándonos previamente"

.

-"Yuki, haz visto a Michiru?"- preguntó una ya impaciente Haruka

-"que? Perdiste a tu chica tan rápido?"

-"Yuki, no estoy bromeando!"- dijo exaltada golpeando la mesa

-"está bien, está bien… no, no la he visto, cálmate"

-"demonios!"

-"la chica bebió mucho, tal vez te la robaron"- la mirada asesina de la rubia no se hizo esperar. –"muy bien, veo que no estas de humor para bromas. Que es lo que tiene esta chica de especial? Puedes fácilmente buscarte otra y listo, no te aproblemes más, tómate un trago y diviértete"

-"no lo entenderías, jamás lo entenderías"- dijo molesta alejándose para seguirla buscando.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas y no la encontraba. La seguía buscando en lugares que ya había revisado con desesperación, pero era complicado ver con claridad, las luces, la música resonando en sus oídos, la gente bailando y chicas cerrándole el paso para proponerle bailar dificultaba el proceso. Michiru había bebido y le preocupaba mucho lo que podría llegar a pasarle, sabía perfectamente la clase de gente que iba a ese lugar.

_-"si le sucede algo jamás me lo perdonare"_

_-"_hola querida, bailamos?"- dijo la chica impidiéndole el paso

-"no ahora Hikari, estoy ocupada"- dijo sin mirarla tratando de seguir

-"si buscas a la chica con la que venías, olvídala, la vi apartándose con un chico"- al escuchar esto volteó rápidamente

-"que dijiste?"

-"vamos, olvídate de eso y ven a divertirte conmigo. Tengo de un poco de eso que nos estimula y nos hace divertirnos"-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-"donde la viste, donde esta?!!"- dijo dándole una sacudida

-"ya, cálmate. La vi irse por ahí"- no alcanzó a decir más puesto que la rubia voló.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al lugar señalado, buscó con mayor desesperación por ese pasillo. Habían parejas besándose descarada y apasionadamente, chicas borrachas afirmándose de la pared, dos chicos inhalando un polvo blanco, y a Michiru sentada en el suelo apoyada en la pared, su brazo descansando en sus rodillas flectadas y su mano cubriendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, dejando caer sus desordenados cabellos turquesa. Haruka rápidamente corrió hacia ella.

-"Michiru!"

-"Ha… Haruka… me duele la cabeza"-dijo mientras perezosamente alzaba la vista hacia la rubia.

-"si, eso pasa cuando se bebe en exceso, bienvenida a mi mundo. Pero Michiru, que te paso, donde te habías metido. Te he estado buscando hace horas, casi me matas del susto"- dijo abrazándola soltando la respiración mas tranquila al saber que estaba bien.

-"no… no se, no me acuerdo de nada, solo me tomé una copa mas y no… no se que mas pasó con claridad. Me sentía mal y camine hasta acá. Estoy mareada"- dijo tomándose la cabeza nuevamente.

-"supongo que no estas acostumbrada a beber de esa manera, muy bien, se acabo la fiesta, vámonos"- dijo levantándola cargándola hasta el auto para dirigirse al departamento. Se volvió a dormir en el auto, por lo que la cargó hasta la cama, le cambió de ropa y la arropó, para luego acostarse pesadamente a su lado, tanta tensión por el susto de perderla la dejó agotada.

Al otro día, Haruka se despertó mas tarde de lo habitual, pero aun así antes de Michiru. Se levantó para prepararle desayuno a la cama, si alguien sabía que era sentir una resaca, Dios sabe que era ella. Preparó unas tostadas, un gran vaso de jugo de naranja y una taza de té en una bandeja y la llevó a la cama.

-"despierta pequeña dormilona, tanto dormir te provocara un dolor de cabeza de aquellos"- dijo con tono suave para despertarla.

La chica le tomo unos minutos despertar con dificultad, cosa que se le hacía muy graciosa a Haruka. Se levantó un poco para recibir la bandeja sobre sus piernas y tomó el vaso de jugo bebiéndolo al seco.

-"jaja, veo que tenías sed. Te traeré mas"-dijo tomando el vaso de las manos de la chica para luego besar su frente e irse a la cocina y luego volver con el vaso jugo. La chica lo tomó nuevamente con rapidez.

-"ahh… como lo soportas"-dijo tomándose el rostro con dolor.

-"que cosa?"

-"la resaca después de una de esas fiestas"- dijo con un tono suave para no alzar la voz.

-"bueno, la practica hace a la maestra, además ya después se me hizo costumbre, jeje."-dijo mientras se recostaba a su lado comiendo una tostada con mermelada de fresa.-"mm, mi favorita"

-"no se como es que fue que terminé así"

-"No, yo no debí dejar que bebieras demasiado, tal vez cuanto más bebiste cuando me fui ese rato"

-"ay, ya ni siquiera se, hay cosas que simplemente no me acuerdo"-dijo con un tono de impotencia por no poder recordar.

-"bueno, ya no te angusties, lo importante es que te encontré y no te paso nada. Si no te acuerdas ya ni modo"- dijo acariciándole el rostro para tratar de alivianar lo que la chica sentía. El susto que se llevó anoche fue tremendo, pero no quería insistir en eso, después de todo fue solo eso, un susto. –"anda, ahora come algo, después podemos dormir una siesta juntas"

-"una larga?"

-"si, una larga"

Terminaron de comer y se ducharon para salir a comprar víveres que faltaban en la despensa de la rubia. Volvieron al departamento, y ambas prepararon el almuerzo. Haruka abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de cerveza fría, abriéndola y dando un trago, mientras la mirada inquisidora de Michiru le veía.

-"que? Siempre lo hago mientras preparo la cena"

-"no me gustaría ser tu hígado"

-"Ja! Ni tampoco ahora el tuyo"

-"JA JA JA, mejor ayúdame a cocinar, quieres?"- dijo tirándole a la cara un delantal.

-"ya, ya, si solo bromeaba"-dijo entre risas quitándose el delantal del rostro para ponérselo y ayudarla.

Comieron y decidieron volver a acostarse para dormir una siesta. Cuando Michiru despertó vio como Haruka veía una película aun a su lado en la cama.

-"mm, hace cuanto despertaste"- dijo aun soñolienta apoyándose en su pecho

-"hace un rato, así que prendí el televisor, no tenía ganas de dejarte dormir sola, además tengo flojera"

Se quedaron así en la cama, la chica recargándose en el pecho de la rubia, mientras su mano jugaba con la de Haruka sin prestar atención a la TV. De pronto el celular de Haruka sonó. Esta, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, estiró la mano hacia el velador para alcanzarlo.

-"quien es?"-pregunto la chica al ver que la rubia miraba el celular con interrogación.

-"no lo sé, es un número desconocido, es un mensaje multimedia, parece que es una foto"- seleccionó la opción 'ver imagen' cuidando de no mover a la chica que estaba apoyada en ella. Al abrirse la imagen su expresión de tranquilidad cambió. –"q q que es…?"

-"pasa algo?"- la chica levantó la cabeza al sentir un leve temblor en el cuerpo en el cual estaba apoyada. –"Haruka?"

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, la rubia estaba paralizada viendo la pantalla de su celular. Esto extrañó a la chica y se inclinó para ver la pantalla. Sintió como se congelaba pero a la vez un calor intenso se apoderó de su rostro. La imagen la mostraba besándose apasionadamente con Akira en un sector aislado del bar disco de la noche anterior. La foto fue sacada con un celular y aparentaba ser que el 'fotógrafo' la sacó sin ser sorprendido. De pronto el celular volvió a vibrar y sonar avisando la llegada de más imágenes parecidas a la primera.

-"pero que, que es esto?"- dijo casi sin voz la chica.

Haruka aun mantenía el silencio sin apartar la vista del aparato, parecía no estar respirando, a diferencia de Michiru que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Nadie decía nada.

-"esa no puedo ser yo"-dijo incorporándose rápidamente. –"yo… yo no"

-"tu no recuerdas nada"-interrumpió el titubeo de la chica, con la vista abstraída aun en la pantalla.

-"Ha Haruka…" –pero la rubia se levantó y salió de la habitación. La chica no sabía qué hacer, aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se quedó unos momentos sin hacer nada, luego salió del trance y salió también de la habitación.

-"Haruka… Haruka mírame, por favor yo… Haruka!"- pero la rubia no respondía, estaba ocupada tomando su chaqueta, las llaves del mueble y el casco.

–"por favor, no te vayas, hablemos"

Pero no habló, tomó la manilla de la puerta y se detuvo por unos segundos a mirarla. Michiru pensó que recapacitó y no saldría, pero la rubia abrió la puerta saliendo del departamento. El ruido de la puerta al cerrar fue como si le hubiera desgarrado algo en su interior.

-"yo…… yo no…… no puede ser"- balbuceo mientras, abrazando su propio dorso, dejo caer el costado de su cuerpo a la pared pesadamente, deslizándolo hasta llegar al suelo. Las lágrimas angustiosas no se hicieron esperar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruka iba a toda velocidad en su motocicleta por la calle, de pronto frenó en seco y se bajo del vehículo, sacándose bruscamente el casco para tomar su teléfono y llamar al número que le envió las fotos.

-"aló"

-"quien eres y porque me mandaste esas fotos"

-"Tenoh, pero que sorpresa tu llamado. Y dime, te gustaron las fotos?"- dijo el desconocido

-"quien eres?!"

-"eso no importa, simplemente sorprendí a tu novia besándose efusivamente con Akira y les tomé unas fotos, creí que te interesaría saberlo"

-"eso no es verdad"- dijo con seguridad

-"sé que no debe ser agradable enterarte que te planten los cuernos, pero las fotos hablan por si solas. Debo colgar, si?… adiós"

-"no!! espera… que…?"- pero la llamada se cortó. –"Demonios!!!"

Volvió a marcar pero el teléfono ya estaba apagado. Golpeó la rueda de la moto, y caminó de un lado a otro sin alejarse de esta. Luego subió y arrancó a toda velocidad, sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía. La imagen no la podía borrar de su mente, ni tampoco ese nombre _–"Akira…"_

Detuvo el auto e ingreso al lugar. Aun no se llenaba puesto que era muy temprano, por lo que estaban arreglando las cosas para la noche que ya se acercaba. Como era conocida en el lugar pudo entrar sin problema. Se dirigió firmemente a la barra.

-"Yuki, donde está el chico nuevo?"

-"hola como estas, yo bien gracias"- dijo haciéndose la molesta mientras limpiaba vasos.

-"Donde esta"

-"ya cálmate, te ves tensa. Te refieres a Maeno? "

-"si, donde está"

-"está atrás en la bodega ordenando unas cajas"

La rubia se dirigió hacia la bodega en donde encontró al chico apilando unas cajas. Con un movimiento rápido lo tomo con una mano del cuello y lo empujo contra la pared, provocando la caída de algunas de las cajas.

-"ey! Que es lo que te pasa"

-"que te pidió que hicieras Akira?!"

-"qu que, no sé de que hablas"- el chico se puso nervioso

-"no mientas, sé que estas para los mandados del idiota. Lo has hecho otras veces. Me llegaron unas fotos en las que misteriosamente se encontraba Akira con mi novia en la bodega en la que solo tú tienes acceso… Ahora dime"- el chico titubeo nerviosamente. –"DIMEE!!!"

-"Akira me pidió el favor de que le prestara las llaves para acostarse con esa chica, si era tu novia ese no es mi problema que te haya engañado"

El rostro de Haruka se tornó aun más agresivo, sus manos apretaron con más fuerza la polera del chico y lo azotó con fuerza contra la pared. El chico se puso nervioso y trató de zafarse, pero le fue imposible. La rubia lo volvió a azotar con más fuerza aun y lo miró con cara expectante. La respiración de Maeno se agito y le estaba invadiendo el miedo. Haruka al no obtener respuesta hizo el gesto para golpearlo con fuerza, pero el chico ya no se pudo contener espantado.

-"esta bien…esta bien. Me pidió que mesclara su vaso con droga y luego se lo sirviera como cuenta de la casa… y que le entregara las llaves de la bodega… Ahora suéltame"- dijo tapándose con sus brazos la cara.

Lo miró iracunda unos segundos y lo soltó, haciendo que el chico callera pesadamente al suelo. Una vez que se incorporó ayudado por la pared lo recibió un golpe que lo mandó de vuelta al suelo.

-"eso es por drogarla. Tal vez con cuantas chicas mas lo has hecho, yo que tu vería otro trabajo porque yo mismo me encargaré de que de corran"- dijo tratando de mantener el control y no matarlo a golpes. Una vez en el marco de la puerta volvió a hablarle. –"agradece que no daré aviso a la policía, sino estarías en graves problemas. Piensa en eso"

Salió raídamente del lugar y caminó hasta el callejón del costado donde había dejado su motocicleta. Se apoyo unos minutos en esta, ardía de coraje por lo sucedido y además se sentía culpable de no haberla dejado sola y no evitar lo sucedido. Descargó su fuerza dándole un puñetazo contra una pared, provocando que le sangraran los nudillos, pero era tanto el arrebato que no sintió dolor en ese momento. Vio pasar a un hombre que fumaba un cigarrillo y se le acercó un poco.

-"hey, amigo! Tienes uno que me des?"

.

Se encontraba a oscuras sentada en el sillón de la sala, cerca de la puerta, a la espera de que la rubia volviera, pasaban las horas y aun no salía del shock de ver esas imágenes. La inquietud de no recordar nada de lo sucedido le punzaba. Parte de ella estaba segura de que no había forma de que en su mente pasara si quiera la idea de engañar a Haruka, la amaba hasta en la inconsciencia, en su cabeza no existía más que la rubia en todos los sentidos, pero no recordaba nada de anoche y las fotos eran la prueba de la infidelidad. No lo recordaba pero, lo hizo. Esa angustia de no poder retroceder el tiempo y no haber bebido o no haber ido a esa fiesta, de haber cometido un error tan grande como ese sin siquiera fuera consciente, pensar en que era lo que pasaba en la mente de Haruka la mataba, ¿la odiaba por lo que hizo? Y si era así, que hacer para remediarlo, ni siquiera sabía que decir. Luego le invadió el miedo, temor a que Haruka le volviera a alejar de su vida. Uno de sus brazos se aferraba con fuerza de su dorso, mientras su mano libre tomaba su rostro, cuando sintió el sonido de las llaves de la puerta anunciando la llegada de la esperada. Inmediatamente su mano soltó el rostro y volteó a la puerta.

-"estuviste llorando…"-dijo mirándola detenidamente, pasando su pulgar para limpiar parte de la humedad. –"perdón por salir así hace un rato, debí haberte dicho a donde iba o algo, hice que te preocuparas."

-"de que hablas…? Porque me pides perdón…soy, soy yo la… que que…"- sus palabras se ahogaban con sus propios sollozos.

Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo terminar lo que iba a decir, ni tampoco se le fue permitido, puesto que un repentino abrazo de la rubia la dejó sin reaccionar ni corresponder, tomándole esta reacción por sorpresa.

-"jamás dudaría de ti… así que no digas mas"- dijo casi en un suspiro sin soltar el abrazo. Michiru permanecía sin entender el comportamiento de la rubia, se quedo un momento sin moverse, solo sintiendo los brazos rodeándole, luego le correspondió.

-"pero, las fotos…"- dijo soltando el abrazo para verle

-"no tienes que disculparte porque no hiciste nada. Todo fue un montaje de Akira"

-"que?"

-"uno de los vasos que bebiste… te drogó"

-"por eso no recordaba nada después de que te fuiste"- dijo tratando de buscar entre sus recuerdos el momento.

–"todo es mi culpa, si alguien tiene que pedir perdón soy yo. Por mis asuntos con Akira te viste involucrada en esto"-dijo desviando la vista al suelo. –"además, nunca debí dejarte sola"

-"no es tu culpa, mírame…"- le tomó el mentón –"no es tu culpa"

Se acercó y la besó. Luego se miraron y sonrieron.

-"bueno, al menos ahora me siento aliviada de no haber hecho algo malo"

-"vamos, creíste que había desconfiado de ti?"

-"es que en el modo en que saliste…"

-"si, lo se, es que mi mente se nubló en ese momento, soy muy impulsiva"- la chica le sonrió y desvió su mirada a la mano herida de la rubia.-"auch"

-"Haruka! Que te paso en la mano?"- dijo tomándola

-"bueno, soy impulsiva"

-"ven, te curaré"

Se fueron a la habitación y Michiru limpió la herida y la vendó.

-"curarte heridas se me está haciendo costumbre ya"-bromeó

-"es que me gusta demasiado la enfermera, no puedes culparme por eso"- dijo coquetamente.

-"gracias"-dijo seria

-"pero si de verdad me gustas enfermera"- dijo sin perder la galantería.

-"no me refiero a eso… gracias por no desconfiar de mi"

-"no podría desconfiar de la persona que amo, lo nuestro es más fuerte que esto"

-"te amo Haruka"

-"bueno, si me amas entonces hoy te quedaras a dormir conmigo e iremos mañana juntas a la escuela"- dijo tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella.

-"mmm… trato hecho"- luego le robó un beso.

.

Era de madrugada y no pudo conciliar el sueño, a pesar de la compañía que siempre le traía calma. Sacó suavemente el brazo que la rodeaba, para no despertarla. Se detuvo un momento para admirar el bello cuerpo desnudo cubierto solo por una sabana, sus cabellos turquesa desparramados en la almohada. Se puso una chaqueta y salió a la terraza. Sacó del bolcillo un cigarrillo y lo prendió.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió, simplemente el hecho de imaginar en que Akira le tocó siquiera un pelo le estaba desquiciando. Apagó el cigarro para encender uno nuevamente, un vicio que retomó ese día. El cielo se estaba haciendo mas claro. Necesitaba controlarse pero el impulso de molerlo a golpes crecía a cada segundo.

-"no sabía que fumaras"- escucho la dulce voz de la chica a su espalda

-"te desperté? Disculpa"- dijo dando una última inhalada al cigarro para apagarlo.

-"no te sentí a mi lado y me levanté, además ya es hora de levantarse para la escuela"

-"oh, si claro, ya amaneció… iré a darme una ducha y desayunamos"

Cuando Haruka entró, Michiru le abrazó por la espalda.

-"ya deja eso, no quiero que te metas en líos"

-"te drogó Michiru"

-"lo se, pero si en lo que estas pensando hacer vas a salir lastimada prefiero que lo dejes así"

-"se nos hará tarde, es mejor que nos apuremos"

Michiru sabía que estaba evadiendo el tema, temía que con lo impulsiva que era la rubia peleara con él, ya sabía de lo que Akira podía llegar a hacer para vengarse.

Una vez listas se dirigieron a la escuela. Entraron de la mano, cosa que Rui pudo observar y le molestó, notando que el 'brillante' plan de Akira no dio resultado nuevamente. Un chico le hablaba, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo escuchado.

-"Rui, me estas escuchando?"

-"No!"- dijo entregándole violentamente un libro para luego retirarse enojado.

La pareja caminaba cuando se toparon con Akira y sus amigos. Michiru apretó la mano de la rubia para evitar cualquier problema.

-"Michiru, que linda te ves hoy, la pasamos muy bien el sábado, no?"- dijo Akira tratando de provocar a la rubia.

-"no lo se Akira, no lo recuerdo, me drogaste, te acuerdas?"- dijo indiferente Michiru, pasando al lado de ellos sin detenerse.

Haruka trataba de contenerse, pero se le hacía difícil después de todo.

-"vamos! Te me tirabas encima como una fiera en celo"

Eso fue como un detonador de bomba para Haruka, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se da vuelta y se abalanza contra Akira golpeándolo, y también recibiendo golpes del chico, quien tenía su revancha.

-"eres… un… maldito hijo…de…"- decía mientras estaba sobre él golpeándolo, pero el puño del chico no la dejo terminar y ahora era el quien estaba sobre la rubia.

-"Ya basta, deténganse!!!!!!"- gritó Michiru sin saber que hacer para detener el pleito, pero los golpes de ida y vuelta no acababan.

Los amigos de Akira iban a incluirse a la pelea, pero Akira no los dejó, quería el mismo golpearla.

-"que pasa Tenoh? No te gustó mi sorpresa?, aunque debó decirlo…"- se acercó a su oído y le susurró. –"el cuerpo de tu novia está bien bueno"

Haruka se zafó dándole un gran golpe que lo lanzó al suelo. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él a golpearlo, pero unos segundos mas tarde fue detenida por una fuerte patada de uno de los chicos que estaba fuera del pleito, al ver que su amigo iba perdiendo.

-"Haruka!"- exclamo la joven al ver que la rubia ya escupía sangre.

-"les dije que no se metieran…"- dijo Akira incorporándose. –"…quiero que sea todo mío"- se limpió el uniforme y cuando vio que la rubia, algo aturdida trataba de levantarse le dio otra patada que la volvió a mandar al suelo.

-"por favor, basta!! Ayuda!!!!"- gritaba Michiru al verse incapaz de detener el conflicto, pues los chicos tampoco se lo permitían.

-"eso es todo lo que tienes Tenoh!!" –dijo gritándole, estirando los brazos. –"por esta basura Mai me cambió?! Creo que prefiero a Michiru, esta mas buena"

Le lanzó el pie para golpearla nuevamente, pero la rubia lo alcanzó a agarrar y lo botó. No sabía de dónde sacó fuerzas pero se lanzó sobre él arrojándole una lluvia de golpes dejándolo sin fuerzas para continuar peleando. Luego miró a los cuatro chicos que lo acompañaban.

-"si no quieren problemas llévenselo, la subdirectora no debe tardar en llegar, aunque eso no es lo que les traerá problemas si es que no se van"- dijo con cara amenazante que realmente asustó a los chicos.

Entre los cuatro se llevaron a Akira alejándose del lugar, mientras Michiru corrió al lado de Haruka para ayudarla.

-"lo siento… se manchó"- dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba la venda de la mano manchada con sangre.

-"rayos Haruka, te pedí que no hicieras nada… mírate"- dijo ayudándola a sentarse

-"es que… soy impulsiva"- Michiru le miró con reproche y le acarició el rostro viéndole las heridas del rostro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, pero Haruka la desvió a sus labios para besarlos, pero la acción fue detenida por la voz de la subdirectora.

-"Tenoh! Otra vez en líos. Porque esto ya no me sorprende, ven conmigo a mi oficina… pero antes pasa a la enfermería. Kaio te puede ayudar"- dijo retirándose.

Pasaron a enfermería, Haruka acompañó a Michiru al salón para luego, obligada por la chica, se dirigió a la oficina de la subdirectora.

-"pasa Tenoh, toma asiento"- dijo señalando la silla. –"como estas?"

-"bien, ya me curaron, no es nada"

-"debes saber porque estas acá, no?"

-"creo imaginarlo"-murmuró

-"veo que te fue bien con la señorita Kaio"

-"ahh?"- dijo algo confundida.

-"desde el día en que tomé el cargo como subdirectora prometí preocuparme y dedicarme a cada uno de mis alumnos, y tu Tenoh, resultaste ser alguien que captó mi atención. Antes solías ser una buena alumna, con metas claras y responsable en lo que te comprometías, pero de la noche a la mañana hubo un cambio en ti" –hizo una pausa para mirarla directamente. –"mira Tenoh, no puedo imaginar lo que estas sintiendo y pasando en este momento, pero debes saber que todo acto tiene su consecuencia. Puedo entender tus reacciones y tus ausencias, pero no quiere decir que esté en lo correcto permitírtelo. Mi deber es enseñarte"

-"como lo supo?"- dijo ya entendiendo que la subdirectora sabía lo que le ocurría.

-"tu amiga se preocupa mucho por ti Tenoh…o debo decir, tu mamá?"

-"Setsuna… "

-"pero me temo que esta vez tendré que hablar con tus verdaderos padres"

-"no… por favor, es que mis padres no lo saben"

-"ya veo. Lo siento Haruka, pero mi deber como maestra y adulta es darles aviso, pero quien tomará la decisión de contarles no me corresponde a mí, sino a ti. Solo tienes 17 años, esto es mucho para ti sola"

-"no quiero que se enteren"

-"en algún momento se enteraran, y es mejor que lo sepan de ti"

-"yo…"

-"solo piénsalo si?, ahora vuelve a clases, no queremos romper nuestro trato"

-"y si no me interesa cumplir con el trato?"- dijo en tono de broma, pero hablando muy enserio.

-"bueno, sería una lástima que Haruka Tenoh tomara la vía fácil" – respondió con el mismo tono, dándole una sonrisa complise, pues sabía que eso si había funcionado.

-"me iré a clases"- se dirigió a la puerta e hizo una pausa. –"ah, y con respecto a esto…"

-"no te preocupes, esta conversación jamás termino. Recuerda que tienes que entregar el projecto que hiciste con Kaio"

-"_demonios, el proyecto"_

Salió de la oficina y volvió a su salón hasta que las clases se terminaron. Por suerte no se volvió a topar en todo el día ni con Akira y ni amigos. Se dirigieron al departamento, Haruka le recordó a Michiru acerca del proyecto y decidieron que era hora de terminarlo.

Iban subiendo el ascensor 'discutiendo' las responsabilidades del proyecto incompleto.

-"es tu culpa"- dijo la rubia

-"mia?"

-"si, tuya. Tu me provocas y así no se puede acabar con el proyecto"

-"de que hablas, cuando quiero trabajar eres tu la que decide que salgamos o hagamos algo mas"- entre risas continuaron así, hasta que el ascensor llegó al último piso y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Setsuna que esperaba en la puerta.

-"Setsuna?"

-"Haruka, tenemos que hablar"

-"si, claro, pasa, aunque la que tiene que hablar contigo soy yo"- dijo una vez las tres adentro, Zeus corrió a las piernas de Haruka, y luego a las de Michiru, quien trataba de tranquilizarlo acariciándole la cabeza –"porque le contaste a mi subdirectora? Tienes idea el ridículo que sentí cuando me dijo que sabía que la que había hablado por teléfono eras tu y no mi mamá?"

-"Haruka, lo que te tengo que decir es importante"- la morena se notaba algo nerviosa, cosa que notaron las otras dos chicas que le miraron con seriedad y atención.

-"que sucede Setsuna"- interrogó Haruka

-"el detective que contraté me llamó…"

-"Setsuna, te pedí que no…"- dijo irritada, pero fue interrumpida.

-"lo encontró… encontró a tu padre".

* * *

gracias por los review en gnral, Satsuki chan, pink_pollita, shane-tenoh, dei, serenatenoh, Dragon Hearth... se pasan! wena onda.... y a los q leen el fic. Bueno, toy corta de tiempo asi q siendo breve

BSOS!


	13. inseguridades y complicaciones

Hubo un momento de silencio. Quien se suponía que debía decir algo estaba callada. Michiru estaba confundida y no entendía la situación, pero por la cara de la rubia, no parecía ser bueno.

-"no debiste hacerlo"-dijo por fin Haruka

-"no me importa si estas enojada conmigo"

-"no tenías derecho!!"- dijo un poco mas alterada

-"ya lo se, pero…"

-"pero nada!... esa persona no es nadie para mi, no es mi padre. Yo ya tengo uno, y su nombre es Saito Tenoh"

-"Haruka..."- pero la morena fue interrumpida por su amiga

-"no quiero saber nada de él, y si tu eres mi amiga Setsuna, no volverás a nombrármelo"-

Miró a Michiru quien la veía confundida mientras con una mano acariciaba al perro. Sintió ganas de irse, lo más rápido que podía, sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

-"voy a sacar a pasear a Zeus"- dijo encontrando su escusa para salirse de esa situación sin generar alarma. –"no tardo"

Cerró la puerta y se fue con el perro sin dejarles tiempo a ninguna de las dos para decir algo.

-"testaruda!"- dijo Setsuna una vez que ya estaban solas

-"que fue eso? Qué es eso del detective y lo del padre de Haruka"- preguntó confundida

-"creí que Haruka te lo había contado"

-"no, no sé de que hablaban"

-"supongo que Haruka te lo contará de todas formas"

Ambas se sentaron y Michiru se dispuso a escuchar lo que sucedía.

-"cuando Haruka supo que estaba enferma no quiso contarle a nadie, a ella no le gusta que la vean vulnerable y supongo que estar enferma la hizo sentirse así. Yo soy su amiga y también fui psicóloga, su madre me contrató como amiga de la familia desde el momento en que Haruka mostró indicios de su sexualidad. Como tal, tenía acceso, además de tener amigos en el hospital, a su historial médico y así fue como me enteré de lo que le pasaba. Ella se empeñó en que sus padres no se enteraran de nada, pero como parte de una solución médica necesitaba de una donación de médula, y para eso, muestras de sangre de sus padres para ver si eran compatibles. Nos la ingeniamos para tener esas muestras pero el resultado no fue el esperado…"

-"resulto ser que no solo no eran compatibles, sino que mi padre y yo no compartíamos el mismo ADN"- la voz de Haruka, quien entró sin ser escuchada, les hizo voltear a la puerta. Zeus se acercó a Michiru moviendo la cola. –"… el estúpido pulgoso no quería salir a pasear"

-"Haruka…"- dijo su amiga

-"lo siento Set, no debí molestarme contigo"

-"está bien. Creo que ustedes tienen que hablar. Nos vemos, y cuando estés preparada házmelo saber." –se despidió de Michiru, tomo su cartera y se fue.

-"creo que este perro se pone en mi contra"- bromeó, luego miró a Michiru. –"perdón por no contártelo, es solo que… no sé, no pienso en ello. Bueno, cuando estoy contigo no pienso en nada mas, jeje"- Michiru notó que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, así que se levantó del sillón y fue al lado de su amante, tomó su mano en gesto de apoyo.

-"no te preocupes. Y has hablado con tus padres acerca de esto?"

-"no, de hecho no los he visto hace tiempo. Están de viaje de negocios y… no sé si quiera verlos. No se cuales sean los motivos de que me lo ocultaran, pero no me interesa saberlos"- esto último hizo notar el coraje que sentía frente la situación.

-"está bien amor, pero son tus padres. Tal vez hablarlo con ellos te ayude a encontrar la verdad. Además…"- con esto hizo una pausa, analizando las palabras anteriores de Setsuna –"que significa que hayan encontrado a tu padre biológico?"- dijo con un dejo de esperanza.

-"significa que no me interesa nada que venga de él, nada más. Déjalo Michiru, si?"- dijo irritándose nuevamente, dándose la vuelta, pero la mano de la chica se lo impidió.

-"siento que no me estás diciendo todo"

-"oh, Michiru, por favor..."- dijo molesta, pero aun sin verla directamente

-"entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que no me estas ocultando nada"- la rubia sentía la fija mirada sobre sus hombros. Dio un suspiro al darse cuenta de que había sido derrotada.

-"los doctores aun no saben lo que tengo, pero creen que el trasplantan de médula de un familiar directo tal vez ayude a que mi sangre no falle"

-"y tal vez él sea compatible"- un brillo se apoderó en los ojos azules de la chica entendiendo a que se refería Setsuna.

-"no Michiru, por eso no quería decirte nada de esto. Las probabilidades de que eso resulte son prácticamente nulas, además…"- su semblante antes sombrío cambió a uno frío –"… no me interesa nada que pueda venir de él"

-"pero es una posibilidad"

-"no, no la es"- dijo secamente

-"porque no la es? Por tu orgullo?"

-"Michiru, basta"

-"amor, entiendo que te sientas así frente a esta situación, pero si él puede ayudarte, si…"

-"no me interesa si viene de él"- reiteró interrumpiendo, pero sintió las manos de la chica sobre las suyas que se disponía a continuar

-"si hay una posibilidad de salvarte, por más pequeña que sea, debemos intentarla… por favor"

La rubia no sabía que decir, pero su mirada permaneció impenetrable y distante, como si se activara un mecanismo de defensa. Siguió en silencio, por lo que la chica decidió volver a hablar.

-"te lo suplico, por nosotros"- pero aun esa mirada fría no cambiaba –"es que acaso no te importa lo nuestro?"- su voz quebrada esta vez esperaba una respuesta, que transara ante sus palabras, pero Haruka seguía con su postura, lo que desespero a la chica.

-"¡¡¡ entiende que no te quiero ver morir !!!"- un grito desesperado rompió con el silencio reinante, con un ruido que Haruka sintió penetrar su pecho, pero que la hizo reaccionar. Volteó a verle directamente.

-"entonces deberías irte, porque si sigues a mi lado es eso lo que vas a ver"

La chica no dejó de verle tampoco, sus ojos húmedos reflejaban decepción por lo que acababa de escuchar. Una vez más veía de cerca la barrera de Haruka. Movió levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro al ver que los fríos ojos esmeralda no cambiaban, tomó su maletín y se fue del departamento, dejando en el interior un silencio desolador.

La rubia se quedó en su posición por unos minutos después del sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Trataba de calmar su respiración que se agitaba paulatinamente, reflejo de la angustia que estaba sintiendo en su pecho. Dio un par de pasos y se apoyó sobre la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, tratando de repasar lo ocurrido. Sus puños se aferraron al borde y en un impulso, con su brazo, botó con furia todas las cosas que estaban sobre esta, y sin ser suficiente, descargó algo de la rabia contenida con su puño ya lastimado, en los ladrillos que la componían, una y otra vez hasta cansarse y sollozar angustiosamente un poco, como si le costase llorar. Después de un rato, el departamento solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal de la sala, cosas tiradas en el suelo, desorden, y a Haruka sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, esta vez respirando con más calma. No parecía mirar nada fijo, eso hasta que Zeus llegó y se sentó cerca de ella. Esos ojos de nuevo la estaban chantajeando por cariño, levantó el brazo y el perro se acomodó bajó éste, apoyado en las piernas de su dueña.

La luz del sol le comenzó a molestar y obligó a abrir los ojos. Levantó rápidamente su mano para protegerlos del exceso de luz. Miró hacia abajo y Zeus aun permanecía ahí, aunque ya despierto. Miró a su alrededor, ya era de día, se había quedado dormida. El perro se dio cuenta de que su ama despertó y se dirigió a la cocina, lo mas cerca que pudo de su plato de comida. Se dispuso a levantarse para alimentarlo, pero al apoyar su mano una fuerte punzada la obligó a no apoyarse con esa mano. La levantó para darse cuenta de que de que estaba hinchada y algo morada, con rastros de sangre. Se apoyó con la otra y se levantó a servirle comida al perro.

-"probablemente debo ser la peor dueña que hayas tenido"- dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza al animal y dirigirse al baño para prepararse para ir a la escuela, aun estaba a tiempo.

Luego de salir de la ducha se arregló con cuidado. Todos los golpes del día anterior los estaba empezando a sentir. Se miró al espejo y se vio las heridas que habían quedado de la pelea con Akira, y luego su mano que parecía cada vez mas hinchada y morada.

-"Haruka, eres un desastre, no cambiaras"- se dijo frente al espejo, luego con una venda trató de disimular su mano.

Pasó por la sala para salir y vio todo el desorden, todo en el suelo, excepto una lámpara de pie. La miró dudosa y se fue, luego se devolvió y la botó _–"mejor"_- Miró su reloj y se fue a la escuela.

¿Por qué iba, porque desperdiciar su tiempo así, botarlo en la escuela, si sabía que se iba a encontrar tal vez con Akira y sus amigos, o Rui? Iba porque se iba a encontrar con ella, con quien con una sonrisa era capaz de iluminar las sombras de su día. Si, ese era el motivo por el cual desde que la vio asistía a la escuela, para volver a verla. Y por eso también iba ese día, porque con ella, le lastimaba poner barreras, y esa cara desoladora que le dedico el día anterior no la podía borrar.

Pero ese día no quería enfrentarla, se sentía muy frustrada, así que se conformaría con solo verla desde lejos. Una vez más, siguió de largo por los pasillos, para subir hasta la azotea y estar sola, sentir el viento, ordenar sus pensamientos, verla desde lejos.

Y ahí estaba, a la hora del receso caminando por el jardín. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al verla, como sus cabellos ondulados eran juguete del viento, su distinguido caminar que le caracterizaba, tuvo ganas de bajar y hablarle, pero no lo creyó oportuno.

El timbre sonó avisando que el receso se acabó, los alumnos volvían a sus aulas quedando el patio vacío y volvió el tranquilo silencio. La siguió con la vista hasta que la perdió. Botó un suspiro y se recargó en el barandal. De pronto a su espalda sintió abrirse la puerta y unos pasos que se detenían.

-"veo que no entraste a la clase Tenoh"

-"eso no es de tu incumbencia Matsuoka"- dijo sin darse vuelta

-"peleaste con Michiru?"

-"que no tienes vida que te entrometes en las de otros?"-dijo irónicamente

-"escucha bien Tenoh, tal vez ahora la tengas, pero no será por mucho, porque cuando desaparezcas, al más mínimo descuido ahí estaré. Créeme que yo tengo mucho más que ofrecerle a ella que tu, yo puedo darle la estabilidad que cualquier chica de esta escuela querría tener. Es cuestión de tiempo para que ella se dé cuenta. Así que por qué no te haces a un lado y dejas de hacerla perder el tiempo con algo pasajero"- las palabras de Rui calaron más hondo de lo que pensó. Enmudeció por unos segundos y luego volteó para verle con las manos en los bolcillos

-"no tienes caras bonitas que poner y culos que lamer? Creí que ese era el trabajo del presidente del centro de alumnos"

-"créeme, no necesito ensuciarme el uniforme para sacarte del camino"- dijo con tono serio

-"oh, ya dejas ver parte de tu personalidad Matsuoka. Deja las amenazas que no te quedan con la cara de niño bueno que aparentas"

-"tu no me conoces"

-"ni me interesa"

En ese momento ambos guardaron silencio y no dejaron de verse, una mirada desafiante que era capaz de sacar chispas.

-"mira la hora Matsuoka, no querrás llegar tarde a tu clase… podrías romper tu record de responsabilidad"- rompió el silencio con una sonrisa y tono burlesco.

Rui se volteó mirándola hasta lo más que pudo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Cuando cerró la puerta del acceso a ellas tras él, se encontró de frente con Michiru.

-"hola Michiru!"- dijo algo nervioso

-"hola Rui"

-"vas a la azotea?"- dijo tapándole un poco el paso

-"si"

-"es que vengo de allá de buscar a un amigo pero no había nadie… además si te pescan arriba puedes tener problemas"- dijo con una sonrisa que luego al verla se esfumó. –"y esa cara? Te sucedió algo malo?"

-"no es nada Rui, pero gracias por preguntar"

-"vamos, a mi no me puedes engañar, ¿problemas con Tenoh?¿te hizo algo?, porque sabes que si es así yo…"

-"enserio Rui no es nada"- dijo desviando la mirada, pero la mano del chico en su mentón la sorprendió.

-"sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Michiru, no soporto verte así, tus ojos no me pueden mentir"-dijo serio

-"yo…yo"- las palabras del chico la tomaron por sorpresa y la pusieron nerviosa, provocando un leve color carmín en sus mejillas.

-"shh… no digas nada"- el chico se fue acercando peligrosamente y Michiru se comenzó a asustase, no se podía mover, pero el chico desvió la trayectoria y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se separó de ella y vio a una confundida pero aliviada chica.

-"no volveré a robarte un beso, lo prometo"- dijo entre risas

-"bueno creo que debo volver al salón, nos vemos"- dijo la chica algo intimidada con la situación.

Se dirigió al salón de clases. Creyó haber sentido que Haruka estaba en la escuela, corazonada, no lo sabía. Tal vez se había confundido por toda la situación del día de ayer. No podía sacarse de la cabeza de que tal vez hubiese alguna esperanza de que Haruka se salvara, y no podía entender como la rubia podía ser tan testaruda. Sabía que era un tema difícil para ella el tener que enfrentar a su padre biológico, pero ¿sacrificar una posibilidad de que pudiese vivir y así estar juntas, solo porque su orgullo que no le permitía ceder? Ella le había dicho que era poco probable que funcionara, pero ¿morir sin siquiera intentarlo?

-"bueno eso es todo por hoy. Kaio, ¿podrías quedarte un momento? Necesito hablar contigo"- dijo la profesora mientras todos tomaban sus maletines para retirarse. Michiru tomó sus cosas y se acercó al escritorio de la maestra.

-"si maestra?"

-"estoy preocupada por ti Michiru, noté que no prestaste atención a mi clase, además de que hoy tu y Tenoh tenían que entregarme el proyecto hoy"

-"lo siento maestra, no tengo excusa"

-"mira, si fuera por Tenoh lo repruebo inmediatamente, pero tú eres una buena alumna. Te daré plazo hasta la próxima clase para que me lo entregues. Tienen dos días"

-"muchas gracias"- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y se retiró del salón.

Llegó a su casa, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la casa de la rubia. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que esta se abriera. Podía escuchar como Zeus rasmillaba la puerta desde el otro lado. Después de un rato Haruka abrió.

-"Michiru"

-"creí que ya no abrirías"- dijo acariciando al perro que se le había tirado encima apenas la vio.

-"lo siento, pasa. Estaba ordenando"

-"pero que fue lo pasó acá?"- exclamó al ver parte del desorden en la sala y notar cosas rotas.

-"nada..."- se dio vuelta y vació la pala en la basura. Michiru la vio de pies a cabeza sin decir nada, la rubia sintió la mirada y volteó. –"que?"

-"fuiste a la escuela hoy?"

-"No"

-"traes puesto el uniforme"- la rubia no dijo nada unos segundos al darse por descubierta.

-"quieres algo? Yo tomaré un café"- Michiru sonrió con resignación al notar como descaradamente cambiaba el tema.

-"dame un té"

Michiru terminó de ordenar lo poco que quedaba en la sala mientras Haruka terminaba de preparar las bebidas. Llegó con una bandeja y le entregó una taza a la chica que la esperaba sentada en el sofá.

-"tu mano"

-"no es nada"

-"esta peor, dámela"

-"enserio, no es nada"- pero Michiru la tomó suavemente, pero la rubia soltó un quejido de dolor.

-"está muy hinchada, que hiciste anoche?"

-"nada… tal vez fue lo de ayer con Akira"- Michiru la miro escéptica, sabía que la mano no había sido tan maltratada como para estar así.

-"vamos"- dijo levantándose, seguida por la mirada confundida de la rubia.

-"¿adónde?"

-"a un hospital"

-"que? No"

-"Haruka, ya no es un simple rasmillón, realmente está dañada"- podía notar la cara de fastidió de la rubia. –"por favor"

-"bueno, pero deja cambiarme de ropa"- dijo de mala gana y se dirigió a su cuarto. A los minutos volvió con unos jeans y una polera blanca bajo una camisa negra arremangada.

-"listo. ¿Dónde están mis…? Oye, que haces"- pregunto la rubia al ver que Michiru tenía sus llaves del auto

-"yo conduciré, tu mano no está bien"- la rubia suspiro resignada

-"buen, ya vamos"

Fueron al hospital y el doctor revisó su mano. Le diagnosticó un esguince que estuvo cerca de la fractura, por lo que igual para prevenir le enyesaron la mano. Volvieron cerca del anochecer al departamento, la rubia no parecía estar de buen humor con su mano inmovilizada y no dejaba de darle golpecitos al yeso.

-"quieres dejar de hacer eso? Pareces una niña, y te vas a lastimar mas"- dijo tomándole la mano para que se detuviera, haciendo que la rubia bufara. -"además tenemos que terminar el proyecto en menos de dos días"

-"está bien, vamos a trabajar al estudio…suerte que soy ambidiestra"-dijo tomando el maletín de la chica para llevarlo hacia el estudio.

Trabajaron sin comentar ninguna palabra que no fuera algo del proyecto, el ambiente era algo tenso. Ya eran las 11 de la noche, llevaban 4 horas seguidas y aun les quedaba por completar. Michiru se aburrió y dejó el lápiz en la mesa y cerró el libro.

-"Haruka, hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así?"

-"hasta que terminemos el trabajo"-dijo sin voltear a verla

-"sabes que no me refiero a eso"-respondió frunciendo el ceño. Haruka cerró su portátil y la miró. –"¿Qué es lo que está pasándonos Haruka? No quiero que peleemos "

Haruka mantuvo silencio y la miro detenidamente, respiró profundo cerrando los ojos para volver a abrirlos.

-"estás segura de que quieres estar conmigo?"- dijo viéndola seriamente.

-"a que te refieres"- preguntó confundida

-"a esto, a nosotros, a mi. No quiero que te ilusiones con sueños de que tal vez pueda mejorar. El hecho es que el tiempo pasa y hay cosas que no podemos cambiar"- el silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos. –"tal vez el estar conmigo fue una decisión impulsiva y merezcas a alguien que te pueda dar algo realmente estable"

Michiru mantuvo el silencio y se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba sentada ella.

-"sabes? A pesar de la imagen de dura que aparentas, eres la persona más insegura que he visto en mi vida"-dijo sentándose en sus piernas y pasando sus manos tras su cuello, dándole un fugaz beso. Haruka soltó el aire contenido.

-"y eso que quiere decir?"-dijo con inseguridad

-"que crees tú tontita?"- se acercó y la volvió a besar, esta vez correspondido, mientras las manos de la rubia se posaban en la cintura de la chica. El beso se tornó más intenso y apasionado.

-"tal vez deberíamos dejar el trabajo para mañana"-dijo la rubia acariciando la espalda mientras besaba su cuello.

-"bien, pero si es así va a ser para dormir…. Recuerda que tu mano debe estar inmovilizada"

-"por eso digo que es una suerte ser ambidiestra"-dijo soltando el primer botón de la blusa que traía Michiru con su mano sana. La chica sonrió y la rubia se acercó para darle un nuevo beso pero el teléfono sonó. –"nooo…NOO!...no voy a contestar"

-"tienes que hacerlo amor, puede ser importante. Tal vez es Setsuna"

-"me vale"

-"Haruka!!"

-"ya voy, ya voy… pero que teléfono más inoportuno"- se fue gruñendo hasta el teléfono.-"si?"-dijo bruscamente.

-"esas son formas de contestar el teléfono a tu madre?!"

-"ahh… lo siento, es que estaba ocupada…tra trabajando para la escuela"-dijo poniéndose nerviosa al ver como Michiru la miraba divertida al escuchar eso

-"y ese milagro a que se debe?"

-"jaja madre, de verdad no quieres saberlo"

-"si, si quiero saber el motivo de esa repentina responsabilidad por la escuela"

-"bueno, después no te quejes… tengo novia y nos asignaron trabajo juntas y ella es muy responsable"- Michiru, quien escuchaba lo que decía, voltea a verla para ver su reacción frente a lo que su madre pudiese estar diciendo al otro lado del teléfono.

-"madre? Estas ahí?"-preguntó al no escuchar voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-"así que tienes novia… veo que aun sigues siendo inmadura"

-"por favor, no comiences con eso"- contestó empezando a irritarse.

-"lo que tú vas a hacer es terminar matándome"

-"ayy por favooor, ya deja ese melodrama"- dijo interrumpiéndola

-"…tu no dejas de darme disgustos"

-"ya no sé ni para que te cuento las cosas importantes en mi vida si tu lo único que haces es empezar con este teatro"

-"que no entiendes que eso es lo que hago? Preocuparme de ti? Me preocupa el desastre que estas haciendo de tu vida"

-"muy bien honorable señora Tenoh, un aplauso por su preocupación"

-"AH!! No se puede hablar contigo sin que empieces con tus ironías. Hablamos después!!"- sintió como la llamada se cortó. La rubia prácticamente azotó el teléfono contra el mueble.

-"pero que molestia!! Me voy de su casa y aun así encuentra una forma para molestarme!"

-"hey, cálmate amor" dijo levantándose y poniendo las manos en los hombros de la rubia. Trató de darle un masaje pero estaba muy tensa. –"que te relajes". El teléfono volvió a sonar y sus hombros se volvieron a tensar.

-"SI?!"-contestó alterada

-"esa no es una forma adecuada de contestar el teléfono"-dijo una voz grave

-"papá"

-"por lo visto ustedes no tienen otra forma de hablar que no sea discutiendo"

-"es muy terca"

-"y eso lo heredaste de ella, no de mi"- esas palabras la enmudecieron. –"Haruka? Aló?"

-"sí, sí, estoy aquí"

-"bueno, tu madre con todo esto olvido decir el motivo de la llamada, debo cerrar unos negocios a Japón y estaremos unos días allá para que cenemos juntos"

-"enserio?"

-"bueno será solo por el fin de semana, después debo volver a Alemania. Escuche que tienes novia"

-"si… tu no vas a armar escándalo también, no?"

-"sabes lo que pienso al respecto, pero ya no eres la niña que podía controlar como antes"

-"gracias…supongo"- no sabía si tomar ese comentario bien o mal.

-"bueno, espero conocerla. Prefiero esto antes que sigas con tu vida desenfrenada de antes. Si esa chica te hace hacer tus tareas no debe ser tan malo. Además tu madre también quiere conocerla"

-"_eso es un avance"_- pensó al ver que su padre era más flexible como siempre. –"bueno, los veo entonces, los pasaré a buscar al aeropuerto, así que avísenme"

-"nos vemos"- Haruka cortó y dio un suspiro.

-"te dije que era mejor no contestar. Vienen a Japón por el fin de semana"

-"y eso no te alegra?"- preguntó confundida la chica al ver la expresión desanimada de la rubia

-"si, supongo que si"

-"pero…?"- sabía que había un pero

-"no los he visto desde… bueno, desde que supe lo de mi papá. No sé cómo reaccionar"

-"vamos amor, todo va salir bien"-dijo dándole un beso

-"tu tampoco te las llevas gratis"- dijo sonriendo

-"a que te refieres?"-dijo separándose

-"te quieren conocer"

-"enserio? Y qué hay de tu madre?"

-"también. Que no te da miedo?"

-"no, son parte de tu vida, y también quiero conocerlos"

-"jajaja… eres muy valiente"

-"ya! Deja de asustarme"- dijo golpeándole el hombro

-"no, solo bromeo, no es tan terrible."

-"bueno, creo que serían igual o incluso peor mis padres"

-"y has sabido algo de ellos"

-"hace unos días me llamaron. Mi padre está administrando sus negocios en Nueva York personalmente, por lo que se ha hecho más larga su estadía en Nueva York, aun es indefinido cuanto tiempo estén allá"

-"y piensas contarles lo nuestro?"

-"obvio, jamás negaría lo nuestro"

-"pero te puede traer problemas"

-"lo se, pero no me importa"

-"Tal vez sea mejor que no les contaras, después de todo son solo un par de meses y ni siquiera me alcancen a ver"- Michiru al escuchar esto desvió la mirada y se levantó de su silla.

-"me voy a dormir"-dijo secamente y se retiró. Haruka se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado de sus palabras y también se levantó y alcanzó su brazo.

-"no, Michiru, perdón. Olvida lo que dije, si?"

-"buenas noches Haruka"- y se fue al dormitorio

_-"bien hecho Haruka, siempre arruinando las cosas"-_ pensó mientras salía a la terraza. Se apoyó en el barandal pensando en lo tonto de sus palabras, si sabía que eso hería a Michiru. Pudo ver el balcón del piso de abajo, y notó un masetero con unas bellas flores blancas que le hicieron sonreír, nunca las había notado.

Michiru estaba acostada, dando la espalda a la puerta para evitar que Haruka viera sus lágrimas al abrir la puerta cuando entrase. Como detestaba cuando Haruka se ponía así, recordándole que ella iba a morir, aun no podía olvidar la discusión de ayer y sus duras palabras. Cuando estaba con ella todo iba tan bien, olvidaba todo lo de su alrededor, eran solo las dos, pero esas palabras le hacían recordar la dura realidad. Sintió que la puerta se abría, pero no quiso voltear. Percibió el peso de la rubia sobre la cama a su lado, y al cabo de unos segundos vio como una mano que sostenía una bella flor blanca se presentaba frente a ella. Se dio vuelta con la mirada confundida.

-"y esto?"

-"lo de hace un rato… y lo de ayer… perdona, fui una tonta. Es solo que a veces no pienso en lo que digo"- la chica la miraba seriamente, y la rubia pudo notar que unas lágrimas habían recorrido su rostro, lo que la hizo sentir aun más mal. –"me debes estar odiando"

-"sabes que no te odio amor, es solo que a veces… tus palabras pueden ser hirientes"

-"perdón"- dijo bajando la mirada –"no puedo hacer nada bien"- Michirula miró por unos segundos, simplemente no podía molestarse con ella si con solo verla sentía como si se volviera a enamorar. Su mirada se enfocó en la flor que tenía en la mano y la tomó.

-"está muy linda, es para mí?"- la rubia levantó la afligida mirada encontrándose con sus ojos, lo que le hizo recuperar los animos.

-"si"- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-"gracias, me gusta mucho… espera un momento"-dijo cambiando su expresión a una de curiosidad- "… de donde sacaste a esta hora la flor?"

-"oye! eso no se pregunta"

-"Haruka?"- conocía a la perfección cuando la rubia ocultaba algo

-"bueno, el balcón de abajo las tenía, estaban lindas"

-"pero no te oí salir por la puerta… tu no… no te pasaste por la terraza verdad?"- preguntó, pero al no recibir respuesta volvió a interrogar más inquieta. –"dime por favor que no te pasaste desde el onceavo piso para ir a buscar una flor"

-"bueno, entonces no te lo diré"

-"Haruka!!"

-"que? Pero si estaban lindas"

-"que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es? Por dios Haruka, tienes una mano inmovilizada, en que pensabas?"- su tono más que de reproche se volvía desesperado a medida que procesaba e imaginaba como lo había hecho.

-"ya, no te preocupes, no fue difícil. Recuerda que soy ambidiestra"- dijo sonriendo. Michiru ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal respuesta, enojarse o reír. Negó con la cabeza en gesto de reproche y le dio un tierno beso que dejó a Haruka en las nubes. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

-"no me importa lo que me digas ni lo que me pidas, nunca me voy a alejar de ti, y nunca había estado más segura de algo en mi vida, quiero estar contigo"

Un destello se vio reflejado en los ojos de Haruka, siempre se sorprendía de cómo ella podía ser tan convincente en sus palabras y transmitirle paz. La chica acercó su rostro y se besaron. Poco a poco se volvió más furtivo, sus manos acercaron firmemente el cuerpo de la chica, y separándose apenas de sus labios respiró.

-"no habíamos dejado algo pendiente?"- dijo la rubia a la chica que también recobraba el aliento.

Michiru sonrió como respuesta y la rubia se acercó a darle otro beso, pero la chica se inclinó hacia atrás dejando a Haruka esperando. Se volvió a acercar y Michiru se volvió a alejar sonriendo al ver los intentos de la rubia.

-"si… íbamos a dormir"- dicho esto se separó y se acostó

-"no… Michiru, que cruel eres"- dijo tirándole la camisa cambiándose para dormir. –"que fea forma de vengarte"

-"no es venganza amor, pero debemos dormir, ya es tarde. O tal vez…es venganza"- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"bueno, entonces dormiremos"-dijo la rubia acostándose

-"abrázame… por favor"-dijo cambiando su expresión. El brazo rodeándola no se hizo esperar. Michiru se aferró a ella, como queriendo impregnarse de ella, quedándose lentamente dormida.

_

* * *

_

_Disculpen la tardansa, pero el estress se esta haciendo presente y los dolores de cabeza no me los banco. Saludos a todos los reviews __ZodaFalcon__, __Haruko Hinako__, serenatenoh, __Dragon Hearth__, __MILENA9__, __whitewarrior70__, y a los timidos que no dejan comentarios xD_

_bsos!_


	14. fortaleza

Apenas despertó dio vuelta para verle dormir unos minutos como siempre, pero esta vez Haruka no estaba a su lado. Le extrañó por el hecho de que siempre despertaba después de ella. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para ver si ahí estaba, pero no. Revisó los otros cuartos pero no la encontró, algo no andaba bien. De pronto escuchó un ruido en el baño, ese que olvidó inspeccionar.

-"Haruka, estas ahí?"-dijo al escuchar otro ruido tras la puerta, pero la única respuesta que se logro escuchar fue una tos. –"Haruka, estas bien? Déjame pasar, por favor, _toc toc, _HARUKA!!!"- La tos se hizo más compulsiva.

Decidió actuar y empezó a golpear la puerta con el hombro, pero no estaba funcionando. Se desesperó al no seguir escuchando la tos al otro lado de la puerta. Fue a buscar algo que le fuera útil para golpear la manilla. Después de varios golpes, al verla ya dañada, retrocedió y le dio una fuerte patada, que al tercer intento abrió violentamente la puerta, encontrando a la rubia en el suelo con su mano manchada con sangre, cubriendo su boca mientras tratada de controlar vanamente la tos, apretando los ojos.

-"oh por Dios, Haruka!!!!"- exclamó acercándose corriendo.

-"no, no… es estoy b bien, en serio"- respondió tratando de abrir los ojos.

-"voy a llamar a una ambulancia"

-"noo… no amb… ambulancias…….voy a estar bien"- dijo tratando de sonreírle para no asustarla, pero perdió las fuerzas desvaneciéndose

-"Haruka!, Haruka!"- pero ya no estaba respondiendo. –"mi amor, por favor respóndeme, mírame!!"

Pensó que iba a perder toda clase de cordura al verla así, pero trató de controlarse y fue a buscar el teléfono, volviendo luego al baño junto al cuerpo en el suelo.

-"a aló? Necesito una ambulancia urgente…. Si, por favor"- dio con la voz firme, pero la mano que sostenía el teléfono temblaba.

.

_-"Dr. Kishimoto a la habitación 310, Dr. Kishimoto a la habitación 310"_- decía el altoparlante, pero no le prestaba atención. Estaba sentada esperando a que el doctor le dijera como estaba. Ya habían pasado dos horas de angustiosa espera. Veía a su alrededor, de vez en cuando entraba una camilla a toda velocidad para perderse tras las puertas de urgencia que solo permitían el acceso a personal autorizado. De pronto vislumbró a Setsuna acercarse a toda prisa.

-"Michiru, como está?"

-"no lo sé, los doctores aun la están examinando"

-"y tú, como estas? Debe ser duro todo esto para ti"

-"nunca la había visto así Setsuna… tan… tan… frágil"-dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos. Setsuna al ver como se iba desmoronando tras cada palabra que decía, posó su mano en su hombro en muestra de apoyo.

-"lo sé, también fue fuerte mi impresión la primera vez que la vi así…"- Michiru que antes miraba al suelo, volteó a verle con atención. –"… estábamos discutiendo acerca de su enfermedad, de que no quería contarle a sus padres, pero de pronto se desmayó. Cuando éramos pequeñas y nuestros padres se reunían, solíamos jugar juntas. A pesar de que yo era mayor que ella por casi 4 años, siempre la admiré, por su convicción en todo lo que decía y hacía, sin dejar que nada ni nadie la detuviera de alcanzar lo que quería. Siempre fue tan fuerte, y ese día la tenía frente a mí desvaneciéndose, tratando de ser fuerte para evitar que notase que estaba mal, hasta que no pudo más y cayó. Desde que supo que estaba enferma no ha hecho otra cosa que eso, hacerse la fuerte."

-"es que… no es justo Setsuna… porque ella, porque a ella… no es justo"- dijo la chica terminando en llanto.

-"si, no es justo, pero ahora nos toca a nosotras ser las fuertes. Por ella, y por darle esa tranquilidad"- en ese momento llegó el Dr. Kaneda, haciendo que ambas se levantaran rápidamente.

-"doctor como está?"- se precipitó a decir la chica, apartando rápidamente sus lagrimas

-"ahora está durmiendo, pero la enfermedad está avanzando. Su sangre no responde a ningún tratamiento y su cuerpo va a empezar a fallar. En este caso no fue necesaria una transfusión, pero sus caídas con el tiempo se pondrán cada vez peor y con mayores daños"- Setsuna ya estaba familiarizada con asuntos médicos, pero Michiru simplemente se horrorizaba al escuchar esas palabras sabiendo que se trataba de Haruka.

-"y podemos pasar a verla?"- preguntó Setsuna

-"si, no hay ningún problema, está durmiendo ahora"

-"gracias. Michiru, vamos?"-preguntó la morena al notar que la chica veía como el doctor se retiraba.

-"si, vamos"

Caminaron hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Haruka durmiendo. A Michiru se le rompió el corazón el verla ahí, se acercó y se sentó a un costado de la cama, mientras que Setsuna se sentó en una silla de la habitación. La miró con ternura y reflexiva ante tal situación, mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabeza casi rozándola. De pronto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-"dónde vas?"- preguntó confundida Setsuna

-"a comprar un café, quieres uno?"

-"claro"

Michiru salió y se dirigió al mesón principal a preguntar por el Dr. Kaneda. Fue hacia donde le indicaron encontrando a quien buscaba.

-"Doctor, tiene un minuto"

-"claro, todo bien?"

-"si, pero quería preguntarle acerca de Haruka. Hay alguna posibilidad de que mejore con el trasplante?"

-"la verdad es que no hay certeza de eso, no sabemos con exactitud lo que tiene, por lo que me sería imposible asegurar que su cuerpo reaccione positivamente y todo vuelva a la normalidad"

-"pero hay una posibilidad?"-el rostro del doctor demostraba que no sabía que palabras emplear.

-"Eso podría responderse una vez encontrada la médula compatible. Pero la verdad no quiero crearle falsas expectativas señorita. Las probabilidades de que funcione, además del tiempo que ya ha pasado, son demasiado bajas"

-"pero qué? Se va a dar por vencido así como así? Sin siquiera intentar esa solución?!"-el doctor se sorprendió de las palabras y el tono de la chica que aparentaba ser tan callada y de compostura. Luego sonrió.

-"Haruka tiene suerte de tener a una persona como usted"-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro –"tiene razón, pero el problema es encontrar la médula compatible, y al parecer ella no quiere encontrarla"

-"_Dr. Kaneda a la habitación 520, Dr. Kaneda a la habitación 520"-_ se logró escuchar por el altoparlante.

-"lo siento señorita, pero tendré que dejarla. Luego hablamos"

-"está bien gracias"

.

-"veo que ya despertaste dormilona"

-"Setsuna?... que, dónde estoy?"- dijo confundida, levantándose levemente mientras tomaba su cabeza tratando de acordarse de lo último que sucedió en el baño –"y Michiru?"

-"aquí estoy amor, disculpa la tardanza Setsuna"- dijo entrando la recién nombrada, entregándole un vaso de café a Setsuna.

-"gracias, no te preocupes"

-"como te sientes?"- dijo Michiru acercándose a la rubia.

-"bien, pero quiero irme"

-"de que hablas? Recién despertaste"-dijo la morena

-"lo sé, pero detesto estar aquí"

-"bueno amor, pero solo será un momento, hasta que estés mejor"-dijo acariciando su rostro, mientras las facciones anteriores de enojo cambiaban a una más apacible.

-"pero que rápido la convences, lo que es a mi no me hace caso"- esas palabras provocaron una risita en la chica, mientras las facciones vuelven a mostrar molestia.

-"que tu no haces otra cosa que molestarme y ponerme en ridículo?"

-"ya ves lo que se siente, o es que ya olvidaste lo que hiciste con el último chico con el que salía"- Michiru vio divertida e intrigada a la rubia en espera de su respuesta, y pudo notar cómo se sonrojaba con la pregunta.

-"bueno, ya está, si?"- dijo mirando a otro lado, cosa que le provocó risa a la morena, pero el sonido del celular de ella la interrumpió.

-"enseguida regreso"- dijo saliendo de la habitación para atender la llamada, dejándolas sola.

-"Michiru…"-rompió el silencio, acaparando la atención de la recién nombrada- "… siento que hallas tenido que ver esto"

-"a que te refieres?"-preguntó confundida

-"lo de esta mañana, no quiero que…"-pero fue detenida por el dedo índice de Michiru en sus labios.

-"no digas nada mas, por favor… si me amas, por favor no vuelvas a disculparte por esto"- Haruka no sabía que decir, sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.- "…por favor"

-"e esta bien… no lo volveré hacer"- la chica no hizo esperar el beso y se acercó para juntar sus labios, pero este fue interrumpido por la puerta al abrirse, entrando nuevamente Setsuna.

-"no me habías dicho que tus padres venían, me invitaron a cenar cuando llegaran"

-"si, vienen pasado mañana"

-"tu madre me habló de lo de ayer, veo que se lo contaste"

-"si, quieren que Michiru también vaya a cenar con nosotros"

-"vaya, y como estás con eso Michiru, estás nerviosa?"

-"tú también?, porque todos me asustan con eso"

-"jajaja, claramente no conoces a la madre de Haruka"

-"tan terrible es?"- preguntó insegura

-"imaginala con el mismo carácter de Haruka con un par de años, cabello más largo, y siendo madre"

-"es más grave de lo que pensé"

-"HEY! Estoy acá"-dijo la aludida molesta.

Después de unas horas Setsuna tuvo que retirarse y Haruka volvió a dormirse producto a unos medicamentos que le dieron, mientras Michiru la observaba a un lado, sin apartarse de ella en ningún momento. Aun estaba pensativa con todo esto, en si funcionaría ese trasplante, desde que supo que había una posibilidad, aunque fuese un 1% probable de que funcionara, eso era suficiente. Verla esa mañana tirada en el piso, sangrando, le hizo pensar y recordar en la realidad que se empeñaba en no pensar, pero no podía evitar, y que volvería a suceder hasta el final. Pero tal vez ese trasplante…

-"en que piensas?"- la voz de la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"despertaste"- dijo acercándose

-"hace varios minutos, te estaba mirando pensar y no pude evitar la curiosidad, te veías concentrada"

-"lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"pésimo, quiero irme a casa…odio los hospitales"

-"jajaja, amor, pareces una niña"

-"no es cierto"-dijo cruzándose de brazos, sin darse cuenta de que eso le hacía ver más cria aun, cosa que le hizo notar la mirada divertida de Michiru. –"ya, bueno ya!... solo quiero irme"

-"está bien, llamaré al doctor para ver que dice"- no terminó de levantarse cuando la puerta sonó, asomándose el doctor.

-"hola, como te sientes Haruka?"

-"usted como cree, lo único que hacen es hacerme dormir…y estos estúpidos tubos…"- reclamo hastiada

-"Haruka! No seas descortés"- reprocho la chica ante tal respuesta

-"jajajaja, no te preocupes Michiru, ya estoy acostumbrado a los berrinches de Haruka. Pero en fin, no te preocupes que ya puedes irte"

-"lo dice enserio?"

-"si, pero trata de descansar, las medicinas que te suministramos ayudaran a recuperar energías"

-"tengo que seguirlas tomando?"

-"si, te harán sentir mejor, te mantendrán estable"- la cara de perros de Haruka no se hizo esperar, realmente los hospitales le ponían de mal humor. –"bueno, eso es todo, tengo que ir a ver a otro paciente, que estén bien"- el doctor se retiro.

-"bien, iré por tu ropa, cada minuto que pasas acá te pones mas enojona"

-"no es cierto!"

Se cambió y se retiraron hasta el departamento, donde Michiru insistió en que Haruka tenía que comer algo.

-"listo, levántate un poco amor"- acomodándole una bandeja

-"que ya estoy bien! No me trates como invalida"

-"vamos Haruka, deberías agradecer que te llevo la comida a la cama, ya quisiera ver a otra hacerlo"

-"jajaja, bueno, bueno… perdón, mi error. Se ve delicioso… y tu plato?"

-"enseguida vuelvo"

Ambas comieron y luego se quedaron dormidas. Haruka de pronto despertó y recordó el proyecto. Quitó suavemente el brazo de Michiru que estaba en su abdomen y se levantó. No podía creer que lo olvidaran, el plazo era hasta mañana o sino las reprobarían. La verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo reprobar, pero eso significaba que reprobaría Michiru, y ella si tenía un futuro académico prometedor. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un café, tenía toda la noche para terminarlo, así que se encerróen el estudio haciendo el menor ruido posible al trabajar.

La alarma sonó anunciando la hora de levantarse, despertando a Michiru. Estiró su brazo, pero el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Se levantó precipitadamente, era como un deja vu de la mañana anterior. Buscó por todas partes, cada vez con más apuro, hasta abrir la puerta del estudio, encontrándola durmiendo sobre el escritorio entre papeles, a un lado de su computadora. Se acercó extrañada y fijó su atención a la impresora, tomando una de las hojas impresa recientemente, mostrando el trabajo completo. Fue hasta ese momento que recordó el proyecto y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Se acercó y le acarició el rostro provocando que despertara de repente.

-"ahh… me quede dormida…"

-"amor por qué no me despertaste?"

-"y para que, estabas cansada, no era necesario"

-"pero la que estuvo hospitalizada fuiste tú, no yo, el doctor dijo que debías descansar"

-"si, pero ese doctor dice muchas estupideces"

-"Haruka…"-dijo con tono de reproche

-"además me tuvieron embobada con pastillas todo el día, lo que menos quería era seguir durmiendo"

-"sabias que te amo, no?"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-"no sé, demuéstralo"

Se sentó encima de sus piernas y comenzaron con el travieso juego erótico, donde las respiraciones se comenzaron a agitar y las manos se comenzaron a desplazar por el cuerpo, pero al parecer las de Michiru se volvían más juguetonas que las de la rubia.

-"creo que voy a hacer la tarea más seguido"

-"esta es mi parte pendiente de la tarea"- le dijo al oído bajando el beso al cuello, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su abdomen por debajo de la sudadera. Haruka quedó inmóvil al sentir el contacto de la mano sobre su piel, ascendiendo hasta sus pechos.

-"Mi chi chiru… el proyecto"- dijo con una mano tratando de tomar las hojas, pero el brazo fue interceptado por la chica, alejándolo del alcance de las hojas.

-"olvídate del proyecto, tu no hagas nada"

Tomó la polera desde abajo y la levantó lentamente, manteniendo el contacto con la piel de la rubia mientras ascendían, haciendo que esta levantara los brazos para no interrumpir el camino de la camiseta. Michiru la miró con detención y luego la besó apasionadamente mientras sus manos jugaban a llegar a la zona íntima, lo que estaba empezando a volver loca a la rubia. La chica estaba tomando toda clase de control sobre Haruka, y ella no oponía resistencia, y suspiros que se le escapaban y el rubor de sus mejillas lo demostraba.

Como amaba cada parte del cuerpo que estaba recorriendo, cuyas anatomías nunca pensó que llegaría a disfrutar, pero ese cuerpo era distinto, único y especial, era el de la persona que amaba, y cada día que pasaba lo hacía con mayor fervor. Verle aumentar el movimiento de sus caderas con cada intromisión era todo un deleite, el movimiento que hacía su pecho al acelerarse la respiración hacía que lo hiciera la suya, todo mínimo detalle era hermoso para ella, y deseaba presenciarlo para siempre… eternamente. La rubia después de unos segundos la detuvo suavemente.

-"también quiero sentirte"

Así iniciaron ese acto en el cual tenían la oportunidad de demostrarse toda la pasión que sentían la una por la otra. La intensidad se hacía cada vez mayor, al igual que los ya desahogadas suspiros de amor que se callaban con besos desesperados, desesperados por más, hasta perderse en el clímax total de placer. Los dos cuerpos desnudos tratando de recobrar el aliento, Michiru aun sentada encima de la rubia, mientras esta apoyaba su frente en el hombro de la chica, y ella acariciaba los húmedos cabellos cenizos, normalizando su respiración. Así se quedaron varios minutos perdiendo toda clase de noción de tiempo. Haruka jugaba rozando su nariz en el hombro de la chica cuando, sin intención, fijó la mirada en el computador.

-"Michiru! Es tarde… debemos irnos a clases!"- dijo rompiendo con la quietud del momento

-"no, tu no irás hoy a clases, aun tienes que reposar"

-"precisamente lo de hace un rato no fue descansar Michiru"

-"eso fue una excepción, ahora debes descansar y yo te cuidaré"

-"no, no debes faltar a clases"- la mirada divertida de la chica no se hizo esperar –"bueno… para mí está bien, para ti no"- la chica elevó una ceja. –"bueno, el punto es que no quiero que faltes, voy a estar bien"

-"no es que ponga en duda lo que dices, pero no quiero separarme de ti y…"

-"proyecto"

-"ah?"- preguntó confundida

-"tienes que ir si o si, o me habré amanecido por nada"

-"pero es que…"

-"pero nada señorita, debes ir o me sentiré muy decepcionada de tu actitud irresponsable, y por supuesto me culparan a mí de mala influencia"

-"muy bien, pero solo será por el proyecto"- y se acercó y le dio un golpecito en el hombro –"y no trates de manipularme"

-"Aun tienes tiempo para una ducha y un desayuno rápido, yo lo haré por mientras"

Comieron y Haruka, después de mucho discutirlo, la fue a dejar a la escuela. El día se le hizo monótono sin la compañía de ella, su presencia se había vuelto indispensable. Entregó sin mayor problema proyecto, y se dedico a evadir a Rui que parecía haber notado que Haruka no había asistido, y no dejaba de preguntarle si habían peleado. Al terminar las clases había quedado en que ella iría al departamento, pues la rubia insistía en ir a buscarla, pero ella quería que descansara. Salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar con su maletín en la mano y sacó su celular y marcó.

-"Aló"

-"Aló Setsuna?"

-"Hola Michiru, cómo estás?"

-"bien, gracias, y tú?"

-"bien también"

-"¿tienes tiempo para un café? Quería hablar contigo acerca de lo que averiguó el detective que contrataste"- al escuchar eso, Setsuna embozó una sonrisa, al parecer no estaba sola en la búsqueda.

-"si claro"

.

Durmió un poco, pues aunque no quería admitirlo estaba cansada, pero el teléfono no la dejó continuar. Estiró el brazo sin sacar la cara de la almohada, palpó el mueble hasta encontrar el auricular y contestó.

-"si?"

-"tu no deberías estar en la escuela?"

-"entonces para que llamas a la casa si sabes que debería estar acá?"- dijo aun media dormida.

-"porque mi instinto maternal me decía que sigues siendo una floja"

-"bueno, puedo seguir durmiendo o viene un sermón"

-"llamo para avisarte que estaremos en Japón mañana por la mañana"

-"muy bien, entonces ahí estaré esperando"

-"vendrás con ella?"

-"siempre que no armes escándalo"

-"sabes que no lo haré"

-"bueno, entonces ahí estaremos"

-"un beso"

-"nos vemos"- cortó y se tapó hasta arriba, pero unos segundos después se levantó para una ducha, era inútil seguir durmiendo. Caminó mientras secaba su pelo con una toalla por su alcoba, pasando al lado de la foto en el buró. La tomó y la contempló, estaban los tres, su madre, su padre abrazándole fuertemente el cuello y ella de unos ocho años sonriéndole. Estaba algo nerviosa el volver a verlo, ahora sabiendo que no era su padre biológico. Siempre iba a ser su padre, nada de eso cambiaba, pero no podía evitar el coraje de que se lo ocultaran. Dejó el retrato en su lugar y tomó un par de pastillas que le dio el médico y salió a trotar. A La vuelta se encontró con una enojada Michiru por violar el reposo prometido.

-"aun sigues enfadada?"

-"un poco menos, pero aun estoy molesta"

-"oye, mis padres llegan mañana en la mañana, me acompañas a buscarlos?"

-"claro"- con esa respuesta Haruka tenía una cara divertida, conteniendo la risa- "que?"- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-"enserio no te pone nerviosa?"

-"no"

-"ya veremos"

* * *

_Bueno, primero mis disculpas por no escribir, pero estoy en periodo de examenes y webadas, asi que si repruebo un ramo será exclusiva culpa de este fic xq debería estar trabajando XD. Este capi la verdad era más largo pero lo dividí en dos, asi que en no mas de 3 días actualizo....bueno eso si me dejan al menos un comentario de caridad para estimular una semana dificil, jejeje. Saludos para los lectores regalones habituales, __Haruko Hinako__, serenatenoh, __MILENA9__, y los demás .q en toda la buena onda dejan sus comentarios!_

_bsos_


	15. los Tenoh

Se encontraban ambas en el aeropuerto esperando en el desembarque señales de los padres de la rubia. Sin que ella lo notara, Michiru se acomodaba el pelo en cada vidrio que pudiese reflejar su imagen, mientras cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa.

-"no los veo por ningún lado, cuanto más tendré que esperar….ahi están!...no, no eran ellos"

-"quieres parar de decir 'ahí están' cada un minuto! Me vas a provocar un infarto"

-"no se suponía que no te ponía nerviosa conocerlos?"- pregunto con tono burlón

-"no… no es eso, es que…"

-"jajaja, relájate amor, no pasa nada… ahí vienen"- Michiru al escuchar eso notó como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. Sintió el contacto de la mano de Haruka apretando la suya, quien le susurró al oído. –"todo va a salir bien, tranquila"

La guió hasta donde estaba una pareja que miraban hacia todos lados, mientras caminaban con un carrito que portaba sus maletas. Se acercaron pues ellos no las encontraban aun con la vista.

-"Mamá, Papá!"- dijo haciéndoles señas para que las reconociera. Una vez cerca, su padre, un hombre alto de cabello y bigote castaño y ojos azules, le hizo una seña de saludo, provocándole a Haruka un impulso de abrazarlo.

-"Haruka!, como esta mi rebelde favorita!"- su padre le dio palmaditas en la espalda –"hey, me vas dejar sin aire, hace años que no me abrazabas así"

-"jeje, s si, emm… no te veía hace tiempo"- luego se dirigió a su madre, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, cabello cenizo como el de su hija, que le llegaba hasta el hombro y ojos color miel, a quien también saludó.

-"pero mírate nada más, estas más delgada y ojerosa, apuesto a que no te alimentas bien"

-"también te extrañé madre"-respondió con sarcasmo, luego tomó la mano de Michiru y se dirigió a sus padres. –"mamá, papá, ella es Michiru, mi novia"

-"mucho gusto"- dijo la chica tratando de mostrarse serena.

Las caras de incomodidad no se hicieron esperar, y aunque los padres trataban de disimularlo, el aire se hizo un poco tenso. Fueron los 5 segundos de silencio más largos que había vivido Michiru, no sabía qué hacer.

-"el gusto es nuestro, Saito Tenoh"- dijo estirándole la mano, regalándole una cálida sonrisa. –"y ella es mi esposa Misako Tenoh"

-"hola, mucho gusto"-saludó educadamente la madre, pero un poco más frío que el saludo del señor Tenoh. De nuevo un silencio incomodo, esta vez un poco más largo. Michiru podía notar como la madre de Haruka evitaba verle.

-"discúlpanos, es solo que todo este asunto es algo difícil para nosotros"- dijo sinceramente el señor Tenoh

-"entiendo, no se preocupe"-respondió de la misma manera la chica.

-"eemm… bueno, y donde se quedarán?"- intentó cambiar el tema la rubia.

-"en tu departamento"-respondió tajante la señora.

-"en… en mi, depar tamento?"- preguntó la rubia con notoria dificultad

-"Misako, no la molestes… era broma, ya tenemos un hotel reservado…"- aclaró riendo su padre

-"sabíamos perfectamente que reaccionarías así, los jóvenes el día de hoy creen que somos una molestia"-dijo Misako

-"jajaja, no es eso"-dijo sonrojándose y rascándose el pelo, al notarse descubierta.

-"bueno, estamos algo cansados por el viaje"- se excusó Saito

-"oh, sí claro vamos"- la rubia estiró la mano para tomar el bolso que llevaba su madre.

-"espera un momento Haruka Tenoh, que es lo que te pasó en la mano?!"-exclamó al ver el yeso

-"nada, un pequeño accidente"

-"fue la motocicleta, verdad? Te dije que era una mala idea Saito"

-"no, no fue eso, no es lo que imaginas"

-"entonces?"

-"me… me caí, nada más, fue algo tonto sin importancia"- dijo mirando a Michiru, quien la veía divertida. –"bueno, vamos"- dijo tomándole la mano a la chica, cosa que notó su madre, dándose vuelta para caminar.

-"suelta esa maleta, le diré a alguien que las lleve"-dijo su padre, mientras le pedía a alguien que lo hiciera.

Caminaron hasta el auto y fueron a dejar a sus padres al lujoso hotel donde tenían las reservas, y luego llegaron al departamento.

-"tu madre me odia"- dijo tirándose pesadamente al sillón.

-"vamos amor, no digas eso, lo que pasa es que fue la primera impresión, nunca les había presentado a alguien, es primera vez que me ven con una mujer"- dijo destapando una cerveza, acercándose hasta ella.

-"es un hecho, me odia"

-"jajaja, yo creo que estuvo bien para ser la primera reacción… no hubo sermones ni reproches… pero todo va a salir bien"

-"tú crees?"

-"vamos, que pasó con la Michiru que no se deja abatir con nada, y siempre tiene confianza en que las cosas van a resultar"

-"conoció a tus padres"- ambas rieron un rato, bromeando de la situación y suponiendo como sería la cena de esa noche.

Comieron juntas y después Haruka fue a dejarla a su casa, quedando de acuerdo en luego pasar a buscarla a las 8 de la tarde.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"no puedo resignarme, esto tiene que ser pasajero, lo sé… conozco a mi hija"- reclamaba Misako

-"tal vez por eso mismo, conocemos como es Haruka y es muy convencida en sus determinaciones… tal vez ya sea hora de que aceptemos que esto es lo que ella eligió"

-"de que me estás hablando Saito, ya cambiaste en tu opinión frente a esto?"

-"no, no es eso, a mí también me gustaría tener una hija que se case y forme una familia con un hombre de bien, y también quiero lo mejor para ella… pero, no sé, ya no creo que esto sea una fase, esto es enserio"

-"yo quiero que mi hija sea normal…….. Todo esto es tan… tan, incorrecto, no es natural"

-"lo sé, pero viste como estaba? Se ve que ella le hace bien, como sonreía, se veía feliz"

-"no puedo negarlo, pero no está bien"

Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras seguían desempacando algunas cosas necesarias.

-"lo único que espero es que hoy en la noche no hayan peleas, recuerda que va a estar Michiru y Setsuna, además del hecho de que no vemos a nuestra hija hace tiempo"- dijo el señor Tenoh acomodando su chaqueta.

-"y porque me dices eso?"

-"porque te conozco y conozco a mi hija, y ambas tienen ese carácter explosivo que con cualquier chispa dejan un incendio"

-"ay, Saito, por favor! Exageras"

-"si claro, yo exagero… recuerdas esa vez en esa comida hace un año?"

-"me daré una ducha"- el esposo solo se limitó a suspirar y se estiró en la cama para dormir una siesta, como siempre ella ignoraba el tema cuando sabía que iba perdiendo.

Salieron a almorzar y dieron un par de vueltas por la ciudad, luego volvieron al hotel, aun era temprano. En el hall del hotel se encontraron con Haruka sentada.

-"hija, que haces acá?"- preguntó su padre

-"bueno… yo pasaba solo a saludarlos"-

-"pero si nos vimos esta mañana"- dijo confundida su madre

-"s si, tienen razón… solo pasaba por acá y bueno…"- no encontraba una buena explicación para eso, cosa que notó la madre quien levantó una ceja en espera de una respuesta. –"….con respecto a esta noche, podrían ser amables con Michiru… es que no quiero que se sienta incomoda ni nada por el estilo"

-"por supuesto, que acaso crees que haremos algún escándalo?"

-"no, no es eso… solo quería asegurarme"- se notaba que estaba algo insegura, por sus movimientos nerviosos de sus manos, y miraba de reojo a su padre con algo de timidez.

-"estás segura que solo es eso?"-preguntó él al darse cuenta.

-"si, si, nos vemos en la noche entonces"

-"claro"-respondió confundido viéndola irse.

-"notaste algo extraño en su actitud?"-comentó Misako

-"si, tal vez este algo estresada y nerviosa por toda esta situación"

-"supongo"

Haruka subió al auto y se devolvió a su departamento. Había ido sin pensar, impulsivamente al hotel, y al no encontrarlos los esperó. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía el porqué de su visita. Al principio no pensó mucho en ello, pero ahora sentía algo raro ver a su padre sabiendo que no era su padre biológico. Mil y una teorías se le ocurrían para explicar el porqué, pero en todas le daba coraje el que se lo ocultaran descaradamente durante tanto tiempo. Se sentía desconcertada.

Se empezó a acercar la hora, por lo que se dio una ducha y se arregló formalmente, pues su padre había hecho reservas en un restaurante muy lujoso. Arregló su corbata y salió en dirección a la casa de Michiru para ir a buscarla. Quedó boquiabierta al ver como se veía, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de su belleza.

-"te ves realmente hermosa"- dijo al verla

-"tú también amor"

-"na, lo dices de cortesía nada más… oye,estas tranquila?"

-"si, no te preocupes, estoy bien"

-"es muy sexy tu seguridad… y más aun acompañada con ese vestido"

-"mm… no comiences algo que no puedes terminar en el momento Tenoh"- dijo sonriendo ante la provocadora mano de la rubia que se había posado en su pierna.

-"solo estaba siendo espontanea"

Llegaron al lugar, Haruka le entregó las llaves al joven encargado de estacionar el auto y siguieron al hombre que los guiaba a la mesa reservada, una mesa privada que se encontraba en el segundo piso, alejada de las demás.

-"vaya, ahora entiendo a que se refería con intimo"- comentó a la chica en voz baja mientras se acercaban a la mesa, donde ya estaban sus padres y Setsuna. Se saludaron y tomaron asiento, esperando a que llegaran sus platos, comenzaron a conversar asuntos triviales.

-"y como se conocieron?"- preguntó Saito.

-"_bueno es una historia graciosa, resulta que un atardecer me iba a tirar desde las rocas para matarme pero ella me saludó y desistí de la idea sin que ella supiera. _En la escuela"

-"en la playa"- contestaron a la vez, provocando las miradas confundidas de los padres, al igual que la mirada de Michiru hacia Haruka

-"en la playa cerca de la escuela"- trató de arreglar el mal entendido, pero Michiru seguía sin entender el porqué de la mentira.

-"y como te ha ido en la escuela, hablando de eso"-preguntó su madre

-"bien… si"- dijo tomándo un sorbo de agua.

-"no te noto muy segura, pero en fin. Ya has decidido que vas a estudiar? "-preguntó el señor Tenoh, inquietando a las tres chicas, conocedoras de la situación, y a la rubia, quien casi se atoró.

-"no, no lo he pensado"-respondió tratando de mostrarse lo menos perturbada posible con el tema, para no levantar sospechas.

-"ya es hora de que pienses en tu futuro, en que es lo que quieres hacer en tu vida. Me gustaría que cuando seas mayor te hicieras cargo de los negocios de la familia"

-"no quiero sonar grosera papá, pero no me interesa"

-"bueno, si no es eso, entonces? En algo vas te tendrás que dedicar, me gustaría que asistieras a una buena universidad"

-"podríamos cambiar el tema?"- el asunto comenzaba a saturarle.

-"si, para que agobiarla antes de tiempo"- ayudó Setsuna

Michiru miraba a Haruka, sabía que el tema abría una herida, por lo que disimuladamente tomó su mano. Al rato llegaron los platos y se dispusieron a comer mientras todos conversaban calmadamente.

-"y hace cuanto tiempo están…. Juntas"- dijo la señora Tenoh, con un notorio esfuerzo en la última palabra.

-"un par de semanas"- respondió Michiru serenamente.

-"ahh… ya veo, o sea no es nada serio aun"- el comentario molestó a Haruka

-"no importa el tiempo que llevemos madre, estamos enamoradas de verdad, y eso es lo que importa"- se escuchó el sonido del cubierto chocar con el plato.

-"veo que has añadido nuevas palabras a tu vocabulario Haruka"-dijo calmadamente, esa ironía que le había heredado a su hija

-"Misako…"- reprochó su esposo disimuladamente. Silencio, todos solo comían.

-"y por cuantos días se quedarán en Japón?"-dijo Setsuna rompiendo el silencio poco acogedor.

-"hasta el lunes, nos iremos en la mañana de vuelta a Alemania por unas semanas"

-"y en que trabaja señor Tenoh?"- preguntó Michiru, entablando así una conversación. Mientras esto sucedía, de vez en cuando Haruka intercambiaba miradas con su madre.

-"que interesante que toques violín, siempre fue mi instrumento favorito"- comentó Misako –"siempre quise que Haruka aprendiera, pero no hubo caso"

-"bueno, me gustó más el piano"- respondió riendo -"pero Michiru toca muy bien el violín, deberían escucharla"

-"sería todo un placer"- comento el señor. Todo continuó sin ningún problema, pero en el fondo Haruka y su madre esperaban el más mínimo descuido en la conversación para atacar, y eso era algo que preocupaba a todos en esa mesa, por lo que trataban de no comentar nada que diera pie a eso, pero eso era imposible.

El tema favorito de los suegros, la infancia de Haruka, contando anécdotas que hacían reír a Michiru, y le daban la posibilidad a Setsuna de molestar a Haruka. El tema le empezó a ser después de un rato molesto no por el hecho de que estuvieran bromeando a sus expensas, sino con el cinismo de tratar el asunto, infancia, paternidad.

-"y así fue como sostuve a esta pequeña por primera vez en mis brazos, era la bebe mas rebelde del hospital, lo fue hasta en su día de nacimiento, jaja"-dijo Saito y todos rieron menos la rubia.

-"ah…me viste nacer?"- pregunto con sarcasmo la rubia, lo que incomodó a las chicas presentes sabiendo a que iba la pregunta.

-"em…bueno, llegue un poco tarde al hospital y ya habías nacido"

-"hum"- soltó una risa irónica –"_me pregunto cuánto habrán ensayado este estúpido discurso del nacimiento? O es que lo memorizaron tan bien en 17 años que ellos mismos creen en su mentira"_

-"Haruka, todo bien? Te ves tensa"- preguntó la madre al notar la cara de fastidio de la rubia.

-"claro que si, Madre, hay algo que debería molestarme?"-esas palabras le dieron la señal a todos que algo grande estaba por venir.

-"no se dímelo tu"- respondió la madre con el mismo tono, después de todo, Michiru era una chica que le había sido muy agradable, pero seguía siendo una chica, y eso no lo pasaba por alto.

-"ya deja de actuar y habla con la verdad, tu fuerte no es el teatro"

-"tampoco el tuyo"

-"ya basta las dos"- dijo Saito llamando a la calma, pero la mecha ya se había encendido y ambas habían decidido dejar salir lo que realmente pensaban.

-"ya no me interesa tener que hacer las cosas que te caigan bien"- continuo la rubia

-"nunca lo has hecho, así que no sería nada nuevo"

-"entonces tendrás que aceptar al hecho de que estoy con la persona más maravillosa que existe en este mundo y es una chica"

-"estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una chica perfecta, pero si tuviera un hijo"

-"bueno, pues soy mujer y sigue siendo mi novia, acostúmbrate"-dijo levantándose

-"no, no voy a acostumbrarme, porque no está bien"-también levantándose

-"no está bien según quien? Según tu?"

-"según… todo el mundo"

-"eso es lo que pasa, te importa demasiado que no esté dentro de las expectativas de todo el mundo. Tanto te importa lo que piense el resto si tu hija es feliz".

-"ya basta Haruka, todo lo que hago es por tu bien. Puedo entender que esto sea una fase, una etapa propia de la edad, pero ya es hora de que la superes"

-"deja de engañarte con esa estupidez que te inventas para esconder la realidad y de una vez acepta lo que soy y que a quien amo es una mujer!" – la conversación de la mesa era ya un dialogo de madre e hija, reduciendo a Saito, Setsuna y Michiru a espectadores de primera fila.

-"lo siento pero no lo puedo, debes darte cuenta que eso no es correcto"

-"correcto…correcto?! Misako Tenoh me habla de que es lo correcto, claro, tu siempre has hecho lo correcto, verdad? Eres el sinónimo de perfección, no?"

-"Haruka, no le hables así a tu madre"- dijo Saito con su tono tranquilo característico, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control

-"no Saito, deja que diga lo que quiere decir"

-"entiendan que este no es el momento para discusiones"- pero ya era demasiado tarde, y todos lo sabían dado el carácter de ambas.

-"olvídalo"- trató de calmarse para evitar destapar la verdad

-"que pasa, ya no tienes nada que decir?"- dijo cruzándose de brazos a espera de las réplicas de Haruka, sin siquiera imaginar a lo que su hija se refería.

-"no me provoques madre"

-"entonces dilo, o es que ocultas algo"

-"crees que oculto algo? Tal vez viene de familia… que dices madre, padre? Ustedes no me han ocultado nada verdad?"- el silencio hizo que continuara -"vamos, nada que decir? Ni siquiera un pequeño secreto… digo, ustedes quieren una hija perfecta, y ustedes deben ser perfectos, no? La familia ideal"

-"Haruka, basta. No estás hablando con cualquiera, recuerda que somos tus padres"

-"NI SIQUIERA ERES MI PADRE!"- dijo impulsivamente, dejando a Saito helado y a Misako sin moverse, pero sus ojos mostraban el impacto de la revelación. Silencio, las otras mesas comían sin percatarse del caos que había en la mesa privada. –"¿cuánto tiempo creyeron que podía pasar sin que me enterara? O se suponía que nunca iba a saberlo… diecisiete años de mentiras y de engaños… y me van a hablar ustedes de que es lo correcto y que no"

-"Haruka…yo…"- el señor Saito no sabía qué explicación darle, nunca esperó que su hija fuese conocedora de esa verdad, y esas palabras no las esperaba.

-"tú qué? Que es lo que vas a decirme… otro conmovedor discurso parecido al de el día mi nacimiento?"

-"se que estás alterada en este momento, pero hablémoslo"- Misako aun no se movía de su posición y guardaba silencio.

-"habla con alguien a quien le interese, yo me voy"- su mirada se volvió como siempre lo hacía en momentos así, fría e indiferente y salió del lugar.

-"Ha Haruka…. Haruka"- su padre tuvo la intención de seguirla, pero sabía que no era lo mejor

-"con permiso"- Michiru dejó la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó haciendo una reverencia educadamente y se fue tras Haruka para tratar de alcanzarla.

En la mesa, la señora Tenoh aun no se movía, parecía no mirar nada fijo, mientras que Saito trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

-"Setsuna, que pena contigo… siento mucho todo esto"- se excusó el padre ante tal escena

-"no se preocupe señor Tenoh"

-"me gustaría que vieras como está… creo que sería poco prudente que fuéramos nosotros a hablar con ella ahora"

-"descuide, yo me encargare, con permiso"- Setsuna se paró y se fue dejando a la pareja sola.

-"siempre temí que este día ocurriera"- por fin Misako habló.

-"calma amor, todo va a salir bien"- se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

.

-"Harukaaaaaa!!"- se cansó de gritar, ya era inútil.

-"Michiru, y Haruka?"- preguntó una agitada Setsuna al bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

-"no lo sé, cuando bajé ya se había ido"

-"será mejor buscarla por acá, no pudo haber ido muy lejos"

Como se equivocaba Setsuna, pues Haruka había corrido sin parar a toda velocidad para alejarse de todo. No había querido revelar que sabía el secreto ni tampoco discutir, pero no pudo controlarse, una vez teniendo la oportunidad no pudo evitar enfadarse, sin siquiera querer escuchar la explicación que tenían sus padres. Caminó por la ciudad durante horas, sin un rumbo definido, sin prestar atención en donde estaba. Era tarde y no había mucha gente en las calles, por lo que nadie la auxilió cuando un tipo pasó y le robó la billetera y todo el efectivo que llevaba. No opuso mayor resistencia, no le importó, y supuso que no fue algo muy inteligente ir así de elegante por calles no muy buenas. Tomó otro rumbo, caminó por la arena, ya cansada de vagar, subió el peñasco y se sentó a la orilla. Ya estaba más calmada y reflexionó con la mente un poco más en frío. Recordó lo que le dijo a su padre y se arrepintió de haber sido tan dura en sus palabras, eso no era cierto, siempre iba a ser su padre, sin importar lo que dijera la genética. Entonces porque mentir, para que ocultar esa verdad durante tanto tiempo. El mar parecía más quieto por la noche. Perdió noción de tiempo reflexionando, sin notar lo tarde que se había hecho, ya de muy madrugada, tirando piedras hacia abajo para ver como se partían al chocar una roca, o como impactaban en el agua.

-"tan predecible soy que siempre me encuentras?"- habló la rubia sin darse vuelta ni dejar de arrojar piedras hacia abajo, al notar que alguien había subido.

-"no es eso amor, pero sé donde buscas refugio cuando algo te atormenta"- dijo esa inconfundible voz

-"lo arruiné, verdad?"-dijo con una amarga sonrisa

-"no digas eso, no es cierto"- se acercó y se sentó a su lado. –"debes reconocer que todo esto te afecta más de lo que quieres aparentar. Es normal que sientas inseguridad… y es normal que los extrañes"- Haruka al escuchar eso desvió la mirada, se sintió descubierta.

-"…"

-"tal vez debes hablar con ellos y decir la verdad de lo que sientes y no reprimir nada. Así vas a saber la verdad de lo que ocurrió con tu padre y te vas a sacar un peso de encima"

-"suena simple, pero… entonces porque no puedo hacerlo?"

-"aun no se han ido, estas a tiempo"

-"… supongo que tienes razón…… siempre la tienes, tienes idea de lo molesto que es eso para mi orgullo"- dijo volteándose hacia ella, fingiendo estar molesta.

-"¿y para que necesitas ese orgullo estando conmigo?"- dijo la chica entrelazando sus manos tras la cabeza rubia.

-"disfrutas teniendo la razón, verdad?"

-"todo el tiempo"- acercándose dándole un fugaz beso –"vamos, ya es tarde y debo avisarle a Setsuna que ya te encontré"

-"está bien… apuesto a que Setsuna debe estar haciendo de mi desaparición una tormenta llamando a la policía"- bromeó levantándose y ayudando a la chica a hacerlo.

-"todos estábamos preocupados, incluyendo tus padres"

-"ah… si?"

-"si, después de que te fuiste nos ayudaron a buscarte, de verdad están muy preocupados, así que será mejor que les avise a ellos también"

Bajaron de las rocas y Michiru marcó en su celular a Setsuna y luego a los padres para avisarles que había encontrado a Haruka y que estaba bien.

-"desde cuando tienes el número de mis padres?"

-"desde que se te ocurrió desaparecer y dejarnos con el alma en un hilo a todos. Lo único que quiero es acostarme y dormir"

Tomaron un taxi y se fueron al departamento para descansar y dormir de esa agotadora y accidentada noche. Al otro día, Haruka decidió ir al hotel para hablar con sus padres. Llegó a recepción y la hicieron pasar, tomó el ascensor y llegó hasta la habitación 205, frente a la puerta podía sentir como sus manos le sudaban y el nerviosismo apoderarse de ella. Tomó aire y toco la puerta, a los segundos abrió su madre haciéndola pasar.

-"gracias a Dios estas bien, nos tenias muy preocupados anoche…a todos"- dijo la madre

-"no fue mi intención"- miraba el suelo, y por momentos veía de reojo a su padre tímidamente.

-"quieres algo para beber?"- preguntó su madre

-"una cerveza…"- la cara de reproche de la madre le hizo notar que no se refería precisamente a esa clase de bebestible-"…un café estaría bien"- la madre llamó para que trajeran las cosas para un desayuno.

-"yo… creo que me gustaría saber qué es lo que sucede en realidad"- los padres se miraron por unos segundos, Saito se acercó a Misako y le dio la mano en señal de apoyo.

-"no sé cómo te habrás enterado, pero es cierto…"

-"porque no me lo dijeron antes?"- interrumpió Haruka

-"decidimos que nunca te lo diríamos por tu bien, no era necesario traerte malos ratos enterándote de la verdad"

-"pues quiero conocerla"

-"lo entiendo, y es algo que te lo debemos…"- Haruka tomó atención a cada una de las palabras que hablaba Misako-"…yo era joven, y muy ingenua también. Iba en la Universidad y comencé a salir con mi profesor, un hombre joven y apuesto. Al cabo de un tiempo ya éramos secretamente novios, puesto que si la Universidad se enteraba se armaría un escándalo que le costaría el puesto y a mí me expulsarían. Yo me sentía muy querida y protegida, después de todo el era mayor a todos los chicos con los que había salido, era muy interesante y con más experiencia, cosas que me hacían sentir afortunada de que él se fijara en mi…"

-"un profesor? Vaya…"- preguntó sorprendida, y con un dejo de burla

-"puedo continuar?"-dijo Misako alzando una ceja.

-"claro ^.^"

-"bueno… resultó ser que quedé embarazada, y cuando le conté la noticia él me dijo que era imposible, y se hizo el desentendido con respecto a la paternidad, diciendo que nada le aseguraba que fuera suyo, terminando conmigo. Luego me enteré de una forma muy dolorosa que él era casado y además su esposa estaba embarazada, por lo que entendí el porqué de su reacción"

-"ese… ese bebé era yo?"- Misako asintió afirmativamente con una tierna sonrisa

-"con tu madre nos conocíamos desde la escuela, éramos amigos y siempre estuve enamorado de ella, y cuando me contó lo ocurrido estuve con ella apoyándola, y decidí hacerle una propuesta…"

-"vaya tonto esperar hasta ese momento confesarme su amor cuando siempre estuve secretamente enamorada de él"

-"fue ahí cuando decidimos formar una familia, y yo sería el padre de esa criatura, a los ojos de todos, incluso de tus abuelos, y a los nuestros también"

-"entonces la historia de mi nacimiento…"- preguntó sin completar la rubia

-"si, fue todo cierto, incluso la parte en la que llegue tarde al hospital. Y me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos verdes, y tus manitas tomaron las mías"- aclaró Saito. –"tal vez no tengamos la misma sangre, pero siempre serás mi hija"

-"y es por eso que preferimos no decirte nada… no era necesario"

Haruka no sabía que decir, después de todas las cosas que imaginó explicando el porqué del ocultárselo, por fin comprendió que tenían razón, no era necesario. El saber la verdad no cambiaba en nada las cosas entre ellos, aunque ahora sentía más comprensión hacia ellos, si, algo había cambiado ahora que sabía la verdad, y era que se daba cuenta de cuánto la querían sus padres y de cuanto ella los quería. Los vio y les sonrió, al igual que ellos a ella, luego, después de unos minutos de silencio acogedor, Haruka rompió el silencio.

-"entonces que les parece si desayunamos afuera mejor… conozco un lugar muy bueno"- sus padres simplemente le siguieron la corriente, sabían que el expresar sus emociones no era el fuerte de la rubia, y esa simple sonrisa ya había sido mucho.

-"muy bien, pero tu padre paga"

-"y cuando no?"- bromeó y salieron de la habitación, rumbo al lugar del que Haruka hablaba.

Se quedaron conversando alegremente, sin discusiones, aunque sí con diferencias de opiniones, y por supuesto, evitando el tema detonante de discusiones, y así estuvieron todo el día junto. En un momento Misako los dejó solos, por lo que Haruka decidió hablar.

-"papá…yo…. Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, por lo que dije…"

-"descuida, estabas molesta"

-"no quise decirlo, y no es lo que siento. Tu siempre vas a ser mi padre"- Saito sonrió y le dio un abrazo que al principio incomodó a la rubia, pero que luego, dejándose llevar por sus emociones correspondió fuertemente.

-"y… puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- dijo una vez separados el Sr. Teno

-"claro"

-"tu… estas enamorada?"

-"si papá… de verdad la amo"- su padre guardó silencio y la miró reflexiva, esa decisión de sus palabras, con tal seriedad característica de ella, nunca le había escuchado decir eso…tal vez nunca había escuchado esa palabra de la boca de su hija.

-"debo reconocerlo, la chica es hermosa"- esas palabras le hicieron voltear rápidamente hacia su padre. –"solo… cuídate, si?"

-"gracias"- en ese momento llegó su madre que había ido a buscar el abrigo que se había quedado en el restaurant donde comieron.

-"listo, nos vamos?"

-"si, vamos"

La madre ofreció una cena más intima esa noche para remediar la noche anterior, pero esta vez, por asuntos de trabajo, Setsuna no podría asistir. Haruka ofreció su departamento, invitándolos ella a cenar, por lo que aceptaron.

Una vez en el departamento llamó a Michiru para contarle los planes de la noche y a pedir ayuda para la cena, así que la fue a buscar.

-"gracias, de verdad la cocina no es mi fuerte"

-"no te preocupes amor, quedara bien"

-"oye, y no estás nerviosa?"

-"jajaja, ya basta. Además anoche me parecieron muy simpáticos, sacando el percance, claro"

Llegó la hora de la cena y llegaron los padres. Durante la comida todo fue muy relajado y sin ningún inconveniente. A Misako la chica le parecía muy simpatica, aunque no pasaba por alto el hecho de que era la novia de su hija, lo que le chocaba, pero trataba de no demostrarlo. Decidió, con mucha dificultad, no pensar en ello y disfrutar la cena.

-"bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana nuestro vuelo sale temprano"- dijo Saito levantándose

-"los iremos a despedir mañana entonces"- dijo también levantándose Haruka. –"los paso a dejar al Hotel? Me queda camino a la casa de Michiru"

-"no te preocupes, estoy con el auto que arrendé, nos vemos mañana entonces"- se despidieron y se fueron.

-"jajaja, espero que mamá se haya tragado el cuento de que te iba a ir a dejar a tu casa"

-"no me vas a ir a dejar?"

-"claro que no, hoy te quedaras conmigo"

Al otro día Haruka le dejó las llaves del auto y una nota a Michiru:

_Salí a dar una vuelta para despejarme, te dejo las llaves del auto para que vayas al aeropuerto, Setsuna también estará. Nos vemos all, Te amo._

Se sentía confundida, caminó por la arena, dejando estacionada su moto en la calle. No sabía si contarle a sus padres acerca de su enfermedad, estaba insegura de hacerlo. Antes no tenía dudas, pues entre el coraje que sentía por el descubrimiento del asunto de la paternidad, y los constantes pleitos acerca de su sexualidad, le hacían pensar en mantener la distancia. Pero, ahora que sabía la verdad, y como se estaban dando las cosas entre ellos y Michiru, le hacían dudar de que si su elección era la adecuada. Estaba nublado y el aire fresco por lo temprano. Miró su reloj, ya era hora de ir al aeropuerto o se le haría tarde. Llegó hasta su moto, pero esta no funcionó. Se extrañó, y fijo su atención en el indicador de combustible, el cual mostraba que estaba vacío. Se sintió tonta al darse cuenta de que había olvidado cargarlo, por lo que, sin perder más tiempo tomó un taxi.

-"porque no avanza?"

-"parece que hay un accidente… tomará tiempo avanzar"-observó el taxista

-"demonios!! No llegaré"- pagó y se bajo, disponiéndose a correr, ya no estaba tan lejos. Mientras lo hacía sacó su celular y marcó a su padre.

-"Haruka, te estamos esperando"

-"lo sé, voy para allá… hay…. Hay algo que quiero decirles"

-" si? Que es?"

-"yo…"- la llamada se cortó al perder la señal.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a llegar, no estaba muy convencida de querer contarles, no sabía cómo reaccionarían ni de qué sucedería después, ¿se quedarían con ella? Tal vez si lo saben, que tienen conciencia del tiempo les haga recapacitar y se preocupen de eso que iba más allá de lo superficial, la acepten como es, sin reproches ni sermones, dejando a un lado las diferencias y enfocarse en las virtudes de la relación padres e hija. Entró al aeropuerto y esquivó rápidamente a la gente, fijando su objetivo a llegar lo antes posible al embarque. Vislumbró a Setsuna y Michiru mirando hacia el vidrio, conversando entre ellas cosas que no podía notar, una vez cerca se detuvo a tomar aire, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y hablo con dificultad, producto del agotamiento.

-"y…….. y mis padres??"

-"embarcaron hace un par de minutos, donde te metiste? Te estuvimos llamando miles de veces"- contestó Setsuna

-"ya se fueron?"

-"si… lo siento, no pudieron esperar más"- dijo Michiru apoyando su mano en el hombro de la rubia. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-"papá?"- contestó reconociendo el número

-"si… te llamábamos para avisarte que embarcamos, no alcanzaste a llegar"

-"si… lo sé, hice lo que pude…"

-"¿qué era lo que querías decirnos?"- se escuchó como la madre quitaba el móvil de las manos de Saito para preguntar. Haruka mantuvo un poco el silencio y miró hacía la ventana, que vislumbraba como un avión ya había despegado. La rubia lo miró hasta perderlo de vista y se limitó a soltar un suspiro y una sonrisa ladina.

-"Haruka? Estas ahí?" se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

-"si…si… nada importante…solo quería despedirme y decirles que… gracias por todo, de verdad"

-"…"- desde el otro lado no se obtuvo respuesta ante esas palabras que sonaban a despedida.

-"y que los………. Los quiero"

-"nosotros….también mi amor, todo bien Haruka?"- preguntó conmovida pero a la vez confundida su madre, no eran habituales estas muestras de sensibilidad y afecto.

-"si…jaja, sí, claro, olvídalo… no es nada"

-"hija te tengo que cortar, nos vemos"

-"adiós… besos"

Haruka cortó el teléfono y fijó su atención en el cielo, ahora sin rastros ya del avión que despegó, con un semblante no triste, pero si algo resignado y nostálgico, acompañado de una leve sonrisa que vislumbraba estos sentimientos.

-"vamos? Muero de hambre"-dijo caminando hacia la salida, mientras las chicas, pudiendo un poco adivinar lo que sentía la rubia se quedaron viendo una a la otra. –"vamos, yo invito"- Se dieron cuenta del esfuerzo y el optimismo que trataba de usar Haruka frente a la situación y le siguieron el paso, Michiru a un lado tomándole el brazo, y Setsuna caminando a su ritmo.

-"está bien Haruka, pero no pagaré un peso"- aclaró su amiga, siguiendo con el ambiente.

-"que yo invito he dicho… tengo antojo de pizza"- respondió la rubia caminando

-"yo quiero una sin queso"- acotó la chica, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro

Caminaron bromeando hasta la salida, dirigiéndose hacia el auto de la rubia para luego ir rumbo a un restaurant italiano.

_-"No sé qué habría pasado si les hubiese contado, no puedo adivinar cuál habría sido su reacción ni si los pleitos habrían cesado… pero lo importante es que, no obstante de nuestras diferencias y peleas constantes, el amor y cariño que sentimos, a pesar de no ser una familia perfecta, no va a cambiar. Tal vez no pudimos expresarlos con palabras, y si las acciones lo hicieron, fue difícil apreciarlo, pero en el fondo si lo sentimos, si lo valoramos, y a nuestro modo, en el silencio, o con esas acciones que nos irritaron, nos lo demostramos. Tal vez no compartan esta decisión de no contarles mi estado, de no hacerlos participe de mi realidad en estos momentos, pero las cosa se dieron así, y sin importar las palabras, sé que me quieren y saben que los quiero."_

_-_"todo bien amor?"- preguntó Michiru

-"claro que si amor, todo bien"- apretó fuerte, sin hacer daño, su mano y continuaron caminando las tres hasta el estacionamiento.

* * *

_Se que dije tres días, mala vale, mala vale jajaja...pero es que ni tiempo para actualizar he tenido. Saludos generales!!_

_Deseenme suerte, xq el miercoles tengo mi examen del terror _


	16. el aniversario

Como solía hacer todos los días que tenía libre por la mañana, salió a trotar con Zeus a su lado siguiéndole el ritmo, aunque ahora era más interrumpido, pues la rubia se cansaba más de lo que era costumbre. Se detuvo cansada para controlar su respiración y tomar agua, pero su botella estaba vacía.

-"como odio que ocurra eso, toma un poco de la mía"- dijo un chico a su espalda, que parecía también estaba ejercitándose por lo agitado de su voz y la ropa deportiva que llevaba.

-"gracias, lo necesitaba"- dijo una vez refrescada, entregándole la botella

-"te vez algo cansada, y al parecer tu perro también…"- dijo apuntando al animal que ya hace un rato se había echado en la arena –"quieres sentarte? Porque lo que es yo descansaré"- dijo alejándose un poco de la orilla para sentarse en la arena.

La rubia lo miró unos segundos, reflexionó si ir o no a sentarse, pero era lo más sensato, pues ya estaba muy cansada. Caminó hacia donde estaba él y se sentó.

-"y como se llama tu amigo?"- dijo el joven indicando al can

-"Zeus"

-"lo tienes hace mucho tiempo? Se ve obediente"

-"no… hace un par de semanas, es una larga historia"

-"vienes muy seguido a correr por acá?"- dijo reclinándose hacia atrás, apoyando sus hombros en la arena

-"si, prácticamente todas las mañanas, y tu? Nunca te había visto"

-"quiere decir que corres con mucha concentración, porque también lo hago seguido. Muchos problemas en que pensar?"

-"podría decirse, pero nada de vida o muerte"- dijo riendo por su comentario, cosa que causo también risa en el chico aunque sin entender que tenía de chistoso.

Conversaron varios minutos, cosas triviales, nada muy comprometedor. El chico, de cabello un poco largo, el suficiente para poder amarrarlo con una coleta, de cabello rubio oscuro y aparentaba tener aproximadamente la misma edad que Haruka, resultó ser un tipo amigable y alegre, tanto que la contagió de ese buen humor. Le bastaron unos minutos para que él le contara acerca de su vida, y de lo mal que le iba en el amor, que era un romántico empedernido. La rubia, sorpresivamente, escuchaba divertida los relatos del chico hasta que vio su reloj que le indicaba que se hacía tarde para ir a comer con Michiru y seguir con sus planes.

-"Las 12: 15?!, ya se me hizo tarde, me tengo que ir"

-"si, la verdad a mi también, te debí aburrir con mis bobas historias"- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello

-"no, para nada, enserio"- Se levantó con la ayuda del chico, llamó a su perro y se fue.

Mientras trotaba pensaba en lo de hace un rato y lo extraño de que ella conversara de esa forma con extraños, siempre fue recelosa en conocer gente nueva, y conversar largos minutos con un extraño al que ni siquiera le preguntó el nombre definitivamente era algo que no acostumbraba a hacer. Desde que supo lo de su enfermedad y que tenía un plazo ya definido, y lo más importante, conocer a Michiru, le dio una nueva perspectiva y la volvió más sensible a algunas cosas. No pudo evitar reír al notar el cambio.

Una vez lista fue a buscar a Michiru a su casa y salieron a comer juntas. Haruka le contó lo sucedido esa mañana y lo que había pensado.

-"eso me suena a coqueteo Haruka"- dijo la chica dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

-"jajaja, para nada sirena, fue una conversación simpática y me sentí…no se… extraña, como renovada"

-"veo que estas muy entusiasta amor"

-"desde que estoy contigo lo soy… tómalo como un cumplido"- dijo en tono de broma guiñándole un ojo.

-"que egocéntrica"- dijo continuando la broma, le gustaba ver a la rubia con esos ánimos.

La rubia se levantó y estiro la mano en señal de que la chica la tomara. Se fueron y dieron un paseo por el parque, ese día tenían planeado pasarlo juntas hasta la noche, pues ese día se cumplía un mes desde que estaban juntas. Haruka la llevó a un sitio alejado de la ciudad, a un lado de un lago, un lugar donde solo había naturaleza y nada más, que pocas personas sabían de su existencia, y que supuso que Michiru, por no llevar mucho tiempo viviendo allí tampoco lo había visto.

-"es realmente bello"- dijo admirando el lugar.

-"si, y lo mejor de todo es que, escucha… "- dijo mirando a su entorno –"no hay nadie más, solo nosotras"

La chica sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar eso y la tomó por el cuello y la beso apasionadamente, mientras sin romper con el beso soltaba los primeros botones de la camisa de la rubia, quien reía entre besos con la acción de le chica. Michiru se separó y le dio la espalda, caminando en dirección contraria a la rubia, lo que dejó a una rubia desconcertada pero atenta a los pasos que daba. De pronto la chica se despojó de toda la ropa que traía en un par de movimientos, dejándolas caer al suelo, enseñándole sus perfectamente delineadas curvas. Luego miró atrás, encontrándose con la sorprendida cara de Haruka, y siguió caminando hasta entrar al agua del lago y sumergirse. La rubia estaba paralizada viéndola, de un momento a otro se sintió espectadora de ese bello paisaje. Si, ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

-"te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o vendrás a acompañarme"- dijo la chica sonriéndole, moviendo su dedo en señal de se acercase.

Haruka, quien había estado casi hipnotizada viéndola, salió de su transe al escucharla, y con una sonrisa comenzó a despojarse también de sus prendas y entró al agua para encontrarse con su amante. Una vez a su lado continuó besándola con la pasión anterior. La sensación que sentía teniendo ese cuerpo desnudo rozando su cuerpo bajo el agua fue indescriptible. Haruka trataba de entender cómo era posible que estando bajo aguas tan frías sus cuerpos estuviesen aun tan ardientes. Solo se dejó llevar por la pasión y el deseo del momento. Quería atrapar cada una de las gotas que se deslizaban por el cuello de la chica, y esta acción hacía aumentar la respiración de ella. Era como si sus manos tomaran vida propia, y en su mente solo pasara la idea de tenerla, hacerla suya, alcanzar el paraíso, y sus manos complacientes no se hicieron esperar. Iniciaron ese ritual en el que sus cuerpos hacen todo lo posible por ser uno.

Salieron del agua y descansaron en la orilla del rio. Se recostaron en el pasto mirando al cielo en silencio, escuchando solo el agua, el viento mover las hojas de los árboles y sus respiraciones.

-"vaya, todo un mes"- comentó la rubia mientras miraba a las nubes.

-"Haruka?"- dijo la chica volteando hacia la rubia

-"si?"

-"aquella vez cuando comíamos con tus padres… ¿Por qué dijiste que nos conocimos en la escuela? Sé que recuerdas que nos conocimos en la playa"

-"¿a qué viene eso?"- dijo con la intención de desviar la atención

-"hace días quería preguntártelo y ahora lo recordé"

-"ahh…"- respondió y continuó viendo las nubes moverse

-"Haruka…"

-"si?"

-"no me has respondido aun"

-"enserio?"

-"Haruka!!"

-"está bien, no es gran cosa. Solo fue porque no quería explicarles que hacía en el peñasco, sabía que me iban a hacer preguntas si les decía que estaba ahí"

-"a que te refieres, estabas ahí reflexionando, no?"- preguntó confundida, sin entender que tenía de malo explicar eso.

-"podría decirse"- la mirada extrañada de Michiru la hizo continuar –"fui para allá para…… para suicidarme"- dijo sin dejar de ver al cielo.

-"que?"- esa confesión la dejó helada. Recordó de nuevo la situación cuando la conoció, esa mirada perdida y confundida, y esa opresión en el pecho que sintió cuando terminó por atardecer.

-"si, iba a hacerlo cuando el sol se pusiese pero justo me hablaste… que inoportuna no?"- dijo con una sonrisa bromeando, y desvió la mirada a la chica, quien la veía con algo de zozobra, sin decir nada –"Michiru?"

La chica solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó, escondiendo su perfil en el cuello de la rubia. Se sintió agradecida de haberla visto aquel día y hablarle en ese momento, de haber impedido que concluyera con su vida en ese momento. Ni siquiera quiso pensar en que habría pasado si no hubiese tenido el coraje de hablarle.

-"hey sirena, todo bien?"- dijo ante el prolongado silencio de la chica y al sentir como se aferraba con fuerza de su cuello.

-"si, todo bien amor"

-"vamos? Antes de que se haga tarde y oscurezca"

Volvieron rumbo al departamento, cuando llegaron ya había anochecido. Saludaron al portero, quien discretamente le entregó las llaves a la rubia. Al abrir la puerta Michiru quedó realmente asombrada al ver el departamento regado de pétalos de flores y velas encendidas.

-"Haruka!!"

-"asumo que te gustó la sorpresa"

-"es hermoso, como…cuando hiciste todo esto?"

-"bueno, una pequeña ayuda no me vino nada de mal"

-"te mereces un beso…. "

-"que bien"-luego de corresponderlo caminó hasta la mesa que tenía una botella de champagne –"celebramos?"

-"claro"- dijo recibiendo una copa- "por nosotras"

-"y por el mejor mes de mi vida. El hecho que estés conmigo es lo único que puedo pedir para poder ser feliz"

Chocaron ambas copas y bebieron el contenido. Comieron la cena que había sido preparada por Haruka antes de salir y adornada por Jun, el portero, como favor que la rubia le pidió. Luego fueron a sentarse a la alfombra mientras comían el postre.

-"toma, ábrelo"- dijo repentinamente Haruka entregándole una cajita con una cinta.

-"y esto?"- dijo al abrirla y encontrarse con una llave

-"Sé que tal vez no puedas dejar la casa de tus padres definitivamente, pero quiero que las tengas, quiero vivir contigo lo que queda… siento que el tiempo se va rápido y no quiero seguir perdiéndolo despertando sin ti."

-"Haruka…"- le dedico una tierna sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso –"… no me interesa si mis padres se enteran, yo también quiero amanecer todas las mañanas contigo"

Dejó el juego de llaves a un lado y se abalanzó sobre la rubia, abrasándola por el cuello le dio un apasionado beso. Haruka la sostuvo por la espalda y respondió de la misma manera el beso. La falta de aire les hizo soltar el beso, separándose escasos centímetros contemplándose en silencio.

-"Te amo"- susurró la rubia tomando un mechón de su ondulado cabello, acomodándolo tras su oreja para acariciar su mejilla

-"y yo a ti"-respondió con una sonrisa, pero su semblante cambio al notar que el rostro de la rubia reflejaba que algo repentinamente le molestaba. –"Haruka, estas bien?"

-"s-si, no es nada, fue solo un mareo"- dijo ocultando la cara con la palma de su mano, mientras trataba de sonreír para no alertar a la chica.

-"iremos a ver al médico"- dijo incorporándose, pero la mano de la rubia la detuvo

-"no, fue solo un mal estar pasajero, nada más"- Michiru examinó su rostro unos segundos no muy convencida. –"enserio… tomaré una de las pastillas y estaré bien"

-"está bien, vamos a dormir, te llevaré un vaso de agua"

Haruka tomó un par de pastillas y ambas se acostaron. La rubia no demoró en caer rendida al sueño a los brazos de Michiru, quien no podía dormir. Se quedo horas mirándola y acariciando su cabello, recorriendo con sus dedos cada detalle de su rostro, mientras que en su mente volvían los miedos de perderla, de que ya había pasado un mes, el más feliz de su vida sin duda, no quería pensar en el mañana, quería que fuera hoy para siempre, pero sabía que habría un mañana, y un pasado mañana, ni siquiera con su optimismo y entusiasmo podía evitar que el tiempo trascurriera a su paso normal. Un par de lágrimas no alcanzaron a ser interceptadas por la palma de su mano y cayeron en el rostro de la rubia sin que se diese cuenta, ya que su mano cubría su rostro. Haruka abrió perezosamente los ojos y pudo ver como estaba llorando. Sabía perfectamente el motivo de las lágrimas, no supo qué hacer ni decir, sintió un nudo en su estomago, verle llorar podía llegar a hacerla llorar también. Se levantó repentinamente y la abrazó, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-"no llores, por favor… no llores, _porque si lo haces… también querré llorar_"

La chica no pudo más que corresponder ante la sorpresiva acción, tratando de evitar derramar más lágrimas, abrazándola con fuerza, pero más no pudo, pues las gotas seguían fluyendo. Se quedaron así hasta que el sueño las venció.

Despertó pesadamente, sin muchas ganas de levantarse, miró a su lado y vio que la chica aun dormía, pensó en que tal vez fue el desgaste emocional de la noche anterior, pues solía despertar antes que ella. La tapó y dio un suave beso en la frente. Sintió un mareo parecido a la noche anterior, por lo que apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared para ayudar a equilibrarse. Respiró profundo y se incorporó para luego tomar una pastilla. Leyó las escrituras que traía el frasco sin prestar mucha atención, y se dirigió al baño para una ducha. Dejó que las gotas cayeran sin darle mayor importancia por su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentir malestares más frecuentes que antes, se comenzaba a sentir más enferma, podía notarlo. Sintió de pronto como unas manos la rodeaban por la espalda y sonrió.

-"porque no me despertaste, quería tomar una ducha contigo"- dijo la voz a su espalda. Se dio vuelta sin romper con el abrazo.

-"aún estas a tiempo"- dijo dándole un beso, que se fue haciendo más apasionado, mezclándose perfectamente con el agua.

-"como me encantan estas duchas"

Una vez terminada la ardiente ducha, Michiru preparó el desayuno mientras Haruka terminaba de vestirse. La chica terminaba de poner la mesa y llamó a la rubia, quien llegó al comedor con una toalla en los hombros secándose el cabello.

-"vas a salir?"- pregunto la rubia sentándose mientras recibía el plato, al notar que su amante estaba vestida no precisamente para pasar un domingo en la casa.

-"sí, tengo que hacer unas diligencias"

-"quieres que te lleve?"

-"no te preocupes, tomaré un taxi"

-"bien"

-"tu que harás?"

-"aburrirme esperando a que vuelvas"- Michiru levantó la vista hacía ella y le sonrió ante tal tono melodramático que empleó –"y tal vez pasear a Zeus y salir a correr"

-"por favor no te agites demasiado. Te pediría que no lo hicieras pero sé que igual lo harás cuando me vaya"

-"me alaga mucho saber que me conoces bien"- dijo de forma coqueta, provocando aun así una mirada de reproche de la chica.

Terminaron su desayuno y se despidieron. Tomó el ascensor, saludo al portero y cogió un taxi.

-"al parque central por favor"

Una vez llegado a su destino descendió del vehículo y se dirigió a donde la persona sentada en la banca, con quien había quedado estaba.

-"hola Michiru"

-"hola, perdón la tardanza"- dijo sentándose a su lado

-"problemas para salir?"

-"no, es que el trafico estaba terrible"

-"que le dijiste?"

-"que tenía que hacer unas diligencias"

-"crees que sospeche algo"

-"no creo, si lo hiciera no me hablaría. No me importa que se enoje Setsuna, no voy a permitir que la enfermedad la acabe sin haber agotado todas las posibilidades"

-"eso era lo que quería escuchar. El detective quedó de juntarse en unos minutos en el café de la esquina, será mejor que vayamos"

Ambas chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado. Se quedaron conversando acerca del tema, de cómo proceder y que era lo que cada una pensaba, hasta que un hombre se les acercó.

-"señorita Meio?"

-"si, yo soy"- respondió la nombrada

-"soy el detective Miyano"

-"mucho gusto, ella es Michiru"

-"Michiru Kaio, mucho gusto"

-"Bien, díganos"- dijo la morena tratando de comenzar con el tema.

-"su nombre es Daisuke Matsumoto, tiene 52 años, casado, actualmente trabaja como profesor y director de literatura en la Universidad Estatal de Tokyo. Aquí están sus horarios de clases y su dirección privada"

-"vaya, usted sí que hizo un buen trabajo"-dijo Setsuna leyendo los informes y el nivel de detalle que tenía.

-"fue difícil encontrarlo, pues se había cambiado varias veces de ubicación, al parecer se separó de su familia por un tiempo y ahora volvió a reunirse con ella. Desconozco los motivos"

-"con esta información es más que suficiente"- dijo Setsuna

-"bueno, yo debo retirarme, un placer"- tomó su abrigo y se retiró.

-"y bien, que haremos?"- preguntó a la chica

-"ir a verlo y saber qué es lo que opina con respecto a que tiene una hija, tal vez se comporte a la defensiva y no podemos exponer a Haruka a eso"

-"tienes razón, según estos papeles ahora debe de estar en su oficina"

-"muy bien, vamos"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Zeus!!!!!, ese perro si que corre rápido, Zeus!!!!"- gritó por decima vez, pero no visualizaba al animal

-"se te perdió algo?"- volteó a ver quien le hablaba y se encontró con el chico de la otra mañana, quien tenía a su perro con su correa

-"tu otra vez"-dijo sorprendida

-"que, no te agrada volver a verme?"

-"jajaja, no es eso, es solo que no creí que te volvería a ver"

-"bueno, tal vez es el destino"- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-"o el hecho de que tu también sueles correr por acá"- dijo cortando toda clase de coqueteo que el chico quería iniciar

-"acabas de arruinar el momento mágico"-dijo sonriendo

-"jajaja"- rió la rubia ante la actitud del chico

-"toma"-dijo entregándole la correa

-"gracias"

-"y, cansada como para tomar un descanso?"

-"la verdad es que no, apenas comienzo"

-"vamos, alguna vez te dijeron que eres buena para arruinar un coqueteo?"- dijo con una sonrisa galante

-"lamento decepcionarte amigo, pero no me gustan los hombres"- dijo sin rodeos con una sonrisa burlona.

-"es una lástima, a pesar de que no vistes muy femenina te miro de cerca y eres bastante atractiva"- dijo mientras caminaban

-"jajaja, creo que lo tomare como un cumplido, supongo"- dijo confundida pero divertida, el chico le parecía simpático y graciosa en la manera en que la trataba.

-"enserio, te imagino con ropa un poco más ajustada, un par de aros, un estilo sport… definitivamente atractiva"

-"HEY!"- dijo con un notorio rubor mirándole molesta.

-"jajajajaja, solo bromeaba"- dijo riendo con muchas ganas mientras la rubia daba media vuelta molesta. –"hey, vamos! Solo bromeaba"- dijo siguiéndola, pero Haruka no se detenía, nunca tuvo mucho humor cuando se trataba de ella.

El chico no se dio por vencido y continuó siguiéndola, mientras que la rubia decidió ignorarlo por completo, pero por alguna razón no podía y su paciencia se hizo más corta.

-"que es lo que quieres?!"- dio vuelta de una vez

-"nada, solo caminar"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-"eres raro… te lo habían dicho?"

-"si mi ex novia"

-"con razón te dejó"- dijo para molestarlo, pero al parecer cumplió su cometido, pues el chico se detuvo y su semblante cambió. De pronto Haruka se dio cuenta de sus palabras y quiso retractarse, temiendo que hirieran más de la cuenta. –"disculpa… no quise decir eso….yo…."- pero la risa del tipo la interrumpió

-"jajaja, era broma, además ella no fue mi última novia…soy muy enamoradizo"

-"jejeje _definitivamente es muy raro"_

Reanudaron su camino y continuaron conversando, olvidando Haruka que estaba molesta hace un rato.

-"asi que… nunca te han gustado los hombres"

-"no, de hecho tengo novia"

-"ahh…no te preocupes, soy de criterio amplio, digo, cada uno con su asunto. Háblame de ella, estás enamorada?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Caminaron por los pasillos de la universidad hasta encontrarse frente a la oficina que tenía escrito _Matsumoto Daisuke_ , decidieron tocar la puerta e ir ambas a hablar con él.

-"adelante"- se escucho del otro lado, se miraron y entraron. –"en les puedo ayudar"- dijo el hombre, de pelo canoso y ojos profundos color verde oliva, que Michiru reconoció inmediatamente como los de la rubia.

-"señor Matsumoto?"- dijo la morena

-"si soy yo"

-"Soy Setsuna Meio y ella es Michiru Kaio, hay algo de lo que queremos hablarle"- dijo Setsuna, quien decidió ser ella la que iniciara el interrogatorio

-"adelante, tomen asiento"- dijo apuntando educadamente a las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio.

-"conoce el nombre de Misako Kubota?"- el hombre cambio su expresión de un comienzo para luego fruncir el ceño

-"que es esto? Porque me hace esa pregunta"- dijo molesto

-"porque necesitamos saber si usted fue su profesor con quien tuvo un amorío, y producto a eso tuvieron un hijo"- dijo directamente Setsuna, sabiendo que tal vez no estaba siendo muy prudente.

-"No sé de qué me habla, que es esto, un chantaje?"- respondió alterándose

-"cálmese, no es nada de eso. Es muy importante para nosotras saber si usted es aquel hombre. Por favor"- dijo de manera casi suplicante Michiru. El hombre mantuvo el silencio un momento y luego dio un suspiro de resignación.

-"hm…sí, soy… como saben eso?"

-"porque la conozco, soy amiga de la infancia. Ella se enteró de la verdad hace un tiempo"

-"y como está?"- dijo tratando de disimular su curiosidad

-"no le gustaría averiguarlo usted mismo?"- dijo Setsuna

-"ustedes no entienden, yo no soy parte vida, nunca lo he sido"

-"pero eso no quita el hecho de que usted es su padre biológico, por lo que quiéralo o no es parte de su vida"- dijo la chica

-"ya basta! Que es lo que quieren?!"- dijo levantándose de su asiento

-"su ayuda"- dijo serenamente la chica

-"no sé en que pueda ser de ayuda, no sé de qué hablan y no quiero escuchar más, por lo que les voy a pedir que se retiren"- dijo indicando la puerta

-"no hasta que nos escuche"- dijo con determinación Michiru, tanta que terminó por convencer al hombre. –"ella no sabe que nosotras estamos aquí, y la verdad es que si lo supiera se molestaría…"

-"imagino que me odia"- interrumpió el hombre.

-"y eso le interesa?"- preguntó Setsuna tratando de averiguar cuál era la postura de él frente a la situación.

-"la verdad es que si, y mucho. He cometido muchos errores y me gustaría enmendarlos de alguna manera, pero tal vez sea tar…"

-"… no es tarde para hacerlo"- apresuró en decir la chica, quien al ver la cara de extrañeza continuó –"ella lo necesita"

-"a que se refiere"

-"Haruka padece de una enfermedad desconocida que va a acabar con su vida, los médicos le dan un par de meses… a menos que un trasplante de médula dé resultado, una médula de un familiar directo que sea compatible. Su madre no resulto serlo y así fue como se enteró de la verdad con respecto a su padre. Si usted resultara ser compatible…"

-"… habría una oportunidad"- completó la oración mientras trataba de dirigir la reciente información. Se levantó de su asiento y miró hacia la ventana, dándoles la espalda. Guardó un prolongado silencio, mientras las chicas se miraban expectantes a la reacción. –"yo… necesito tiempo para asimilar esto"

-"entiendo, aquí tiene mi número cuando se sienta cómodo y lo haya pensado hágamelo saber por favor"- dijo Michiru entregándole una tarjetita –"ella lo necesita"

El hombre no dijo nada, pues seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Las chicas salieron de la oficina conversando acerca de lo recién ocurrido.

-"que crees que ocurra"- dijo la chica

-"no lo sé, yo creo que lo hará, se veía interesado. Hay que esperar su llamado, todo esto debió ser muy repentino para él"

Michiru vio la hora, pensó que era momento de volver para no levantar alguna sospecha de la rubia. Se despidieron y se dirigió al departamento, pero luego recordó que Haruka podía estar en la playa paseando a Zeus aun, así que decidió pasar a ver si la encontraba. Caminó y la buscó con la mirada, hasta que después de unos minutos pudo verla, y notó que venía acompañada de un chico más alto que ella. Se extrañó pues la rubia no solía ser muy sociable, menos cuanto a hombres se tratase, pero recordó al chico que le había comentado la otra mañana. Se fijó en que al parecer él estaba bromeando, puesto que Haruka reía mientras él hablaba. Frunció el ceño al ver como él le guiñaba un ojo y ella reía. Se sintió…celosa? Caminó para encontrarse con ellos.

-"si, es muy bella y… ¿Michiru? Ahí viene"- interrumpió la descripción de su novia al ver que ella misma se acercaba caminando.

-"hola amor"- dijo la chica dándole un fugaz beso, mientras tomaba su mano.

-"vaya, de verdad es como la describías, es muy bella. Bueno me tengo que ir, espero tener el placer de volver a vernos, niña que le gustan las niñas"-dijo dirigiéndose a Haruka, quien frunció el ceño al escucharlo

-"Haruka, me llamo Haruka"- dijo molesta

-"muy bien Haruka, espero volver a vernos"- dijo guiñándole un ojo, cosa que molestó a Michiru, pero sabía disimular muy bien –"adiós Michiru, un gusto"- dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano alejándose.

-"oye! no me dijiste tu nombre"- dijo la rubia

-"es cierto, me llamo Takuma"- la rubia dio una pequeña sonrisa ladina e hizo una señal de despedida, luego se dirigió a la chica que tomaba su mano.

-"y tu preciosa, que haces acá?"- dijo de forma coqueta

-"me dirigía al departamento y pensé que tal vez aun seguías por acá"

-"pues que suerte la mía entonces de que me encontraras"- tomó su barbilla e hizo contacto con sus labios –"vamos?"- la chica asintió le dio la mano para comenzar a caminar –"Zeus! Ven aquí"- silbó al perro llamándolo para que les siguiera el paso.

-"Y quien era él?"- preguntó sin mostrar celos, que no quería decir que no lo sintiese.

-"Takuma? Es el chico del que te hable, me lo volví a encontrar y estábamos conversando"

-"se trataban con mucha familiaridad"

-"si, ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, es un chico muy simpático… raro, pero simpático"

-"veo que te agrada"- comentó con una secreta doble intención que fue notada por la rubia

-"celosa?"

-"debería de estarlo?"- preguntó divertida, pero enserio.

-"mmm… no lo sé. ¿Lo estás?"- respondió siguiendo el juego

-"eso no fue precisamente una respuesta"

-"y esto cuenta como respuesta?"-la toma sorpresivamente de la cintura y la levanta para darle un beso.

Entre risas y jugueteos de ese tipo llegaron al departamento. Ese día fueron a la casa de Michiru a sacar las cosas necesarias para llevarlas al departamento.

-"Hay algo que quería entregarte ayer, ven"- la chica tomó la mano de la rubia y la guió a su taller, mostrándole su pintura que estaba recién acabada.

-"Mi… Michiru, es precioso"- dijo sorprendida admirando la bella pintura, que mostraba el atardecer desde el peñasco, con una silueta en el centro, que recordaba a la vez que se conocieron.

-"ese día me inspiró demasiado y decidí expresarlo"

-"es muy bello"

-"de verdad te gusta?"

-"bromeas? Es impresionante"- dijo dándole un abrazo agradecida con el regalo

-"vamos, llevémoslo"

Trataron de sacar las cosas con discreción para que ningún empleado lo notara, pues no tenía intención de contarle a sus padres pues sabían cuál sería su respuesta. Si tomaba en cuenta de que ellos no sabían el género de Haruka, el solo hecho de que a los 17 años, estando en la escuela aún y sin un compromiso previo formal, se mudara con su 'novio' era algo sumamente escandaloso e inaceptable. La verdad es que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sus actos hace tiempo dejaron de ser cautelosos, simplemente no le interesaba que el mundo se enteraba lo que hacía y con quien lo hacía. Y es por eso que no previó que levantaba sospechas entre sus empleados, el hecho de que ya hace tiempo el chofer encargada de ir a dejarla a la escuela ya no lo necesitaba, ese auto deportivo amarillo que siempre pasaba por ella, sus descaradas ausencias en la casa, que ni siquiera ya se quedara a dormir, que el empleado más leal a su patrón era el encargado de darle aviso acerca de cada paso que daba la joven muchacha. No pensó nunca en ese tan obvio detalle, ninguna de las dos lo hizo.

-"estoy tan emocionada, las dos viviendo juntas, sin que nadie nos moleste"- dijo la chica dándole un beso mientras se acostaba.

-"jajaja, pero si ya hace un tiempo que prácticamente vivíamos juntas"- dijo también acostándose, y dándole un beso.

-"si pero ahora es distinto"-dijo respondiendo el beso –"ahora tengo llaves"- provocó la risa de su amante y esta la volvió a besar con más pasión, mientras la rubia sin romper el beso buscaba con la mano el interruptor de la lámpara para apagar la luz.

* * *

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero me la he pasado celebrando que aprobe todos mis examenes ^.^ ... pero ahora que estoy de vaciones espero subir más seguido.

Ocean Lady: no se si aun llegas a este capi, pero gracias x tu comentario, pero que buena que te haya gustado el fic, nos leemos!

Satsuki chan: gracias por todos los comentarios, con respecto a lo del cap 12, concuerdo contigo, se nota que Rui es solo un mero cápricho, y Akira es un tipo despechado y con el orgullo mas que lastimado...y un idiota tb jaja. Con lo de los señores Tenoh, segun lo que tengo pensado volverán a aparecer, asi que bien. Gracias x la buena suerte, que aun trasnocho celebrando que pase todo jajaja. Saludos!

XxX JoNtI XxX: gracias x leer el fic, me alegra saber que te gusto como para no parar de leerlo xD Saludos!

serenatenoh: si, tenía como ideas encontradas de si los padres se enteraran o no de la enfermedad, pero si lo hacían tal vez iba a interferir un poco con la historia central entre las dos, despues de todo si saben que su hija de 17 años va a morir es normal que quieran vivir con ella. Bueno grax por tu leal review, saludos!

sailorFan: si, fue un examen del terror, asi que gracias por la buena suerte, sivió, jeje. Saludos!

Saludos generales a los lectores anonimos y saludos a shade-tenoh que hace muy buenos fic ;)


	17. revelaciones

-"apresúrate Haruka o llegaremos tarde a la escuela"

-"siii, salgo en un momento!"- dijo desde el baño para luego volver a verse en el espejo.

Estaba apoyada en el lavamanos y dejó el agua corriendo, mientras trataba de enfocar bien y no lucir muy enferma. Acumuló algo de agua entre sus manos y mojó su cara.

-"Haruka, todo bien?"- se escucho desde el otro lado.

-"si, ya estoy lista, vamos"- dijo saliendo del baño.

-"te sientes bien?"- dijo deteniéndola con la mano

-"si, es solo que nunca termino de acostumbrarme a levantarme temprano y aun tengo sueño"- dijo sonriendo mientras continua caminando.

Michiru sin creerle mucho salió junto a ella rumbo a la escuela. Durante la clase la chica miraba de reojo como la rubia hacía esfuerzos por tomar atención a la clase y podía notar que no se sentía bien, pero sabía que Haruka era muy testadura para escucharla acerca de ir al médico o algo por el estilo. En el receso fueron como siempre a sentarse bajo el árbol, donde la rubia insistía en que se sentía bien.

-"de verdad no es nada, solo estoy cansada, no es nada"- de pronto llegó Rui a saludar a Michiru.

-"Hola Michiru"- hizo una señal de saludo –"hola Tenoh"- mas Haruka solo respondió con una cara de fastidio

-"hola Rui"- respondió educadamente la chica

-"me preguntaba si me podías prestar los apuntes de tu clase anterior…"- no alcanzó ni a terminar de hablar ni la chica a responder, cuando la rubia interrumpió

-"ni siquiera vas en esa clase"- dijo secamente

-"lo sé, es que lo necesito para un trabajo que debo hacer, y esa clase tiene alguna información que necesito"- explicó preocupándose de no mostrar la molestia que le provocaba la presencia de Haruka. Habría esperado hasta que Michiru estuviera sola, pero al ver como con el transcurso de la mañana eso no ocurrió, se vio forzado a hacerlo frente a la rubia.

-"claro, te lo entrego al final de la clase"

-"gracias"

-"no conoces a otra persona a quien pedirle que te los preste?"-dijo fastidiada la rubia

-"Haruka…"- reprochó la chica casi en un susurro

-"es que ahora no me vas a dejar hablar con ella?"-ya no pudo contener su molestia

-"Michiru es libre de hablar con quien sea, incluso con los idiotas"

-"eres un …"- dio acercándose.

-"chicos por favor no comiencen, Rui luego te entrego mis apuntes"- dijo la chica tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento.

-"no te preocupes por mí, no acostumbro a solucionar las cosas a golpes como el idiota de tu novio…"- Haruka solo rió ante la palabra 'novio' pensando en lo tonto que era al no notar que es mujer. El chico solo la miró molesto y luego continuó hablando dirigiéndose a Michiru. –"gracias Michiru, te lo agradezco, nos vemos"- se retiró sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a Haruka.

-"Haruka, fuiste muy grosera"-reprochó unja vez solas.

- "lo siento, pero simplemente no me agrada. Además quiere algo contigo"

-"y que te preocupa si sabes que no tengo ojos para otra persona que no seas tú"

-"no es eso, sabes que confío en ti y no dudo de lo que dices. Pero el tipo es un idiota que lo único que hace es fastidiar"- dijo recostándose, apoyándose en el árbol mientras sus manos se entrelazaban tras su cabeza.

-"Haruka…"-dijo en tono de reproche pero de resignación, después de todo tenía razón.

-"es tan idiota que ni siquiera nota que soy mujer"-sonrió permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

-"apuesto que mueres de ganas por decirle solo para fastidiarlo"

-"jaja sería entretenido ver su expresión pero no lo haría… podría traerte problemas que sepan que estas con una mujer"-dijo manteniendo la posición.

-"Haruka, sabes que no me interesa en lo más mínimo si todo el mundo se entera"- la rubia al escuchar eso abrió un ojo para ver a la chica, luego lo volvió a cerrar y solo rió.

Sonó el timbre y debían entrar a clases, Haruka debía ir a atletismo y Michiru a su clase de pintura. La rubia se dirigió a la pista a comenzar su entrenamiento, pero se cansaba con más facilidad.

-"todo bien Tenoh? Te noto cansada con menos vueltas que lo habitual"

-"s-si… es solo que no dormí bien… pero ahora vuelvo"- dijo dándole la espalda al entrenador para que no viera su rostro que pudiese delatar su estado.

Reanudó el paso y continuó corriendo, tratando de mantener el paso e incluso aumentarlo, pero el ahogo de igual manera volvió y tuvo que volver a detenerse para poder respirar.

-"con calma Tenoh, hoy no estás para correr y no quiero desmayos ni nada por el estilo en mi clase, vete a descansar"

-"no….y-yo puedo segu…"- con dificultad trataba de hablar, mientras su mano se apoya en su pecho para sentir su ritmo cardiaco.

-"ni una palabra, fuera de mi clase y vete a enfermería a descansar"- esta vez los brazos del entrenador la direccionaron hasta la salida de la cancha.

Era inútil seguir insistiendo, pues no le permitirían correr, por lo que camino hasta los camarines, mientras los ojos de Rui le seguían con la mirada, advirtiendo el estado de la rubia que hace un tiempo la notaba sospechosamente débil. Una vez que se cambió se dirigió a la clase de pintura sorprendiendo a Michiru con su presencia.

-"que haces acá?"- preguntó mientras cubría el color blanco del lienzo con una pincelada de azul.

-"la clase me aburrió y te vine a hacer un poco de compañía, es todo"- dijo sentándose en la ventana que le quedaba junto a Michiru, apoyando la espalda su cabeza en el borde, y posando un brazo sobre su rodilla flectada.

La chica miró de reojo a la rubia, quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados descansando ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Michiru sonrió y cambió el lienzo por uno nuevo y retomó el pincel para volver a trabajar. Haruka se sentía ofuscada por no poder hacer sus ejercicios como solía hacerlo, poder dar el número de vueltas de siempre a la pista, pero no era solo eso, el hecho que podía notar cómo se sentía más débil con el pasar los días le hacía pensar en cómo seguiría hasta el último día, en qué condiciones la encontraría la muerte cuando la fuese a buscar. Pensando en este tipo de cosas, y por cuanto se aburría no entraba a ninguna de las clases que no tenía con Michiru.

-"buen trabajo señorita Kaioh, es todo por hoy chicos…"- dijo la maestra dando aviso que la clase terminaba, dirigió su atención a la intrusa –"se puede saber qué es lo que haces en mi clase Tenoh?"

-"nada, solo descanso"- dijo abriendo los ojos

-"doy gracias por no tenerte en mi clase"- dijo retirándose, provocando la risa de la chica por sus palabras.

-"no te burles"- dijo levantándose para ayudarla a guardar sus materiales, tomando el lienzo para contemplar lo que había pintado –"hey! Podrías haberme dicho que estaba siendo observada"- dijo al notar que la pintura era su figura sentada en la ventana, mientras la luz delineaba su perfil.

-"no sería la primera vez que te retrato sin que lo notes…"- dijo tomando su maletín caminando hacia la puerta, siendo seguida por la rubia. –"… y en ambas ocasiones no notabas que lo hacía porque estabas nublada con tus pensamientos. ¿Sucede algo?"

-"me dormí sin darme cuenta"- la chica miró de reojo sabiendo perfectamente que no se había dormido, la había contemplado muchas veces hacerlo como para saber a la perfección cuando caía en los brazos de Morfeo, pero prefirió no insistir.

-"lo olvidé, tengo que entregarle los apuntes que me pidió Rui"- dijo una vez que Haruka cerrara la puerta del maletero.

-"si quieres yo puedo ir por ti"-dijo caminando con ella.

-"y dejar que te pelees con él, olvídalo, pero si estas celosa…"- dijo volteándose a la rubia quien disminuyó el paso con las últimas palabras.- "…puedes ir conmigo"- le guiñó un ojo y continuó caminando.

-"que tontería, claro que no estoy celosa"- aun con sus manos en los bolcillos, aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarla, mirando hacia otro lado visiblemente sonrojada.

Michiru disimuló su risa y continuaron caminando hasta donde se encontraba Rui para entregarle los apuntes. El chico sonrió al verla pero notó que tras ella venía una muy seria Haruka que lo miraba fijamente. El chico le vio de reojo y se dirigió a Michiru tratando de omitir la presencia de la rubia.

-"gracias Michiru, te lo entregaré apenas termine"

-"no te preocupes"- de pronto el teléfono de la chica sonó. Vio en la pantalla un número desconocido y tuvo una esperanza de que fuera él. –"con permiso"- se alejó un poco para contestar su celular.

Haruka se extrañó un poco de que se alejara, pero volvió su atención hacia el chico que ahora le hablaba.

-"disfrutando de tu noviazgo?"

-"eso no es tu asunto"-dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro

-"aprovéchalo mientras puedas, pero recuerda que ella será mía"

-"ella no es un objeto para pertenecerle a alguien"

-"será mía Tenoh, ya verás que se dará cuenta que un chico como tú no le conviene"- las palabras al principio molestaron a Haruka, pero escuchar 'chico' y solo rió, sin sacar sus manos de los bolcillos.

-"verdaderamente eres un idiota Matsuoka"

.

-"Aló?"

-"hablo con la señorita Kaio?"

-"si, con ella"

-"soy Daisuke Matsumoto, el padre biológico de Haruka"- la chica al escuchar esto se alejó un poco mas de los dos chicos. –"lo he estado pensando y no puedo permitir que ella muera y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarla"- La chica al escuchar eso no pudo más que sonreír y llenarse de esperanza.

-"no sabe cuánto me alegro de escucharle decir eso, de verdad… pero el problema ahora es como hacer que Haruka acceda"

-"yo hablaré con ella. Tal vez si me conoce antes de saber que soy su padre me escuche. Me gustaría que nos viéramos para poder conversar mejor, a usted y a su amiga"

Se pusieron de acuerdo y después de llamar a Setsuna para contarle lo ocurrido volvió al lado de Haruka, recordando que los chicos se habían quedado peligrosamente solos, quienes estaban en silencio, pero matándose con la mirada.

-"ya está, perdonen pero tenía que contestar. Bueno Haruka, vamos?"

-"claro" – dijo dándose vuelta para retirarse.

-"nos vemos Michiru"

-"nos vemos"-dijo alcanzando a la rubia, quien iba seria, cosa que pudo notar Michiru.

-"ya, cambia esa cara"- dijo sacándole la mano de uno de los bolcillos para tomarla, quien al sentir el contacto cambió el semblante a uno más relajado. –"así está mejor"

-"demonios"- dijo la rubia de pronto palpando los bolcillos de su saco

-"que sucede?"

-"no encuentro mi celular"

-"déjame llamarte"- después de unos segundos el celular nunca sonó, por lo que lo dieron por perdido.

-"genial"-dijo volviendo a su postura molesta de hace unos minutos

-"ya amor, iremos a comprar uno nuevo…y cambia esa cara"-dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Pasaron los días y Michiru mantenía el contacto con Daisuke. Ese día Michiru pidió que la acompañara a comprar un libro e iban caminando a la tienda.

-"y que tienes pensado?"-preguntó la rubia

-"no sé, alguna novela tal vez, y tú?"

-"mi madre de que era pequeña me obligaba a leer libros de esos. Yo prefiero los de misterio o mas informativos"-dijo abriéndole la puerta de vidrio que accedía al local.

Fueron viendo las portadas de los libros y ojeando los que les parecieran interesantes. Por momentos se separaban en la sección que a cada una le interesase más. Haruka miraba interesada unos libros de ficción cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-"si quieres algo de ficción con una temática interesante esa no es la mejor elección"- se dio vuelta hacia el dueño de esa voz, un hombre con lentes, un poco de barba en el mentón y pelo canoso. Lo miró con detención, le pareció algo bohemio, además le parecía sumamente familiar, por lo que no pronunció palabra por unos segundos. El tampoco decía nada y sintió como el hombre le daba una mirada analizadora. Esto la inquietó un poco, por lo que se dio vuelta nuevamente dejando el libro donde lo había sacado.

-"alguna recomendación?"-dijo sin verle.

-"mmm… este es muy bueno, es de mi autora favorita"-dijo entregándole el libro que tenía en mano.

-"pero esto no es ficción"-dijo una vez que leyó la descripción de la parte posterior.

-"lo sé, pero es un libro muy interesante que no puedes dejar pasar"-dijo con una sonrisa mirándola intensamente, lo que incomodó a la rubia. El hombre al notarlo se dio vuelta hacia otra estantería de libros –"ahora, si realmente quieres ficción de la buena, te recomiendo este libro. Muy metódico en la narración y con un final que te dejará queriendo leer mas"

Haruka tomó el libro el libro y le pareció interesante, por lo que conservó ambos.

-"creo que con estos dos bastará, no cuento con mucho tiempo para leer más"-dijo la rubia con un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento.

-"siempre hay tiempo para leer un poco"-dijo con una sonrisa, un gesto que se le hizo familiar.

-"jajaja, créame, el tiempo se me hace cada vez más corto, tengo que aprovecharlo"

-"tal vez tengas más tiempo"-las palabras extrañaron un poco a Haruka y no entendió mucho, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.

-"trabaja acá?"

-"no, pero vengo con frecuencia"

-"vaya, sabe mucho de libros"

-"soy maestro de literatura, tal vez eso lo explique"

-"enserio? Mi madre estudió literatura"

-"no me digas"-dijo el hombre tratando de aparentar sorpresa.

-"si, pero no pudo terminar, al parecer le arruine los planes cuando se embarazó de mi"-dijo riendo.-"en fin, gracias por la ayuda, señor…"

-"Daisuke, llámame solo Daisuke, la palabra señor me hace sentir más viejo aun"

-"muy bien Daisuke, Haruka Tenoh"-dijo estirándole la mano para saludarlo.

-"yo iba justo ahora a tomar un café, me quieres acompañar? Yo invito"

-"no se, es que estoy con mi novia ahora"

-"cuál es el problema, que vaya con nosotros"-dijo sonriendo, a lo que Haruka frunció el ceño y sonrió, en una mueca de extrañamiento. –"que? Dije algo malo?"-preguntó el hombre confundido

-"no, es solo que… no se muestra extrañado de que tenga novia"-dijo haciendo referencia al hecho de que se él sabía que ella era mujer.

-"jajaja, soy un hombre de letras Haruka, un filántropo, eso no me sorprende en lo absoluto"-esto provocó un leve alivio en la rubia, ya acostumbrada a las reacciones que la ponían a la defensiva.

Conversaron un par de minutos hasta que Michiru llegó con tres libros en la mano, sorprendiéndose un poco con la presencia de hombre. Sabía perfectamente que él estaría en esa tienda, ella misma le dijo que ellas dos irían para allá, pero no pensó que él se acercaría a Haruka tan rápido, y que menos la haría aceptar tan rápido una invitación a un café. Eso la contentó definitivamente, mientras más rápido Haruka accediera al trasplante, más posibilidades existían de que resultara a tiempo y mejorara. Esa tarde conversaron bastante.

Pasaron los días, al igual que los encuentros casuales con este 'extraño', que a Haruka se le hacía muy agradable para conversar, pues tenía las palabras precisas para todo, y más de alguna frase le hacía sentir bien a Haruka con respecto a cualquier fantasma que le rondase, pues sin que ella lo supiese, él estaba enterado de su situación y ser un hombre culto y de rico conocimiento que le proporcionaban los libros, siempre tenía algo que decir.

-"amor, despierta, que se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela"-dijo la chica dándole una suave sacudida al ver que los otros intentos no funcionaron.

-"ah?"-abrió los ojos perezosamente y algo desorientada, encontrándose con Michiru ya vestida.

-"que ya se nos hizo tarde, cada día me cuesta más despertarte. Vamos amor"

-"s-si, ya…"-bostezo-"…voy"- dijo levantándose para dirigirse a la ducha.

Otro día de escuela, y cada vez con más cansancio, ya sin tomar atención a la clase. Michiru podía notarlo pero no era necesario decirlo. Salió de la clase ya que la subdirectora la citó en su oficina. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con Akira.

-"mira quien viene, no es nada menos que Tenoh"

-"me quedaría para tener una agradable conversación contigo Akira, pero tengo que ir a la oficina de la subdirectora"- dijo siguiendo su camino.

-"si, lo sé"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa que hizo a la chica detenerse para verle, pero Akira continuó caminando.

Con un mal presentimiento caminó hasta la puerta de la secretaría para ir a la oficina.

-"adelante, la subdirectora le está esperando"-dijo la secretaria haciéndola pasar a la puerta, encontrándose con el escritorio y a la mujer tras este.

-"toma asiento Tenoh"

-"y bien?"-preguntó impaciente e intrigada la rubia.

-"que es lo que intentas hacer Tenoh?"

-"a que se refiere?"-preguntó confundida.

-"al incidente en la cafetería"

-"de que incidente me habla"-interrogó confundida y fastidiada.

-"de aquella explosión intencional que arruinó a la mitad de la cafetería y que gracias a Dios no tuvo consecuencias mayores como heridos"

-"Y que hay con eso? Que tiene que ver conmigo"

-"han venido varios alumnos diciéndome que te vieron saliendo de la cafetería a pocos segundos antes del incidente, en el horario en que está cerrada"

-"y que hay con eso, no sabía siquiera de eso, hace días que no voy a la cafetería"-dijo molesta. Vio como la mujer sacó del cajón de su mesa un celular que dejó en la mesa"

-"lo reconoces?"

-"es mi celular, lo había perdido"-dijo tomándolo

-"lo encontraron en el lugar, en una zona restringida para el alumnado"

-"ya le dije que lo perdí!"-dijo ya muy enojada

-"así puedo notarlo, y lo perdiste en la cafetería"- recordó su reciente encuentro con Akira

-"Alguien pudo tomarlo y dejarlo ahí"

-"y que me dices de los chicos que te vieron salir"

-"vamos! Todos debieron ser amigos de Akira"

-"también pensé en ese punto, pero ninguno de ellos tiene conexión con él"

-"pero que… yo no hice esto, tiene que creerme"

-"ya he creído mucho en ti"

-"no es cierto, me está acusando de algo que no hice con un par de estúpidas pruebas"-dijo exaltada

-"y que hay de las clases a las que has faltado durante estos días?"- la rubia no dijo nada, pues con lo que a eso respectaba era culpable. –"Deposite mi confianza en ti y creí que tu cumplirías con tu palabra, pero me decepcionaste…"

-"pero señorita Kawasumi…"

-"basta Tenoh, tendrás un castigo… una semana de trabajo extra después de clases, incluyendo en los recesos, no habrá descanso para ti. Y lo harás sola, no quiero ver que tengas compañía mientras desempeñas tu castigo"- dijo haciendo referencia a Michiru

Haruka solo se levantó y salió por la puerta cerrándola con molestia. Caminó por el pasillo para dirigirse al salón cuando vio a lo lejos a Akira apoyado en una pared viéndole con una sonrisa triunfal. Llegó hasta él para encararlo.

-"problemas de conducta Tenoh, no sabía que el terrorismo fuera parte de tus pasatiempos"

-"se que fuiste tú imbécil. Ya basta de jueguitos tontos. Madura de una vez y consigue una vida que no sea molestándome"

-"eso nunca, no me cansaré de hacerte la vida imposible"- dijo el chico dirigiéndole una cara de desprecio.

-"Porque lo haces, ya sabes que Mia no te dejó por mí, porque no simplemente me dejas en paz?!"- pero el chico se abalanzó a ella, tomándole por el cuello de la camisa la empujó contra la pared mirándola directamente.

-"PORQUE TE ODIO HARUKA TENOH, TE ODIO!!"- la mirada de rencor dejó a la rubia sin palabras. Luego el chico la soltó y se fue sin antes decirle. -"suerte con tu castigo"

La actitud del chico la desconcertó y la extrañó. Pero luego su molestia volvió y se dirigió nuevamente al salón, entrando a la mitad de la clase para tomar su maleta y salir fastidiada, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera a Michiru, quien la siguió con la mirada.

–"_si que está loco"-_pensó mientras subía a la azotea para hacer hora hasta que las clases terminaran y así poder irse con Michiru.

Al final de las clases Michiru, una vez de asegurarse que el auto aun estaba estacionado, se dirigió al único lugar donde la podía encontrar, en la azotea. Haruka le explicó lo sucedido aun fastidiada.

-"es un idiota, no entiendo cual es su problema"- dijo caminando hacia el estacionamiento

-"lo peor es que no puedo acompañarte mientras estás castigada"-dijo casi con un puchero

-"bueno, tendrás que entretenerte sin mí en ese rato, se que será difícil, pero creo que sobrevivirás"-dijo encendiendo el motor para irse a casa.

Con apatía y fastidio ejecutó su injusto castigo cada tarde después de clase, haciendo mandados de toda índole, además le molestaba el hecho de tener que pasar menos tiempo con Michiru, cosa que pudo notar Rui, buscando siempre un pretexto para acercársele, ya que ahora la rubia no le rondaba. Mientras Michiru, convencida por la rubia, se iba a la hora de término de clase, pues a veces los deberes de su sentencia le tomaban más tiempo de lo planeado.

-"supe lo de la cafetería. ¿Porque no me sorprende que hayas sido tu?"

-"jódete Rui"-dijo mientras ordenaba las camisetas del equipo de fútbol en la bodega del gimnasio.

-"este tipo de cosas solo comprueban lo que digo, eres un bueno para nada"

-"una buena para nada"-dijo con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción y con una voz bastante femenina.

-"perdón?"-dijo confundido

-"querrás decir una buena para nada"

En ese momento el gesto de la rubia se le hizo muy femenino para Rui, quien la miró con detención, con otros ojos, dando cuenta de sus finos rasgos que antes, por el hastío que le producía el solo verle, no notó. El chico se quedó en silencio ante la muy reveladora verdad.

-"que sucede? De verdad creíste que era hombre?"-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

-"estás engañando a Michiru?!!"-dijo exaltado sacando sus conclusiones

-"jajaja, en realidad eres un idiota Rui, por supuesto que no la engaño"-esas palabras fueron aun más reveladoras, las cuales dejaron en absoluto shock al muchacho.

-"T-tu eres un…"

-"una Rui, recuérdalo, una…"

Sin más que decir el chico se fue perturbado lo más rápido que pudo, seguido por una divertida mirada de la rubia. Una vez sola continuó su labor, esta vez silbando una canción que escuchó por la mañana.

Al otro día Rui caminó hasta donde estaba Akira y sus amigos furioso a contar lo sucedido.

-"Matsuoka, que te trae por acá"-dijo con su tono característico

-"es Tenoh"-sabía que ese nombre le interesaba demasiado y captó la atención del chico

-"habla"

-"el maldito resulto ser mujer"-dijo con asco y enojo. Akira lo miró por unos segundos, mientras que el chico esperaba a la reacción.

-"jajajajaja"-Akira solo reía ante lo escuchado.

-"de que te ríes, es cierto, ella misma me lo dijo"

-"es que nunca lo notaste? No eres muy listo para ser el primero de tu clase"

-"a que te refieres? Tu lo sabías?"-preguntó confundido

-"claro, es que acaso me viste cara de idiota? Siempre lo he sabido"

-"entonces… me vas a decir que una mujer te quitó a tu novia y te dio una paliza a ti y a tu grupito?"-no fue una respuesta muy inteligente sabiendo la forma de tratar de Akira, y las manos de su compañero más grande en el cuello del chico no se hicieron esperar

-"vuelve a repetirlo y quien reciba una paliza serás tú, niño bonito"

-"muy bien, suéltame, suéltame"-dijo con dificultad por el poco de aire que podía tomar.

Akira esperó unos segundos y luego hizo un gesto para que lo soltara. Rui pudo respirar con desesperación para poder retomar la conversación.

-"quiero que esa maldita la pague y alejarla lo más rápido de Michiru, antes de que la contamine más"

-"si que estas obsesionado con Kaioh"-se burló

-"me gusta, y es más que eso, es perfecta y no quiero que su reputación se vea manchada por culpa de…de… esa aberración de Tenoh"

-"jaja cual es esa obsesión de ustedes los cara bonita por encontrar esposa tan luego, simplemente es una estupidez. Ese trabajo deberías dejárselo a tus padres cuando sea el momento de negocios y bobadas como esas, y mientras disfrutar la vida"

Rui y Akira eran muy distintos, mientras Rui Matsuoka tenía su futuro planeado siendo un respetable hombre de negocios, y una intachable familia que fueran modelo de alcurnia, Akira solo era un joven rico mimado que hacía lo que quería sin preocuparse de nada.

-"quiero que le hagas pagar por lo que es"

-"tal vez no lo has entendido Matsuoka, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tus ñoñerías esas de reputación ni menos en ti y Kaioh. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, le hago la vida imposible a Tenoh simplemente porque quiero, no porque tú me lo pidas"- lo miró con esa cara despreocupada y agresiva que era parte de su carácter. Rui lo miró unos segundos y se fue.

-"_me da lo mismo como ni los motivos que sean, con tal que le hagas la vida imposible y que sufra…"-_ caminaba mientras pensaba

.

-"quien era?"-preguntó la chica al cortar el teléfono.

-"era Daisuke, me pidió que lo acompañara a una inauguración… me pregunto si tendrá familia"

-"iras?"

-"solo si me acompañas"

-"lo siento amor, ve tu, yo tengo aun que terminar mi tarea"

-"entonces llamaré para decirle que no iré y me quedo contigo ayudándote a terminarla"

-"no, anda, sabes que me gusta hacer mis trabajos yo misma. Siento que avanzo más"

-"segura?"

-"claro"

-"bien, entonces me daré una ducha porque es dentro de una hora"- se dirigió al baño dejando a la chica sola en el estudio entre papeles.

_-"espero que hoy se lo diga, ya han pasado dos semanas y no contamos con mucho tiempo. Espero que Haruka acepte el trasplante…"-_ después de ya varios encuentros con Haruka, ese día, como habían acordado, Daisuke llevaría a cenar a Haruka después de la inauguración y le diría toda la verdad, expresándole todo su apoyo y ayuda.

-"voy saliendo, nos vemos a la vuelta!"-dijo la rubia una vez lista, cerrando la puerta.

Después de un par de horas Michiru terminó su trabajo y pasó a su casa para ir por unas cosas y pasar un rato allá. Fue al estudió de su padre y los llamó para saber de tiempo, pues hace tiempo que no hablaban. Le comentaron acerca de lo difícil que era contactarla, pero Michiru creyó lograr desviar la atención con evasivas. Después de cortar el teléfono quedó algo nostálgico, sentada en la cómoda y gran silla de la oficina de su padre, viendo los retratos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

-"señorita Michiru, se quedará a dormir esta vez?"- entró después de golpear la gran puerta una empleada

-"no, solo venía de pasada Ruri"- dijo dejando el retrato en su lugar.

-"que se supone que diga cuando sus padres llamen"-preguntó

-"nada, simplemente que no estoy, o que estoy en la casa de alguna compañera trabajando. Me da igual"- dijo educadamente con sus delicados gestos característicos.

-"señorita, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero debe tener cuidado, de alguna u otra forma sus padres siempre se mantienen informados de lo que hace, y bueno…usted sabe como son ellos"-dijo respetuosamente.

-"no te preocupes, se lo que hago"-dijo suavemente dando por terminado el tema al ver como la sirvienta afirmaba con la cabeza.

-"se quedará a cenar?"- la chica pensó la propuesta, después de todo se evitaría tener que cocinar.

-"está bien"

En ese momento, sola en esa gran mesa adornada se dio cuenta de cómo había perdido la costumbre de comer sin compañía, y encontró absurda la situación, tanta parafernalia para una simple cena solo para ella. Se preguntó cómo podía antes acostumbrar a hacerlo. Terminó de comer lo más rápido que pudo, esa mansión no se podía comparar con la calidez del departamento, y no era por espacio ni cantidad, sino por las vivencias y los sentimientos arrojados en cada rincón del lugar.

Una vez terminado de cenar volvió al departamento, a los minutos después regresó haruka, encontrándose con un cálido abrazo de bienvenida, a la vez expectante.

-"y?"-interrogó la chica

-"fue interesante, mucha gente importante, discursos, aperitivos, ya sabes. Después de eso fuimos a cenar"-la chica tomó su mano en señal de apoyo. –"no es el mejor pato al coñac que he probado, pero estuvo bastante bien la compañía"

Esas palabras confundieron a la chica quien tenía otra respuesta y reacción en mente.

-"es todo?"-preguntó insegura

-"bueno, esperabas algo más de una inauguración?"- el rostro sereno de la rubia le dio a entender que la confesión no sucedió.

-"nada…solo preguntaba"- dijo botando el aire y sonriéndole.

-"cuando venía de vuelta arrendé unas películas y compre algo de esto"-dijo mostrándole la película y cosas para comer mientras la veían.

-"genial, porque hoy quiero tenerte muy cerca, así que espero que sea de miedo para tener una excusa para abrazarte"-dijo dándole un beso.

Michiru fue a la cocina para preparar un par de cosas para comer y llevar unas bebidas, mientras la rubia arreglaba en la pieza para disponerse a reproducir la película. Se acostaron y vieron la película. Después de casi dos horas Michiru se levantó.

-"dónde vas?"

-"a buscar un jugo, me dio sed"

-"detengo la película?"-preguntó al ver que ya estaba en el marco de la puerta

-"no te preocupes, no tardaré, después me pones al tanto"

-"bueno"-dijo mientras volvía a reproducir la película.

Cuando iba caminando hacía la cocina sintió como la llamaban a su celular, un número desconocido, pero familiar. Se dirigió hacia la terraza para contestar el teléfono.

-"Michiru"

-"si con ella"

-"soy Daisuke"

-"que sucedió? Creí que hoy en la cena le contaría la verdad"

-"lo sé, lo sé. Traté pero no pude, se que era una buena ocasión pero me acobardé."

-"sé que es difícil, pero ya han pasado semanas desde que se conocen y el tiempo nos juega en contra. Necesitamos ese trasplante"

-"lo sé, pero ya lo he pensado, mañana mismo hablaré con ella, no dejaré pasar más tiempo"

-"me alivia mucho escuchar eso señor"

-"ya te lo dije, dime Daisuke"

-"está bien Daisuke, es solo que no me acostumbro a llamarle así"

-"bueno, te mantendré al tanto con lo de mañana"

-"está bien"

Se despidió y cortó el teléfono, sin notar la silueta a su espalda. Al darse vuelta para volver a la habitación se topó con esta de frente haciendo que por la impresión soltara el aparato, cayendo al suelo.

-"Ha-Haruka"- dijo entre cortado, frente a la imagen de la rubia mirándola con seriedad.


	18. desición

Después del ruido del celular impactar contra el suelo, no se escucho nada más. La mirada de Haruka era penetrante e intimidante, cosa que hizo temer a la chica, no por una violenta reacción, sino por la incertidumbre de que ocurriría, como lo tomaría.

Se acercó hasta llegar al aparato y se inclinó a tomarlo, verificando por el número que efectivamente era Daisuke. El era su padre. Tenía una mescla de emociones y de información dando vuelta en ese momento que no sabía a cual prestar atención. Por una parte saber que después de que por más que le pidió a Michiru que no pensara en ello, y menos en hacer algo, aun así lo hizo. Mil y una maneras pasaban por su cabeza de cómo lo había hecho, o desde cuanto lo había contactado, pero en todas quedaba como una tonta. Por otra parte ese hombre que odiaba tanto, resultaba que ya lo había conocido 'casualmente', y que incluso había estado hace un par de horas atrás cenando con él.

Pensar todo eso le había llevado varios minutos de tenso silencio, que la chica no se atrevía a romper, hasta ese momento.

-"Haruka, se que estas molesta pero…"

-"te pedí que no lo hicieras"-interrumpió con tortuosa seriedad

-"lo sé pero…"

-"me mentiste descaradamente"-comenzaba a demostrar su enfado

-"sabes que lo hago porque te amo, y sé que tu orgullo te impide ceder frente a esto, pero él puede ser tu esperanza, nuestra esperanza… y el está dispuesto a ello"

-"Ya basta con eso!!!! Tanto te molesta que me vaya a morir?!"-gritó

-"enserio me lo estás preguntando?"-dijo ella también enfadándose

-"es por esto que no quería…"-calló al dudar decir las siguientes palabras

-"no querías qué?"

-"no quería involucrarte en mi vida"- sabía el peso de lo que hablaba, por lo que se dio vuelta.

-"adónde vas?"

-"me voy a un hotel, no quiero decir cosas que después me arrepienta y necesito pensar"

-"Haruka, por favor no, así no se solucionan las cosas"

-"necesito aire Michiru, estoy molesta y algo mareada, necesito aire"

-"Haruka Tenoh ni se te ocurra cruzar esa puerta, menos en este estado"-dijo temiendo de que algo le pudiese suceder si salía.

Caminó hasta la habitación que compartían, abriendo bruscamente la puerta del closet buscando algo.

-"que vas a hacer?"

-"tu duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón"-dijo sacando una cobija y una almohada.

-"no, Haruka espera…"-dijo estirando la mano para alcanzarla, pero la voz de la rubia la detuvo

-"No quiero esperar nada, no quiero oírte, no quiero que me toques ni quiero verte, porque si lo hago voy a decirte cosas que luego me arrepentiré porque pueden llegar a herirte. No quiero que te me acerques Michiru!! NO!"-dijo saliendo de la habitación, esta vez la chica no la siguió.

Michiru supo que era mejor dejarla sola y no empeorar las cosas, tenía mucho que pensar y necesitaba su espacio, además que entendía que estuviera enfadada con ella, sabía que algo así podía llegar a pasar. A pesar de la pelea, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberlo hecho, si ese era el precio por llevar a cabo ese trasplante, lo pagaba. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal por la discusión y verla así, y por más convicción que tenga de sus actos, sintió miedo a que la reacción de Haruka implicara perderla.

Esa noche ninguna pudo dormir. Michiru se daba vuelta de un lado para otro, con la incertidumbre de saber en qué pensaba la rubia, mientras que Haruka, ya destapada, estaba acostada en el sillón mirando el techo del departamento, tenía mucho que pensar. Volteó a su izquierda, encontrándose con el bar. Se levantó y sirvió un vaso de whiskey. Daisuke Matsumoto su padre biológico, aquel interesante y simpático maestro de literatura, con el que se sentía muy augusta hablando con él desde hace días, aquel hombre que engañó y embarazó a su madre y luego se desentendió descaradamente. Él tal vez podía ayudarla a mejorar, tal vez podía tener una oportunidad para poder estar con Michiru, y hacerla feliz completamente. Pero a ratos recordaba que él era su padre biológico y desechaba todo lo anterior pensado.

_-"ya suficiente tengo con deberle la vida al traerme al mundo, no soportaría debérsela otra vez… no lo necesito, no quiero necesitarlo. No soportaría la idea"_

Recordó la otra noche, verla llorar porque sabía que moriría. Estaba muy molesta porque Michiru había provocado todo esto, ninguna duda tendría si no fuera porque ella lo contactó e hizo que lo conociera. Pero algo en ella sabía que no podía culparla, estaba desesperada por usar hasta el último recurso para salvarla, sabía que aunque las palabras de amor fueran bellas y todos esos momentos que vivían eran eternos, la chica se sentía angustiada por saber que la perdería. Su vida acabaría, pero quien quedaría acá para recordarla y extrañarla sería Michiru. Sucedía lo que temió.

¿Pero qué era más fuerte, el coraje de tener que deberle algo a ese hombre, prefería mil veces morir antes que acceder a su ayuda y sentir ese cargo de deuda, aunque no se lo hicieran ver así ella lo sentiría sin importar lo que le digan, o el amor que sentía por Michiru y hacerlo para no tener que abandonarla?

Tomó el último sorbo de su tercer vaso, y reposó su rostro con su mano, mientras apoyaba el codo en el bar. No sabía qué hacer, que pensar, trataba de ordenar sus ideas hasta que el sueño la venció sin notarlo. A la mañana siguiente Michiru, que no había dormido prácticamente nada, se levantó, pues era inútil continuar en la cama. Caminó hasta la sala para ver cómo estaba Haruka y la encontró dormida sobre el bar. Caminó hasta ella, delicadamente pasó su mano por sus cabellos y sacó suavemente el vaso que apretaba la inerte mano de la rubia. Fue a buscar algo para abrigarla, pero cuando volvió encontró a Haruka poniéndose un polerón y tomando las llaves de su moto, disponiéndose a salir. Michiru no alcanzó a decir palabra alguna cuando la rubia salió.

Tomó su moto y fue rumbo a la Universidad de Tokio. No portaba casco, salió demasiado rápido como para recordarlo. El viento golpeaba su rostro y desordenaba sus cenizos cabellos, su semblante mostraba determinación. Una noche prácticamente en vela y sueños como pesadillas, enredaron y desenredaron sus pensamientos, su perspectiva y sus decisiones. Caminó con paso firme por los pasillos de la universidad hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina del maestro.

-"adelante"-dijo el hombre al escuchar los golpes que anunciaban una visita.-"Haruka! Pero que agradable sorpresa, precisamente en ti pensaba. Te iba a llamar para preguntarte si querías almorzar hoy conmigo, hay algo de lo que te quería hablar…"

-"no se preocupe en formalidades como esas, puede ahorrarse la comida, lo sé todo"-la seriedad de su hablar y sus palabras hicieron cambiar la expresión anteriormente agradable a una algo nerviosa, que delataba el secreto.

-"a… a que te refieres"

-"a que usted es ese hombre que me trajo al mundo"-dijo secamente. Breve silencio.

-"bueno… es cierto. No sé de qué manera te hayas enterado…"

-"ayer llamó a Michiru y por accidente escuche la conversación"-interrumpió, aun sin cambiar la expresión.

-"no debes molestarte con ella, solo quería ayudarte y…"

-"lo sé"- cada frase que el hombre lograba articular, eran inmediatamente interrumpidas o respondidas abruptamente, generando un ambiente muy tenso.

-"también sabrás entonces los motivos por los que ella y tu amiga me contactaron"-al escuchar 'amiga' inmediatamente le confirmó que Setsuna también estaba involucrada, debió imaginarlo.

-"si"

-"cuando vinieron a mi oficina a contarme acerca de ti, sentí como si la vida me estuviese dando una oportunidad para enmendar mis errores, que créeme que no han sido pocos, supongo que ya sabes cómo se dieron las cosas con tu madre"-la rubia solo lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se levantaba y caminaba hacia una ventana, dándole la espalda. –"yo tenía una familia, una esposa a la que decepcioné con mis constantes engaños, aun me pregunto cómo pudo perdonarme y dejarme volver a su lado. Antes no me interesaba nada ni nadie, y ahora, simplemente no puedo vivir sin ellos"

Haruka escuchaba atenta al hombre, quien detuvo el relato para sacar de uno de los bolcillos de su saco un cigarrillo.

_-"ya sé de donde lo herede" –_pensó mientras se acercó y con un gesto le dio a entender que quería uno, aun seria.

-"no soy médico, pero no se supone que no deberías fumar?"-dijo haciendo referencia a su estado de salud

-"lo sé… no es médico"-el hombre la miró unos segundos y le entregó uno, acercando el encendedor para que lo prendiera, y así continuar.

-"hace siete años, tuve una discusión con mi esposa, ella se enteró de muchas cosas que hice, por lo que nos separamos. Yo viaje, aprovechando un doctorado y ofertas de trabajo en el extranjero por un año. La distancia, el tiempo, me hicieron reflexionar y darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Cuando volví quise comenzar de nuevo, arreglé las cosas con mi esposa, familia, y eso incluyó el querer buscarte y saber de ti"- Haruka, quien acababa de terminar su cigarro, lo botó y dirigió la mirada al hombre. –"cuando te encontré, ese día recuerdo que estabas jugando a la pelota en un parque con otros chicos, y ahí estaba tu padre alentándote, parecía muy orgulloso, pude ver que tu ya tenías una familia y eras feliz."

El hombre terminó su relato y esperó una respuesta o algo que diera algún indicio de lo que la rubia sentía o pensaba después de oírle, pero esta permanecía tal como llegó, con la misma expresión, aunque ella escuchaba con suma atención cada palabra, pero ella no pronunciaba ninguna, por lo que Daisuke continuó.

-"se que debes odiarme y que probablemente no quieras nada de mí, pero por favor permíteme ayudarte, hacer algo por ti"

-"yo no lo odio"-dijo por fin la rubia, interrumpiendo las palabras del hombre, haciendo que su atención se dirija a ella. –"creí hacerlo, pero no. De no haber sido por cómo se dieron las cosas no habría crecido con mi padre, tal vez lo habría conocido como un amigo de la familia, nada más. Las cosas ocurren por algo, y me alegro de tener la familia que tengo. Así que no Daisuke, no lo odio. Usted cometió grandes errores, pero no quiero vivir odiando a alguien."- el hombre al escuchar eso sonrió.

-"podrás perdonarme alguna vez por lo que te hice?"-preguntó con honestidad

-"usted nunca va a ser mi padre…"-dijo con frialdad, cosa que afligió al hombre, quien bajo levemente la mirada.-"…yo tengo uno, es todo lo que necesito… pero tal vez podría llegar a ser un conocido que me simpatice"

-"algo así como un amigo?"

-"no exagere"-tal vez sus palabras anteriores mostraron que realmente se refería a eso, pero creyó que decirlo sería demasiado para ella, así que desvió la mirada a un lado frunciendo el ceño, aparentando ser indiferente, pero el hombre podía notar que esta vez fingía, por lo que soltó una silenciosa risa, y solo eso le bastó.

-"y me permitirás ayudarte?"-dijo cambiando el tema, a lo que en este momento se hacía más importante. Haruka cambió su expresión a una seria y determinada, muy similar a la que tenía al entrar a la oficina. Daisuke temió por las palabras que podrían responder a esa pregunta.

-"sabe, cuando supe que me iba a morir tuve coraje, de porque a mí me sucedía eso, porque precisamente yo. Así que decidí que cada día me burlaría de la vida, ya nada importaba, desafiaba a la muerte haciendo cosas arriesgadas… ya no tenía nada que perder, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que tampoco tenía nada que ganar. Me invadió el miedo, no el miedo a morir, sino a que, a pesar de haber hecho muchas cosas no sentí que realmente viví, al poco valor que tenía mi vida, a que iba a morir sin realmente haber vivido, haber sentido que viví. Pero todo eso terminó cuando la conocí. Mi vida tuvo sentido, tuvo razón de ser, supe lo que es vivir desde que la vi. El verla cada mañana me hace sentir que no me importa si muriera mañana porque ella está conmigo. Ella es lo único que me interesa y daría todo porque fuera feliz, no volver a verle llorar. Pero sé que si muero lo hará y estará triste, y no podré estar ahí para abrazarla, sostenerla ni acompañarla. Llorará y será por mi culpa. Quiero estar en este mundo… no, quiero estar en su mundo para acompañarle, quiero vivir"

-"eso significa que…"-preguntó con un rayo de luz en sus ojos

-"…que acepto su ayuda, quiero hacer el intento"

.

Anochecía y habían pasado muchas horas desde que Haruka había salido, y ya estaba empezando a preocupar a Michiru, quien estaba acompañada de Setsuna en el departamento.

-"donde estará"-decía en voz baja mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando periódicamente hacia la ventana.

-"así es Haruka, debe estar por ahí pensando, solo espero que no haga alguna locura"-dijo Setsuna mientras le miraba

-"a que te refieres con locura?"-preguntó temiendo lo peor

-"calma, no me refiero a esa clase de locura. Me refiero a no sé, alguna de las cosas que solía hacer antes, como ir a beber como loca a algún bar… y si es así no hay esperanza de que llegue hoy día"

La chica al escuchar eso retomó su camino y continuó desplazándose de un lado a otro, mientras Zeus estaba acostado siguiéndola con la mirada. De pronto se escuchó el sonar de las llaves, cosa que hizo a las presentes, incluyendo el animal, voltear hacia la puerta principal, dejando entrar a Haruka. El perro se levantó y fue a recibir a su ama, mientras que las chicas la miraron expectantes, sin saber si decir algo o no.

-"ya, Zeus, detente… ya te sacaré a pasear"-dijo acariciándolo para tranquilizarlo y luego miró con seriedad a las presentes, específicamente a la morena.-"porque no me sorprende que estuvieras detrás de todo este asunto"

-"porque sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti tal vez"

Haruka solo cabeceo y tiró unos papeles sobre la mesa que estaba al frente de las chicas, y luego les dio la espalda caminando.

-"voy a darme una ducha, huelo a hospital…como detesto ese olor"-dijo mientras se perdía de la vista por el pasillo.

Las chicas fijaron su vista en los papeles, y Setsuna los tomó revisándolos, mientras la chica esperaba a ver que eran. Setsuna embozó una sonrisa.

-"se hizo los exámenes para saber si eran compatibles, accedió a hacerlo"- dijo mirando a Michiru, quien solo sonrió de emoción y caminó con rapidez hacia donde se había ido Haruka, dejando a Setsuna con una risita de felicidad mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Michiru alcanzó a Haruka que aun no entraba al baño, y se detuvo frente a ella. Haruka al escucharla volteó a verle, deteniendo la acción de abrir la puerta.

-"gracias"-dijo la chica con una delicada sonrisa. Haruka le sonrió de vuelta, estirando su mano, rozando levemente la mejilla de la chica.

-"en un par de días darán los resultados"-dijo sonriéndole, para luego voltear y entrar al baño.

Caminó denudándose hasta llegar a la ducha, sonriendo derrotada, dándose cuenta lo manejable que podía llegar a ser solo con una pequeña expresión de ese rostro. Mientras tanto, Michiru volvió a la sala a encontrarse con Setsuna, estaba ya relajada y contenta porque Haruka no seguía molesta con ella y todo parecía marchar bien.

-"tengo fe de que todo saldrá bien"-conversaba con la morena

-"lo sé, yo igual. Sinceramente me alegro de que todo haya funcionado, sin ti nada de esto habría resultado, Haruka no habría aceptado"

Escucharon los pasos de Haruka llegar hasta la sala donde estaban las chicas ya refrescada después de una ducha.

-"y la cena Setsuna? Creí que prepararías algo"-dijo la rubia para fastidiarla, al entrar y verlas sentada.

-"no juegues con tu suerte Haruka"-dijo la aludida.

-"vamos, sabes que yo lo haría, pero estoy convaleciente… me sacaron sangre, sabes?"-se victimizó para su conveniencia.

-"está bien, pero lo hago solo porque tu cocinas horrible"-dijo levantándose

-"yo te ayudo"-dijo Michiru incorporándose.

Haruka estaba acostada viendo televisión en la sala con Zeus encima, mientras las chicas preparaban la cena.

-"es lo positivo de estar enfermos, verdad pulgoso?"-dijo la rubia al perro mientras despeinaba su pelaje de la cabeza.

-"está listo Haruka"-avisó la chica dejando los platos sobre la mesa.

-"está bien… vamos Zeus, tu también tienes que comer"-dijo levantándose, provocando que el animal también lo hiciera, y fue a la cocina a llenar el plato de comida del can, para luego ir a la mesa.

Después de la comida Setsuna se fue a su casa, quedando las dos chicas. Haruka salió a pasear el perro y Michiru le acompañó. Caminaban por las calles en silencio, Haruka tenía una mano la correa del perro y la otra en el bolcillo, mientras Michiru caminaba a su lado. Haruka por momentos la miraba de reojo, se veía pensativa y distraída. La chica seguía su paso hasta que sintió como una mano tomaba la suya, volteó a ver a la rubia que le sonreía y sintió un alivio con solo ese gesto.

-"está haciendo frío, vamos?"-dijo la rubia. La chica asintió y caminaron de vuelta.

Cuando llegaron ya era tarde y debían dormir para el otro día ir a la escuela. Michiru estaba un tanto temerosa de que pensaba la rubia, pues técnicamente no habían hablado del asunto y sentía que seguía molesta, pues no hablaba prácticamente nada. Pero le alivió un poco el hecho que se veía dispuesta a dormir en la cama con ella. Se acostaron y al apagar las luces sintió aun más el silencio.

-"que te hizo cambiar de opinión"-rompió el silencio, recostada de lado, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

-"Tú"-escuchó a su espalda. Volteó a ver a la rubia quien miraba el techo, con la parte posterior de su mano sobre su frente. -"perdón si ayer dije algo que no debía… no me arrepiento de que seas parte de mi vida, todo lo contrario".

-"tenías razón de molestarte, hice cosas a tu espalda, pero… no quiero perderte".

-"lo sé, yo tampoco. Pero quiero que sepas algo, pase lo que pase nunca me perderás"-dijo quitando la vista del techo hacia los ojos de la chica. –"ahora duérmete, o mañana no despertaremos".

Al día siguiente era el último del castigo de Haruka, y se encontraba limpiando el gimnasio después de clase, ya fastidiada por ser una tarea que le estaba requiriendo más de lo que lo hacían las demás. Al ser el último, la subdirectora se lo dictó para 'asegurarse' de que no le quedaran más ganas de meterse en problemas. Se encontraba trapeando el suelo durante horas, cuando sintió unos pasos que iban hacia ella.

-"vaya, lo haces muy bien Tenoh, tal vez te pida que hagas el aseo en mi mansión"-dijo Akira manchando intencionalmente el suelo con cada paso embarrado que daba.-"pero te falta acá"- con el mismo pie volteó el balde de agua sucia dejando un desastre.

La rubia apretó con fuerza el palo del trapero, como si quisiera descargar en éste la ira que le estaba invadiendo, pero no le fue suficiente. Lo botó con furia y se abalanzó hacia el chico, tomando el cuello de su camisa.

-"vamos, es que no me vas a golpear?"-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa al notar que la rubia no lo hacía como esperaba.-"pues yo si"

En un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarre y le bofeteo el rostro, recibiendo un golpe en el mismo lugar de vuelta. Lo que había esperado, por fin podía pelear con ella sin que nadie les interrumpiera, solo los dos. Haruka estaba tan fastidiada del constante hostigamiento que también quería pelear, más aun cuando recordaba lo sucedido con Michiru aquel día en el bar.

-"tu brazo aun está resentido? No fue hace mucho tiempo que te quitaron el yeso, no?"-dijo apretándolo con fuerza provocando un gesto de dolor en la rubia, pero la rodilla golpeándole el estómago hizo que le soltara la mano. Haruka se abalanzó dándole otro golpe que lo mando al suelo.

-"te atreviste a tocarla, maldito"-dijo golpeándolo, recordando las fotos de esa vez, pero Akira se incorporó golpeándola.

Continuaron durante varios minutos igual, peleando de manera torpe, resbalándose producto del agua que estaba a sus pies, ambos estaban empapados y sucios. El pleito se convirtió ya en una prueba de resistencia, pues el cansancio en ese entonces se convertía en el enemigo en común. Forcejearon hasta que Akira fijó su atención en el trapero que estaba botado a unos metros de ellos, al igual que Haruka. El chico se lanzó para alcanzarlo, pero la rubia alcanzó a Akira, impidiendo que lo obtuviera.

-"pelea… limpio estúpido"-dijo la rubia con dificultad por el forcejeo

-"sabes cómo me… manejo Tenoh"-dijo también con dificultad sonriendo, tratando de zafarse para alcanzarlo.

Un codazo en la frente a la rubia provocó que lo soltara y así alcanzar su objetivo. Haruka se llevó las manos hacia la frente, y al sacarlas se encontró con el objeto en primer plano, pero alcanza a volver a cubrirse la cabeza para aminorar el impacto. Podía sentir el mojado trapero sobre ella, pero al tercer intento, en un ágil movimiento lo toma antes de que le golpease, y lo atrae hacia ella, y con ello, al chico, esperándole con una patada en el estomago que lo deja sin aire.

Después de varios minutos continuando de esa manera, ambos yacían boca arriba en sobre el piso embarrado, tratando de recuperar el aire.

-"eres…..una…… una…. perra"-decía el chico, dejando ver el movimiento desesperado de su pecho al tomar aire.

-"así que…. ahora….. decides ….tratarme de…. mujer?"-responde a un lado de igual manera.

-"… perra"- solo se limita a decir

-"peleas…como… niña…"-dice la rubia entre jadeos.

-"tu… tu igual"

-"soy una niña…. idiota"-el chico se habría levantado a golpearle de nuevo, pero no le quedaban fuerzas.

Siguieron así unos minutos hasta que, con dolor y dificultad, Akira se incorporó para apoyarse en una pared. Haruka le siguió con la vista, tras normalizar un poco más su respiración también se incorporó a un lado del chico. Éste sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, maldiciendo entre dientes por estar todos arruinados. Aun así sacó uno y le ofreció uno a la rubia.

-"como te odio Tenoh"-dijo botando humo

-"lo he notado"-respondió con la misma acción.-"… pero no entiendo el porqué. Es por lo de Mai?"

-"es porque eres una idiota Tenoh"-dijo fastidiándose nuevamente. Volteó a verle y notó que no se veía bien, además de los golpes, lucía débil, como si se fuese a desvanecer.-"te encuentras bien Tenoh? Luces fatal"

-"será porque me golpeaste… idiota"-dijo reanimándose, sacando con molestia la mano del chico de su hombro, pues se había comenzado a sentir mal y no quería que el chico lo notara.-"y porque estás solo? Tus matones no te acompañaron a golpearme?"

-"porque quería hacerlo yo mismo Tenoh"-dijo dándole una última quemada a su cigarro y botándolo al charco. Después de unos segundos Haruka hace lo mismo.

Se produce un momento de silencio, nadie habla nada. Después de un rato Akira se levanta, seguida por la mirada de la rubia.

-"suerte con el aseo Tenoh"-dice sonriendo al ver el desastre, continua caminando hasta la puerta, donde se detiene.-"por cierto… no le hice nada a Kaioh esa vez. Pero hubiese pagado por ver tu expresión cuando viste esas foto"

Dicho eso, el chico se fue riendo, dejando a una confundida y adolorida Haruka, que sintió un alivio en parte por las palabras que le despejaban cualquier duda que le carcomía desde esa vez. Pero luego fijó su atención en el desastre que debía limpiar, lo que provocó un grito de molestia.

Luego de horas de trabajo por fin logró terminar su último castigo y se dispuso a ir al departamento. Abrió con lentitud la puerta, encontrándose con Michiru en la sala. Tiró las llaves a la mesa de un costado y caminó hacia el sofá.

-"pero que fue lo que te sucedió, estas toda embarrada y golpeada… te asaltaron?"-preguntó la chica.

-"Akira…"

-"te peleaste con él?"

-"si, ese imbécil…. Por su culpa tuve que limpiar todo ese desastre y…ah… genial, y ahora me duele de nuevo mi mano"- dijo molesta mostrándole su mano.

-"anda, ve y date un baño y luego te curaré… esta situación ya la conozco"-dijo la chica al no ser la primera vez que tenía que curarle heridas debido a sus pleitos.

La rubia se levantó con desgano y caminó hacia el baño, mientras la chica iba a la cocina a terminar la cena que había estado preparando. Luego de un rato Haruka se apareció en la sala dispuesta a ser atendida por las manos de su amada.

-"auch"

-"Haruka, si te mueves se me hará difícil curarte tus heridas"

-"mejor dejémoslo así, que se curen solas"-dijo tratando de safar la mano para impedir que el doloroso desinfectante siguiera haciendo contacto con su piel.

-"eso te pasa por meterte en problemas, ahora quédate quieta"-decía con voz severa.

-"ese chico… es un maniaco. Pensé que él creía que era hombre, siempre me ha tratado como tal"- dijo con cara pensativa, mientras ponía su mano libre en la barbilla.

-"sabe que eres chica?"-preguntó sin levantar la vista de la mano que curaba.

-"lo sospechaba, pero hoy me confirmó que lo sabe. Me pregunto si lo sabía cuando Mai era mi amiga"

-"tal vez por eso te odie tanto"-dijo terminando de curarla.

-"si… tal vez sea eso"-dijo aun pensativa

-"ya, olvídate de él y vamos a acostarnos, debes estar cansada. No tienes muchas heridas visibles, pero mañana vas a amanecer adolorida"

Se levantaron del sofá y caminaron a la alcoba para dormir y dar término a otro día. Por la mañana como siempre se prepararon para ir a la escuela, Haruka paseaba a Zeus y Michiru preparaba el desayuno.

-"Le diste de comer?"-preguntó la chica mientras comían.

-"me tiene preocupada, cuando iba a llenarle el plato aun estaba lleno, no ha comido desde ayer. Además hoy casi no paseo"-dijo mirando al animal que estaba acostado en la alfombra.

-"tal vez no se sienta bien"-dijo mirándolo también.-"deberíamos llevarlo a un veterinario"

-"si…"-respondió sin ánimo aun mirándole. Sintió la mano de la chica sobre la suya.

-"tal vez deberíamos buscar otra opinión, ir a otro lugar"

-"tienes razón, tal vez el otro veterinario se equivocó"-dijo con un pequeño rayo de luz.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el decaído animal acariciándole el lomo.

-"todo va a estar bien pulgoso, iremos a ver al mejor veterinario"

-"ve a cambiarte el uniforme mientras yo busco en el directorio de teléfonos una buena clínica. Hoy no iremos a la escuela"

-"está bien"

Recorrieron la ciudad en auto, buscando una por una alguna clínica veterinaria que les diera una esperanza, pero todas, después un tanto variadas razones, llegaban a la misma conclusión, el pronto deceso. Después de la consulta subieron al auto y Haruka apoyó la cabeza en el volante.

-"tiene que haber un médico que haga algo… se que lo debe haber"-decía sin levantar el rostro.

-"lo sé, sigamos buscando. Encontraremos alguno que quiera operarle y va a mejorar"

-"tal vez Setsuna pueda ayudarnos"- -dijo incorporándose rápidamente después de un rato de silencio.

-"pero ella es psicóloga, conoce a médicos, pero veterinarios…"

-"ya verás que si conoce"-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa marcando el número. Le habló y le contó lo sucedido y que necesitaba su ayuda.

-"debes de estar bromeando verdad?"-dijo inmediatamente.

-"vamos Setsuna, él era un buen veterinario, recuerdas esa vez cuando…"

-"ni creas que llamaré, ese tipo me daba miedo"

-"el tipo siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, si se lo pides tú, él hará todo lo posible para salvarlo solo para quedar bien contigo"-silencio-"por favor… o sino pulgoso va a morir"-su tono cambió a uno serio.

-"ah…está bien, estoy en mi consulta ahora, pasa a buscarme. Lo llamaré"

Cortó y sonrió, poniendo en marcha el auto. Michiru le miró intrigada.

-"de que se trata, quien es ese tipo?"

-"era un tipo que conoció a Setsuna y estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, más bien obsesionado. Era muy extraño a decir verdad. Setsuna tuvo que inventar que estaba en una relación para que la dejara tranquila, aunque él era muy persuasivo. Resulta que él es un exitoso y conocido veterinario… él puede ayudarnos, con tal de impresionar a Setsuna tomaría el riesgo de operarlo y no lo dejaría morir para no quedar mal"-decía mientras llegaba a buscar a Setsuna.

-"ya veo. Espero que funcione"- en ese momento ingresó la morena al auto.

-"me deberás una grande Haruka Tenoh"-dijo sentándose a un lado del perro-"…y tu también pequeño"

.

-"Setsuna, pero cuanto tiempo sin vernos"-dijo un tipo de unos veinticinco años, cabello negro corto y anteojos, que se le acercó a darle una mano. Cuando Setsuna se la estrechó se sorprendió al recibir un beso en esta.

-"em… hola Arashi"- el tipo se mantuvo así unos momentos, pero Haruka hizo sonar su garganta, dando aviso de que habían más presentes, para ayudar a su amiga a salir de la incómoda situación. El ruido le hizo incorporarse hacia las demás presentes.

-"soy Haruka Tenoh"

-"mucho gusto"-luego volteó a la otra chica.

-"hola, soy Michiru, y este es Zeus, nuestro perro"

El hombre se acercó al animal y lo dejó en una superficie para poder examinarlo. Cada movimiento era seguido por los ojos de las presentes, en espera de lo que el hombre dijese. Al cabo de un largo rato de espera, el hombre se levantó y se dispuso a dar su diagnóstico.

-"efectivamente, el asunto es muy complejo. Está muy avanzado y es prácticamente imposible removerlo"

En ese momento, la rubia al escucharlo, le dio un pequeño empujón a Setsuna hacia el chico. La morena hizo el esfuerzo de mantener el equilibrio, para luego darle una mirada asesina a la responsable del empujón, pero entendiendo el mensaje.

-"pero hay algo que puedas hacer al respecto? Dijiste que no era imposible, y tu eres un gran veterinario"-dijo la morena poniendo la mano en su hombro.

-"de verdad crees que soy un gran doctor?"-dijo el chico emocionado, poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de la chica.

-"cla-claro"-dijo tratando de dar un paso atrás.

-"es cierto, una vez Setsuna me lo dijo: 'Arashi es genial, es un gran veterinario', ella confía mucho en ti"-dijo la rubia, provocando que rápidamente la morena y el chico voltean a verle, uno con una cara llena de ilusión, y la otra con una cara de impacto.

-"Setsuna ha hablado de mi con sus amigos…"-dijo para sí mismo, pero escuchando las presentes. -"… está bien Setsuna, no te defraudaré, llamaré a mis mejores colegas y lo operaremos. Pero debo decirte que es una operación de altísimo riesgo, no muchos veterinarios aceptan este desafío, pues es muy compleja la operación"

-"si, asumiremos cualquier costo"-aclaró la rubia.

Después de hablar al respecto, Haruka caminó hacia el animal, seguida por las dos chicas, pero el tipo detuvo a la morena.

-"Setsuna, puedo hablar contigo"-a la chica no le quedó otra que ir hacia él para hablar, mientras la rubia le daba suaves palmaditas en el lomo al can.

-"todo va a salir bien pulgoso, ya verás que pronto estarás en casa"-luego se acercó aun más al animal susurrándole –"si sales de esta, ya verás como yo saldré también de la mía"

-"vamos?"- interrumpió la morena, pues lo único que quería era salir del lugar.

-"claro, vamos"-dijo la rubia levantándose y caminando junto a Michiru.

-"nos vemos mañana, estará listo por la tarde… recuerda en qué quedamos Setsuna"

-"claro"-caminó apresurándose a la salida, seguida por las chicas.

Una vez en el auto, la rubia ya estaba un poco más tranquila y volteó a ver a una fastidiada Setsuna.

-"que fue lo que te dijo?"

-"me pidió tener una cita conmigo……juro que me debes una"

-"jajaja, si, todo lo que quieras…eres una gran amiga, de verdad"-dijo manejando, diciendo esto último de manera seria, pero luego miró a Michiru a su lado. -"porque tener una cita con ese tipo…jajaja"-la chica disimuló su risa y se dirigió a la rubia.

-"Haruka, no te burles"

-"juro que me las pagarás"-bufaba la morena mirando hacia la ventana.

Después de ir a dejar a su amiga a su casa volvieron al departamento. Ya era de noche y Haruka estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por como resultaría la operación. Dio gracias porque ese día no tenían clases, pues ni aunque hubiese ido, no habría prestado atención. Michiru practicaba con su violín y Haruka estaba su lado escuchando la armoniosa melodía tratando de calmarse, cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó. La rubia se incorporó rápidamente y la chica dejó de tocar, atendiendo a los movimientos de ella.

-"si?"-se apresuró en decir

-"hablo con Haruka Te…"

-"si, soy yo"

-"hablas con Ashadi, el veterinario. La operación terminó, podrían presentarse en la clínica por favor"

-"ocurrió algo? Como está?"

-"cuando lleguen hablaremos"

-"vamos para allá"

Se dirigieron con rapidez hasta llegar al destino antes indicado. Entró la rubia presurosa, seguida de la chica que como siempre, guardaba la calma, por lo que decidió ella hablar con el tipo.

-"y díganos, como se encuentra Zeus?"

-"y Setsuna?"-preguntó el chico.

-"está trabajando, y bien?"- respondió con ansias la rubia.

-"fue una operación compleja, nos tomó horas poder removerlo sin dañar otros órganos…"

-"…y??"-se impacientó.

-"definitivamente soy el mejor, tal como Setsuna piensa, todo resultó bien"

-"enserio?!"-dijo la rubia llena de alegría.

-"así es"-dijo el veterinario sonriendo al ver la alegría reflejada en ambas. –"espero que se lo digan a Setsuna"

-"em..si, claro, claro…. Y dónde está?"

-"ahora está durmiendo, los siguientes días debe tener reposo absoluto, en una semana se recuperará por completo"

.

-"vamos Zeus, tráela!"- exclamó la rubia tirando la pelota lejos, mientras el perro levantaba arena al correr.

-"si que se recuperó rápido, ha pasado solo una semana y ya está lleno de energias"-comentó Michiru volviendo a apoyar su espalda en el cuerpo de la rubia, mientras ella volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica, ambas estaban sentadas sobre la arena.

-"si, es que su dueña no es cualquier persona… ese perro es una máquina"

-"viviremos los tres mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro"-dijo con una sonrisa.

-"jaja, no te cansas, no?"-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego volvían a prestar atención al horizonte anaranjado, mientras el perro volvía agitado trayendo la pelota.

* * *

_No podía hacer que se peleara, asi que el percanse con el padre de Haruka no les influyó mucho, bieeen. Bueno y a Zeus si que no pude matarlo, juro que era lo que pensaba, pero no pude XD. No se si lo notarán pero en el capítulo podría dividirse en tres partes, pero si lo hacia quedarían capítulos muy cortos asi que trato de mantener._

_Saludos a todos los que comentan y a los q leen el fic... entré a clases T.T asi que tal vez la frecuencia sea menor, pero trataré de ser constante..._

_bsos!_


	19. resultados y reacciones

Ya había pasado una hora desde que habían terminado las clases, por lo que solo habían dos personas en la alberca. Michiru se encontraba nadando de un lado a otro de la piscina practicando para alcanzar un nuevo tiempo mientras Haruka estaba acostada de espalda en el trampolín más alto escuchando el sonido del agua en movimiento y leía un libro.

-"está interesante tu lectura?"-dijo la chica aun en el agua, apoyándose en el borde de la piscina.

-"no tanto como tú"-respondió dando vuelta a la hoja.

-"mmm… que mentirosa, no te has despegado de tu libro"-dijo fingiendo molestia.

La rubia cerró el libro y volteó, cambiando su posición boca abajo para verle. Con tranquilidad después de unos segundos de contemplación mutua, embozó una leve sonrisa y tiró desde la altura el libro a la piscina, hundiéndose en el agua, sorprendiendo a la chica por la acción.

-"si querías atención me lo hubieras dicho, pues ahora si la tienes por completo"-dijo coquetamente apoyando su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas.

-"jajaja no era necesario que hicieras eso, aun no lo terminas y te queda poco"- dijo divertida antes de sumergirse para irlo a buscar. Salió a flote con su objetivo en la mano asegurándose de que estuviera bien. –"al menos no se estropeó, pero tendrás que ponerlo a que se seque"

-"esa es la idea, tener que esperar hasta que se seque"- comentó alzando y bajando las cejas, cosa que hizo reír a la chica.

Se mantuvieron mirándose con coquetería, e insinuaciones gestuales, que interrumpían por momentos para reír.

-"porque no te lanzas y me acompañas a nadar"

-"lanzarme de acá? No lo creo, es muy alto"

-"me estás diciendo que le tienes miedo a las alturas?"-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-"no, claro que no, pero a lo que voy a caer es lo que no me gusta"

-"pero te he visto nadar"

-"si, pero tocando suelo, nunca tan profundo"

-"jajaja, nunca creí que le temieras a algo como eso"

-"ya Michiru, arruinas el momento de miradas seductoras"-dijo molesta evitando prolongar el momento de burlas y retomar lo que habían dejado. La chica volvió a reír disimuladamente y volvió a sonreírle. –"sabes que estamos solas acá?"- la chica dejó de reír captando hacía donde iba el asunto, volviendo a las miradas de antes.

-"alguna vez lo has hecho en los vestidores de la escuela?"-preguntó de manera seductora y sugerente a la rubia.

-"em… la verdad es que si lo he hecho"-respondió con inocente honestidad y una sonrisa, lo que hizo que hizo que la chica borrara de su rostro la sonrisa que tenía dibujada.

-"muy bien, pues entonces olvídalo"- dijo dando la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y se dispuso a nadar. La rubia notó de que sin darse cuenta lo había arruinado y que ella se había molestado, por lo que levantó rápidamente parte de su cuerpo para comenzar a explicarse.

-"no… pero claro que contigo sería totalmente distinto amor"

-"no te esfuerces Haruka Tenoh"-dijo mientras nadaba dándole la espalda.

-"oh, vamos… será divertido, olvida lo que dije, será mi primera vez… porque… porque te amo, recuerdas?"-dijo tratando de convencerla, pero aun no volteaba. –"está bien, entonces me tiraré"-dijo ya desesperada por la falta de atención levantándose.

-"lo siento, no va funcionar, ya lo arruinaste"- respondió indiferente subiendo la escalera de la piscina para salir de ella. –"me iré a cambiar, puedes esperarme acá"

-"oh, amor, te enojaste?"-dijo con un tono inocente.

-"no"-cerró la puerta.

La rubia se dispuso a bajar rápidamente la escalera del trampolín. Claramente se había disgustado y había quedado con las ganas de entrar con ella a los vestidores y terminar lo que habían iniciado, por lo que una vez abajo caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta de los camarines, pero para su sorpresa se encontraba la puerta cerrada por dentro.

_-"vaya, hablaba enserio…sí que se molestó"-_ pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –"_y yo que de verdad me había entusiasmado con la idea. Que tonta soy"_

No le quedó otra que esperar afuera. Tomó el libro que aun estaba empapado y se sentó, abriéndolo viendo como goteaba.

_-"genial"_

Como pudo trató de reanudar su lectura, aunque con mucha dificultad. Después de unos largos minutos sintió como abrían la puerta de los camarines, saliendo la chica ya vestida.

-"ya estoy lista"-le miro y luego volteó para caminar, siendo apresuradamente seguida por la rubia.

-"te lo llevo?"-preguntó haciendo referencia al bolso que llevaba la chica -"estas molesta"-afirmó ante el silencio.

-"no tendría porque. Eso fue antes"

-"así es"-dijo la rubia un tanto dudosa, pues la chica aun no cambiaba la cara de seriedad.

Subieron al convertible y partieron rumbo a casa. Después de lo que dijo la rubia no se había pronunciado palabra y Michiru permanecía seria. El silencio estaba impacientando a Haruka.

-"si no estás molesta conmigo, entonces porque siento que si lo estás"-por fin se aventuró a decir.

-"ya te dije, no estoy molesta"-dijo secamente.

-"entonces porque no me hablas"

-"no tengo ganas de hablar"

-"vamos, dime que te molestó tanto. Sé que arruiné el momento pero no hice nada tan malo como para que me ignores tanto tiempo"

-"no es eso Haruka"

-"entonces?"

-"no puedo evitar sentirme algo molesta por el hecho de saber que estuviste con una chica en la escuela y…"

-"…fue más de una"- corrigió la rubia de manera inconsciente, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había pensado en voz alta.

La chica al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la ventana.

-"no, no…. sirena, perdón, yo… no quise decir eso, em… yo solo…"

-"ya déjalo"-interrumpió el balbuceo que no estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

-"pero que importa si estuve antes con varias chicas de la escuela si a la única que amo es a ti"- trataba de justificarse mientras conducía.

-"varias? Enserio, ya déjalo, no quiero saber más"-dijo aun molesta. Haruka decidió hacerle caso, pues mientras más hablaba, más daba detalles que enojaban a la chica.

_-"genial, no he hecho nada y la molesté. Aunque debo confesar que se ve bien celosa, pero no debería estarlo si eso fue antes de conocerla. Por culpa de mi gran bocota me perdí la oportunidad de estar con ella en los vestidores… esa vez la pasé muy bien, esa adrenalina de que en cualquier momento…"_

Comenzó a recordar e imaginar si no lo hubiese arruinado como se habrían divertido, y sin darse cuenta estaba embozando una gran sonrisa, perdida en sus fantasías. Volteó a ver a la chica, encontrándose con Michiru observándole de brazos cruzados y con mayor enojo la sonrisa que tenía, pudiendo imaginar lo que pensaba. Inmediatamente la rubia dejó de sonreír y volvió la atención al camino.

_-"rayos, debo pensar en algo que arregle esta situación"_

-"te parece si vamos a comer a alguna parte?"-preguntó la chica.

-"Haruka no…"

-"porque ya llegamos"-dijo sin dejarle responder, saliendo del auto para apresurarse a abrirle su puerta.

Mientras comían, Haruka se la pasó todo el tiempo adulándola y tratándola de hacer sonreír, alivianando poco a poco la tensión antes creada.

-"de veras ya no estás molesta?"

-"por tercera vez no Haruka. Además no es tu culpa, es solo que me puso de mal humor saberlo"

-"mal humor? Más bien yo diría un poco celosa?"

-"bueno, lo admito, tu no lo estarías en mi lugar?"

-"claro que no… ardería en celos"-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Terminado de comer hicieron un par de paradas para comprar víveres y volvieron al departamento, Haruka pensando en el acierto que había sido el hacer ese desvió y Michiru con mejor humor. Aun así, para el pesar de la rubia no fue suficiente para que esa noche pudiese terminar lo que había comenzado esa tarde.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Michiru estaba atenta a cada chica que miraba a la rubia. Se sentía algo tonta por sentir celos, pero no podía evitarlo al saber y tan solo imaginar la información proporcionada el día anterior.

-"jajaja, ya déjalo Michiru"- dijo mientras estaban sentadas bajo el árbol.

-"de que hablas"

-"sé lo que estas pensando. Solo olvídalo, recuerda que te amo a ti. Sabes que en el pasado hice muchas tonterías, pero eso ya fue"

-"si se amor, y confío en ti. Perdona"- sintió como se sonrojaba, tenía razón y era una niñería seguir pensando en ello.

La rubia iba a inclinarse para acercar su rostro al de ella y besarle, cuando sintió una molesta presencia. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Rui que estaba frente a ellos.

-"hola Michiru"

_-"genial"_- pensó la rubia, mientras la chica lo saludaba de vuelta.

-"me enviaron a buscarte para la clase, comenzó hace diez minutos y la maestra preguntó por ti"

-"tú no tienes clases conjuntas con Michiru"-dijo la rubia

-"esta clase será compartida por hoy con la nuestra"

-"gracias por avisarme Rui, no noté que el receso había terminado, ahora vamos"-dijo levantándose con la rubia.

-"Tenoh tiene que ir a la pista, el entrenador de atletismo te está buscando"

-"de que hablas?"- dijo demostrando molestia, pues todo eso le sonaba a un invento para estar a solas con Michiru.

-"que tienes permiso para saltarte esta clase, el entrenador te necesita"

-"pero no quiero faltar"

-"no lo sé, a mí solo me enviaron a decirte eso y volver con Michiru a la clase"

-"está bien, vamos"-dijo la chica para acabar con la tensa situación, luego se acercó a la rubia para hablarle al oído. –"no te pongas de mal humor… o más bien celosa, si sabes que puedes confiar en mi y recuerda que te amo a ti"- dijo guiñándole el ojo al notar que la celosa ahora era la rubia.

Haruka se limitó a seguirla con la mirada también notando el cambio. Como podía ese tipo llegar a arruinarle el ánimo, cada vez se le hacía más molesto, con ese ímpetu de querer conquistarla, y en sus narices. No es que desconfiara de su amor, pero le era desagradable la insistencia de él.

Durante la clase Rui trató disimuladamente de coquetear o elogiar a la chica, realmente se había dispuesto a conseguirla, aprovechando cada instante para quedar bien, por ello esta coincidencia la estaba disfrutando, pues desde que la chica estaba con Haruka, él ya no podía acercarse como antes. Aunque muchas de algunas cosas eran disimuladamente un tanto elaboradas.

-"gracias Rui"- dijo la chica devolviéndole el lápiz que el chico le había prestado.

Había terminado la clase y se disponía a ir a esperar a que la rubia terminara con su entrenamiento en las gradas, cuando el chico se ofreció a acompañarla con la excusa de que debía hacer hora para una reunión en el centro de alumnos.

Haruka estaba dando su tercera vuelta cuando pudo ver que la chica llegaba con Rui, lo que le puso de mal humor, pero no paró de correr. Ese día el entrenador pidió entrenamiento extra por que se acercaban las competencias inter escolares, por lo que quría prepararlos bien a todos. El problema ocurría en que la rubia ya no rendía como antes, y mientras más practicaba, más evidente se hacía su debilidad.

-"vamos Tenoh, una vuelta más. Cuento contigo para ganar!!"- gritaba el entrenador con el cronómetro en la mano.

Pero la rubia estaba atenta a las dos personas en las gradas, y trataba de enfocar el coraje que tenía en aumentar la velocidad.

-"así, sigue así"- volvió a gritar el entrenador

De pronto el aire se le fue, por lo que se detuvo en seco y buscó apoyarse en algo, captando la atención tanto de Michiru como de Rui. La chica detuvo la conversación y se levantó para divisar como se encontraba la rubia.

-"estoy preocupado por ti Tenoh, te vez débil. Estas bien?"- dijo preocupado el hombre una vez cerca de ella, quien trataba de recobrar el aire dolorosamente.

-"si… no es nada"

-"bueno, tendrás que hacerte los exámenes de salud que se requieren para el campeonato para demostrarlo. Ya terminamos por hoy, puedes irte"

La chica al ver que el entrenamiento ya se había terminado, volteó al chico para despedirse, pues se disponía a irse junto a la chica.

-"nos vemos"

Bajó las gradas hasta llegar a la rubia que estaba junto a la banca junto a sus cosas tomando agua de la botella que traía. El chico se quedó mirando un rato a la pareja, y vio un tanto extrañado a la rubia. Luego se fue.

-"cómo estás? Te ves muy cansada. Tomaste una partilla?"-cuestionó la chica un tanto preocupada a la rubia quien podía dejar ver en su rostro algo del dolor que sentía.

-"si, acabo de hacerlo. Ya no rindo como antes… tal vez debería salirme del equipo ahora"

-"porque lo dices?"

-"para el campeonato debo hacerme unos exámenes, sé que no los pasaré. Será mejor que hable con el entrenador para que no cuente conmigo"- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-"vamos a casa amor, será mejor que hables con él mañana cuando te sientas mejor"-dijo apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-"está bien, vamos"- respondió tomando su bolso.

Se cambió y volvieron al departamento. Salieron a dar un paseo como siempre lo hacían, caminando por el parque y luego pasando a al café de siempre para beber una taza. Después de unas horas volvieron entre risas conversando.

-"jajaja, te dije que si me retabas lo haría. No puedo rehusar una apuesta"- decía la rubia poniendo las llaves en la mesa.

-"no te creí capaz de comer todo ese pastel tan rápido. Admito mi derrota"- respondía de la misma manera la chica dejando su abrigo en el perchero. –"hay mensajes en la contestadora"- comentó al notar la luz roja parpadeando en el aparato.

-"revísalos"-dijo la rubia desde la cocina dejando las bolsas que traía. La chica presionó un botón y caminó hasta el sillón mientras se escuchaba el mensaje en alta voz

-"Haruka, Michiru, soy Daisuke. Me llamaron desde el hospital para avisarme que los resultados de los exámenes ya están listos…"- escuchando esto la chica se levantó para acercarse a la contestadora, y la rubia asomó la cabeza desde la puerta. –"… nos lo entregarán mañana por la mañana. Las espero a las diez, cualquier cosa avísenme. Nos vemos"

El mensaje terminó y ambas se vieron. Los nervios se apoderaron de la chica, y también de la rubia, disimulándolos muy bien.

-"bueno, mañana se define"- dijo la rubia moviendo las cejas para alivianar los nervios.

-"se que saldrá todo bien"

En la noche ninguna pudo dormir mucho. Haruka apagó la luz solo hasta terminar su libro, que ya se había secado, y luego se acostó dando la espalda a la chica para que no notara su insomnio, mientras Michiru pedía a cualquier ser divino que escuchara sus plegarias para que todo saliera bien. Al otro día despertaron e inmediatamente se arreglaron para salir rumbo a saber los resultados.

Llegando al hospital se encontraron con Daisuke. Se saludaron y la rubia caminó a la recepción.

-"hola, vengo a buscar unos exámenes a nombre de Haruka Tenoh"-dijo la rubia apoyando ambos brazos en el mesón.

-"si, enseguida…"- la recepcionista giró su silla hacia unos estantes, buscando el documento. Mientras esperaba la rubia miraba de reojo a Daisuke. Al sentirse observado, chocaron las miradas de ambos, cosa que hizo al hombre sonreírle levemente, mientras que Haruka desvió la mirada. –"… si, tus exámenes los retiró el doctor Kaneda, debes ir a su despacho"

-"muy bien, gracias"- se alejó del mesón y caminó por los pasillos hacia el despacho del médico, seguida por Michiru y Daisuke. –"ese doctor, me quita toda la emoción de ser la primera en leerlos"-gruñía mientras caminaba.

Estaban en la sala de espera, puesto que en ese momento el doctor atendía otros asuntos. Pero para los que se encontraban en esa habitación les era más bien una sala de tortura, pues cada minuto, el silencio, y el monótono sonido del segundero del reloj mataba de los nervios, a excepción de Haruka, quien la espera le irritaba, odiaba los hospitales. Por momentos cruzaban un par de palabras, pero no alcanzaban a hilar una conversación.

-"perdonen la demora, pueden pasar"-dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta de su despacho, indicando una invitación a pasar.

-"ya era hora"-dijo entre dientes la rubia.

Los tres presentes entraron y tomaron asiento frente al escritorio donde el médico había tomado asiento. Tomó unos documentos que se deducía eran los resultados de los exámenes. El hombre permaneció unos breves momentos en silencio como releyendo el documento, con el ceño fruncido y su mano en su mentón, mostrándose concentración. Pero por más que fue muy breve esta posición, la impaciencia por conocer los resultados hizo hablar a la chica.

-"y bien?"- al escucharla el hombre cambió su posición y se quitó sus anteojos.

-"los resultados son claros, además de que fueron repetidos para asegurarnos. Tu padre biológico no es compatible, lo siento, pero él no es un posible donador para ti"-dijo esto último botando una gran cantidad de aire.

Los rostros de la chica y el hombre vislumbraron el impacto de las palabras recién escuchadas. Aquellas fueron como un balde de agua fría para Michiru, que no podía entender porque ocurría esto. Tanto esfuerzo que resultó el encontrar a Daisuke, el convencer a Haruka a acceder. Siempre mantuvo la esperanza ciega de que saldría de esa enfermedad y que vivirían siempre juntas, y de alguna manera sentía que la rubia también lo empezaba a creer, pero otra vez el destino se burlaba dolorosamente de ellas. ¿Es que todas las oraciones no eran escuchadas?

Haruka le miró de reojo, podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Sabía, por más que quiso evitar crear falsas expectativas en ella, que tenía fe ciega en que iba a funcionar, pero como ella siempre pensó, no había cambio para su destino, ya estaba escrito. Aunque debía reconocer que algo de esa esperanza de la chica se había impregnado en ella. Su mirada y atención aun seguía en la chica.

-"pero debe haber otra salida doctor"-dijo el hombre tras asimilar el resultado.

-"lo siento, pero como ya se había dicho, el hecho de que el mal funcionamiento de tu sangre lleve a un fallo de carácter vital en tu organismo es inminente. Ese trasplante significaba la probabilidad de que su sangre respondiera de manera positiva a la médula y reanudar su buen funcionamiento. Esa era la única oportunidad"

-"cuanto?"-repentinamente la rubia habló, acaparando todas las miradas.

-"no podría darte una fecha exacta, pero…"

-"cuanto"-insistió

-"unos tres meses"

-"entiendo… debo seguir tomando mis pastillas?"-sorprendió la frialdad y cálculo con que hablaba.

-"si, te aliviaran el cansancio que comenzaras a sentir. Puede que te sientas más débil, y esas pastillas ayudaran a que te sientas mejor"

-"muy bien… eso es todo? Siento ser impaciente, pero no me gustan los hospitales"

-"si, claro, es todo. Tal vez sea bueno que hablaras con Setsuna, en calidad de paciente. La ayuda de un psicólogo puede ser útil para estos momentos"

-"no gracias, no lo necesito, puedo manejarlo. Vamos?"-dijo levantándose, y luego despidiéndose del médico para salir de la consulta.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del hospital, en parte por el shock de la noticia, absolutamente inesperada, y por que las palabras en realidad sobraban. Daisuke se sentía devastado al sentirse incapaz de no poder ayudarla, sabiendo que él era la única oportunidad. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se sorprendió cuando Haruka se dirigió hacia él, parecía tener algo en la mano.

-"lo leí, efectivamente fue un buen libro. Si alguna vez lo de ser profesor no funciona podría dedicarse a vendedor de libros, sabe? Jajaja…. Pero, bueno, quería devolvérselo, gracias"

-"pero es tuyo"

-"si, pero ya lo leí y quería que lo conservara, ya no lo necesito. Bueno, ya nos vamos, estoy algo cansada y quiero llegar a comer algo"-dijo apoyando una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras sonreía, pero luego se puso seria-"… de todos modos, aunque no haya funcionado, gracias"

-"Haruka…yo…"-el hombre la verdad no sabía que decir, por lo que fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-"no diga nada, solo… gracias. Espero vernos pronto"

Se despidieron y las chicas se fueron en el auto de la rubia, mientras el hombre subió a su auto. Una vez sentado dejó escapar un suspiro y pasó una mano por su barba y bigote. Iba a dejar el libro en el asiento del copiloto cuando decidió darle una hojeada. Llamó entonces su atención una página marcada, en donde una frase estaba destacada: "_el pasado ya se acabó. Hay que perdonar el pasado y a la gente que nos hizo daño y vivir el presente para continuar el futuro"._

Camino al departamento, en el auto nadie hablaba. Haruka miraba de reojo a la chica, quien simulaba mirar a la ventana sin prestar atención al camino, no podía maquillar su rostro melancólico. Iba distraída, por lo que le tomó tiempo notar que el paisaje que le brindaba la ventana estaba estático y el auto se había dejado de mover. Cuando se percató, dio cuenta de que donde se habían detenido no era precisamente el estacionamiento del edificio sino un lugar con vegetación aislado al bullicio de la ciudad. Volteó a ver a la conductora, pero se encontró con el rostro de la rubia, quien aprovechó su distraída acción y le besó sorpresivamente, sosteniéndole su rostro suavemente con sus manos.

-"todo va a estar bien, estamos juntas, verdad?"-las palabras provocaron una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

-"si…estamos juntas"- la rubia le miraba mientras su mano recorría el rostro que tenía al frente. De pronto miró hacia afuera y embozó una enorme sonrisa, que extrañó un tanto a la chica.

-"mira eso, va a llover, salgamos"-dijo entusiasmada tomándole la mano, en señal para que salieran del auto.-"jajaja, si, está empezando a llover. Ven, vamos a caminar"

La chica pudo sentir el contacto de la mano de la rubia y comenzaron a caminar. Observaba a Haruka con detención, como el agua iba paulatinamente humedeciendo su cabello hasta empaparlo, al igual que sus ropas. Observaba como la rubia veía con entusiasmo cada planta o flor que se le cruzaba en el camino, cada árbol miraba hasta su copa. Verle así y recordar lo que hace unos momentos había dicho el doctor le provocó una profunda ganas de romper en llanto, pero no lo haría, debía ser fuere para ella y no provocarle ninguna angustia. La rubia seguía mirando hacia su costado, mostrándose maravillada por la naturaleza, cuando rompió el silencio del paisaje.

-"sabes que es lo que más me gusta de caminar en días lluviosos…?"-la rubia volteó el rostro para verle, mostrando sus ojos, que la chica pudo distinguir que derramaban lagrimas –"que nadie nota cuando estas llorando"

Michiru se sorprendió y conmovió. Sintió como la rubia tomaba su rostro y le miraba con ternura, mientras sus ojos continuaban mezclando las lágrimas con la lluvia.

-"…así que si quieres llorar, solo hazlo. No te hace menos fuerte"

No pudo contenerse más y le abrazó para romper en llanto, deseando que las cosas no tuvieran que tener aquel desenlace. No se resignaba a verle partir, pero ya no quedaba más que aceptarlo, y simplemente vivir. Permanecieron así hasta que la lluvia comenzó a apaciguar, al igual que el llanto.

Volvieron a la casa ya de noche, caminaron hasta la habitación en medio de besos y caricias, no había tiempo para encender las luces, solo llegar al destino, a la habitación. Entre besos y jadeos se despojaron rápidamente de sus ropas, con la desesperación de tocar sus pieles, de sentirse nuevamente un solo cuerpo. La respiración agitada, el corazón latiendo con rapidez, las manos buscando inquietas el tacto cálido como si fuese agua en el desierto. Como si cada beso, cada roce, cada aliento, eran un medio de descargo de lo que les oprimía el pecho, la necesidad y desesperación de hacer ese momento eterno, en ese segundo no importaba nada, no hay mañana, solo ese instante.

El sol asomándose por la ventana interrumpía el apacible momento que quedó después de la tormenta que aconteció anoche y que desordenó por completo el interior del departamento. La ropa se había quedado camino a la habitación, aun en el suelo. Dos cuerpos aun desnudos, apenas cubiertos por una sabana, aun permanecían en la cama. Como era habitual la chica despertó primero. Miró todo el desorden a su alrededor, luego a la rubia que aun dormía. Volvió a tenderse en la cama, dispuesta a retomar el sueño abrazada de ella. Pero no pasaron más de unos minutos cuando la luz del sol despertó también a la rubia, como avisando que era hora de volver a la realidad cotidiana y levantarse. Otro día de escuela.

-"buenos días hermosa"-dijo despertándose la rubia, abriendo solo un ojo para verle. Luego abrió ambos completamente, viendo el desorden a su alrededor. –"vaya… creo que no fuimos muy discretas anoche… no quiero ordenar… tampoco levantarme"- la chica se dio vuelta en la cama, estirando el brazo para rodear a la chica y tapar a ambas hasta la cabeza, con las demás cubiertas que no estaban siendo usadas.

-"bien, no vayamos a clases"- dijo también, a lo que la rubia se extrañó –"… no vayamos más"

Haruka al oír esto levantó un poco su cuerpo y destapó sus rostros para verle. Esa clase de actitudes no eran habituales en la siempre responsable Michiru Kaioh.

-"de que hablas?"

-"que no quiero perder tiempo en la escuela, no vayamos más y quedémonos acá juntas"

Haruka le vio por un momento analizando lo que decía, podía notar la decisión en sus ojos. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pues era lo que por momentos ella también deseaba. Para ella no tenía ya caso continuar yendo a la escuela, pero la chica era otro asunto. Ella si tenía un futuro prometedor y el que simplemente se fuera de la escuela traería varias consecuencias no muy positivas para la chica y complicaría la situación de ella. Sabía que no podía dejarse llevar y hacerle entrar en razón.

-"no digas eso, hay deberes que debemos cumplir"

-"Haruka, ni tú te crees eso"

-"lo sé pero aun así no deja de ser cierto. Si dejas la escuela eso arruinará tu historial académico, aun si los retomas después"

-"no me interesa…"

-"… pero a mí sí-interrumpió acomodando unos rebeldes risos tras su oreja.-"quiero lo mejor para ti y evitar cualquier problema mayor. Te propongo algo, faltemos hoy, pero mañana si asistiremos a clases, te parece?"- la chica dudo la respuesta, le parecía en verdad una pérdida de tiempo. –"… por favor?"

-"está bien, pero hoy nos quedaremos"-dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo para retomar el descanso.

Ese día se lo tomaron solo para ellas, olvidando por completo que el resto del mundo existía. Hasta la más mínima acción podía desbordar del romance, acompañada de un bello día soleado después de uno lluvioso. Besos, risas, caricias, paseos acompañados por Zeus, atardecer, todo era perfecto, queriendo evitar agitar la mente con el recuerdo de los resultados médicos que marcaban una condena. Pero como se había prometido, para el pesar de ambas, al siguiente día debían volver a lo cotidiano de la escuela.

-"amor mírame, segura que te sientes bien? Tal vez hoy no debamos ir"-dijo la chica una vez arriba del auto.

-"jaja, no otra vez sirena, no me convencerás de faltar, recuerda que lo prometimos"

-"no, lo digo enserio"-dijo con tono preocupado, pues la rubia no se había sentido bien esa mañana.

-"no es nada, vamos"-arrancó el auto.

Durante las clases Michiru estaba algo preocupada, pues podía notar como la rubia no podía disimular los repentinos malestares. En el receso

-"toma, las olvidaste en la mesa de la sala, toma una"-dijo la chica durante el receso, entregándole el frasco de pastillas.

-"gracias, creí que las había perdido, gracias a Dios te tengo a ti para recordarlas"-respondió tomando su barbilla para darle un breve beso, tratando de mantener su buen humor, a pesar de las molestias que sentía.

-"sabes que son importantes, no deberías olvidarlas, como te sientes?"-le entregó una botella con agua para que tomara la medicina.

-"bien"

-"Haruka no tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo, te ves exhausta"

-"enserio, me siento bien"-sonrió como pudo, pero no disimuló como creía, pues su respiración y la palidez de su piel le delataban.

Ya era la última clase, y esta vez el mal estar se acrecentaba, podía sentir como por momentos la cabeza le daba vueltas. La chica observaba cómo comenzaba a sudar. Sabía que debía tomar una pastilla, pero no quería hacerlo en el salón de clase frente a todos. Necesitaba aire, estar ahí adentro se le hacía insoportable, por lo que decidió levantar la mano para pedir permiso para ir al tocador y así mojarse la cara. Michiru acto seguido también pidió salir, pero se le fue negado, dejándola en el salón angustiada por la salud de la rubia.

Caminó por los pasillos lentamente, la única manera que su cuerpo le estaba permitiendo, con una mano en el pecho, maldiciendo en silencio por encontrarse el baño más cercano averiado, y estar en una escuela tan grande. De pronto ya no pudo contener el malestar interno que sentía, ya ni siquiera podía distinguir qué era lo que le dolía, cada paso que daba requería más esfuerzo que el anterior. Comenzaba a ver algo borroso y desenfocado, a sentir frío. Ya no le importó llegar a algún baño, necesitaba una pastilla ahora.

-"enferma?"- escuchó la voz seria de Rui a su espalda. No le respondió, pues se sentía muy mal para hablar siquiera, por lo que le ignoró y continuó con mucha dificultad caminando, mientras sacaba el frasco para tomar una de las pastillas.

-"que es eso? Te harán sentir mejor?"

Notó que Rui había estado caminando al mismo paso que ella. Sintió por un momento que perdía el equilibrio, por lo que apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared. Ya no le importó tomar una pastilla frente al chico, pues sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer. Pero de pronto sintió como le arrebataban el frasco.

-"no necesitas esto, después de todo vas a morir"- dijo el chico con seriedad mientras aparentaba leer la etiqueta del recipiente.

Los ojos de la rubia no pudieron evitar demostrar el impacto al escuchar esas palabras. Trató de hablar, de responder, pero no pudo, mientras el chico que aun permanecía serio comenzó a hablar.

-"desde que te noté algo enferma averigüé que te sucedía, tengo contactos, sabes? y que sorpresa me lleve al saber que estabas enferma"- desvió ahora la vista a la rubia, quien hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie. –"quién lo diría, la gran Haruka Tenoh, quien engañó con ser todopoderoso, va a morir de manera tan patética…"-se acercó un poco más a ella, a la altura de su oído, y continuó.

-"… te dije que no necesitaba ensuciarme el uniforme para sacarte del camino, y el que tu mueras me facilita todo. No te preocupes, yo sabré consolar a Michiru, me encargaré que no le tome más de una semana superar la pérdida. En menos de un mes no recordará ni tu nombre Tenoh."

-"mal…maldi-dito…"-trató de de hablar con mucho esfuerzo pero no pudo decir mas

-"no te esfuerces Tenoh, sin tus pastillas necesitaras fuerzas"-la rubia trató de acercarse para tomarlo por el cuello, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, pues las fuerzas se le fueron y cayó al suelo. El chico solo dio un paso atrás sin dejar que la tocara y le vio caer, notó que aun no perdía la conciencia por completo.

-"me encargaré de que nadie se enterare de que tú eras mujer, así no arruinarás su reputación, y con respecto a ella… puedes confiar en que olvidará por completo tu existencia y sabrá lo que es un verdadero hombre para ella, alguien con quien si puede casarse y estar orgullosa de mostrarse en público. Será feliz, no te preocupes"- dicho esto caminó dándole la espalda, mientras bota el frasco de pastillas al basurero.

_-"debo mantenerme despierta, no ahora por favor…ahora no, debo…"_-trató de luchar para no quedar inconsciente, Rui por fin mostró su verdadera cara y le hizo saber se valía de métodos sucios para obtener lo que quería, y Michiru siquiera imaginaba de lo que era capaz de hacer. Pero mas no pudo evitarlo y su visión gradualmente se ennegreció, perdiendo la conciencia totalmente.

* * *

Se lo que piensan, me quieren linchar, y francamente yo tb qurría lo mismo. (T.T) saludos a los lectores, Belle03, Destined Couple, aryamtenou86, XxJoNtIxX, MILENA9, gracias por los review q me inspiran y q me indican que no estoy lateando con la historia, jajaja. Ya queda poquito (segun yo en este momento) así que pretendo terminar la historia antes de que la universidad se ponga hardcore con los trabajos. Bueno, nos leemos.

BSOS!


	20. asuntos familiares

Un chico de cabello alborotado color rojo caminaba despreocupado por los pasillos. Manos en los bolcillos, su camisa desordenada y mangas arremangadas, su corbata desecha, y aros en la ceja y labio que le daban el aspecto del típico chico rebelde. Era hora de clases, por lo que los pasillos estaban vacíos, pero algo le extrañó en uno de ellos que le hizo detenerse en seco y sorprenderse por lo que veía.

.

Michiru estaba comenzando a preocuparse, ya iba a ser el final de la clase y la rubia aun no volvía. No lucía bien cuando salió del salón ni durante todo ese día, tenía un mal presentimiento. De pronto entró la subdirectora a la clase, que se acercó a la profesora y le dijo algo en voz baja que provocó una reacción de preocupación en ella. Al interrumpirse la clase todos los alumnos comenzaron a conversar entre ellos y a distraerse, todos excepto la chica que estaba atenta a las expresiones de ellas mientras mantenían el dialogo, puesto que no podía oír. La maestra le indicó con la mano el que era el pupitre de Haruka. La mujer se acercó y tomó el maletín de la rubia, cosa que alarmó a la chica, quien tomó el brazo de la subdirectora para detener la acción de llevarse el maletín del asiento de su lado.

-"que pasó? sucedió algo con Haruka?"- los ojos suplicantes de la chica por saber una respuesta hicieron que la mujer hablara dudando si era pertinente hacerlo en ese momento.

-"ven conmigo"

Ambas salieron de la clase y caminaban por el pasillo, el silencio y compostura de la mujer le estaba empezando a desesperar a la chica.

-"por favor dígame que sucede"

-"encontraron a Haruka desmayada, la llevaron de urgencia al hospital"-al escuchar eso la chica sintió como si un peso se le viniera encima.

-"como?"

-"la encontró Akira y nos dio aviso. Se fue hace unas horas…"

La chica corrió a la salida, sin terminar de escuchar a la subdirectora ni prestar atención si seguía hablando, solo tenía en mente llegar lo antes posible al hospital. Tomó un taxi y llegó a su destino. Caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos, encontrándose con Akira apoyado en una pared. Se dirigió hacía el a encararlo.

-"Kaioh…"

-"que haces acá? Le hiciste algo, verdad?"-frunció el ceño

-"no, yo solo la encontré y…"-pero una cachetada detuvo sus palabras

-"debes estar feliz, no? siempre quisiste verla así…"-la voz de la chica comenzaba a quebrarse mientras hablaba.

-"calma, calma"- el chico la abrazó al notar cómo se iba derrumbando cada palabra. –"ya lo supe todo, lo siento…"

La chica no pudo evitar llorar ante los nervios, siendo abrazada por el pelirrojo que comprendía lo complejo de la situación.

-"como esta?"- dijo volviendo a la compostura.

-"aun no reacciona, no se permiten visitas, no me han dicho nada"

-"Michiru…"- Setsuna acababa de llegar.-"…que paso?"

-"se desmayó en la escuela…"

-"calma, todo va a salir bien"- el chico solo se limitaba a ver en silencio, cuando después de unos minutos habló.

-"yo debo volver a la escuela ahora… nos vemos"-se retiró rápidamente del lugar. –_"Tenoh, eres una idiota, no se te ocurra morir ahora"_

Pasaron las horas y no sabían ninguna noticia del estado de la rubia. Se encontraban en la sala de espera, y cada cierto tiempo se levantaba para ir a preguntar cómo se encontraba. Ya eran altas horas de la noche cuando el doctor se presentó ante ellas.

-"aun permanece inconsciente. Está comenzando, esta etapa es crítica, y los malestares serán constantes, mareos, dolores agudos, su organismo ya está desgastándose y no hay mucho que hacer más que suministrarle medicamentos más fuertes para hacer esto menos doloroso. Por el momento aun tenemos a todo un equipo buscando la solución, pero la posibilidad se redujo mucho sin la compatibilidad de médula. Debo ser franco con ustedes, queda poco tiempo y hay que estar preparados para todo. Por las drogas que le suministramos despertará en hasta tal vez más de veinticuatro horas, y algo confundida"- dicho esto el médico se fue.

Después de horas, y a pesar de las insistencias de la morena, Michiru se quedó en el hospital dispuesta a hacerlo hasta que despertara. Así pasaron dos días cuando abrió los ojos, tal como dijo el doctor, confundida.

-"que fue lo que sucedió"- dijo la rubia débilmente mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con Michiru.

-"te desmayaste hace dos días en la escuela"

-"q qué? Dos días?"-preguntó confundida. Después de unos minutos de procesar la información volvió a abrir. –"… no recuerdo nada, solo que me sentía mal"

-"como te sientes ahora amor?"-dijo acercándole la mano.

-"como si me hubiese tomado una botella entera de tequila sola hasta borrarme"-respondió tomándose la cabeza. –"ahh…como odio los hospitales, ya quiero irme"

-"lo siento amor, pero tendrás que estar al menos otra noche más"

-"espera… me desmayé en la escuela? Eso quiere decir que…"

-"no, calma, nadie se percató más que la subdirectora y algunos maestros…y Akira"

-"QUE?!"- dijo alterándose

-"si, él te encontró y dio aviso de que te desmayaste"

-"genial, de seguro debe estar celebrando que me vio así"

-"no lo sé, se veía preocupado"

-"Akira? Lo dudo, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre me ha querido golpear o fastidiar"-de pronto sonó como golpeaban la puerta y alguien se asomaba.

-"hola, permiso"-la rubia inmediatamente frunció el ceño aun más el ceño al ver quién era. -"veo que ya despertaste Tenoh, que bueno"

-"y tú qué haces acá Matsuoka"-dijo enojada al recién llegado.

-"Haruka…"-la chica reprochó. –"…él solo ha venido para saber cómo estás"

-"pues me vale"- gruñó

-"no te preocupes Michiru, debe estar de mal humor, es natural después de pasar dos días inconsciente. Todo debe ser muy confuso, recuerdas como te desmayaste?"

-"eso es algo que no te incumbe"-el chico sonrió al deducir por su reacción, que no recordaba su último diálogo, pues se mostraba como siempre.

-"gracias por acompañarme ayer Rui"- la chica habló para tratar de evitar otra actitud hostil de la rubia.

-"no fue nada, enserio… pasé por la cafetería y te traje esto, pensé que podrías tener hambre"-dijo entregándole un vaso de café y un pastel. La rubia solo presenciaba con hastío como el chico miraba con galantería a su novia, entregándole lo que le traía.

-"gracias"

-"bueno, ya está. Estoy bien así que ya no es necesario que sigas haciéndole compañía a Michiru. Gracias por venir"-interrumpió hablando con rapidez para despedir al chico.

-"espero que vuelvas pronto a clases Tenoh, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela Michiru"- se despidió y salió con una sonrisa triunfal de la habitación. Estaba dispuesto a hacer quedar a la rubia como mentirosa para no quedar mal con Michiru, pero no fue necesario al notar que no recordaba bien cuando sufrió el desmayo. Pronto no habría nada que se interpusiese en el camino para conseguir a la chica.

-"debe estar soñando si cree que no iré a clases"-gruñó la rubia, sabiendo que para el chico su ausencia era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a la chica.

-"Haruka, Rui ha venido a ver como estabas, al igual que ayer"

-"querrás decir ha venido a ver como tú estabas… ese idiota tiene algo que no me agrada"- quedó pensativa. Sabía que no era muy objetivo viniendo de su parte, pues le molestaba el saber que quería a toda costa conquistar a la chica, pero algo sentía que no le daba confianza.

-"eso se llaman celos amor. Él es un buen chico"

-"no lo sé… ahh, ya quiero irme de acá"- dijo fastidiada tratando de quitarse un tubo de su brazo, pero fue detenida por la suave mano de la chica.

-"deja eso. Llamaré al doctor"

El médico confirmó lo que dijo la chica y la rubia no podía irse hasta el otro día. Como sugerencia de la chica, Haruka dio aviso a Daisuke de lo sucedido y le explicó que ya estaba bien, aunque aun así él insistió que le iría a ver al otro día.

Cuando cumplió su reposo, estaba ansiosa por irse de aquel lugar y volver a su departamento, y aunque, según el doctor, era quedarse otro día más para asegurarse de que tomara reposo, pero la rubia se comportaba como una verdadera cría estando en un hospital. Una vez vestida y lista se dispuso con Michiru a caminar hacia la salida, extrañándose de la impuntualidad de su amiga quien afirmó que le iría a buscar. De pronto pudo divisar a Setsuna en el pasillo acercándose con un rostro que trataba de advertir la situación próxima.

-"Haruka…"- pero no le dio tiempo para prepararse, pues tras ella se encontraban sus padres.

Saito mostraba preocupación y Misako enojo, sintió como si se le apretara el estómago al verlos. Ambos se acercaron a ella, su madre más aprisa, aventándole una cachetada que le dio vuelta el rostro. La cara de sorpresa para los presentes no se hizo esperar. Le tomó unos segundos a la rubia volver la cara, encontrándose esta vez en el rostro de su madre una expresión de angustia.

-"cómo es posible que nos ocultaras esto todo este tiempo"- los ojos de la mujer comenzaban a vidriarse, sorprendiendo a su hija. –"por Dios Haruka, tienes solo diecisiete años… aun eres mi pequeña"

-"lo siento"- dijo desviando la mirada al suelo, pero no se hizo esperar los brazos de su madre rodeándole, siendo correspondido después de un momento.

Luego se acercó Saito a ella y posó inicialmente la mano en su hombro, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo. Había olvidado aquella calidez de esos abrazos, como de pequeña cuando tenía una pesadilla, el solo sentir de mimo materno le hacía conciliar el sueño, o cuando caía lastimándose tras sus rudos juegos infantiles, su padre le levantaba y con un par de palmaditas le hacía recobrar fuerzas y la confianza. Por más que fuese independiente al yugo paterno, esas sensaciones jamás podrían ser borradas. Por un momento le hizo sentir que todo estaría bien, como si ellos le sacaran el gran peso de encima.

Después del intenso reencuentro, se saludaron con Michiru de una manera muy fraternal, pues no había cabida para pensar en diferencias. Saito les explicó que al llegar sorpresivamente a Japón fueron a darle una sorpresa a su hija pasando por ella a la escuela, donde les explicaron lo sucedido, contactando con Setsuna, para luego llegar hasta el hospital.

-"contactaré con los mejores médicos para que te den un nuevo diagnóstico, tal vez sea conveniente ir a América y…"- pero interrumpió a su padre.

-"ya lo hice papá… he consultado con varios médicos importantes, y la conclusión es la misma"- continuaron hablando de la situación pero una voz les hizo voltear.

-"Misako…"-pronunció el hombre.

-"Daisuke? q- que…?"- la mujer mostró un evidente impacto al encontrarse con aquella persona, frente a ella, frente a su familia.

Saito también vio con asombro lo que ocurría, sabía a la perfección quien era aquel individuo. Luego vio a su mujer, quien aun no salía del shock de la situación, todos esos años, el daño provocado. Sintió el deber de proteger a su familia.

-"que es lo que haces acá?"-dijo ásperamente el padre, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

-"yo…"- la verdad es que no sabía que decir, pues que ellos estuvieran presentes le tomó por sorpresa, y no sabía que tan informados estaban de la situación de su hija.

-"em…papá, mamá, él es… Dai Daisuke, tu maestro de literatura en la Universidad, lo recuerdas madre?"- se apresuró a decir Haruka de una manera no muy inteligente, provocando que la mirada de todos se enfocaran en ella. –"bueno, yo…"- no encontraba la forma indicada para arreglar lo anteriormente dicho y comenzar a explicar.

-"Tíos, yo lo contacté…"- interrumpió la morena, captando la atención general, y la mirada de sorpresa de los padres. –"una probabilidad de que Haruka mejorara era el trasplante de médula, y ninguno de ustedes lo fue"

Rápidamente, con cara de sorpresa miraron a Daisuke, pero la rubia esta vez se encargó de completar la información para despejar dudas.

-"pero Daisuke tampoco lo es"-otro incómodo silencio. –"bueno, estoy algo cansada y me gustaría volver al departamento, la comida acá es terrible"

-"bien, supongo que yo también me voy, veo que estás mejor, me alegro"-dijo Daisuke incomodado con la situación. –"luego hablamos"- miró de reojo al matrimonio y se despidió.

Aunque la rubia insistió en querer irse sola a su departamento, todos fueron hasta el lugar, hablando en el camino de la situación, donde sus padres le explicaron que se quedarían en Japón junto a ella. Haruka les aclaró que nada cambiaría y continuaría viviendo sola, por lo que les pedía que respetaran sus deseos de independencia. Luego de una larga discusión, que se prolongó al añadir que estaba viviendo con Michiru, no les quedó otra que ceder ante su hija, definitivamente ya no era aquella adolecente irresponsable de antes.

.

-"no te sientes mejor ahora que ellos saben? Anda, reconócelo"-dijo la chica mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-"si, es verdad… aunque me hostiga que mi madre me llame cada una hora para saber cómo estoy. Desde que volvieron hace unos días mi celular no ha parado de sonar"- respondió acostándose con su pijama ya puesto.

-"ni el mío cuando decides no contestar"-sonrió la chica acostándose también.

-"oye, hablando de padres, has sabido algo de los tuyos?"

-"deben de haber viajado por negocios, cuando los llamé hoy me dijeron que no estaban en Nueva York. Es extraño que no me lo hayan comentado cuando hable con ellos"- la rubia apagó la luz y le rodeó con su brazo.

-"los extrañas muchos?"

-"si… hace meses que no los veo, y las llamadas son cada vez menos. La última vez que hablé con ellos los sentí algo raros conmigo"

-"raros?"

-"si, como si estuvieran molestos. Supongo que pudo ser algo relacionado con los negocios"- dijo tratando de buscar alguna explicación.

-"debe ser eso. Buenas noches, bella"

-"buenas noches"

Ambas se dispusieron a dormir, pero a la chica le costó conciliar el sueño, dándole vueltas a su mente, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al otro día fueron ambas a la escuela, pues Haruka no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir sola y darle la oportunidad a Rui de que intentara conquistarla, así que, llevando la contra de todos, decidió hacer caso omiso al reposo. Se conformaba con las pastillas y la jeringa y la ampolleta en caso de que el dolor fuera más crítico. Durante los recreos hacía lo imposible por evitar que el chico se les acercara, pero tenía una excusa para todo e igual lo conseguía.

Al final de la clase Haruka fue a hablar con el entrenador para avisarle que no podría ir al campeonato, por lo que cuando ambas llegaron al estacionamiento encontraron solo el auto de la rubia, pues ya todos se habían ido. Venían conversando, la chica se burlaba que la rubia no encontraba sus llaves, cuando se extrañaron al notar como llegaba un BMW negro, y más aun cuando se detuvo cerca de ellas. Bajaron los dos ocupantes, sorprendiendo inmediatamente a la chica.

-"mamá, papá? que hacen aquí"-preguntó confundida Michiru, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pues no los veía hace dos meses, pero ellos no llevaban buen rostro.

-"así que era cierto…"-dijo el padre moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro mientras comenzaba a sulfurarse. -"…TÚ, aléjate de mi hija ahora!!"- tomó rápidamente por el brazo a la chica, apartándola del lado de la rubia.

-"padre… q que haces?"- dijo la chica aun sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras era empujada de la muñeca por el hombre alto, de facciones duras y de cabellos grises.

-"no voy a permitir que sigas manchando tu reputación y la de tu familia. No puedo creer que fueras capaz de hacer algo como esto, pero se acabará ahora mismo"- nuevamente la tironeó, esta vez con más fuerza, lo que hizo reaccionar a la rubia que presenciaba.

Sintió como si la presión le subiera, recién en ese momento asimiló la repentina situación. Al ver como la alejaban a la fuerza se acercó unos pasos estirando la mano.

-"Michiru…"- pero el hombre volteó furioso hacia ella y la empujó violentamente para evitar alguna intervención, golpeándose contra el pilar del estacionamiento, provocando que se cayera la ampolleta de su bolsillo, quebrándose al impactar contra el suelo.

-"ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla, ya has hecho suficiente daño mocosa"

-"Haruka!! Suéltame ahora!! Haruka!!"- la chica gritaba desesperada al ver como la rubia seguía apoyada en el pilar tratando de enfocar, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de un empleado que acompañaba al matrimonio.

-"ya basta Michiru! Sube al auto y has lo que dice tu padre, ahora!"-ahora su madre era la que hablaba.

-"Mi Michiru…"-susurró, sentía su cabeza palpitar, como si fuera a reventarle, su rostro ardía, y tenía la necesidad de apoyarse aun en el pilar para no perder el equilibrio. De pronto volvió a concentrarse en los gritos de esa voz que conocía, y volvió a enfocarse en la situación, pudiendo ver cómo, a pesar de que la chica daba la pelea, era metida en el lujoso auto negro. El sonido de las puerta cerrarse le hizo volver. –"…Michiru!!!"

El auto aceleró avanzando, mientras Haruka dejó de apoyarse en el pilar para correr tras él. Dio un par de pasos y perdió el equilibrio tropezando, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se estabilizó con ayuda de su mano apoyándose en el suelo para evitar que cayera, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras el vehículo.

-"detengan el auto ahora! Por favor!"- continuaba gritando la chica en el interior mientras miraba hacia atrás como la rubia corría aun, temiendo lo peor.

-"acelera"-ordenó el padre al chofer para perderla de vista, un tanto sorprendido por la persistencia de la rubia que se acercaba.

No prestaba atención a las bocinas que le advertían que estaba corriendo en plena vía, solo estaba mentalizada en alcanzar al auto, sin pensar en nada claro, solo evitar que se la llevaran, pero su presión estaba elevadísima, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el aliento le abandonó. En un cruce sintió como un auto frenaba en seco, salvándose por escasos centímetros de ser golpeada. Apoyó sus manos en el capot, mientras el conductor se baja rápidamente para verificar si estaba bien, pues aparte del casi choque, lucía fatal.

-"oye, estas bien?"

-"no, deb debo…"-susurraba mientras con su mano trataba inútilmente de detener el movimiento de su cabeza, pero estaba quieta, pero sentía que no dejaba de girar, y con la otra palpaba sus bolcillos buscando su medicina.

-"calma, mírame…"- alzó la vista, vio a un tipo que movía sus labios pero no oía nada, giró la vista al camino, viendo ya lejos aquel auto negro, y después, nada.

.

-"Saito, está despertando"- escucho una voz familiar mientras abría los ojos, enfocando la figura de su madre frente a ella. Miró confundida a su alrededor, tomándole un tiempo reconocer que se encontraba en la cama del departamento donde estaban viviendo ahora sus padres.

-"q que pasó"- se iba a levantar pero el brazo de su madre la volvió a acostar.

-"no te levantes, debes descansar"

-"además de que casi te atropellaron por correr de manera suicida, te subió la presión y te desmayaste... un conductor nos llamó sacando el número de tu celular y te trajimos para acá"

La rubia escuchaba confundida la explicación, aun le daba un poco de vueltas la cabeza. Tratando de visualizar en su memoria lo que su padre le decía, de pronto recordó lo último ocurrido en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-"Michiru"- exclamó

-"ya vendrá cuando se entere. La llamé a su celular, pero no contestó."-dijo la madre

-"no, sus padres… llegaron sus padres y se la llevaron. Saben lo de nosotras"- dijo inquietándose.

-"Haruka, no es fácil, pero era algo que iba a ocurrir. Debes darles tiempo. Ese es un asunto familiar que ellos deben arreglar"

-"no papá, yo no tengo tiempo…no puedo esperar"- se dispuso a levantarse.

-"sé que es algo difícil, pero debes entenderlos…"- habló con suave voz su madre, pero fue interrumpida.

-"y quien me entiende a mi?! A nosotras?... lo único que queremos es estar juntas. Solo queremos vivir"

-"adónde vas?"- preguntó su madre al ver que se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-"a buscarla, deben estar en su casa. Iré a hablar con ellos"

-"Haruka, no. Debes descansar, te desmayaste hace solo unas horas"

-"esas horas fueron suficientes, ya descansé"

-"no manejarás de ninguna manera en ese estado"- sentenció su padre tomándole el brazo. -"yo manejaré"- la rubia le vio con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa respuesta, así que sonrió. –"vamos"

-"que estás diciendo Saito? Que es lo que se supone que van a hacer una vez que estén allá. Esto es una locura!"- exclamó la mujer alterada al ver como caminaban hacia la puerta de salida. –"ni creas que dejaré que vayan solos"- dijo con el ceño fruncido siguiéndolos dispuesta a ir.

Todo el camino Misako preguntaba qué era lo que Haruka tenía pensado, y de vez en cuando trataba de persuadirle, en buenos términos, e incluso empleando su autoridad materna, pero sabía que su hija no daría el brazo a torcer. Una vez fuera de la mansión, el auto estaba detenido, y la rubia pidió que la esperaran afuera, mientras tomaba el coraje para enfrentarlos.

-"estás segura de esto Haruka?"- preguntó su padre.

-"sí, estoy muy segura. No puedo dejar que simplemente las cosas se arreglen solas"- tomó aire y salió del auto. Sus padres desde adentro le miraban caminar hacia el acceso de esa gran casa.

-"definitivamente ha madurado, ella le ha hecho cambiar mucho, no crees?"-comentó a su esposa.

-"si, aunque me cueste admitirlo, esa chica ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado dentro de toda esta tragedia"

-"tal vez ya sea momento que transemos. Verla luchar con esa convicción por ella me hace, aunque me cueste, respetar su decisión"

.

Desde que llegaron no pronunciaron ninguna palabra. Michiru al verse imposibilitada de salir, se dirigió a su cuarto donde permaneció durante horas angustiada sin saber qué hacer. Nunca pensó en que este momento llegaría, ni que sería así. Debió adivinar que alguno de sus empleados le informaba acerca de ella, pero es que desde que estaba con Haruka decidió no pensar en nada más que no fuera ella. Lo último que pudo ver fue que un auto frenó para evitar atropellarla, y de ahí le perdió de vista. Le quitaron su celular y no había forma de saber de ella, así que decidió, en un acto desafiante, bajar y llamarle.

-"que crees que haces señorita?"-preguntó amenazante el padre al ver como su hija tomaba el teléfono.

-"necesito saber cómo está Haruka"

-"es que acaso te volviste loca? Es que no estás entendiendo la gravedad de tus actos?!"- respondió alterado quitándole el teléfono de las manos. –" es que no sientes ni un poco de vergüenza por lo que hiciste?"

-"lo que menos siento es vergüenza, y jamás lo haré, porque la amo"- fue acallada por la palma de la mano del hombre golpear su mejilla.

-"cállate… cállate ahora, no quiero oír ninguna palabra más"- en ese momento llegó también su madre.

-"lo siento padre, pero no quiero perder el tiempo contigo tratando de hacerte entender mis razones. Si no pueden entenderlo, lo siento, de verdad. Pero yo no pretendo dar ningún paso hacia atrás, no voy a perderla, y es una decisión que va más allá de lo que ustedes puedan hacer"- dijo con firmeza mientras su mano posaba en su mejilla.

-"cómo es posible que nos hables de esta manera Michiru, tú has cambiado"-dijo su madre. –"esa muchacha te lavó el cerebro"

-"no madre, nadie me ha lavado el cerebro. Porque no simplemente pueden entender…"

-"la que no entiendes eres tú jovencita, no me interesa que sean otros tiempo ni nada de esa basura, no voy a permitir que mi hija cometa esa clase de libertinajes pervertidos"

En ese momento sonó la puerta principal, pero ningún empleado abría por órdenes expresas de no interrumpir, puesto que se encontraban discutiendo en la sala principal. Shin, el padre, caminó irritado hasta la puerta, pero su enojo aumentó al ver quien era la persona que llamaba.

-"TU!"- gritó, dejando claramente quien era para las presentes. Pero el hombre no dejó que hablara ninguna sola palabra y cerró con violencia la puerta.

-"era Haruka, verdad?"-dijo rápidamente la chica.

-"Michiru, vuelve a tu habitación ahora"

-"No lo haré hasta que me dejes verla"- sintió como tocaban nuevamente la puerta.

-"por favor señor Kaioh, déjeme hablar con usted"-se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

El hombre ya no podía más, su hija nunca había tenido ese comportamiento, nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer algo así, y menos tener esa actitud frente a la situación, mientras que Haruka, la persona que creía responsable de tal cambio estaba afuera amenazando con corromper a su hija. Como un momento de arrebato fue nuevamente a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, tomando por el cuello a la rubia y entrándola a su casa, azotando la puerta. Saito y Misako, quienes seguían con la vista desde el auto a la rubia, se alarmaron al presenciar la brusca y repentina acción.

-"Dios mío, Haruka"- dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta del auto.

-"Misako, espera"- detuvo el hombre con su mano en el brazo.

-"sabía que esto era una mala idea, no sabemos si ese hombre puede ser violento y Haruka no está bien para someterse a la presión de una discución. Que ni se le ocurra a tocarle un pelo a mi hija"- esta vez se bajó del auto, al igual que su esposo.

-"si, también me preocupa eso, pero démosle unos minutos a Haruka para que lo solucione sola. Yo confío en ella"

Esperaron afuera, mientras adentro comenzaba una tormenta. Shin tenía por el cuello a la rubia, contra una pared, asustando a su esposa e hija por la repentina acción.

-"Tu eres la responsable de esto, todo es tu culpa!"-decía mientras apretaba más fuerte.

-"se… señor, déje… déjeme hablar ccon usted…"-decía con dificultad por el agarre.

-"papá suéltala, por favor"- dijo con desesperación la chica, mientras trataba con sus manos detener los fuertes brazos de su padre.

-"si Shin, así no se solucionan las cosas, suéltala"- también tratando de detener a su iracundo marido.

El hombre mantuvo su posición, mirando fijamente a los ojos a la rubia, quien a pesar de la dificultad de su situación, también le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Después de unos segundos del intercambio de miradas, la soltó. La chica quiso ir a su lado, pero fue detenida por el hombre.

-"no te le acerques, si quieres hablar, entonces habla"-esto último dirigiéndose a la rubia, que tenía una mano en su cuello, tratando de estabilizarse.

-"se que usted no aprueba esto, pero lo nuestro es de verdad. Lamento que se enteraran de otra forma que no fuera la correcta, y entiendo que todo esto sea muy fuerte y repentino para ustedes, pero así se dieron las cosas y… y nos enamoramos"- al escuchar esto el padre volvió a agarrarla, esta vez por el cuello de su camisa del uniforme que aun portaba. –"si golpearme le hará sentir mejor, hágalo, pero nada hará que cambiemos de parecer"

Mientras los padres de Haruka afuera se impacientaban por la tardanza, y la madre no aguantó más y abrió la puerta que quedo sin asegurar cuando su hija había entrado hace unos minutos.

-"suelte a mi hija de inmediato"-ordenó Misako al ver la escena, haciendo que todos voltearan.

-"entonces contrólela y manténgala alejada de la mía. No quiero que la contamine más"-dijo soltando a la rubia, dirigiéndose a la recién llegada, comprendiendo de quien se trataba.

-"usted no es quién para hablar así de mi hija"- el temperamento de la mujer se igualaba al del hombre.

-"créame que he sido bastante prudente al hablar de su hija, señora"- dijo ahora iniciando una discusión con ella, mientras la chica se acercaba a Haruka para ver como estaba, aprovechando que sus padres discutían entre ellos.

-"y créame que yo he sido bastante prudente en dejarle hablar, señor"- dijo retadora la mujer al sentirse provocada.

-"pero por favor, es suficiente y comportémonos como adultos"-intervino Saito.

-"el señor tiene razón, hablemos con calma"- habló por fin la señora Kaioh.

-"escuchen, no me interesa si ustedes se equivocaron en la crianza de su hija, pero no permitiré que arrastre a la mía"

-"no nos equivocamos en la crianza de nuestra hija, ella es una persona maravillosa tal cual es, y no tiene nada de malo ni erróneo, así que no la juzgue por su apariencia"- respondió el padre.

-"ya veo de dónde sacó esas ideas liberales"-comentó el hombre, haciendo enojar aun más a Misako.

Así se llevaron discutiendo, cruzando palabras unos con otros, molestándose cada vez más. Haruka por momentos se sorprendía de los que hablaba su madre, nunca pensó que podía llegar a defenderla así. A medida que la discusión trascurría, cada vez más las chicas se sentían más excluidas y molestas al sentirse como si fueran un objeto de su propiedad, y escuchaban como decidían por ellas.

-"Es suficiente, Haruka, vienes conmigo"-ordenó su madre.

-"y tu Michiru te quedas. No volverás a ver a esta muchacha"

-"ya basta! Que no entienden que no se trata de ustedes, sino de nosotras, de lo que queremos y nos hace feliz. Si no pueden entenderlo, lo lamento de verdad, pero estamos juntas y eso es todo lo que verdaderamente nos importa en este momento, y así seguirá… les guste o no"- dijo la chica dejando sin palabras a todos.

-"lo que dice Michiru es cierto, se trata de ellas"- rompió el silencio Saito. –"si ellas son felices, es eso lo que debería importarnos"

-"ella es solo una adolecente que no sabe nada aun de la vida"

-"te equivocas padre. Tal vez sea una adolecente, pero sé perfectamente lo que quiero en mi vida, y Haruka está en ella"

-"respetas a mi hija?"- se dirigió el hombre esta vez a la rubia.

-"si señor"

-"realmente, como tú dices, la amas?"-la rubia volvió a afirmar. –"entonces no le hagas daño y déjala ir. A tu lado solo encontrará penurias"

Esta vez Haruka no respondió, cosa que preocupó a la chica. La duda eterna de la rubia era eso, de que a su lado sufriera y le hiciera llorar. Temió que la determinación con que había llegado a la casa para hablar con sus padres se derrumbara ahora y cediera ante su padre. Y cómo la conocía, pues era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, pero sintió que la mano de la chica tomaba la suya, al igual que su mirada, y eso le dio fuerzas.

-"lo lamento señor, pero no puedo hacerlo. Espero que alguna vez pueda entenderlo, pero juntas somos felices, nuestro amor es sincero, y estamos seguras de lo que hacemos"

-"escúchame bien Michiru, si te vas con esta muchacha, olvídate de nosotros y nosotros nos olvidaremos de que alguna vez fuiste nuestra hija"-dijo severamente el hombre, aunque sus ojos vislumbraban desilusión.

-"me partes el corazón padre, pero si es lo que quieres así será. Jamás renunciaré a Haruka"

-"ya has decidido entonces"- dijo apagadamente el hombre dándole la espalda. –"vete entonces, tal como estás"

Michiru miró a su madre, quien tenía el semblante triste. Respondió a su mirada unos segundos, y luego caminó hacia su marido, también dando la espalda.

-"Michiru, vamos"-dijo suavemente Misako, apoyando suavemente el brazo en sus hombros, guiándola a la salida. Haruka también se quedó viendo por donde se habían ido los padres de la chica. Saito le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para darle ánimos.

-"está bien Haruka, hiciste lo que pudiste. Tal vez hay que darles tiempo"

-"nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así"

-"lo sé… pero será que mejor nos vayamos, Michiru no debe estar muy bien"

Saito las llevo al departamento, y decidieron acompañarlas un rato, pues querían asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Saito se ofreció a prepararles algo para comer y pidió que Haruka le ayudara, mientras Michiru estaba en la sala con Misako. La chica decidió tomar aire y salió a la terraza, seguida por la mujer.

-"señora Tenoh, gracias por el apoyo"

-"es lo mínimo que puedo hacer Michiru. No es necesario que te hagas la fuerte, todo esto es muy difícil para ti"- le dio un maternal abrazo. Después de un breve silencio, decidió hablar. –"sabes? Desde nuestra última visita en Tokyo no he podido dejar de pensarlo. En que tal vez tienen razón, ustedes son felices, nunca había visto a mi hija así, con ese brillo en los ojos, ese que yo tenía cuando era adolecente con solo escuchar a Saito hablarme, y verlas luchar con esa determinación me hace creer en su relación. Tal vez aun me cuesta entenderlo, pero puedo aceptarlo. Y créeme, si yo he sido capaz de aceptarlo, tus padres también lo harán, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo asimilen, todo ha sido muy repentino para ellos".

-"gracias"- sonrió al escuchar esas palabras que le reconfortaban.

-"no, gracias a ti por estar con Haruka en estos momentos, se que gran parte de su fortaleza se debe a ti, y estoy muy agradecida de que te haya encontrado".

Después de la conversación y de la comida el matrimonio se retiró dejándoles para ir a dormir después de ese intenso día.

-"ya verás que todo saldrá bien sirena, tal vez mis padres tienen razón y solo sea cuestión de tiempo"

-"si, tal vez así sea, pero por ahora lo que más me importa es estar contigo"

* * *

Saludos generales, gracias a los review, y una crítica x ahi, pero en fin, hago lo que puedo para hacer la historia interesante, pero = me gusta que me digan q no les gusta, as´´i q bien =. 8haruka7, MILENA9, shane-tenoh (no me mates ^.^), serenatenoh, XxJoNtIxX, Destined Couple, Jo, Zucma-san, Satsuki chan, saludos generales, xq esta vez no cuento con muxo tiempo para saludos personalizados XD tengo una maqueta q hacer. Pero puedo decir esta respuesta concuerda para todos los review, no me maten ^.^

Bsos!!


	21. Reencuentros

-"mírate nada más, cuando será el día que te empieces a comportar Akira"

-"cuando me aburra"-decía el chico con indiferencia. –"… además es un tatuaje permanente, ya da igual que me regañes ahora padre, ya está hecho"

-"que diría tu madre si estuviera viva y te viera así"

-"tengo que irme a la escuela, no querrás que llegue tarde, o sí?"

-"dile adiós a tu motocicleta, no la volverás a usar hasta que aprendas a respetar"

-"nos vemos padre"

Solo reía al escuchar el intento de castigo, mientras caminaba por las calles hasta encontrarse con sus amigos.

-"y que pasó con tu motocicleta Akira?"

-"me la fiscalizó mi viejo, pero me da igual, tengo otra nena custom guardada para estos casos. Mi padre con tal de mantenerme callado no controla mis gasto y siquiera notó que compre otra"

-"bien, nos vamos a la escuela o qué?"- dijo uno

-"vayan ustedes, hoy llegaré tarde…"

-"entonces te acompañamos y no entramos"

-"que quiero andar solo, eh? Ya no molesten y Taisuke, dame tu moto"

-"que?! Ni lo sueñes, y yo en que andaré"- la mirada no se hizo esperar. –"está bien, cuídala"

-"no seas marica Taisuke, no me pidas eso"- arrancó y se fue.

-"oye, no crees que Akira ha estado actuando un poco raro estos últimos días?"- comentó uno de los chicos, una vez que el pelirrojo se fue.

-"tienes razón, se suponía que íbamos a hacerle algo a Tenoh en esta semana, pero nos obligó a no hacerle nada. Él es siempre el que está planeando fastidiarle y ahora nos ordena que no hagamos nada"

Mientras manejaba, en su mente volvía la imagen de la rubia en el suelo, y lo que le dijeron cuando la llevó al hospital.

_-"calma, tuvo una recaída, se harán más frecuentes hasta el final"-_ logró escuchar cómo le comentó una enfermera para tranquilizarlo con sus insistentes preguntas acerca del estado de la rubia, dando por hecho que el chico estaba al tanto.

Final? A que se había referido con final, es que acaso la enfermedad que tenía mal a Haruka le acabaría matando? No, ella no podía morir, no podía creer eso. Sentía que aun quedaba mucho odio y resentimiento que descargar en ella. El solo imaginar que había una posibilidad de que muriera le llenaba de coraje y rabia.

_-"sí, eso es, fue solo un mal estar, Tenoh es como un estúpido roble y no le pasará nada. Todo seguirá como siempre, aun me quedan muchas cosas por hacerle, sé que está bien… estará bien"_

.

Escuchó una risa en la sala. Cerró su libro y se dirigió a donde provenía, encontrándose con la rubia sentada en el suelo, viendo atentamente a la televisión.

-"que ves amor?"- preguntó abrazándole por la espalda para ver también la pantalla.

-"mis padres lo encontraron hace unos días y me lo entregaron. Es el video de mi cumpleaños cuando cumplí siete"- dijo con una sonrisa atenta.

La imagen mostraba a un montón de niños jugando en el jardín de su antigua casa, globos, pastel, gorros, gritos y risas. De pronto enfocan a una pequeña niña rubia con una jardinera y polera de rajas corriendo tras una pelota nueva, jugando con un chico de cabello rubio claro que recibía con las manos la pelota que acababa de patear la pequeña.

-"jajaja, eras preciosa amor. Tienes una cara de traviesa que no te la puedes"- dijo divertida la chica.

-"hey! Espontanea me gusta más como suena. Ese chico de ahí con el que estaba jugando era mi compañero de maldades. Mi mamá al principio pensaba que él me influenciaba, pero cuando me pilló con las manos en la masa se dio cuenta que el cerebro de todo era yo"- ambas rieron.

-"porque no me sorprende"

-"si, la pasaba bien. Eso fue cuando vivía en Tokio, después nos mudamos por asuntos laborales de papá y no lo volví a ver. Cuando me fui de casa y volví a vivir acá lo busqué, pero ya todo había cambiado, ya habían pasado siete años. Además como lo trataba con sobrenombres distintos ya no recuerdo con certeza su verdadero nombre, es que soy muy despistada" – de pronto escucharon cómo en el video su madre ya le regañaba por haber arruinado el pastel al lanzar el balón equivocadamente.

-"ah… sí que tu mamá tenía paciencia contigo"- le dio un fugaz beso y luego miró el reloj mural. –"es hora de comer y ya está lista la comida"- la rubia dio un último vistazo a la pantalla, y sonrió divertida al ver como el chico que solía ser su amigo reía avalando su travesura.

Estaban sentadas conversando, cuando la rubia no pudo evitar preguntarle si sabía algo de sus padres. Ya habían pasado días de lo acontecido con sus padres y no habían tocado el tema.

-"no, los he llamado, pero no me contestan. Pero no importa, si ellos no quieren ceder nada se va a arreglar, porque yo no lo haré"

-"pero son tus padres, y no quiero que pierdan su relación por esto"

-"yo tampoco, pero ya no depende de nosotras"

Ya en clases, la rubia observaba sin ser descubierta a la chica. Aunque quisiera hacerse la fuerte sabía que esto le afectaba más de lo que quisiera aparentar. Simplemente no era normal que le fuera indiferente el hecho de la enorme discusión con sus padres. Haruka pudo notar lo fría con sus emociones que podía llegar a ser la chica. Se sintió responsable por lo que ocurría, deseaba poder hacer algo por la situación, por ella.

-"Haruka, enserio no tienes que ser tan complaciente conmigo, ya te dije que estoy bien"-dijo la chica recibiendo el gran almuerzo decorado de las manos de la rubia, mientras estaban bajo el árbol.

-"de que hablas, siempre he sido así de atenta…"- la mirada inquisidora de la chica le hizo continuar. –"… muy bien, es solo que no puedo creer que estés tan bien como aparentas"

-"tal vez sea difícil de creer que estoy bien después de lo de hace una semana, pero si estoy contigo me da igual lo demás"- la rubia sonrió con esas palabras, pero no la dejaban del todo tranquila.

-"Haruka"- ambas voltearon a ver a quien llegaba.

-"hola Melissa, que sucede?"- preguntó amablemente.

-"es Akira, lo escuché hablar con sus amigos, está planeando algo en tu contra, creo que planean hacer que te castiguen"

-"ese estúpido…es que no se cansa? Ya va a ver…"

-"Haruka, no"- la mano de la chica detuvo su camino. –"te pido, por favor no hagas estupideces… recuerda que aun deberías estar en reposo"

-"tranquila, solo iré a ver qué sucede, enseguida vuelvo"- se fue dejando a la chica con su compañera.

-"me pregunto porque Akira siempre busca provocar a Haruka"- comentó Melissa

-"no sé, pero espero que Haruka no se meta en problemas"

-"hola chicas"- llegó Rui a la conversación.

-"hola Rui, bueno yo solo venía a avisar, debo volver a trabajar con Sarah, o si no me regañará por dejarla sola. Nos vemos"- se despidió dejándoles solos.

-"y Tenoh? Creí que estaría comiendo contigo"- observó el chico.

-"no, fue a solucionar un problema con Akira"- respondió la chica. Desde aquella vez en el hospital se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos.

-"él no se cansa nunca de molestarla, verdad?"

-"si, no entiendo porque aun sigue empeñado en molestarla"

-"bueno, sé que no le agrado a Tenoh, pero cualquier cosa que necesite puede contar conmigo. Después de todo, es tu…tu novio"- esto último dudó en decirlo, y cómo decirlo, pero prefirió decirlo en género masculino para su comodidad.

-"gracias"- así se quedaron conversando, mientras Rui fingía estar agradado con la situación, pues se dio cuenta que así era la única forma de acercarla.

Mientras tanto Haruka caminaba molesta hasta donde se encontraba Akira y su grupo, en la alberca de la escuela. Vio como los chicos reían mientras escribían en la pared algo con spray. Se acercó y pudo ver que escribían cosas groseras acerca de Michiru, insinuando que algo había ocurrido con Akira.

-"Tenoh? Pero que agradable sorpresa, y qué opinas, si que soy un artista, no crees?"- volteó al advertir la presencia de la rubia, mientras le mostraba los dibujos que había hecho.

-"madura de una vez y deja estas estupideces infantiles"

-"que? Yo creí te gustaría ver como adulo las buenas curvas de Kaioh, después de todo algo pude comprobar aquella vez"- sonrió mostrándole su mano. Haruka se molestó y se acercó, alertando a los amigos de Akira.

-"eres un…"- se detuvo y puso una mano en su pecho, advirtiendo un leve mal estar.

-"Tenoh, te sientes bien?"- pregunto alarmado al verle, pero la rubia rápidamente alzó la mirada y se lanzó hacia él.

La voz se empezó a correr, un nuevo pleito entre Haruka y Akira se estaba dando en la alberca. El rumor llegó a los oídos de la chica que conversaba con Rui, y se dirigieron hacia allá. El conflicto era lo de siempre, fue bastante suave para lo que estaban acostumbrados a ver entre los dos. Los amigos de Akira, que también estaban de espectadores, se extrañaron por lo poco brutal en la forma de pelear del chico, pues casi no se golpeaban.

Haruka, al comenzar a notar que el lugar se estaba comenzando a llenar, recordó el muro. Rápidamente se levantó y corrió hasta la lata de spray y comenzó a pintar encima de todo para que nadie pudiera leer lo que decía.

-"que es lo que haces Tenoh?!"- la voz de la subdirectora le hizo voltear a verle al otro lado de la gran piscina, junto a la multitud. –"cómo es posible que estés rayando ese muro?! Suelta esa lata y ven inmediatamente a mi oficina!"

Haruka miró su mano que sostenía la lata, y luego escuchó como Akira se reía a carcajadas. Entendió que ese fue su plan desde el principio, meterla en problemas nuevamente. Apretó la lata, se llenó de enojo al ver cómo le hacía una mueca de burla al reír, mientras la subdirectora volvía a llamarle a su oficina.

-"me las pagaras!"-tiro la lata a un lado y se lanzó hacia él, cayendo ambos a la piscina, para continuar lanzándose manotadas, mientras trataban de mantenerse a flote.

-"Deténganse! sáquenlos de ahí!"- gritó la subdirectora entre el bullicio de todos los alumnos.

-"te… odio, Tenoh"- dijo hundiéndole la cabeza unos segundos, luego la rubia retomaba aire y hacía lo mismo con él.

-"eres… un maldito hijo…de…!"- parecía no importarles ya que la subdirectora les ordenara salir.

-"ya...ya! basta los dos, sepárense"- dijo el encargado de el aseo de la piscina agarrando a la rubia, mientras uno de los amigos de Akira lo hacía con él.

Una vez que salieron del agua, empapados, tosiendo tratando de recuperar el aliento, la subdirectora habló furiosa.

-"LOS DOS!!!!! A mi oficina AHORA!!"- gritó y se dio media vuelta. –"los demás los quiero en sus salones de clases INMEDIATAMENTE!"- sin protestar nadie se fueron todos.

Caminaron los dos siguiendo el camino que había hecho la subdirectora, fastidiados, dirigiéndose miradas que sacaban chispas, mientras cada paso dejaba salir agua de sus zapatos. Michiru, que había visto todo, se excusó de Rui, quien le insistió que no fuera, pero aun así fue donde la rubia a alcanzarle el paso, mientras los amigos del pelirrojo hacían lo mismo.

-"Haruka… en que estabas pensando?"

-"me provocó"- se excusó, alejándose del chico, mientras él lo hacía con sus amigos.

-"pero siempre lo hace, creí que no caías en esas cosas infantiles que Akira hace tratando de fastidiarte. Sabes que solo lo hace para eso"

-"lo sé, pero… ahh! Me saca de quicio"

-"Akira, que fue eso? Peleaste como una niña"- le recriminaba a su amigo.

-"si, de haber querido habrías destrozado a Tenoh"- comentó otro

-"ya cállense!! No hablen estupideces"

-"creí haber sido clara cuando dije a sus salones…AHORA!!"- interrumpió la autoridad.

Los dos chicos entraron, se podían escuchar desde afuera los gritos de la mujer con regaños. Nunca le habían visto tan furiosa. Los envió a esperar afuera mientras deliberaba que debiera hacer. Esperaban con un tenso silencio, cuando escuchó una voz conocida en la oficina hablando con la secretaria. El padre de Michiru.

-"Señor…"- se acercó en un acto de valentía. El hombre le miró en silencio. –"puedo hablar con usted?"

-"no hay nada que hablar muchacha… con permiso"

-"por favor…"- pero la secretaria interfirió.

-"ya basta Haruka, vuelve a sentarte afuera y espera tu castigo"

-"castigo?"- preguntó curioso el hombre.

-"si, castigo"- dijo Akira entrando también.

_-"Mierda, no" _– pensó la rubia al ver que el chico continuaría hablando.

-"… le sorprendieron rayando las paredes de la escuela con una lata de spray. Le dije que no lo hiciera pero no quiso escucharme"- la cara de seriedad del hombre exaspero a la rubia.

-"no, no fue eso… yo le puedo explicar Señor"

-"además me tiró a la piscina, toda una chica rebelde"- el hombre alzó una ceja y luego miró a la rubia.

-"cállate!, no es eso…mire, verá…"

-"ya basta los dos, les dije que esperaran afuera… la directora no se encuentra en este momento señor Kaioh, pero puede hablar conmigo si lo desea"- dijo la subdirectora.

-"claro"- dijo secamente

-"hablar…hablar de qué?"- preguntó la rubia temiendo lo peor.

-"vuelve afuera Tenoh, es una orden. Venga conmigo"- dijo la subdirectora cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

-"uhh… sí que se veía denso ese viejo. Se nota que no le agradas"

-"si que eres un imbécil Akira, que acaso no puedes mantener tu bocota cerrada. Lo arruinaste todo"- dijo volviéndose a sentar.

-"entonces me siento satisfecho"- también se sentó.

-"porque sigues con esta estupidez, ya madura de una vez!"

-"porque no me canso de hacerte infeliz"

-"pero porque, que te hice?"

-"ese es el problema… que no lo recuerdas"- el rostro de la rubia que antes mostraba enojo ahora cambiaba a uno confundido.

-"como? Recordar que… lo de Mai? Ya te dije que no tuve nada que ver con eso"- de pronto interrumpió la conversación al ver que el señor Kaioh salía de la oficina. –"señor, de verdad quisiera hablar con usted… por favor"

-"ahorra tus palabras, no estoy interesado en escucharte"- dijo sin mirarle mientras continuaba caminando.

-"pero…"

-"vete!"- le dirigió una mirada iracunda que la detuvo, a lo que el hombre continuó ahora sin ser seguido.

La rubia volvió y se sentó pesadamente en el asiento junto al pelirrojo soltando un suspiro. El chico, que le miraba de forma graciosa iba a hacer un comentario, pero la subdirectora salió con unos baldes y brochas.

-"bien, les gusta arruinar los inmuebles de la escuela? Les gustará entonces reparar su error. Pintarán no solo el muro que arruinaron, si no que pintarán toda la alberca"

-"QUE?"- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"que se volvió loca?!"- dijo el chico, pero la mirada de enojo de la mujer le hizo retractarse.

-"espero que no hayan hecho planes para hoy, porque no se irán hasta que esté todo terminado"- dicho esto se fue.

-"brillante plan genio"- bufó la rubia tomando los baldes de pintura.

-"cállate idiota!"

Pasaron horas y aun les faltaba más de la mitad. Pactaron no pelear para acabar lo antes posible el castigo. Ya habían acabado las clases y Michiru debió irse sola a la casa. Por momentos intercambiaban palabras ofensivas, pero trataban de controlar sus ganas de golpearse.

-"Akira"

-"que quieres idiota"

-"hace un rato dijiste que el motivo de que me fastidias era algo que no recuerdo"- dijo dejando de pintar.

-"ahh…que buena memoria Tenoh"

-"entonces?"

-"entonces nada idiota, solo sigue pensando"- dijo comenzando a molestarse.

-"que fue lo que te hice? No puedo disculparme porque no se qué te hice. Si fue por lo de Mai…"- el agarré de el pelirrojo le impidió seguir hablando. Le tomó por la camisa y le dio una mirada colérica.

-"quien te crees que eres! Mai no fue nada… simplemente te odio Tenoh, y te odio por olvidarme!! Y te crees con el descaro de preguntarme porque te fastidio. Te mereces eso y mucho más!"

-"de que hablas? Olvidarte? Desde que entre a la escuela me has molestado sin motivos"

-"de verdad eres una idiota… ni siquiera fuiste capaz de reconocerme ese día… me prometiste que nunca me dejarías solo, pero mentiste! Como todos!"

-"prometerte? No… es imposible"- la cara antes de duda ahora cambiaba a incredulidad.

-"ahora lo recuerdas?"- preguntó sin soltarle.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Un niño de cabellos rubios claro vestía de pantalón, abrigo y corbata negra, formalmente, mientras agachado, con una rama hace rayas en la tierra del parque sin prestar mayor atención, su mirada estaba perdida y triste.

-"Chispita! Chispita! Por fin te encuentro. Todos te están buscando"- llegó a su lado agitada por correr hacia él, una pequeña de su misma edad, cabellos cenizos y ojos verdes que le veían, acompañados de una sonrisa para tratar de subirle el animo a su amigo.

-"que no me digas así… dime Rayo como siempre"- frunció el ceño sin quitar la vista del suelo. La rubia le vio y se agachó a su altura.

-"siento mucho lo de tu mamá. Ella te estará cuidando siempre desde ahora"- puso la mano en su hombro y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-"no Haruka, ella ya no está, y mi padre se volverá a ir como siempre…estoy solo, solo!!"- sus ojos se empañaron y comenzó a llorar.

-"eso no es cierto Rayo, porque yo nunca te dejaré solo, siempre seremos amigos, no?"- el niño le miró y la rubia le secó las lágrimas con su mano.

-"lo prometes?"

-"si, lo prometo Chispita! Los mejores amigos como siempre!"

-"que me digas rayo!! Jajaja"- ambos rieron y se dieron ese saludo que habían inventado hace tiempo.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-"pero mentiste!! Tú y tu familia se mudaron y no supe más de ti. Te enviaba cartas y después dejaste de responderlas. Pasaron los años y nunca perdí la esperanza. Pero cuando volviste a vivir a Tokio, ese día cuando te vi…"

_**FLASH BACK**_

-"escucharon? Un alumno nuevo ingresó a la escuela"- comento un amigo del pelirrojo.

-"JA, debe ser otro ñoño mimado. Como se llama?"- respondió al comentario Akira.

-"Tenoh Haruka"- la cara de sorpresa del chico al escuchar ese nombre no se hizo esperar.

-"Haruka?"

-"lo conoces Akira?"- uno de los chicos preguntó curioso por la reacción del pelirrojo, pero no hubo respuesta, el chico se levantó y se fue rápidamente.

Una chica de cabellos cenizos, con el uniforme masculino de la escuela, caminaba por los pasillos con las manos en los bolcillos y desinterés. Quienes le veían confundían su verdadero género, en especial las chicas que ya comentaban lo 'guapo' que era el 'chico nuevo'. La rubia solo reía en su interior al escuchar los murmullos. Pero una voz agitada nombrarle le hizo voltear.

-"Haruka Tenoh"- dijo el pelirrojo para asegurarse que era ella.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, después de tantos años la tenía de nuevo frente a él. Se sorprendió poco del hecho de su forma de vestir, la conocía. Cuando la chica volteó, él esperó expectante a su reacción. Silencio por un par de segundos. La rubia levantó una ceja y rompió el silencio.

-"te conozco?"- preguntó arrogante.

El chico sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Él siempre en su interior había esperado el momento de volver a verle y ella lo había olvidado. Habría podido perdonarle su ausencia en todos estos años con un simple abrazo de reencuentro, pero ella ya lo había olvidado. Su corazón se llenó de odio por la persona que aun le miraba de manera fría esperando una respuesta. Apretó sus puños, dio media vuelta y se fue.

_-"te odio Haruka Tenoh…te odio"_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-"Rayo? Tú eras Rayo?"- la cara de sorpresa de la rubia no podía ser más. Le miró detenidamente, con ese cabello rojo intenso, y todos esos aros lo hacían ver como otra persona, pero detrás de eso pudo ver esos ojos azules que le habían acompañado en su niñez como su mejor amigo de años, esos ojos que nunca se dio el tiempo de ver con detención.

-"resultaste ser como todos los demás"- esta vez sus palabras fueron con un tono de decepción. Lo soltó y lo empujó, para luego darle la espalda.

-"Akira… yo… lo siento"- agachó la cabeza sintiendo. –"puedo entender que me odies… nunca quise hacerte esto. No tengo justificación para lo que te hice. Cuando me fui de Tokio, al principio me alegraba mucho mantener el contacto contigo, pero cuando comencé a crecer, los problemas con mis padres empezaron a surgir. Me expulsaron varias veces de distintas escuelas, mis padres ya no sabían que hacer conmigo y nos volvimos a mudar, y deje de recibir cartas. No supe como contactarte después. Pasaron los años y volví a Tokio, pero no recordaba tu verdadero nombre, solo los sobrenombres que siempre te daba. Cuando te vi por primera vez, nunca creí que eras tú, estas tan cambiado…"

-"tú también lo estás"- dijo con nostalgia aun sin verle.

-"no sé qué hacer para enmendar mi error… aunque con todo lo que me has hecho estamos a mano, no?"- dijo sonriendo, pasando su mano por la nuca, pero la seriedad del chico le dio a entender que no estaba funcionando.

-"mereces eso y más"

-"Akira, se que tal vez no me perdones, y lo entiendo… decepcioné a la única persona que siempre creyó en mí… pero quiero que sepas que siempre te quise como mi mejor amigo y nunca te olvidé. Siempre soñé con encontrarme nuevamente contigo, no de esta forma, claro, pero a pesar de todo me alegra haberme cruzado de nuevo contigo"- el chico solo escuchaba y no decía nada. – "…y espero que alguna vez podamos volver a ser amigos"

El chico solo le miraba con seriedad, mientras la rubia esperaba a su reacción. De pronto el pelirrojo caminó hasta el balde de pintura, seguido por la confundida mirada de la rubia. Lo tomó y le arrojó el contenido a rubia, manchándole por completo con pintura gris.

-"ahora tal vez podemos estar a mano"- dijo con rostro burlón mientras veía la expresión de la rubia con toda esa pintura encima. –"estás lejos de estar a mano Tenoh"

La chica tomó el otro balde y también le aventó la pintura, embarrándolo también de gris. El pelirrojo era ahora el que tenía la expresión de sorpresa al no tener tiempo para esquivarlo. Tomó la brocha con pintura blanca y le empezó a pintar, acto que imitó la rubia. Después de unos minutos comenzaron a reír ya todos embarrados.

-"creo que a la subdirectora no le va a gustar este desastre"- comentó el pelirrojo al ver como habían dejado todo el piso y paredes con pintura.

-"bueno, ya nos metimos en líos, uno más no nos va a matar… dejemos esto y terminemos mañana, ya es muy tarde"- dijo la rubia tirando la brocha al suelo.

-"vaya, había olvidado lo mala influencia que eras Tenoh… que te parece si salimos a tomarnos algo, solo tú y yo"- dijo caminando, dándole la espalda. La rubia sonrió. –"ni creas que te perdono, es solo que necesito un trago después de pintar tanto… además tu invitarás"

La rubia sonrió y le siguió. Se dirigieron hacia la mansión de Akira a darse una ducha, donde Haruka llamó a Michiru que llegaría tarde porque saldría con un amigo. La chica se extrañó, pues no le conocía ningún amigo que no fuera Setsuna, pero no le quedó más que pedirle que se cuidara y no llegara tan tarde. Después de una ducha, comenzó a ver los portarretratos, reconociendo al niño de cabellos rubios que recordaba de su infancia.

-"si que has cambiado Akira, con ese cabello y todos esos aros"- dijo en son de burla.

-"y tú que hablas 'niñito'"- dijo riendo. –"ya vamos"

-"como digas Chispita"

-"que no me digas así!!"

En el bar bebieron hasta altas horas de la noche, riendo, acordándose de sus travesuras infantiles. Ya era de madrugada y ambos estaban bajo las influencias del alcohol, sincerándose y haciendo brindis a cada minuto.

-"tu… tú eras mi mejor amiga"- decía con dificultad por el alcohol.

-"tú también Rayo, pero ya verás… volveremos a recuperar el… el tiempo… TODOS!! UN SALUD POR MI AMIGO RAYO! YO INVITO!!"

-"SALUD!"- todos los presentes del bar respondieron en conjunto alzando sus vasos.

-"jajaja, te quedarás en la ruina Tenoh"- reía el chico mientras bebía al seco su vaso.

-"donde voy no necesito el dinero Akira, y está para gastarlo, no?"

-"salud por eso Tenoh! Ya te extrañaba"

Tuvieron las típicas conversaciones producto del alcohol, desde Michiru hasta Mai, pasando por sentimentalismo a recriminaciones como vasos en sus manos, desahogando sus pensamientos y agobios existenciales. Pasaron por lo menos por cinco bares distintos.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, ambos muy borrachos. Haruka tenía dificultades para encontrar las llaves del auto.

-"jajaja, estás muy borracha para conducir Tenoh"

-"no, no…sé que puedo…soy una experta al volante"- respondía mientras las encontraba, embozando una sonrisa.

-"nunca escuchaste que si vas a beber, entrega las llaves? Pásamelas"- decía estirando la mano.

-"ni lo sueñes Chispita… este bebe solo lo manejo yo… y sube"

Un ruido fuerte la despertó alarmada. Se despertó y se levantó a ver que era, cuando pudo escuchar risitas.

-"shhh… Kaioh te oirá y te castigará jajaja"

-"naa, que crees… cuidado con el…florero"- demasiado tarde, el chico ya lo había botado. Trataron de aguantar la risa.

-"Haruka?"- preguntó confundida al divisarla con otra persona. –"A Akira?"- sus ojos debían estarle engañando.

-"mira quien es… el motivo de mi vida… no es hermosa?"- dijo la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa.

-"bueno…"- la respuesta del chico fue interrumpida.

-"mejor tu no opines… aun recuerdo lo de esa vez"

-"Haruka! Estas ebria"

-"si… ebria de amor jajaja"- ambos no paraban de reír mientras la chica comenzaba a enojarse. –"Michiru, recuerdas a Akira?... resultó ser mi amigo de la infancia, puedes creerlo?"

-"será mejor que te acuestes"- se acercó la chica.

-"jajaj te van a castigar Tenoh"

-"apuesto que esto fue tu idea Akira"- dijo molesta.

-"uhh… empezó el drama y es momento de retirarme, lo que menos quiero es que una nena me sermoneé. Nos vemos!"- salió del departamento cerrando la puerta, dejando a ambas solas.

-"alguna vez te dije que te amo Michiru?"

-"si amor, pero será mejor que te vengas a acostar, ya es tarde y mañana hay clases"

Con dificultad logró hacer que durmiera. Al otro día debían levantarse temprano, pero Haruka se rehusaba.

-"noo, mi cabeza. No quiero ir"- respondió cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada.

-"bebiste, te divertiste y ahora debes asumir las consecuencias, así que levantate"

Después de arduos esfuerzos, y una larga ducha fría, figuraban ambas en la escuela, la rubia con unos lentes oscuros caminaba con pereza junto a la chica, que reía por el estado de la rubia, quejándose a cada momento de lo mal que se sentía.

-"Haruka"- una voz familiar les hizo voltear.

-"Mamá? Papá?"- dijo la rubia confundida.

-"hola señores Tenoh"- saludo la chica.

-"hola linda"- le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica, que luego se esfumó al dirigirse a su hija. –"se puede saber qué hiciste esta vez Haruka? Tu subdirectora nos mandó a llamar"

-"demonios…"-susurró al recordar el incidente de la pintura.

-"que sucedió?"-le preguntó la chica en voz baja.

-"olvide mencionarte algo"- respondió en un murmuro. –"… no pintamos precisamente los muro, ni terminamos el castigo"- la chica le miró confundida y sorpresa.

-"pero si son los Tenoh"- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, proveniente del padre de Akira.

-"señor Hibiki, cuánto tiempo!"- dijo Saito recordando al hombre con quien tantas veces tuvieron que compartir las 'cordiales invitaciones' de parte de la escuela, producto a las travesuras de sus hijos. –"no sabía que su hijo estaba en esta escuela"

-"si, así es, y al parecer la vieja rutina no se acaba"

-"señores, la subdirectora los espera junto a sus hijos"

-"Akira! Ven acá"- llamó el hombre para entrar. El pelirrojo, también con lentes oscuros se acercó.

Los padres se fueron dejando solos a los chicos, generando una situación un tanto incómoda, que lo presenciaba divertida la chica.

-"em… bueno…con respecto a lo de ayer"- la rubia se aventuro a decir, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-"si… eso… eso nunca sucedió, sí?"- la rubia soltó el aire aliviada.

-"si, jamás ocurrió"

-"si alguien se entera de las cosas que te dije juro que te mataré Tenoh"

-"lo mismo digo Akira"

-"es que debo mandarles una invitación por escrito para que pasen? Adentro!"- dio aviso la subdirectora.

Michiru podía escuchar desde afuera como eran sermoneados por sus padres y subdirectora. La chica solo movió su cabeza de un lado para otro y se fue a su salón.

Terminadas las clases, Haruka le había explicado lo sucedido a la chica, quien solo reía mientras le contaba.

-"que pequeño es el mundo"- decía la chica.

-"si, pero aunque sea por el alcohol, al menos se que Chispita aun me quiere, jajaja"

Haruka fue a dejar a Michiru al departamento y le explicó que tenía que hacer algo y volvía.

.

-"Tú qué haces aquí?"-dijo molesto y sorprendido el hombre al ser abordado afuera de su auto. –"vete y déjame en paz"- abrió la puerta trasera del auto para subir, pero la voz suplicante de la rubia y la mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-"por favor señor Kaioh, se lo ruego. Debo hablar con usted"

-"no tengo nada que hablar contigo"- respondió secamente.

-"por favor, ella es su hija aún"

-"yo no tengo hija"

-"si la tiene, se llama Michiru Kaioh"- el hombre dudo. –"… por favor"

-"sube"- la rubia, tomando el riesgo, subió. –"vamos Edward"- indicó a su chofer. Luego volteó a la rubia–"habla"

-"ella no me lo quiere decir, pero sé que esto la tiene mal"

-"ella decidió, que asuma las consecuencias"-interrumpió

-"pero porque ustedes le hicieron hacerlo. No tiene que decidir, no es necesario elegir entre uno u otro cariño. Ustedes siempre van a ser sus padres"

-"entonces aléjate de ella"

-"lo siento señor, pero no puedo hacer eso"

-"entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar"

-"entiendo que los padres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, pero ella es feliz tal cual es"- silencio. –"ella los quiere mucho, siempre me lo ha dicho, y no quiero que los pierda, menos cuando ya no esté…"

-"a que te refieres"-preguntó confundido el hombre.

-"tengo una enfermedad que no han encontrado cura, y moriré en un par de meses"- eso sorprendió al hombre. –"ella trata de hacerse la fuerte, pero sé que por dentro aun no puede aceptar la idea… y lo que menos quiero es que ella sufra más"

-"no sé qué decirte muchacha, lo siento mucho"- Shin estaba un tanto desconcertado con esa información, no se esperaba algo así.

-"de verdad no quiero que sufra, no quiero que esté sola. Ustedes son sus padres, y aunque ahora estén molestos y no lo quieran ver, ella es la misma Michiru que criaron, con sus mismos valores, no ha cambiado. Es solo que se enamoró de alguien que no esperaban. Créame que se lo que es no llenar la expectativa de los padres, con los míos no tenía muy buena relación por eso mismo. Es por eso que me fui de mi casa para mejor. Aunque eso mejoró en algo nuestra relación, pues nos veíamos menos por lo que las discusiones también eran menos, aun así no podían aceptar mi realidad, a pesar de que yo sí estaba bien siendo así. Tuvo que pasar una enfermedad que me va a matar dentro de poco para saber que el caso no es que me entiendan, sino que me acepten como soy. De haber entendido eso antes, no habríamos perdido el tiempo con pleitos que ahora simplemente son tontos. ¿Qué es lo que ustedes esperarán para darse cuenta de eso? No le hacemos daño a nadie siendo felices nosotras."

El hombre escuchaba con atención cada palabra. El silencio era prolongado.

-"eso es todo lo que querías decirme?"- habló Shin.

-"si… es todo. Espero que entienda que al final lo que importa es el amor, y saber que me voy a morir me hace darme cuenta de eso, y es lo que me aferra a seguir viviendo. Y sé que mis padres se arrepienten de no darse cuenta antes de eso."- dicho esto se bajó del auto, que en un par de segundos se fue.

_-"espero que alguna vez puedan entenderlo, sé que me escuchó"_

* * *

Haruko Hinako: si que les llueve sobremojado, espero que sea una antorcha de juguete jajaja. Saludos!

shane-tenoh: bueno, acá está un poco la duda de Akira y su verdadero motivo por el odio. Saludos!

serenatenoh: si..la mamá de haru es muy pro... pero cn los viejos de Michiru igual hay q entenderlo, fue la primera reacción y se encuentran con su hija toda revelada, jajaja. Esperemos a que cambien de parecer. Saludos!

Satsuki chan: siii ese caracter es 100% heredado de la madre jajaja, es una señora de temer. bueno el rumor les llegó a los padres por parte de los empleados que tenían ordenes de vigilarla, así que, para desgracia de Rui, no se lo puede atribuir. Saludos!

Saludos a los anonimos tb!


	22. Ya llegó Agosto

_Canción usada: Always something (you) - __Switchfoot (traducida, claramente)_

* * *

Ambas caminaban por los pasillos para su primera clase. La chica sostenía su maletín con ambas manos a la altura de sus piernas, mientras la rubia con una sobre su hombro. Escucharon unos tacones a sus espaldas y una voz familiar.

-"señorita Kaioh, puede venir a mi oficina?"- dijo la subdirectora. La chica asintió y la siguió.

-"dije señorita Kaioh, Tenoh. Tu regresa a clases"- le dijo a la rubia que iba tras ella.

-_"pero que gruñona"_- pensaba mientras se devolvía, pero sin intención de entrar a la clase.

Estaba paseando cuando se encontró a Akira y su grupo de frente. El chico miró a un lado evitando la mirada de la rubia.

-"hola Tenoh… que tal si nos divertimos hoy"- molestó uno de los chicos.

-"hey! Solo yo puedo molestarle, está claro?"- dijo Akira.

-"claro Akira, como quieras… y entonces, que le haremos hoy?"- respondió mientras la rubia alzaba una ceja, mientras tenía su mano libre en el bolcillo del pantalón.

_-"que les pasa, aun estoy aquí, dejen de hablar como si no lo estuviese"-_ pensó Haruka

-"entonces nada… quiero hablar contigo Tenoh"- el pelirrojo estaba serio.

-"bien"

-"y aquí desde cuando hablas con Tenoh?"- pregunto otro chico del grupo.

-"tu calla y no preguntes!... Tenoh es mi asunto"

_-"hey!, todavía sigo aquí"_

-"vamos"- Akira caminó y la rubia le siguió, dejando a sus amigos algo confundidos.

-"y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer? Ahora debemos ser amigos de Tenoh y tratarle bien?"- preguntó confundido uno, mientras los tres que le escuchaban se encogían de hombros sin entender.

Caminaron hasta la azotea, la rubia le seguía un tanto intrigada por saber que era lo que quería hablarle. El chico se sentó en el barandal, mientras Haruka apoyo sus antebrazos.

-"se que bebimos mucho, y algunas cosas son confusas, pero hay algo que recordé y no ha dejado de darme vuelas…"- el chico guardó silencio y después de una pausa continuó. –"… lo que tienes… es grave?"

-"creí que la más ebria era yo como para olvidar la conversación, jaja"-la chica bromeó, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-"es enserio"- dijo con seriedad

-"si Akira… no es una confusión, y no hay cura"- el chico mantuvo silencio unos largos segundos.

-"eso no puede ser Tenoh, tu siempre has sido estúpidamente fuerte, tu cabeza dura siempre resiste a todo"

-"gracias…supongo…pero sigo siendo mortal, y ya no depende de mí"

-"si mueres te odiaré por el resto de mi vida"- dicho esto, caminó hacia la puerta de la escalera y antes de salir dijo. –"ni creas que te he perdonado solo por esto Tenoh"- salió y azotó la puerta, dejando a una confundida y contrariada rubia.

Bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con la chica que venía desde la oficina de la subdirectora.

-"y? para que te querían?"- preguntó la rubia.

-"mi padre vino a solicitar mi retiro de la escuela, o más bien, a explicar que ya no se hacía más cargo de mi"- dijo con aflicción. La rubia recordó cuando le vio en la escuela y ahora entendió el motivo de su visita, de alguna forma ya había imaginado que algo así era.

-"calma, pero descuida que no hay ningún problema por continuar en la escuela, ahí veremos como la pagaremos nosotras, pero Tú aquí continuas"

-"no te preocupes, la subdirectora me dio una beca de estudios, así que no hay problema"- pero la chica aun mantenía su expresión.

-"pero no es eso lo que te aflige, verdad?"

-"crees que alguna vez puedan entenderlo"- se sentó en una banca.

-"yo creo que si amor, mis padres tienen razón, solo hay que darles tiempo para que lo asimilen bien, y demostrarles que tus actos son serios y de corazón, y te ganarás su respeto"

Los días pasaron, y no había noticias de los padres de Michiru, a veces, mientras daban paseos en auto, se detenían a las afueras de la mansión, simplemente por curiosidad. La chica decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, no le importaba nada más que no fuera la compañía de su amante.

Esa tarde se encontraba en el estudio terminando sus tareas escolares mientras la rubia estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer y hacer una pausa con sus deberes. Su atención se perdió entre las cosas sobre el escritorio, y fijó su atención en un calendario. Ya habían entrado en el mes de Agosto, el mes más frío del invierno, giró la hoja, encontrándose solo hasta Septiembre, al parecer los meses restantes habían sido arrancados. Sintió como la melancolía se apoderaba de ella, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Después de un rato algo más llamó su atención. Hace más de dos meses antes, todos los días del calendario estaban tachados.

-"dejé de marcar los días desde que te conocí ese día"- la voz en su espalda le hizo voltear. –"he estado hace un rato acá observándote sin que lo notaras"- dijo acercándose.

-"lo siento, estaba distraída"- dijo dejando el calendario en su lugar, mientras esquivaba la mirada, pero una mano de la rubia levantaba su mentón.

-"perdóname, fue imprudente conservarlo y dejar que lo vieras. Creo que deberíamos botarlo"- dijo al poder notar el efecto que produjo en la chica al ver el objeto.

-"descuida"- dijo sonriendo sin poder ocultar su real estado.

-"es extraño"

-"que cosa?"- preguntó confundida.

-"desde que comenzamos lo nuestro, después de ese día de lluvia, nunca más lo volví a ver, olvidé que lo tenía… es extraño que después de que me pasaba horas viéndolo, sobre todo luego que te conocí, desde que estamos juntas… simplemente lo olvidara"

La chica sonrió con melancolía, y le abrazó.

_-"no quiero que pase más el tiempo… no más"_

-"oye, que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo para relajarnos, un poco de aire nos hará bien"- dijo la rubia para cambiar los ánimos.

Caminaron por la arena, el cielo estaba blanco, el viento soplaba fuerte y el mar estaba agitado. Se sentaron en las rocas y se quedaron contemplando el panorama. La violenta brisa desordenaba sus cabellos.

-"ya llego Agosto no? el último mes de invierno"- comento la rubia.

-"si… el último de invierno"- apoyó su perfil ahora en el cuello de su amante, encajando como una pieza de rompecabezas su nariz con el cuello.

-"tienes frío"- dijo mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos.

-"no"

-"queda solo un mes para primavera… aunque el invierno es mi estación favorita"

-"la mía también"

-"creí que era la primavera"- preguntó confundida.

-"no, ya no lo es… _como podría ser la primavera mi estación favorita, si será la que te arrebate de mi lado, no puede serlo si la odiaré. En cambio el invierno tiene tu sello por todas partes, y es cuando he vivido los mejores meses de mi vida… no quiero que el reloj siga marcando el correr de las horas, ni que el calendario de vuelta de página, quiero que sea Agosto para siempre"_

-"vamos? Se hace tarde y ya está haciendo frío"- interrumpió sus pensamientos estirando la mano para emprender la vuelta a la casa.

El reloj marcaba las 6 AM, hora de despertar. Como siempre, la chica abría los ojos primero y volteaba hacia la rubia para contemplarla unos minutos y luego hacer la ardua labor de despertarle. Esta vez no era distinta, solo que la sonrisa de Michiru se apagó al verle más pálida que de costumbre, frunció el ceño. Posó, con preocupación, su mano en la frente de la rubia, pero soltó inmediatamente el ceño al sentirle fría. Aun no amanecía, la habitación estaba en penumbras, solo iluminada con la escasa luz que se colaba desde la ventana, provocando la sombra de sus inmóviles facciones.

-"Haruka"- dijo mientras le sacudía suavemente. –"Haruka, despierta"- está vez con mayor fuerza. Nada. –"Haruka…HARUKA!!!"

Pero no respondió, por más que le sacudió repetidamente ya con violencia, su cuerpo permanecía inerte. Sintió como se congelaba por dentro, cada latido de su acelerado corazón le golpeaba como si le lastimara el pecho, su estómago le dolió, sintió un vacío en él, cada aliento que soltaba dejaba su rastro de vapor, mostrándole el frío de la habitación. Paso su pulgar sobre los labios fríos y sin color de la rubia, retirándolo rápidamente, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro en forma de negación, mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de ella.

-"no…"- susurró. –" no no NO!!, Haruka por favor despierta!! DESPIERTA"- gritó mientras el llanto se apoderó de ella, al igual que el frío de ese cuerpo al que se aferraba, sintió como si enloqueciera, desesperada buscando al menos un latido en el pecho de la rubia, pero no había ninguna señal de vida.

-"NOOO!!!"- un grito ensordecedor acabó con el silencio nocturno de la habitación, inevitablemente despertándola, confundida y alarmada por el grito.

-"Michiru? Michiru, despierta"- sacudió un poco el cuerpo de la chica a su lado, preocupada por como de sus cerrados ojos brotaban lágrimas y se movía inquietamente mientras dormía.

La chica abrió los ojos, despertando agitada, encontrándose con el preocupado rostro de la rubia, quien secaba sus lágrimas.

-"tranquila fue solo un mal sueño, nada más, tranquila"- trató de calmarla, pues aun estaba agitada, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica se precipitó a abrazarla con fuerza.

-"no…no me dejes"- se aferraba con fuerza, sintiendo ahora el calor de la rubia, mientras lloraba incontrolablemente.

-"calma sirena, estas temblando. Solo fue una pesadilla, aquí estoy…aquí estoy, tranquila"- le abrazó también, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

El llanto no se detenía, el sueño había sido tan real, esa palidez, sus labios sin color, el cuerpo inerte y frío, aun podía verlos y sentirlos, se agarró más fuerte del cálido cuerpo de la rubia, asegurándose de que esta fuera la realidad.

-"y bien?"- miró de reojo a su copiloto.

-"hm?"

-"no me dirás que fue lo que soñaste anoche"

-"ya te dije que no lo recuerdo"- mintió desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, sin lograr engañarla.

-"bien"- volvió la mirada al camino.

Al correr los días, en la escuela, Rui tenía más de oportunidad de hablar con la chica, quien comenzaba a ver en él alguien con quien podía conversar con confianza, y se sentía augusta haciéndolo. Esto podía hacerse dado a que Haruka se ausentaba con frecuencia en los recesos, con excusas para no preocupar a la chica. Su cuerpo cada vez se sentía más débil, si no era una dolencia, era otra, y no quería dejarse ver así por la chica. Se apartaba y tomaba su medicina, o si era necesario, hacía uso de las ampolletas y se inyectaba, como aquella tarde. Su respiración se volvía dificultosa y le estaba costando trabajo ocultarlo, por lo que inventó una excusa con Michiru y se dirigió a la azotea. Estaba sentada en el suelo, su espalda estaba apoyada en la pared, a un costado de la puerta de acceso, su respiración era ya dolorosa, su rostro lo reflejaba, y ésta hacía que la tarea de controlar su pulso para inyectarse fuese casi imposible. Su mano se dejó caer cansada, sin lograr su cometido.

_-"debería acostumbrarme a esto, después de todo seguirá así hasta los últimos días… es solo que no quiero que me vea así, no en estas condiciones tan patéticas, quiero evitar angustiarla más de lo que ya está. Pero esto se me vuelve cada vez más difíciles, sé que Michiru ya no me está creyendo mis excusas"-_ trató de levantar la mano nuevamente para poder medicarse, pero nuevamente la dejó caer. –_"demonios, no puedo, como se supone que me alivie el dolor y vuelva si no puedo siquiera levantar la mano… creo que debí pedirle ayuda a Michiru, ahora no tengo fuerzas para levantarme siquiera"_

Su respiración sonaba tan dolorosa como la sentía, cada vez que tomaba aire, sentía si sus pulmones fueran clavados por alfileres. Escuchó como alguien abría la puerta y salía a la azotea. Rápidamente volteó el rostro hacia otro lado.

-"Tenoh!"- dijo el pelirrojo al notar a la rubia en el suelo, sin siquiera alcanzar a prender el cigarrillo que estaba en sus labios. –"Tenoh! Estas bien idiota!"- se agachó y tomo su hombro, pero la rubia solo evitaba su mirada.

-"sssi… ve- vete"- evadió la mirada y movió su hombro para que sacara su mano, pues estaba demasiado débil para moverse más. Solo quería que se fuera y no le viera en esas condiciones.

-"que me vaya? Que tu estúpida enfermedad te averió la única neurona? Ni lo sueñes, llamaré a alguien"

-"No! no… no es ne.. cesa… sario"

-"eres más idiota de lo que me imaginé"- el chico se disponía a llamar por su celular, cuando la mano sobre su brazo le detuvo.

-"solo necesito es… esto"- dijo con dificultad mientras su mano le mostraba la jeringa que tenía.

-"wow… las agujas y yo no nos llevamos bien Tenoh"- dijo corriéndose hacia atrás.

-"solo hazlo marica"- dijo casi sin voz

-"segura que estas cosas no vienen en pastillas mejor"

-"hazlo"

-"está bien, está bien, lo haré… muy bien… aquí voy, esto va a doler"- tenía la jeringa en su mano y miraba su brazo con recelo. –"donde se supone que lo haga"

-"acá"- indicó en su vena.

-"bien… muy bien… no te muevas… voy"- dudaba en hacerlo.

-"Hazlo!"

-"ahh, dios, creo que me desmayaré"- dijo abriendo sus ojos mientras hundía la aguja en el brazo de la rubia.

-"se puede saber cómo te hicieron todos esos aros entonces"- dijo bajando su manga, una vez que ya se sentía mejor después de su medicina.

-"estaba drogado, no sentí nada"

-"ahh"- se levantó a recoger el cigarrillo que Akira había botado hace unos minutos.

-"hey, como te sientes"- preguntó levantándose también.

-"mejor… em… gracias"- el chico encendió su cigarrillo y sacó otro para él. –"y olvídalo"

-"y porqué Kaioh no está contigo?"

-"no… no quiero que me vea así"- caminó y le dio la espalda.

-"mira, yo no entiendo de amor ni todas esas bobadas, pero no se supone que deberías confiar en ella"

-"lo hago, es solo que no quiero que se angustie al verme así. Ya suficiente tiene con saber que me voy a morir como para añadirle la responsabilidad de cuidarme y tener que verme así"

-"no es que me interese tu estúpida vida ni nada de eso, pero creo que subestimas a Kaioh, ella es fuerte"

-"pero la conozco, y sé que se siente mal con todo esto"

-"cuando dije fuerte, también me refería a humana Tenoh. En normal que se sienta así, pero creo que si decidió estar contigo debe estar dispuesta a verte así y ayudarte… creo que se molestaría al saber que arriesgas tu vida solo para ocultárselo, le haría feliz el poder ayudarte, después de todo está estúpida y ciegamente enamorada de ti, por una extraña razón"

-"vaya, nunca creí que fueras así de sensible frente a este tipo de cosas"- dijo la rubia sonriendo al notar el tacto del chico, que le había animado a la rubia.

-"que?! No digas estupideces Tenoh… yo… yo solo te dije lo que querías escuchar, nada más"- dijo volteándose sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-"como sea… gracias"-dijo poniéndose seria, al igual que el chico, pero le volteó el rostro.

-"JA! Debes estar alucinando si crees que dije eso para hacerte sentir mejor, dije solo lo que creía. Te odio, recuerdas?"

-"sí, claro, entiendo"- sonrió y solo le siguió la corriente.

-"deberías ir con Kaioh, debe estar preocupada por tu ausencia"- se fue sin voltear. Dejó pensativa a la rubia.

.

-"Michiru, y Haruka? Creí que estaría contigo"- dijo Sarah mientras se apoyaba en el pupitre de la chica para conversar.

-"no lo sé, la clase está por comenzar y Haruka no se aparecido"- respondió.

-"ohh…"- Melissa bosteza. –"… en fin, ya es Agosto… el tiempo pasa rápido, no crees? Ya queda poco para graduarnos"

-"si, cada vez queda menos tiempo para…"

-"…el baile"- se apresuró en decir Melissa.

-"la verdad es que iba a decir acabar definitivamente de la escuela, pero también eso"

-"supongo que iras al baile de graduación con Tenoh, verdad Michiru?"- preguntó inocentemente, sin imaginar por lo que pasaba la mente e la chica en ese momento.

-"n…no, no creo que vaya"

-"Que?!"- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-"de que hablas? Todas hemos esperado años para este momento"- dijo Melissa.

-"si les importa, no quiero hablar de eso"

-"pero…"

-"Melissa…"- reprochó Sarah. –"… si no quiere hablarlo no la molestes"

-"gracias"- sonrió débilmente a la chica. –"… iré a dar una vuelta antes de que llegue la maestra, tenía que ir a dejar unos papeles a la dirección"- se excusó y salió de la sala.

La conversación le estaba ahogando, no quería pensar más, no en eso. No iba a llorar, no más, pero sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y agachó la mirada.

-"Michiru? Estas bien"- era Rui, quien le había visto caminando y notado el triste de su semblante.

-"estoy bien, gracias"- se iba a disponer a irse, pero el chico suavemente le detuvo.

-"vamos, creí que podías confiar en mi"

-"no es eso, es solo que…"- no pudo hablar más, puesto que el chico le dio un fuerte abrazo para confortarla, que fue correspondido por la chica de la misma manera, era lo que había necesitado en ese momento.

-"no tienes que decirlo, solo relájate y déjalo salir"

-"gracias"- dijo manteniendo el abrazo.

Mantuvieron el abrazo lo más que pudieron, la chica se sentía, sin tener la necesidad de contarle algo, más consolada después de el mar furioso que tenía en su mente y corazón, mientras que el chico veía la oportunidad de tenerla cerca y afiatar la relación que estaba comenzando a cultivar con ella. Se separaron, la chica regalándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras él la respondía, vislumbrando al apartarse como la rubia contemplaba con seriedad la situación.

-"Tenoh, estabas aquí"- cambio su expresión al notar a la rubia que les estaba viendo.

-"Haruka…"- la chica se sintió nerviosa por la seria mirada de la rubia, pensando en lo que podría estar imaginando al verlos en esa comprometedora situación. En ese momento necesitaba tanto un abrazo, y simplemente no pensó en lo imprudente de tal acto, con Rui precisamente.

Haruka los miró con largo y tortuoso silencio, y luego dio media vuelta y se fue. La chica inmediatamente le siguió, dejando a Rui con una triunfal sonrisa, que veía cada vez más cerca la oportunidad de tenerla, ya estaba creando un lazo con ella, y en no más de dos meses la rubia moriría, solo con paciencia le conseguiría, todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

-"Haruka, espérame, no es lo que imaginas… escúchame"

-"luego, la clase ya comenzó"- dijo secamente, entrando a la clase.

Si antes se sentía mal, ahora se sentía peor, pues el semblante serio de la rubia no cambió hasta el final de las clases.

-"Haruka, podemos hablar"

-"de que quieres hablar Michiru"- dijo fríamente sin apartar la vista del camino mientras manejaba.

-"acerca de lo de Rui"- después de unos segundos, orilló el auto para detenerlo y hablar. –"estas molesta, verdad?"

Suspiro.

-"no es eso Michiru, me da lo mismo si tu quieres ser amiga de él, no soy quien para elegir tus amistades. Pero quiero que tomes en cuenta de que el idiota quiere algo más contigo, por lo que tiene una doble intención con ese tipo de cosas"

-"lo siento… es solo que… necesitaba a alguien en ese momento, y tu no estabas por ningún lado… y llegó él y…"- agachó la mirada.

-"entiendo, no tienes nada que explicar, confío en ti… pero por eso mismo hay algo que quería que supieras"- la cara de confusión y expectación de la chica le hizo continuar. –"… estos últimos días no me he sentido bien, creo que he estado empeorando bastante. No había querido decírtelo para no preocuparte y he estado inventando excusas para que no me vieras así"- dijo por fin todo rápidamente.

-"que? Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes? Podrías haber necesitado ayuda… has hecho algo muy imprudente"

-"lo sé… lo lamento, es solo que no quiero verte más angustiada de lo que ya estas"

-"de que hablas?"

-"vamos, los problemas para dormir que has tenido últimamente, las pesadillas, y el hecho de que el estúpido de Rui se acerque a ti ahora que estas más vulnerable… todo desde que me dieron el último diagnostico. Además del hecho de que tus padres se alejaran todo por mi culpa… lo que menos quiero que veas es algo más que te haga sentir acongojada"

-"pero creí que estábamos juntas en esto Haruka… no me apartes dejándome a un lado"

-"lo sé, perdón, pero es que a veces no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez lo que dijo tu padre es cierto… que a mi lado solo vas a sufrir, ya lo estás haciendo, y siento que no puedo evitarlo"

-"porque no puedes evitarlo, y si por tu mente se ha cruzado la ilógica idea de que mi padre tenía razón estás equivocada… sufriría mil veces más si te alejaras de mi lado y no estuvieras conmigo en este momento. Me duele más el saber qué prefieres ocultarte antes de decirme que te sientes mal"

-"lo siento"

-"no quiero que vuelvas a dudar"- se vieron en silencio, como tratando de leer esa mirada.

-_"sé que siempre pensaba en que no me importaba mucho morir… la idea del suicidio esa tarde incluso estaba en mi mente, convencida para ejecutarla. Pero después de hacerla mía por primera vez, después de aquella noche, no me importaría haber muerto al día siguiente, ese momento, por sí solo, contaba por más de cien años. Pero no ocurrió, seguí viviendo, y seguí teniéndola, y la sigo teniendo, y cada beso es suficiente y a la vez me hace querer más, como si el agua en el desierto me aliviara, pero a la vez me provocara más sed. Ahora que ya es Agosto, y que me debe quedar no más de dos meses me hace pensar, ahora que estoy más cerca de la fatalidad me hace reconocerlo: Tengo miedo". –_"Michiru… podrías abrazarme?"

_Siempre hay algo en el camino_

_Siempre hay algo a que llegar_

_Pero no soy yo…eres tú, eres tú._

_A veces la ignorancia suena cierta_

_Pero la esperanza no está en lo que conozco_

_No es en mí, es en ti… en ti._

_Es todo lo que sé_

La rubia soltó su cinturón de seguridad y apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de la chica, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos.

-"…_Temo que después de que muera ya no podré abrazarle, no podré besarle, ni ser despertada todas las mañanas por esos hermosos ojos, ni recorrer nunca más su cuerpo, sentir su piel. No sé que me espere, o si existe un cielo, pero ni el mismísimo paraíso podrá sustituir todo eso. Es por eso que no quiero morir… no ahora"_

_Encuentro paz cuando estoy confundida_

_Encuentro esperanza cuando decaigo_

_No en mí, pero si en ti… es en ti._

_Espero perderme a mi mismo para bien_

_Espero encontrarlo en el final_

_No en mí, sino en ti… en ti._

_Es todo lo que sé_

Permaneció abrazada por unos minutos, dejando correr sus pensamientos, y la chica los de ella, pero el solo contacto era algo que podía calmarlas. La rubia suspiró y se levantó, girando la llave.

-"vamos a casa"

Le siguieron días de lluvia interminable que limpiaba la ciudad, Agosto había llegado. Esos días permanecieron en el departamento, pues el aguacero no era un aliado para días de paseos matutinos. Y Agosto había llegado como un recordatorio que el tiempo se iba agotando con cada día que pasaba. Ser fuertes estaba siendo más duro de lo que se prometieron.

-"no ha parado de llover en estos días"- comentó la chica mientras ambas estaban en la terraza observando aquella noche de lluvia. –"debes estar feliz, me imagino"- sonrió mientras apretaba la taza de chocolate caliente que tenía entre sus manos, mientras los brazos de la rubia le rodeaban desde atrás, tapando a ambas con la frazada.

-"bromeas? Suspendieron las clases, no quepo más dentro de mi felicidad"- ambas rieron. –"además, con este frío tengo la excusa perfecta para abrazarte y tenerte cerca"- le abrazó con más fuerza, mientras apoyaba el mentón en su hombro.

-"sigo creyendo que es una locura que estemos afuera con este frío, mientras podríamos estar adentro al lado del fuego. Podrías pescar un resfriado"

-"lo sé, pero dicen que las de esta noche son las últimas lluvias del mes y del año, no me las quiero perder… serán mis últimas"- después de esas palabras solo se oía la lluvia con su monótono ruido.

-"no lo digas"- interrumpió el silencio.

-"lo siento"

-"no te disculpes"- dejó su tasa en la mesa a su lado y se levantó, entrando al departamento.

La rubia se quedó unos momentos sentada sin hacer ningún movimiento, con su vista clavada en las gotas que caían desde el cielo. Luego también se levantó y entró a la sala, encontrándose con la chica de espalda, apoyando una mano en una mesa. La rubia pudo notar como su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Se acercó.

-"Michiru…"- cuando llegó a su lado la chica desvió el rostro, pero aun así la rubia pudo notar su llanto. –"mírame"

La chica después de sentir la intensa mirada de la rubia sobre ella, volteó la mirada para verle, pero el contacto con esos ojos verdes le volvió a empañar la vista, abrazándose a la rubia.

-"perdón… perdón, se que se supone que no debo llorar, que no debo pensar en ello… pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero…"- se aferraba al cuerpo mientras sollozaba.

-"lo sé… yo también trato de no pensar en ello y me es imposible. Solo dejemos que pase el tiempo"

Si, llegó Agosto, pero también como un recordatorio a no pensar más, a no perder el tiempo en pensamientos mortificantes, y por más que resultase difícil, solo disfrutar el tiempo, sin pensar más en él.

Beso sus labios con lentitud, sintiendo cada movimiento con sensibilidad, mientras sus manos atraían mas el cuerpo hacia el suyo, quitando toda clase de distancia. La respiración acelerarse, junto con los latidos, la ropa era algo que estorbaba. Ya había pasado más de un mes que había besado esos labios por primera vez, pero seguían causándole el mismo efecto de nerviosismo.

-"te amo"- suspiro la chica rompiendo por breves segundos el beso, mirándole a los ojos, aun húmedos ya no por la tristeza anterior, sino como una manifestación del ahogo de su corazón por el sentimiento que describía con esas dos palabras. Fueron respondidos por un beso lleno de pasión.

_-"solo quiero… no, necesito recorrer tu piel una vez más, otra vez, llevarme conmigo el sabor de tu cuerpo, impregnarme de él, porque así, con ese sabor el mis labios, con la sensación de ti en mis manos… no tendré miedo a lo que me depare"_

Después de los días de lluvia le siguieron otros fríos, había que aprovecharlos. Era fin de semana, días favoritos para Haruka, pues significaba no tener que ver a Rui, pues cada día que pasaba le agradaba menos, y más aun al notar la cercanía. Pero en fin, fin de semana.

-"hasta que tienes tiempo Setsuna"- comentó Haruka

-"lo dices por el trabajo o por el constante acoso del veterinario"

-"jajaja, ambas"

-"muy graciosa, un día de estos me las pagarás Haruka"

-"oh, vamos, pulgoso te lo agradece, míralo, no ves lo agradecido que está?"- dijo haciéndole ver al perro que se encontraba bajo la mesa, que le miraba mientras movía la cola. La morena sonrió y le acarició. –"no te dije que este perro es muy manipulador"

-"sí que lo es"- dio un sorbo de su café. –"y como van las cosas con tus padres Michiru"

-"no he hablado con ellos. Trato de no pensar mucho en ello, solo espero que con el tiempo entiendan"-respondió la chica.

-"yo creo que lo harán, te lo garantizo"- dio su último sorbo y pago la cuenta.

–"mira esto, hoy se inaugura una nueva tienda de modas"- comentó la chica al leer un volante que le habían entregado hace un rato. Setsuna tomó el papel y le dio un vistazo.

-"bromeas? Es la línea de modas más famosa a nivel internacional, tenemos que ir"

-"bueno, vamos"- dijo la rubia sin la mismas ganas que las otras chicas.

Una vez que llegaron se emocionaron aun más, el lugar era inmenso y tenía varias tiendas de moda. Caminaron hacia la entrada, pero el guardia del lugar se les acercó.

-"lo siento, pero no se puede entrar con mascota"

-"muy bien, Haruka quédate afuera, yo entraré con Zeus"

-"muy graciosa Setsuna, ustedes entren, yo me quedaré con pulgoso, no me mata entrar a esto"

-"esto no será algo de entramos y salimos Haruka, tomará tiempo"

-"no se preocupen, juntémonos en una hora en la playa cerca del faro. Yo iré por ahí con pulgoso a dar un paseo"

-"estás segura? Si quieres yo me puedo quedar contigo"- dijo la chica

-"no te preocupes, estaré bien, de verdad. Además se que te mueres por ir"

Se despidieron y se dispuso a caminar sujetando con su mano derecha la correa del perro y con la otra mano en el bolcillo de su chaqueta, era un día frío. Bajó a la plaza y soltó a su mascota y se dispuso a jugar con él.

-"pero que sorpresa preciosa, si es la niña que le gustan las niñas"- escuchó una voz conocida a su espalda.

-"Haruka! Que me llamo Haruka!"- volteó molesta.

-"jajaja, está bien, Haruka"

-"hola Takuma"

-"hace ya tiempo que no te veía, comenzaba a extrañarte. No te he visto hacer ejercicio por la playa"

-"si, es que he tenido pequeñas dificultades, es todo"

-"paseas a tu perro?"

-"si, estaba con mi novia y una amiga dando un paseo, pero se quedaron pegadas en esas tiendas de moda, así que me arranqué con pulgoso y vine a dar un paseo un rato"

-"que bien, entonces puedo acompañarte en tu espera"

-"claro"

Iban caminando por la playa mientras conversaban amenamente como solían hacerlo. Cuando iban a subir las escaleras para volver a la calle, Haruka al apoyarse en el pasamano, no se dio cuenta del vidrio que había, provocando una profunda cortada en su mano.

-"auch"- la mano comenzó a sangrar rápidamente.

-"déjame ver eso"- tomó su mano herida entre las suyas y comenzó a examinarla. –"es una cortada profunda, nada grave eso sí, pero debes curarte ahora. Mi casa queda a menos de una cuadra, yo te curaré"- dijo con la mano aun entre las suyas, disponiéndose a caminar, tirándole en señal de que le siguiera.

-"q qué? A tu casa?"- retiró rápidamente la mano. –"tu mamá nunca te enseñó a no ir a la casa de un extraño? Porque la mía sí"

-"a poco crees que soy un psicópata come niñas… además me ofende que me trates como extraño"

-"está bien, solo porque me desangro, eh?"

-"llama a tu perro y vamos"

Caminaron hasta llegar a una preciosa casa, no tan lujosa y ostentosa como lo era su casa cuando vivía con sus padres o la de los Kaioh, pero si una realmente bella. Dejaron a Zeus con su correa, amarrado en el antejardín y entraron.

-"pasa, mis padres no estás, a esta hora están trabajando"

-"vaya, es realmente bella"

-"gracias, es por eso que no pretendo irme de aquí por un buen tiempo, todo el tercer piso es mi territorio. Ven a la cocina, aquí te curaré mejor"- caminaron hasta llegar.

-"y tienes buena relación con ellos?"

-"sí, bueno, uno que otros problemas familiares, especialmente matrimoniales, pero todo superado… tenemos buena relación, además de que no se meten en mis asuntos. Sin presiones… una cerveza?"- le entregó una botella y se la destapó, al igual que una para él, que dejó en la mesa para continuar vendándole.

-"que suerte que no te presionen en nada"- dando un sorbo mientras tenía la mano que estaba siendo curada estirada.

-"problemas con los tuyos?"

-"ahora ya no la verdad, pero hace un tiempo…"

-"por el asunto que te gusten las niñas?"

-"Ja! Como adivinaste"- dijo irónicamente bromeando. –"… pero al parecer ya está solucionándose, creo"

-"que bien preciosa, la familia es un factor importante en nuestras vidas"

-"que no me digas preciosa!"

-"jajaja, ya está. Sana nuevamente"

-"gracias"

Estaban conversando cuando sintieron la puerta principal cerrarse.

-"llegue"- se pudo oír desde la sala.

-"papá? Llegas temprano"- gritó a su padre desde la cocina.

-"si, hoy terminé antes de revisar unas…"- entró a donde estaba su hijo, callando al notar que su hijo estaba con compañía.

-"oh si, papá, que descortés de mi parte. Ella es una amiga, se llama Haruka"- el chico sonreía mientras presentaba a su invitada.

-"Da- Daisuke"- susurró casi sin voz, mientras su rostro, al igual que el del hombre, mostraban la impresión ante tal revelador momento.

* * *

Espero actualizar pronto pq ya tngo parte del próximo capitulo, q será el penúltimo...T.T ya está llegando a su fin. Bueno, saludos generales!

y feliz 18 para las lecotras chilenas XD

bsos!


	23. Esperanza

Hubo un silencio, donde las miradas de la rubia y del hombre eran fijas. El rostro del hombre empalideció, y la rubia después de unos largos segundos desvió la mirada al suelo, con su expresión que aun mostraba el impacto de tal inesperada revelación. El chico miró a ambos con confusión, sin entender el porqué del silencio, pero al notar como la rubia fijó la mirada al suelo, pensó que se había incomodado.

-"papá, no seas grosero y deja de intimidarla con esa mirada, saluda"- pero el hombre parecía no prestarle atención, ninguno de los dos, cosa que extrañó al chico. –"ustedes se conocen?"

-"n-n no…"- respondió la rubia tartamudeando sin dejar de ver al suelo, no quería ver ni al hombre, ni al que hasta ese era un conocido, ahora resultaba ser su hermano. Pero el hombre habló sin prestar atención a nada.

-"Haruka…"

-"y- yo debo… debo irme"- dejó la botella en la mesa y caminó rápidamente a la salida, sin mirar a nadie.

-"como, se conocen o no…"- dijo el chico confundido siguiéndole con la mirada, pero cuando se dio cuenta que se disponía a salir le siguió. –"Haruka, que sucede? A dónde vas"

Pero la chica fue más rápida y salió rápidamente del lugar, soltando apresuradamente la correa del perro y se dispuso a correr con todo lo que pudo. Su cabeza trataba de procesar lo recién ocurrido, no daba crédito, aun no podía creerlo.

_-"bueno… resultó ser que quedé embarazada, y cuando le conté la noticia él me dijo que era imposible, y se hizo el desentendido con respecto a la paternidad, diciendo que nada le aseguraba que fuera suyo, terminando conmigo. Luego me enteré de una forma muy dolorosa que él era casado y además su esposa estaba embarazada, por lo que entendí el porqué de su reacción"_- recordó cuando su madre le contó la verdad acerca de su padre biológico.

_-"… su esposa estaba embarazada"-_volvía esa frase a su mente.

_-"era Daisuke, me pidió que lo acompañara a una inauguración… me pregunto si tendrá familia"_- recordó aquella conversación con la chica, al parecer esa pregunta le había sigo respuesta hoy.

_-"es cierto, me llamo Takuma" - "pero que sorpresa preciosa, si es la niña que le gustan las niñas"-_ la imagen de Takuma se le venía a los ojos, con esa sonrisa que antes se le hacía familiar, recordándole a Daisuke.

_-"hijo… porque nunca presté atención a eso cuando mi madre me contó la historia… no… eso no puede ser cierto, Takuma… es… es mi…"_- pensaba mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su mascota le seguía.

.

Las chicas ya habían terminado de revisar cada rincón de la tienda y estaban ya en el muelle cerca del faro, esperando por más de quince minutos a la rubia, pero no la veían por ningún lado.

-"pero donde se habrá metido… espero que no le haya ocurrido algo"- dijo la chica.

-"no te preocupes, debe estar en camino, se debió entretener con Zeus por allí, sabes cómo es"-Ambas miraban hacia todos lados, encontrándose con la figura de la rubia a toda prisa, seguida de Zeus. –"ahí viene"

Corrió hasta llegar a los pilares del muelle, apoyándose en uno con su mano para descansar de la agotadora carrera hasta allí, deteniéndose tras ella el jadeante perro moviendo la cola. Aun no podía creerlo, sintió nauseas, pero pudo controlarse.

Las chicas llegaron hasta ella despreocupadas pensando que la rubia había estado jugando con la mascota, pero después notaron el semblante de la rubia y se preocuparon.

-"Haruka? Sucedió algo?"- preguntó la morena, pero la rubia aun estaba agitada y parecía no haberla escuchado. –"Haruka"- insistió.

-"que ocurre?"- preguntó ahora la chica.

-"quiero… quiero irme a mi casa"- dijo por fin sin ver a ninguna.

-"e-está bien, vamos"- dijo la chica mirando confundida a la morena, que la miraba de la misma manera sin entender lo que le pasaba. Tomó la correa del perro y fueron camino a casa.

El trayecto fue silencioso, las chicas no sabían si preguntar algo o no, mientras la mirada de la rubia estaba perdida en el suelo, esa mirada característica que conocía perfectamente Michiru cuando algo le ocurría. Llegaron al departamento y se sentaron en el salón, pero la rubia seguía sin emitir palabra aun, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-"Takuma…"- dijo de la nada la rubia haciendo que las chicas voltearan hacia ella.

-"no es el chico que siempre frecuentabas en la playa?"- preguntó la morena, mientras la chica frunció el ceño y hablo.

-"te hizo algo?"

-"… es hijo de Daisuke"- las chicas enmudecieron y se sorprendieron. –"… él es mi… es…"

-"tu hermano"- completó la morena lo que tanto le estaba costando a la rubia, mientras la chica no podía creerlo. Después de un silencio de asimilación, volvió a hablar –"y como te sientes con ello?"

-"la verdad es que no se qué pensar ahora, siento todo revuelto en mi cabeza… simplemente aun no puedo creerlo"- dijo tirándose hacia atrás tapando su rostro con ambas manos, lanzando un suspiro.

-"y que piensa él?"- preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado.

-"no lo sé… yo simplemente me fui"- les explico la situación de cómo se enteró de todo mientras las chicas escuchaban con atención. –"… no sé cómo reaccionar, o que hacer… tal vez Daisuke nunca les dijo que había una hija en su vida"

-"Haruka, tienes idea de lo que esto significa? Tú necesitas una médula compatible de tus padres o hermanos, hay un nuevo jugador en todo esto, él es tu hermano y tal vez su médula pueda ser compatible… tenemos una nueva oportunidad."- dijo Setsuna, mientras la chica volteó a ella con un destello de esperanza al escuchar esas palabras.

-"no lo sé Setsuna, no puedo pensar en nada con claridad ahora, mi mente está nublada… que se supone que haga, acercarme y decirle 'Hola Takuma, soy Haruka, no sé si te lo habían dicho, pero soy tu hermana, dame un abrazo' "

-"calma amor, pensarás en eso cuando estés con la mente más calmada, ahora será mejor que te relajes"- dijo la chica pasando su mano por la cabeza de la rubia.

-"Michiru tiene razón, aun tienes mucho por asimilar, quieres hablarlo?"

-"no gracias Setsuna, quisiera estar sola, aquí, en este sillón, si no les importa"-dijo tendiendo su cabeza hacia atrás, tapando sus ojos con sus manos.

-"claro amor, llámanos si quieres algo, nosotras estaremos en la cocina preparando algo para comer"

Las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde una vez ahí pudieron hablar de la situación.

-"es que aun no lo puedo creer, Takuma incluso parecía coquetearle y ahora resulta ser su hermano"- comentaba una aun incrédula Michiru.

-"es un mundo pequeño, no lo crees?"

-"si, o tal vez esto sucede por algo. Como tu dijiste, él puede ser la esperanza de salvar a Haruka, estoy segura de que así será"- dijo con optimismo.

-"tienes razón. Crees que Haruka lo acepte?"

-"si, se que ella quiere vivir, aunque es muy obstinada, pero sé que lo hará"

Continuaron así conversando, mientras en la sala, una Haruka aun perturbada trataba de ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos. Pasar de ser hija única y luego enterarse de que tiene un hermano cambia un poco sus perspectivas. Le hizo pensar en tantas cosas, como en que si hubieran conocido antes, si hubieran crecido juntos como habría sido, o en si él la odiaría por ser producto de un engaño marital. Absorta en sus pensamientos y sentimientos sintió el sonido de la puerta. La chica fue a ver, encontrándose con un chico alto y rubio.

-"hola… se encuentra Haruka?"- la chica miró a la rubia, quien reconoció la voz de quien estaba tras la puerta sin la necesidad de verle. Al no ver que hiciera reparo volvió la vista hacia el chico.

-"claro Takuma, adelante"- dijo abriendo la puerta completamente, dejando entrar al rubio, quien vio a la rubia en el sillón que también le veía. –"bueno, los dejaremos solos, siéntete como en tu casa"- dijo educadamente yéndose del salón junto a Setsuna, dejándolos solos.

-"mi padre me dijo donde vivías, de hecho me trajo hasta aquí… después de contarme todo"

-"oh… entiendo. Y… que piensas al respecto"- dijo la rubia levantándose.

-"bueno… técnicamente soy tu hermano mayor por un par de meses"- dijo sonriéndole, la chica le miró unos momentos y sonrió de vuelta. –"creo que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo que respecta a nuestros padres, los errores que ellos hayan cometido no nos deberías importar, lo único que debería importarnos es que somos hermanos… y tu, qué opinas al respecto?"

-"creo que claramente yo saqué los mejores genes"- dijo sacándole una risa al chico.

-"sí, eso está claro… es una lástima que no te gusten los chicos… claro, y que seas mi hermana"- coqueteó como siempre lo hacía con la rubia, esta vez haciendo que riera.

-"es extraño todo esto no lo crees?"

-"jajaja, si muy extraño, siempre he sido hijo único"- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-"igual yo… además todo esto, como se dieron las cosas"

-"papá también me hablo acerca de… tu enfermedad"- dijo el chico poniéndose serio. –"no puedo creer que papá no haya pensado en eso. Es un genio en literatura, pero en biología se muere de hambre… Tal vez yo pueda ser compatible contigo, sabes?"

-"si, lo sé"

-"entonces que estamos esperando, deberíamos ir camino a un hospital y hacernos ese examen"- dijo con ese entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

-"espera, esto está yendo muy rápido no crees?"- dijo deteniéndolo con su mano.

-"crees que debemos ir más lento? Vamos! Después de todo ahora eres mi hermanita que le gustan las niñas"- le giñó el ojo

-"que me llamo Haruka!"

-"jajaja, llama a tu novia y tu amiga, papá nos está esperando abajo en el auto"

Haruka llegaba a sorprenderse con la soltura que tomaba la situación el chico, con ese abrumarte optimismo, así como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiese pasado, así que decidió no dale más vuelta al asunto y contagiarse también de aquella naturalidad. Fueron con las chicas hasta el hospital para someter a Takuma a las pruebas para saber si eran compatibles. Desde el hospital Haruka llamó a sus padres para contarles lo sucedido, quienes se mostraron sorprendidos y esperanzados a la vez. Los resultados se darían a conocer en unos días.

Todo parecía marchar bien, y todos estaban llenos de optimismo frente a los resultados. Era día de clases y se encontraban ambas bajo el árbol.

-"aun no puedo creer todo esto, ha pasado todo tan rápido"- dijo la rubia apoyada en las piernas de la chica.

-"lo sé, pero tú misma dices que las cosas pasan por algo, no? creo que el que conocieras antes a Takuma no es casualidad. Estoy segura de que él podrá ayudarnos"- dijo la chica mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los rubios cabellos, provocando que esta cerrara los ojos.

-"tienes razón, pero es mejor no dar por hecho las cosas y crear falsas expectativas, después de todo fue lo mismo con Daisuke"

-"que pesimista"

-"realista amor, solo realista"- dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-"Haruka…"

-"hm?"

-"mis padres me llamaron esta mañana…"- la rubia se levantó rápidamente a verle. –"… quieren verme esta tarde"

-"y que harás"

-"iré, pero con mis ideas firmes, no transaré nada… solo espero que se arreglen las cosas"

-"yo también, pero recuerda que pase lo que pase, estamos juntas en esto, recuerdas? Tu lo dijiste"- confortó acariciando su mejilla.

-"si"- respondió con un suave beso.

Pasaron las horas, dando término a las clases. Michiru había quedado de ir a comer con sus padres, pues ellos querían hablar con ella. Llegó a la hora y lugar pactado. Se encontraban ellos esperándole y ella se sentó solo dejando salir un leve 'hola'.

-"como has estado?"- preguntó la madre.

-"bien"- un incómodo silencio siguió.

-"y esa muchacha?"- dijo el hombre secamente.

-"bien también"- otro silencio.

-"hija, nosotros…"- empezó a hablar la mujer, pero fue interrumpida por su hija.

-"creí que ya había dejado de ser su hija desde ese día"

-"porque tú lo decidiste"- dijo el hombre

-"no, porque ustedes lo decidieron. Pero esa será la última decisión que tomen por mí. Ahora soy realmente feliz y es esto lo que quiero"

-"pero no siempre lo que quieres es lo correcto"

-"lo que no me parece correcto es dejar a la persona que más amo solo porque ustedes no lo creen correcto"

-"deja de decir eso en mi presencia"-dijo su padre con voz firme.

-"entonces para que querían hablar conmigo?"- dijo de la misma manera firme y calmada.

-"pensamos que recapacitarías"

-"yo soy la que creí que ustedes recapacitarían"

-"escucha, ella habló conmigo…"- dijo el hombre, captando la atención de ella. –"… me contó acerca de su enfermedad y de que va a morir, y tiene razón, somos tus padres y estaremos ahí contigo cuando eso suceda"- dijo con seriedad.

-"ni se te ocurra creer que esto es algo pasajero"

-"no creas que porque va a morir aprobaremos esto"- volvió a decir con seriedad.

-"no puedo creer como puedes ser tan frio. Pero sabes qué? No me importa, con Haruka en mi vida es lo único que me basta"

-"y que harás cuando ya no esté?"

-"tengo fe en que ella superará todo esto, hay una nueva esperanza y sé que funcionara"

-"y si no funciona?"-volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-"no pensaré en ello. Y si así fuera, nunca podría cambiar de parecer"

-"te darás cuenta de que estas cometiendo un error. Pero quiero que sepas que ahí estaremos para cuando te des cuenta"- dijo su madre.

-"agradezco la preocupación, pero esto no es un error"

Continuaron de manera muy incómoda la comida, la chica firme ante su postura, al igual que la de sus padres. Al parecer ninguno iba a transar con sus ideas, pero al menos hablaban, ya era algo. Shai cuando conversó con la rubia, por momento había llegado a entender cada una de sus palabras, encontrándolas de alguna forma certeras y maduras, pero el luego recordar de que era su hija de la que estaban hablando, le hacía desechar inmediatamente la idea y volver a su postura.

-"y como te fue?"- pregunto la rubia una vez cuando ya estaban ambas en el auto.

-"todo sigue igual, pero al menos ahora sé que sigo siendo su hija"

-"solo debemos continuar así y demostrarles que esto es enserio, tomará tiempo ganar su respeto"

-"y estoy dispuesta a eso siempre y cuando esté contigo"- la rubia sonrió y aceleró.

Los días pasaron, la espera a los resultados se hacía eterna. La rubia trataba de no generarse muchas expectativas, pues cuando pasó lo de Daisuke, en el fondo así lo había hecho, y fue decepcionante saber los resultados negativos, y por sobre todo, el desconcierto que produjo en la chica. Así mismo trataba de que la chica no se ilusionara tanto con el tema, pues Michiru daba casi por hecho que esta vez sí funcionaría.

Llegó el día y, a pesar de que quería discreción frente al tema, se encontraban sus padres, Setsuna, Daisuke, y por supuesto Takuma y Michiru en la sala de espera.

-"de verdad no tenían que haber venido, yo podía darles los resultados por teléfono"- dijo la rubia a los presentes que no tenía contemplados.

-"soy tu madre y creo que todos tenemos derecho a saber y estar contigo cuando sepas los resultados. Además sé que serán positivos"

Haruka, de brazos cruzados, vio a todos los que les acompañaban, y sus rostros mostraban ilusión y optimismo. La rubia parecía ser la única que buscaba no llenarse de esa seguridad positiva, pero la verdad era que tenía miedo, temor a que el resultado nuevamente fuese negativo y ver ese destello de esperanza apagarse en cada rostro. Ver la decepción y desolación otra vez en el rostro de la chica, y ahora de todos los demás. Algo en ella no quería ver esos resultados y encontrarse con un negativo panorama.

-"Tenoh Haruka, puede pasar"- dijo la secretaria anunciando que debía entrar a la oficina del doctor, explicándole que debía ser acompañada solo de Takuma.

La rubia tomó aire y se levantó, viendo a la chica y guiñándole el ojo en señal de transmitirle relajo, mientras caminaba acompañada del chico.

-"Lista?"- le dijo al rubio mientras caminaba.

-"Lista"- recibió un par de palmaditas en la espalda y entraron a la habitación.

Después de la puerta cerrarse, los presentes en la sala de espera cambiaron sus rostros a unos más nerviosos. Daisuke caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras Saito se encontraba sentado meditando. Por otro lado su esposa se levantó de su lado y se acercó a la chica que estaba de pie apoyada en la ventana, con su mano posada en el labio y la otra apoyada en su antebrazo, postura que delataba su nerviosismo, y puso su mano en el hombro para darle algo de tranquilidad, a pesar de que ella se encontrara en las mismas condiciones. Pasaron unos eternos treinta minutos cuando la rubia salió de la sala junto al chico. Todos los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se aproximaron a los chicos. Ambos estaban serios y nadie se atrevía a preguntar, solo miraban expectantes.

-"y bien?"- dijo Misako ansiosa.

-"el doctor nos explicó los resultados… dieron positivos, Takuma es compatible conmigo"- el rostro de alivio y alegría de todos no se hizo esperar.

-"y no solo eso, el doctor dijo que las posibilidades de que el trasplante funcione son altísimas, y fue muy optimista en decir que puede ser la cura definitiva!"- dijo entusiasmado el chico.

Inmediatamente los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y se acercó a la rubia a abrazarla, Saito soltó la respiración y abrazó también a su esposa, mientras que Daisuke le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo sonriéndole.

-"sabía que funcionaria"- dijo sonriente la morena.

-"esto hay que celebrarlo, no creen?"- dijo el chico.

-"tiene razón, que tal si vamos a cenar"- se contagió de entusiasmo Saito.

Todos fueron a un restaurant a celebrar lo positivo de los resultados, a pesar de que Haruka no quería armar alboroto y pedía discreción bajando el perfil a la situación y no precipitar las cosas, Saito pidió la mejor botella de champagne para brindar. La rubia miró a su alrededor, todos sonreían y conversaban entre risas, incluso Daisuke con sus padres parecían haber cortado ese hilo incómodo que les rodeaban en su trato, todo por un motivo de alegría común. Sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su copa. Luego fijo su mirada en la chica que tenía frente suyo en la mesa, que reía por un comentario que el chico había hecho. Se quedó viéndole con atención, tanta que le hizo a la chica voltear para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que le veían. La rubia sintió mariposas en su estómago al cruzar las miradas, y vio como la chica le regaló una sonrisa, modulando en sus labios un _Te amo._

Volvieron al departamento, ambas se encontraban en la cama dispuestas a dormir, las luces ya estaban apagadas. Se encontraban frente a frente, ninguna parecía dar el primer paso para cerrar los ojos y dormir.

-"todo se está dando rápido de pronto"- comentó la rubia.

-"si, pero qué más da… estaremos juntas…que te parece si nos vamos a alguna parte cuando todo esto acabe"

-"como a qué lugar te gustaría ir?"- pregunto la rubia.

-"no lo sé, donde sea"

-"eso es muy amplio, no lo crees?"- dijo divertida. La chica no respondió, solo sacó una mano de debajo de su almohada y la pasó por los cabellos rubios, haciendo que Haruka cerrara sus ojos. Cayó en unos minutos en el sueño profundo. La chica le observó unos minutos, para luego irse durmiendo

Al día subsiguiente Haruka fue a dejarla a la escuela, pues ella debía ausentarse para hacerse unos exámenes y afinar unos últimos detalles para que el trasplante se pudiera llevar a cabo.

-"te veo al final de la clase. No me extrañes demasiado"- dijo guiñándole el ojo para luego acelerar e irse.

La chica caminó hasta su salón para comenzar las clases. Un día sin ella en la escuela podía tornarse bastante aburrido. Además estaba tan ansiosa con todo lo recién ocurrido. Simplemente estaba muy feliz, nada podía arruinar su alegría, se sentía reconfortada, como si por lo que rezaba y rogaba con tantas fuerzas por fin había sido escuchado. Caminó hasta sentarse bajo el árbol, habían pasado solo unas horas y ya quería estar con ella.

-"hola Michiru"- dijo Rui acercándose a ella. -"puedo sentarme?"- indicó a su lado en el pasto.

-"Hola Rui, claro"- respondió cerrando su libro de dibujos.

-"y Tenoh? Veo que no está por aquí para morderme"-bromeó

-"no vino, está haciéndose unos exámenes, la operarán en unos días"

-"en- enserio? Y estará bien?"- preguntó sorprendido con curiosidad.

-"eso espero, si todo sale bien tenemos pensado tomarnos unas vacaciones"-sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos, desviándolos a la nada. -"ir a algún lugar alejado con costa, o cerca de un lago..."- el chico frunció levemente el ceño, y luego trató de mostrar su mejor cara.

-"suena divertido, pero tal vez no sea prudente en época escolar… podrían esperar unos meses"- dijo sabiendo que a la rubia no le debían quedar más de dos meses, pero le sorprendía en la forma de referírsela chica a la situación, le llamaba la atención y quería saber más.

-"tal vez tengas razón, después de todo ya tendremos tiempo"- dijo sonriendo, mientras inmediatamente el chico cambió su semblante algo desconcertado sin entender.

-"c claro… debo ir por unos asuntos del centro de alumnos, te veo al rato"

Se despidió y camino apresuradamente a un lugar más apartado de la escuela, por el sector de los jardines. Tomó su celular y llamó a su contacto en el hospital para saber más detalles del estado de la rubia. Le confirmaron sus sospechas, habían encontrado una cura y en ese mismo momento le hacían unos exámenes para saldar unos detalles, pero era un hecho más que probable el que se salvara. Su cólera al escuchar esas palabras le hicieron lanzar su celular, estrellándolo contra un árbol, sin siquiera terminar la llamada.

-"MALDICIÓN!!..._ esa maldita tiene una oportunidad, no puedo permitir que se quede con Michiru, ella debe ser mía. Esa estúpida perra arruina mis planes, porque no te mueres de una vez!! Tienes que morirte"_

Caminaba de un lado para otro, incrédulo ante la noticia que solo a él parecía molestarle. Sabía que sus posibilidades con la chica se reducían a casi nada estando Haruka presente en su vida, además no quería que el resto de sus conocidos supieran que Michiru mantenía un noviazgo con una mujer, menos algo duradero y serio, simplemente era insostenible ocultarlo si trascendía en el tiempo. Aunque él estaba dispuesto de borrar esa 'escabrosa etapa' de la vida de la chica con tal de tenerla, sus padres nunca se enterarían de ese pequeño impasse, y podía visualizarse con ella. Pero ahora la rubia se iba a salvar, se sentía irritado y no podía pensar con mucha claridad, pero de una cosa estaba claro, tenía que actuar con rapidez, y aprovechar que la rubia no estaba ahora con ella.

Mientras tanto la mente de la chica estaba en otro lado, impaciente por verla. Deseaba haberle acompañado, pero desde que ahora estaba en la escuela solo por su beca, no podía ausentarse. Desde que supo que ahora las probabilidades están a su favor no daba más en su felicidad. Todo parecía ir bien, solo faltaba remendar las cosas con sus padres, y hasta eso era algo que veía con optimismo cada día más, hace unos días logró, aunque fuera breve y fría, haberles por teléfono. Paseaba por los jardines cuando sintió por la espalda como tomaban su brazo para voltearla, y de improvisto sintió como le robaban un beso.

-"Rui, q que haces?"- dijo confundida, inmediatamente retrocediendo para romper con el beso, pero el chico no le permitió alejarse mucho, pues aun le tenía por el brazo.

-"Michiru, esto es lo que realmente siento por ti. Todo este tiempo he sido muy paciente esperando a que lo notaras, pero ya no puedo esperar más, ya no aguanto más…"

-"creí que después de lo de hace unos meses habíamos dejado todo claro, siento no haberlo notado, es mi culpa"

-"si, es tu culpa, por ser tan bella, tan dulce y amable, es imposible no enamorarse de ti"

-"no sé qué decirte Rui, como tú sabes yo estoy enamorada de Haruka y eso no va cambiar"

-"olvídate de ella… ELLA…"-repitió enfatizando el artículo. -"no permitas que te cambie y te desvíe con su tóxico estilo de vida, tú eres perfecta. Tal vez estés confundida, pero quédate conmigo y lo comprenderás, podemos partir de cero"- al escuchar esto la chica se soltó del brazo y frunció el ceño.

-"¿desvíe, tóxico? Nunca creí que pensabas eso"

-"si, tóxico. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de eso, y te arrepentirás de haberlo vivido, pero a mí no me importa Michiru, no me importa… pero ya no puedo aguantar más que continúes con esto, saldrás lastimada"

-"yo jamás me arrepentiré de esto"- respondió molesta, comenzaba a ver una cara que nunca había notado del siempre amable y comprensivo chico.

-"si lo harás, te darás cuenta de lo enfermo que es todo esto y de lo enferma que es Tenoh… te está contaminando y no soporto ver que eso continúe"- la expresión de asco al hablar le sorprendía cada vez más a la chica. –"lo mejor que te puede pasar es que nada resulte y muera…"- apenas dijo esto se escuchó el seco ruido de una cachetada que lo callaba.

-"no te atrevas a volver a decir eso. Nunca creí que fueras tan patán Rui, pero ahora comprendo lo fingido de tus actos… no sabes lo decepcionada que me siento de saberlo"

-"si, fingí y pretendí que tu relación me agradaba, pero me repugna, y tus padres tienen razón… pero yo te ayudaré a superarlo. Olvídate de eso de una vez y se mía"- volvió a intentar robarle otro beso pero inmediatamente la chica lo esquivó.

-"ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo Rui, yo jamás podré sentir algo por ti, yo amo a Haruka y lamento mucho que eso te moleste, pero no me importa. Desde hoy tú y yo ya no tenemos nada más que hablar"- volteó dándole la espalda, pero nuevamente le sujetó el brazo, pero esta vez ya no era suave en su trato.

-"que tiene esa maldita perra condenada que no tenga yo?! No importa lo que pienses Michiru, no se va a salvar y va a morir, y te arrepentirás de haberme tratado así"-una bofetada, esta vez más fuerte lo detuvo y le hizo soltarla.

-"no quiero saber nada más de ti Rui, Adiós"- esta vez tuvo oportunidad de irse, dejando atrás al chico.

Rui se quedó iracundo estático, su corazón y orgullo había sido roto. Respiraba con rapidez y su rostro mostraba la ira que comenzaba a sentir. Sintió a su espalda un par de risas que le hicieron voltear.

-"te plantaron una buena bofetada Matsuoka, Kaioh si que sabe defenderse"- dijo Akira mientras sus amigos reían y también hacían comentarios.

-"me las va a pagar Tenoh, esto no se puede quedar así"- murmuró sin prestar atención.

-"ah ah"- negó con la cabeza el pelirrojo. –"Tenoh es solo mía, solo yo puedo golpearle y hacerle la vida imposible, Matsuoka, ese es mi terreno, así que busca otra forma de desahogar tu hombría herida. Contrata una prostituta o algo por el estilo, a ver si así te quitas un poco esa relamida forma de ser tuya. Vámonos de aquí chicos, huele a corazón roto"- bromeó y se fue junto a sus inseparables amigos, dejando a un destrozado Rui solo y pensativo.

La chica caminó con rapidez hacía el estacionamiento del edificio donde sabía que debía estar esperándole su amante, ya que se había atrasado con la situación recién acontecida. No daba crédito a la actitud del chico, nunca creyó en que algo como eso podía llegar a pasar.

-"todo bien sirena?"- preguntó la rubia al ver lo abstraída que venía en el viaje.

-"si, todo bien… todo bien"- sonrió, prefiriendo no contarle a la rubia, pues sabía lo impulsivo de su carácter y no era prudente en ese momento ni disgustos ni pleitos. Simplemente le bajó el perfil a la situación y prefirió olvidar algo sin importancia.

Pasaron los días, Michiru evitaba a toda costa el contacto con el chico, quien en más de una ocasión le dedicaba a la lejanía una mirada de rencor al verle juntas. La chica solo volteaba y no hacía caso. Su mente estaba en otra parte, la fecha ya estaba pactada para el procedimiento que podría salvarle la vida a su amante.

-"te parece si damos un paseo? Mañana es la operación y será bueno para despejarnos"- propuso la rubia.

Caminaron de la mano por las calles hasta llegar a la playa. Bajaron hasta la arena, la chica se quitó sus zapatos y caminaron por la orilla.

-"es un día maravilloso, el sol por fin salió"- comentó la chica.

-"así es, ya extrañaba los días así"

-"vendrán otros más así"- dijo sonriente la chica.

-"tal vez no deberíamos dar por hecho las cosas, no crees?"

-"creo que ya hemos llegado muy lejos, y todos los resultados son optimistas"

Ambas se sentaron en la arena, Haruka le rodeó con sus brazos. El ruido tranquilizador de las olas al desarmarse y recogerse para hacerse una nueva, gaviotas al pasar, la brisa marina que les acariciaba el rostro, todo era perfecto.

-"tienes razón, todo saldrá bien. Y como dijiste, después de esto nos daremos unas vacaciones, lejos de acá, solamente tú y yo. Pero antes de eso nos graduaremos, tú con honores, y yo veré la cara de alegría de la subdirectora al saber que por fin me iré de la escuela"- ambas rieron. Continuaron contemplando el paisaje. –"oye…"

-"hm?"

-"no te lo había pedido, pero si todo sale bien… quieres ir al baile conmigo?"- estaba totalmente sonrojada cuando preguntó, mientras la chica quedó sorprendida por la pregunta y la reacción. Le costaba creer que aun se sonrojara con ese tipo de cosas con ella.

-"es que acaso creíste que iría al baile con una persona que no fueras tú?"- dijo entre risas.

-"n-no… claro que no, como crees… era solo que quería preguntarte"- aun sonrojada volteó para que no se le notara, pero fue en vano. Sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. –"quería darte esto"- le entregó una cajita que la chica abrió, encontrándose con una gargantilla. –"quiero que la uses ese día"

-"es… es preciosa"- quedó perpleja viendo el obsequio. –"gracias amor, te juro que la llevaré ese día"- la rubia sonrió y recibió un beso.

-"vamos? Ya me dio hambre"- dijo alegre la rubia, la chica solo rió y asintió

Haruka le estiró su mano en señal de que se la tomara y se levantaron, entre bromas y relatos que provocaban la risa de la chica. Subieron a la calle y se dispusieron a caminar rumbo a donde fuese, el día era para ellas.

-"jajaja, enserio"

-"vamos Haruka, yo creo que estás exagerando en tu relato"

-"sirena, es que acaso me llamas mentirosa? No exagero, eran unos cuatro metros de alto"- reían conversando cuando se escuchó un grito tras ellas.

-"HARUKA TENOH!!"- ambas voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

La recién nombrada vio de manera confundida y desconcertada a quien le había llamado a la distancia. Un hombre desconocido vestido con una chaqueta café larga, cabello negro algo largo, rasgos toscos, barba, gorro y lentes oscuros, que le apuntaba con una pistola. En una fracción de segundos volteó hacia un lado, notando en la otra calle, a una distancia prudente, un chico sentado en una banca, mirándole de manera sonriente, Rui.

_-"… te dije que no necesitaba ensuciarme el uniforme para sacarte del camino, y el que tu mueras me facilita todo. No te preocupes, yo sabré consolar a Michiru, me encargaré que no le tome más de una semana superar la pérdida. En menos de un mes no recordará ni tu nombre Tenoh."_- de pronto recordó cuando se desmayó en la escuela, tenía la misma expresión de aquella vez.

Pero no alcanzó a fruncir el ceño, cuando lo siguiente fue el ensordecedor ruido de un disparo, y de manera simultánea un impacto en su dorso. Todo pareció tornarse en cámara lenta para la rubia. La chica volteó ahora a donde la rubia, horrorizándose al ver la marca del disparo sobre el pecho de quien hace un rato le sonreía. Todo fue muy rápido. Haruka, sin reaccionar aun, notó que el chico, con una victoriosa sonrisa, vio de reojo a la chica y se levantó, dispuesto a irse. Volteó nuevamente al hombre, que aun no bajaba el brazo, y en menos de un parpadeo pudo ver como el sujeto movía levemente su arma camino a apuntar a la chica.

-"no!"- gritó la rubia, empujando a la chica, recibiendo un segundo impacto a su costado, donde antes estaba la chica.

Michiru fue empujada por la rubia y escuchó un segundo disparo. Desde el suelo volteó a ver a Haruka quien tenía ahora dos manchas rojas que comenzaban a teñir rápidamente su camisa blanca. Vio como cayó sobre sus rodillas y luego de dos segundos cayó hacia un lado.

-"Haruka!!!!"- corrió a sujetar su cuerpo, evitando que impactara pesadamente contra el pavimento.

Tomó el cuerpo de su amante y vio su mano manchada por la sangre, movió incrédulamente su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación, sin poder calibrar que esto realmente estuviera pasando. El hombre que jaló el gatillo volteó rápidamente y corrió desapareciendo en segundos.

-"no, no, no… amor mírame, todo…todo va salir bien"- dijo agitada tomándole la mejilla, mientras la rubia después de tener la vista perdida le veía ahora a los ojos. –"AYUDAA!!!"

La gente comenzaba a acercarse viendo la escena, algunos se miraban ente ellos hasta esperar que uno tomara su celular y llamara a una ambulancia, otros cubrían su boca con sus manos notando lo joven de la víctima.

Haruka trataba de hablar mientras respiraba con dificultad. El charco de color rojo se agrandaba a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-"s si-sire…"

-"shh… no digas nada amor, solo mantente despierta, si?"- le sonrió mientras corrían sus lagrimas. Los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente. –"no, no! mírame… por favor quédate conmigo, no dejes de mirarme"- dijo con desesperación, haciendo que la rubia los volviera a abrir y asintiera levemente con la cabeza.

Trató de volver a enfocarla, pero se le hacía difícil, además del sol tras ella que proporcionaba excesiva luz directa le hacía la tarea más compleja. El dolor se agudizaba cada vez más y se sentía débil. Fijó su vista en esos ojos azul, tan profundos como el mar, empapados en lagrimas mientras le hablaba para mantenerla despierta. Solo asentía con la cabeza. Ella era lo único que veía, dibujada por esa luz solar a su espalda. Parpadeó. A pesar de que estaba llorando y su rostro dibujaba la desesperación, le pareció tan bella, sus cabellos, sus labios carmesí que tantas veces besó, su respingada nariz, y nuevamente esos ojos. Sonrió al notar en ese momento cuan perfecta era. Parpadeó nuevamente, y otra vez, y otra, pero este último pestañeo no lo completó. Negro.

-"Haruka!!"- fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia. -" HARUKAA!!"

* * *

Saludos generales, tuve una buena semana, movida, x lo q me costó hacerme un tiempo para escribir... probablemente me querrán matar pero.... ^.^ soy inocente... en fin el proximo capi es el final T.T ... no quiero terminarlo pero ya todo está escrito asi que todo ya está...

Bsotes!!


	24. CAPITULO FINAL: Todo por ti

La ambulancia tardó un par de minutos en llegar y llevarse a la rubia, junto a la chica rumbo al hospital. Una vez abajo la chica siguió la camilla lo más que pudo, pero una de las enfermeras la detuvo y le pidió que esperara afuera. Se quedó en la sala de espera parada, sin saber qué hacer. A los minutos llegaron los padres de Haruka, seguido de Setsuna.

-"no puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo"- dijo aun consternada la chica.

-"hablé con el médico, no me quieren decir nada, solo que debemos esperar"- llegó la morena, después de tratar de averiguar el estado de su amiga.

-"yo acabo de avisarle a Daisuke, él y Takuma vienen en camino"- dijo Saito guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

-"cómo es posible que no nos digan como está"- dijo desesperada y enfadada Misako.

-"calma, solo nos queda hacerle caso al médico y esperar"- trató el hombre de tranquilizar la situación.

Pasaron los minutos, nada, aun no habían noticias. Al rato llegaron Daisuke y Takuma, enterándose y sorprendiéndose cuando les contaron lo sucedido. La falta de información les desesperaba, la incertidumbre de no saber que estaba sucediendo en esa sala de emergencia los tenía abrumados. La chica aun estaba desorientada y sin asimilar lo que hace un rato había sucedido, todo había sido demasiado rápido, hace un momento estaban haciendo planes, y al siguiente se encontraba en el hospital en esa sala de espera, aun con sus ropas manchadas de rojo. A pesar de que Setsuna sentía, al igual que todos, angustia, se mantenía preocupada por ella, pues imaginaba lo duro de ese momento. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y esperó hasta saber noticas. Después de aproximadamente dos horas salió el doctor hasta donde estaba el grupo.

-"doctor, como está?"- se precipitó a decir la chica que se había levantado rápidamente cuando le vio.

-"logramos estabilizarla después de mucho esfuerzo… pudimos sacar ambas balas, al menos el daño no compromete ningún órgano, pero perdió mucha sangre, y dado al estado de Haruka esto es muy complicado"

-"pero que quiere decir con eso? Mi hija estará bien?"- preguntó la madre.

-"en este momento está estable pero dentro de su gravedad. La situación es muy delicada, el riesgo vital es muy alto"

-"hay algo que se pueda hacer?"-dijo el chico.

-"si, la única oportunidad es hacer el trasplante ahora, tendremos que correr el riesgo, de otra manera morirá de seguro por su enfermedad, nos queda poco tiempo ahora. También necesitamos donadores de sangre"

El chico se fue inmediatamente a prepararse para la operación, no había tiempo que perder. Después de unas horas ya estaba listo todo y operarían a Haruka en la madrugada. La chica, al igual que los padres, no se despegó del hospital durante horas, mientras Takuma estaba en reposo y su padre le acompañaba.

-"deberías comer algo Michiru"- dijo la morena.

-"no gracias, estoy bien"

-"tiene razón hija, no luces bien… no querrás que te vea enferma cuando despierte"- dijo Misako tratando de reconfortarle, frotando la mano en su brazo.

-"yo te acompaño a la cafetería, además quiero un café"- dijo la morena.

Ambas se encontraban en la cafetería, la chica estaba cansada, pues no había dormido nada y ya era muy tarde, pues no quedaba mucho para el amanecer. Por más que quisiese dormir no podía, solo tenía en su mente el verle despierta, en sentirla nuevamente. Sacó de su bolcillo la cajita que hace unas horas le había entregado la rubia. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. La morena solo le vio, pensó en decirle algo para reconfortarla, pero sabía que estaba demás, solo puso la mano en su hombro. La chica alzó la vista y sonrió.

-"me la regaló hace unas horas en la playa…"- dijo con una dolorosa sonrisa. –"… quiere que la use en la fiesta de nuestra graduación… y así será, sé que lo logrará"- la morena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron las horas hasta que el doctor salió a dar las nuevas noticias, ya había terminado la operación y solo quedaba esperar su reacción frente a la médula, y esperar que eso ayudara al estado en el que se encontraba. No podía recibir visitas hasta estabilizarse bien después de la operación. Esa misma tarde fue la policía a tomar su declaración, pues se abrió una investigación para aclarar los hechos.

Así pasó otro día, en los que, a pesar de que le sugerían volver a casa, no tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí, tenía miedo de que si despertaba no la encontrara a su lado. Se encontraba sentada cuando sintió que la hablaban.

-"hija…"- volteó a ver para encontrarse con sus padres.

-"mamá, papá, que hacen aquí?"- preguntó confundida.

-"supimos lo que ocurrió, como se encuentra?"- preguntó Shai.

-"estable, pero está grave"- dijo desviando la mirada al suelo.

-"y tú? Como estas? Has dormido algo?"- preguntó su madre.

-"no quiero dormir, no puedo"

-"pero no es sano para ti"- reprochó la mujer.

-"solo quiero verla"- dijo sin dejar de ver al suelo, mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

-"lo sé, pero eso no ayudará en nada. Te acompañaremos y te avisaremos cualquier cosa, así que duerme"- dijo inflexible su padre mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella. La chica se sorprendió por tal acción, y le quedó viendo despistada. –"… después de todo sigues siendo nuestra hija y nosotros tus padres"

La muchacha sonrió débilmente y se sentó. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida apoyada en el hombro de su padre, de alguna manera el que ellos estuvieran allí le daba un poco de tranquilidad, al menos la suficiente para poder conciliar el sueño. Al cabo de unas horas despertó agitada.

-"shh…calma, fue una pesadilla"- dijo su madre al ver como despertó, quien ahora era en ella donde se apoyaba. –"deberías volver con nosotros Michiru, no mejorarán las cosas si te quedas aquí"

-"no, me quedaré acá madre, no me iré"

-"no se preocupe, yo procuraré que esté bien"- dijo amablemente Misako acercándose a ellas. La mujer asintió y después de un rato se despidieron retirándose.

La chica se volvió a sentar, el cansancio tanto físico como mental era grande. La angustia que sentía era enorme, ni siquiera se creía capaz de poder llorar, solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que despertara y ver su sonrisa y esos ojos esmeraldas, contemplarla como lo hacía todas las mañanas, analizando cada facción de su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esas cosas? ¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba tanto con ellas?

Pasaban las horas, aun su estado era delicado y no podía pasar a verle. Llegó un grupo de chicos, de los cuales uno conocía perfectamente.

-"Kaioh, como está?"- preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras tras él se encontraban sus amigos.

-"está en cuidados intensivos, aun no despierta, solo hay que esperar"

-" No pude venir antes, estoy en medio de un asunto…bueno, además no es que me interese… en fin, y tú? Como te encuentras?"- la chica solo respondió con una mueca. –"no tienes de que preocuparte, Tenoh es tan estúpida y testaruda que despertará"- le dijo golpeándole con suavidad el hombro. –"hay algo que se pueda hacer?"

-"perdió mucha sangre, por lo que se necesita donadores"

-"Muy bien. Bueno, ya escucharon chicos, vayan a donar sangre"- volteó a sus amigos.

-"pero Akira…"

-"pero nada… que pasaría si yo necesitara sangre y no hay?..."- dijo dándole una palmada en la nuca al chico que estaba protestando. –"… quiero que llenen ese banco de sangre"

Los chicos le siguieron sin seguir reclamando. La chica les vio hasta perderse entre los pasillos. Solo sonrió, ese chico, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, se preocupaba mucho por la rubia. Sin duda había sido un buen amigo.

-"entonces como creías que se donaba sangre Akira?"- dijo divertido al ver como el pelirrojo se arrinconaba en una esquina de la habitación cuando la enfermera le acercó la aguja.

-"de-debe haber otra forma de sacarme sangre"- dijo aterrado el chico.

-"ya le expliqué, solo será un pinchazo"- dijo la enfermera mostrándole la aguja y la bolsa que debía llenar.

-"aleje esa cosa de mi!"

-"no seas cobarde"- le gritó uno.

-"que te calles!"- le respondió, pero su teléfono sonando le hizo cambiar su postura, leyó un mensaje de texto y lo guardó. –"me tengo que ir ahora"

-"que? Lo estás inventando!"

-"que crees que soy marica? Voy y vuelvo. Quiero que llenen cada una de esas bolsas, sino yo mismo me encargaré de sacarles sangre para donar… y no será con una estúpida aguja"- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-"pero en qué momento sucedió esto? No se suponía que debíamos molestar a Tenoh, no ayudarle con nuestra sangre"- dijo confundido uno de los chicos.

-"yo ya no sé, pero lo que si se es que haré lo que diga Akira, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando las cosas no salen como quiere"- todos los chicos asintieron y esperaban a que sus bolsas se fueran llenando, mientras miraban a la joven enfermera.

.

Rui se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio de la oficina del centro de alumnos. Su semblante mostraba lo satisfecho que se sentía, a pesar de que la rubia aun no moría, era prácticamente un hecho. Le daba algo de gusto el saber que su fin sería más agonizante y tortuoso, mientras Michiru sufría viendo como moría sin poder hacer nada. Tal vez la chica no recibió la bala como tenía pensado, pero el que perdiera ante sus propios ojos a su amada le parecía una mejor y dolorosa venganza.

_-"la perfecta tragedia griega, jajaja… te advertí que moriría de todas maneras y que te ibas a arrepentir de lo que me hiciste. Tu error fue no tomarme enserio. Nadie juega con un Matsuok, y menos conmigo. Pudiste ser tan feliz a mi lado de verdad habría sido capaz de todo por ti, pero la oferta ya expiró"_- embozaba una sonrisa mientras pensaba.

-"decoraste muy bien este lugar Matsuoka, serio y elegante… lo detesto"

-"Akira, deberías saber que debes tocar una puerta antes de entrar. Que te trae aquí?"

-"si que resultaste ser empollón de temer, nunca te creí capaz de esas jugadas, me sorprendiste"- decía mientras miraba y tocaba las cosas de la repisa.

-"de que hablas?"

-"hablo de Tenoh, de quien más"- el chico cambió su semblante al oír eso último.

-"y que hay con ella"

-"sabías que está en el hospital?"

-"si, algo supe. Es una lástima"

-"no te debió salir muy barato el tipo que contrataste para dispararle… pero sí que te diste un gusto invirtiendo el dinero, no?"

-"no sé a qué te refieres"

-"estuve investigando para saber quien fue este misterioso hombre que sin motivos le disparó, simple curiosidad"

-"si, fue extraño, pero la policía dice que fue simplemente un ataque homofóbico, es un mundo intolerante"

-"así es, muy intolerante. La policía dice que llevaba minutos siguiéndoles hasta dispararle, y no toleró ver a una pareja así, por lo que le motivó a atacarles. Pero verás, encontré algo muy interesante, logré dar con el sujeto. Al principio se negó, pero como sabrás no desisto con un no como respuesta, y… esta es la parte entretenida… el tipo ni siquiera había notado que Tenoh era mujer"- el rostro de el chico se puso cada vez más serio al escucharle. –"… ese es el problema cuando contratas a drogadictos Matsuoka a hacer trabajos sucios, cuando se les acaba hacen lo que sea para conseguir más… incluso hablar"

-"ya déjate de rodeos estúpidos, que quieres escucharlo de mi boca?"- dijo fastidiado al saberse descubierto.

-"si"- sonrió

-"deja esas niñerías… era lo que merecía"

-"no crees que fue un poco rudo y drástico?"- dijo con su tono característico.

-"esos son mis métodos Akira, no me entretengo en pequeñeces como las tuyas… debes estar contento, no? completé tu trabajo"

-"verás… ese es el problema, nadie completa mi trabajo. Además, el crimen no va conmigo"

-" de pronto tienes un ataque de moralidad? Tú?... y que harás? Me delatarás? No tienes pruebas más que un drogadicto que dice estupideces. Haré una sola llamada y esa evidencia también desaparecerá"

-"es que no me dejaste terminar mi relato… una llamada 'anónima' dio aviso a la policía de que él era el responsable, hace unos minutos deben haber terminado de interrogar al tipo. Los detectives deben venir en camino"

-"jaja, un vago drogadicto contra el prestigioso hijo de un empresario millonario, creo que tengo más credibilidad. Si el tipo habló, solo vendrán a interrogarme, es todo"

-"suena a escándalo"

-"Mi padre se encargará que esto no sea público… jajaja deberías agradecérmelo, Tenoh está sufriendo como siempre te gusta verle, tal vez deberías visitarle para poder verla, pero procura hacerlo antes de que muera eso sí, porque mi contacto en el hospital me dijo que será dentro de poco. Supongo que no tiene gracia ver solo una tumba"- sonrió más aun al ver la seriedad del chico con las últimas palabras. –"ahh, eso es todo lo que tienes? … Ahora Akira, siento ser grosero, pero te pediré que te retires, tengo cosas que hacer"

Un sonido le hizo volver a sonreír a Akira, mientras que Rui abría los ojos distinguiendo que era ese sonido.

-"ohh… se acabó la cinta, pero no te preocupes ya grabó lo suficiente como para que el juez comprenda el mensaje, no?"- dijo sonriendo, sacando la grabadora que tenía guardada bajo su chaqueta.

-"Tú…tú no puedes… no lo permitiré!!"- el chico se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, pero Akira le llevaba experiencia con peleas, por lo que lo esquivó y lo agarró por atrás para impedir cualquier otro ataque.

-"como se nota que no te gusta ensuciarte el uniforme, peleando apestas Matsuoka"

-"q que es lo que quieres?"- dijo tratando de no entrar en desesperación.

-"quiero que pagues por lo que hiciste niño bonito… te advertí que solo yo podía fastidiar a Tenoh, ese es solo mi trabajo… te metiste en el terreno equivocado".

-"vamos… hay algo que quieras en la que podamos quedar ambos satisfechos"

-"que? Me vas a ofrecer dinero? Gracias, pero tengo suficiente"

-"ya verás que no podrán hacerme nada, mi padre contratará a los mejores abogados"

-"uhh… eso si suena a escándalo. Por ser menor te encerrarán en un centro de reclusión de menores. No me extrañaría que con las influencias de tu padre no sea por mucho tiempo, pero eso bastará para manchar tus papeles por el resto de tu vida. Nadie respeta a un ex convicto, Matsuoka. Tu intachable fututo se acabó, créeme que esto se sabrá en la opinión pública, se de periodistas independientes que se encargarán de eso… puedes contar con eso. Tu padre puede tener influencias y poder, pero los míos también, y sé que los Tenoh tampoco se quedarán de brazos cruzados"- en ese momento se escuchó golpear la puerta. –"puedes oírlos? Ya vienen por ti"

_-"detectives de Japón, podemos hablar con usted joven Matsuoka? Sabemos que está ahí"_- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, dado que nadie abría.

El chico cambió su postura anterior arrogante, comenzó a desesperarse después de escuchar las palabras del chico, y escuchar la puerta nuevamente. Su vida se iría a la basura, su padre ya no lo haría heredero de sus empresas, preferiría esperar a que su otro hijo creciera para heredarle el imperio de sus negocios antes que a un hijo que manchara el apellido Matsuoka con algo tan sucio como el estar acusado de semejante delito. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

-"por favor, no… no lo hagas"- rogó

-"jaja, guarda tu dignidad Matsuoka. Espero que comiences a rezar porque Tenoh no muera, pues ni el mejor abogado te salvará de ir a la cárcel cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, y los niñitos mimados como tú son usados como perras ahí adentro… Adelanteee!"- gritó para dar la señal de que entraran.

Los oficiales entraron, viendo la escena del pelirrojo agarrando al chico un poco confundidos y alarmados, pero Akira les mostró con su mano la cinta recién grabada, y dándoles a entender que el chico era definitivamente culpable.

-"no me toquen! Ustedes no saben quién soy yo, no se atrevan a ponerme un dedo encima"- pero los gritos del chico no detuvieron a los oficiales para esposarlo.

El chico seguía exclamando que lo soltaran pero un flash lo detuvo. Miró al pelirrojo que tenía una cámara fotográfica y un rostro sonriente.

-"esta foto me comprará una motocicleta nueva. Te veo en las portadas Matsuoka"- dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba la cámara.

-"maldito!! Me las pagarás!!! SUELTENME!! SUELTENMEEE!!!"- pero los oficiales ya se lo llevaron.

El pelirrojo sacó su celular del bolcillo e hizo una llamada sonriente a un tipo que conocía a quien le vendería las exclusivas fotos.

Al correr las horas encerraron a Rui en prisión preventiva, pues existían pruebas contundentes de su responsabilidad en el caso. Se encontraba en su celda, sentado apoyando su frente en sus manos, cuando un policía llegó.

-"joven Matsuoka, su abogado está aquí, venga conmigo"- el chico se levantó y le siguió hasta una salita privada, pequeña, que contaba con una mesa y tres sillas. Allí se encontraba su abogado y a un lado su padre, mirándole de manera indignada.

-"padre… yo"

-"cállate la boca ahora y siéntate. Contraté al mejor abogado para que te saque de esto"- dijo severo.

-"está bien, gracias. Sabía que podrías hacer todo…"- fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-"mañana esto saldrá en los periódicos, no pude evitarlo, es un periódico independiente el que lo hará. Eres una vergüenza, ni siquiera sabes hacer las cosas bien"

-"padre, yo me encargaré de que…"

-"eres una deshonra para llevar el apellido Matsuoka, no lo mereces. Olvídate de todo lo que has construido hasta ahora, pues primero muerto antes de nombrarte mi sucesor"- el hombre se levantó y lo dejó a solas con el abogado.

El chico le siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta. Al escucharla cerrarse, no pudo más que botar el aire que contenía con desesperación y agarrase el cabello.

-"bien, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para sacarlo de esto, pero será un hecho que los Tenoh también contratarán un muy buen abogado, y las pruebas en su contra son irrefutable. Es un caso muy difícil y creo que lo más probable es que irá, aunque sea por un breve tiempo, a un centro de reclusión de menores"- el chico soltó su frente y se levantó colérico.

-"de que habla?! Eso no puede ser! Tiene que hacer algo!! Mi vida se irá al carajo!".

-"lo siento, pero no veo otra salida, tendrá que estar preparado"- el chico se sentó pesadamente y volvió a apoyar su frente en sus manos mientras sintió ganas de llorar por la desesperación, mientras no le quedaba otra que escuchar lo que decía su poco optimista, pero realista abogado. Su vida perfectamente planeada había sido arruinada por él mismo.

.

La chica se encontraba sentada junto a Takuma, quien a pesar de la situación, mantenía su optimismo y entusiasmo de siempre, tratando de levantarle el ánimo y la esperanza a la chica.

-"ella lleva mi sangre…. Bueno, y ahora mi médula, así que es más que seguro que despertará en unos minutos más"- le dijo sonriendo. –"ahh… ves? Al menos una sonrisa te saqué"

-"gracias… por todo en verdad, sin ti no habría esperanza alguna"

-"es mi hermana, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ahora solo le toca a ella mejorarse"- dijo sonriendo. –"oye, no es ese chico que estaba antes contigo?"- preguntó al ver al pelirrojo volver al hospital.

-"si, es él, con permiso"- se levantó y llegó hasta él. –"hola Akira"

-"hola Kaioh, como sigue"

-"igual"

-"venía a decirte que encontraron al hombre que le disparó a Tenoh"- la chica inmediatamente le vio de manera expectante para saber más. –"… él fue contratado por alguien para hacerlo"

-"contratado? De que hablas? Quien haría algo así"- preguntó confundida la chica sin esperar esa información.

-"fue… fue Matsuoka"- los ojos de la chica se abrieron al escuchar ese nombre.-"si, Matsuoka lo contrató para sacarla del camino. En este momento ya lo pusieron bajo arresto. Los Tenoh ya debieron o están por enterarse"- la chica se volvió a sentar.

-"no puede ser… Rui… todo esto es mi culpa, Haruka siempre me dijo que no confiara en él"

-"hey! No digas eso Kaioh, si Tenoh te dijo eso es porque estaba celosa nada más, créeme que ni ella misma si iba a imaginar en que fuera capaza de algo así, nadie la verdad se lo habría imaginado, nunca mostró su verdadera cara"

-"como fue capaz de hacer algo así, ahora por su culpa… Haruka está…"- no aguantó las lágrimas al enterarse de la noticia. Por un motivo tan burdo como ese ahora la rubia estaba al borde de la muerte.

-"pero no te preocupes, ahora está en prisión, dudo que pueda salir, tienen muchas pruebas en su contra"

-"gracias por decírmelo…tu como te enteraste?"- dijo una vez ya apaciguada las lagrimas.

-"yo… tengo un amigo en prensa que lo averiguó y me contó todo… y bueno, pensé que querrías saberlo… a mi no me interesa mucho ese tema"- mintió, pues no quería que se supiera que él fue el que realmente armó todo.

Al rato volvieron los Tenoh quienes ya se enteraron de lo ocurrido. La voz se corrió rápido y el verdadero culpable ya había sido expuesto.

Se encontraban todos en la sala de espera, cuando el doctor volvió a salir para decirles que la evolución de la rubia iba lenta, pero ya autorizaba a visitas.

-"ve tú Michiru, nosotros iremos después"- dijo Misako

-"pero… usted es su madre"

-"si, pero creo que después de lo que les sucedió lo único que quieres es verla"

-"gracias"- la chica caminó con el médico.

Le hicieron entrar a la habitación. Haruka se encontraba acostada, su rostro mostraba los tubos que conducían a una máquina que le ayudaba a respirar, y otras que marcaban su pulso y ritmo cardiaco. Michiru se acercó a la cama, no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera de su rostro. Tomó una de sus manos para ponerla entre las suyas.

-"amor…"- dijo prácticamente en un susurro mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.

_-"Michiru"_

-"has sido muy fuerte hasta ahora… debes seguir haciéndolo, por mí, por todos. Afuera están todos esperando a que despiertes, incluso Akira y sus amigos donaron sangre…"- dijo riendo levemente. –"mis padres también vinieron a saber cómo estabas, aun no aprueban lo nuestro, pero creo que poco a poco empiezan a doblarse y lo harán, pero para eso te necesito a mi lado… no podré hacerlo sola"

Esperaba una respuesta pero solo escuchó el sonido de la maquina que marcaba su ritmo cardiaco.

-"recuerda que me dijiste que iríamos juntas a la fiesta de graduación, y después nos tomaríamos unas vacaciones, tu siempre cumples lo que me prometes"

_-"sirena…ya no sé si pueda cumplir esa promesa"_

-"además tu siempre quisiste ser corredora profesional, y lo conseguirás, te iré a ver a todas tus carreras. Yo iré a la escuela de artes, y me irás a buscar como siempre lo haces, con tu sonrisa que me alegrará el día…"- silencio. –"… por favor despierta, te lo ruego, yo no sé vivir sin ti… no quiero un mundo sin ti"- finalmente rompió en llanto apoyando su frente en las manos inmóviles sobre la cama. Pero el sonido de la máquina le hizo rápidamente alzar la mirada, y ver que entraban enfermeras seguidas del médico.

-"que… que sucede?"- preguntó temerosa la chica.

-"por favor hágase a un lado"- trató de apartarla una de las enfermeras.

Pudo verse acostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y esos tubos que le ayudaban a respirar. Portaba la misma ropa que tenía acostada, unos pantalones y polera azul sueltos, típica del hospital. El sonido de la máquina que daba cuenta de sus signos vitales se hizo monótono e ininterrumpido, descendiendo rápidamente los números. Vio como los médicos se precipitaban a su cuerpo y a Michiru siendo agarrada por una de las enfermeras para impedir que se acercara a la cama, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y gritaba algo que no pudo escuchar. Le parecía todo ir en marcha lenta. Salió de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo, cruzándose con los asientos de la sala de espera, donde estaban sus padres, Setsuna, Daisuke y Takuma, e incluso Akira con su pandilla, parecían esperar a saber noticias de ella, sin imaginar lo que ocurría en la habitación. Se veían angustiados, Misako estaba sentada con un pañuelo en la mano mientras era abrazada por Saito, en otro asiento a su lado Setsuna con su infaltable vaso de café, Daisuke apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de Takuma, Akira apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados y sus amigos a un lado sentados en el suelo. Haruka les miró con atención y luego continuó caminando por el pasillo.

-"_carguen a 200… despejen"-_podía escuchar casi como un murmullo.

El pasillo del hospital parecía infinito, y al fondo podía verse una puerta doble con pequeñas ventanitas que deslumbraban tras estas un lugar muy luminoso, arriba de este un letrero rojo con letras blancas que decía _'EXIT_'. Por alguna razón prosiguió su camino. A medida que recorría, se topaba con puertas abiertas a los costados del pasillo que le mostraban parte de sus recuerdos vividos.

_-"gooool…."- una rubia de unos siete años corría por el parque mientras era alcanzada por el chico de la portería de su equipo de cabellos rubios claros en señal de celebración._

_-"jajaja lo hiciste de nuevo Tenoh"- dijo el chico despeinándole el cabello y luego haciendo el saludo con sus manos que solían hacer. Luego se dirigió emocionada a donde se encontraba su padre._

_-"viste eso papá??! Lo viste?" _

_-"claro que si campeona, si sigues así serás una futbolista profesional"- dijo levantándola._

_-"no le digas eso Saito, ¿no has pensado en un deporte más delicado, mi pequeña?"- dijo su madre dirigiéndose a la rubia mientras con un pañuelo limpiaba el barro de su cara._

_-"jajaja, mamá me haces cosquillas" _

Haruka sonrió al ver esa puerta y continuó caminando, mientras todo lo que quedaba a su espalda parecía apagarse. Era como si sus pies se movieran solos, por inercia.

_-"vamos Haruka, devuélveme mi diario!"- decía una enojada Setsuna de unos catorce años, mientras perseguía a la nombrada._

_-"tendrás que atraparme primero, pero te advierto que corro como el viento"- respondía entre risas mientras corría, mirando hacia atrás y agitando el cuaderno que tenía en su mano._

Continuó caminando, dejando atrás la puerta que se apagaba. Podía escuchar a lo lejos a los doctores hablar algo que no entendía, como una voz en off.

_-"carguen a 250… despejen"_

Sintió un pequeño hormigueo. Oía aun el monótono pitido de la maquina que le avisaba que no estaba funcionando, pero no parecía ya importar, solo siguió caminando. A su alrededor seguían apareciendo puertas que le mostraban recuerdos, que se apagaban mientras caminaba.

_-"Haruka!!"_

Esa voz la detuvo, era inconfundible, era ella. Cuanto sentía tener que seguir caminando. Parecía estar acortando la distancia hasta la puerta. Miró a un costado, otra puerta.

_-"es hermoso no crees"- volteó a verle por primera vez –"como el atardecer puede ser perfecto cuando el viento se mezcla con la brisa del mar" _

_Como en ese risco quedó perdida en la belleza de su mirada, sin decir nada, solo viéndole ponerse nerviosa frente al silencio de la rubia._

_-"y como se fue el sol, se fue otro día, ya anocheció"- esa observación que le hizo notar que aquella chica le impidió hacerlo, y desde que escuchó ese nombre le devolvió vida. –"Michiru Kaioh… me llamo Michiru Kaioh"_

_-"Haruka Tenoh"_

Se quedó viendo esa puerta con un dejo de nostalgia, su recuerdo más preciado, su verdadero paraíso. Si existía un infierno y ese era su destino podría resistirlo si tenía ese bello recuerdo en sus pupilas. Continuó.

_-"vamos muchacha, vamos! carguen a 300… despejen"_

Estaba frente ya a la puerta, se detuvo. Podía escucharla llamarle, su voz, su cálida voz. Miró a todas partes como si buscara de donde provenía esa voz. Luego miró la puerta, le producía calma, una tranquilidad que la llamaba. Por los espacios se colaba la potente luz. Miró hacia atrás, estaba oscuro. Giró a la puerta, posó su mano sobre esta.

-_ "por favor…. Haruka!! No me dejes"_- su voz.

Se detuvo. Volvió la vista hacia atrás. Esta vez el pasillo volvía a estar iluminado, y en él se encontraban todos los que le acompañaban, sus padres, Setsuna, Daisuke, Takuma, Akira, todos ellos le sonreían. Antes no le importaba nadie más que ella misma, sus padres y Setsuna, y ahora, todos ellos habían formado algo importante en su vida, en su camino. Sonrió de vuelta. Miró a su lado y estaba ella con su angelical rostro. Sintió como se llenaba y a la vez vaciaba en su abdomen con solo verle. Solo sonrió, realmente encontrarla fue lo mejor de su vida. Haría todo por ella, la amaba. Todo.

_-"Haruka"_

.

.

.

_**Cuatro meses después**_

La chica estaba parada en esas rocas, donde la conoció, admirando como el sol se ponía para dar paso a la noche. Miró de reojo como Zeus corría sin parar en la arena, sonrió al pensar en cómo al perro nunca se le acababan las energías. Volvió la vista al horizonte, ese color anaranjado siempre le hacía recordarla, cerró los ojos para tomar aire, mezclado con esencia marina. Tomó y apretó la gargantilla que portaba en su cuello. El viento hacía bailar sus cabellos color turquesa con el mismo movimiento que la marea movía el mar. Portaba un elegante vestido blanco, que acentuaba su curvilínea figura que también estaba a la disposición del revoloteo del viento, mientras llevaba sus tacones en la mano derecha.

-"se nos hará tarde"- escuchó a su espalda.

-"solo un minuto más, quiero sentir al viento un momento más"-dijo sin voltear.

-"en que piensas?"

-"en todo lo que he vivido desde que vine por primera vez a esta roca, y todo mis recuerdos desde un atardecer de otoño, donde mi vida comenzó"

-"vamos?"-insistió

-"solo un minuto…"

-"hey, no sobreviví a una enfermedad terminal y a dos disparos para que nos perdamos nuestro baile de graduación"-dijo la rubia abrazándola por la espalda. Sin romper el abrazo, la chica giró y apoyó su nariz en el mentón de la rubia.

-"lo sé, pero es que me encanta este lugar. Podría pasar horas acá"-dijo sonriendo.

-"si, pero si pasamos horas acá no alcanzaremos a dejar a pulgoso al departamento, pasar a la casa de mis padres que quieren vernos y llegar a tiempo al baile. Además, ahora tenemos tiempo para volver las veces que queramos"-dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la frente y separándose, tomando su mano izquierda guiándola para salir de la playa. -"Zeus, ven pulgoso! Ya nos vamos"-llamó al perro, quien al escuchar su nombre levantó sus orejas en señal de atención, para luego correr hacia la pareja.

Subieron al convertible. Iban a la velocidad acostumbrada, como siempre, Zeus atrás con el aire despeinando su pelaje y sus orejas, atento al paisaje que se le presentaba mientras el automóvil iba en movimiento, bordeando la costa, con esa tenue luz de un atardecer, mezclada de naranjo y rosado. La mano de la rubia posaba en la palanca de cambio, cuando sintió el cálido peso de la mano de Michiru sobre la suya. Le miró y le sonrió.

-"ahora tu le darás las explicaciones a mi madre del porque de nuestro retraso… es mucho más comprensiva cuando tu le explicas las cosas en vez de mi"- la chica solo sonrió y asintió.

-"te queda bien esa corbata"- le comentó la chica.

-"gracias, me la dio Daisuke, según él es una tradición usarla en ocasiones importantes, él la usó en su graduación, Takuma en la suya hace unos días y ahora al parecer es mi turno"- la chica rió ante la explicación. El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

-"aló?"

_-"Haruka Tenoh, quiero matarte!"_- una voz familiar que le hizo sonreír.

-"ya lo han intentado y han fallado Setsuna… crees poder con el reto?"

_-"no me hace gracia Haruka, por tu culpa ahora tengo que lidiar con Arashi"_

_-"_El veterinario del terror?"

-_"si, él mismo, resulta que ahora tiene mi nuevo número de teléfono y me invitó a salir hoy en la noche, y estoy segura que tuviste algo que ver"_

-"bueno, él atendió muy bien a pulgoso hace unos días y me dio unos productos geniales para sus cuidados… merecía tu número y saber que hoy tenías libre"

_-"tú… me vendiste por productos para mascota!!!"-_ gritó furiosa.

-"vamos, pulgoso te lo agradecerá, eres una muy buena tía… además dale una oportunidad, como sabes si resulta ser una cita muy romántica que marque el inicio de su apasionado amor?"

_-"idiota"_- cortó el teléfono, mientras la rubia reía.

-"sabes que se vengará… yo también lo haría"- advirtió la chica al ver el ataque de risa de su amante.

-"conozco a esa mujer, no podrá sorprenderme ni pillarme desprevenida"- dijo confiada. La chica solo le miró a modo de reproche.

-"y con quien irá Akira?"- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-"jajaja, con una chica que conoció en el bar hace unos días cuando fuimos, por fin pude hacerle confesar que él había tenido algo que ver con el arresto de Rui. Con un par de tragos suelta todo… aunque después vuelve con su actitud de siempre"- dijo riendo.

-"es un buen amigo"

-"un idiota, pero un buen amigo… se encargó de que toda la escuela se enterara de lo que hizo Rui… sí que fue un escándalo público, supe que incluso afectó los negocios de su padre, no debe estar muy contento"

-"si, lo desheredó. Dudo que vuelva a pensar en su carrera negocios ahora que seguirá un buen tiempo en el centro de menores. Cada uno tiene lo que se merece"

-"que vengativa"- rió al ver su rostro de enfado del solo hablar acerca del chico.

-"es mejor no hablar de cosas que no tienen importancia… mi padre me llamó esta tarde"- dijo cambiando el tema.

-"ah sí? Y que te dijo?"- preguntó con temerosa curiosidad.

-"quería que pasáramos a verlos antes de ir al baile… se que aun le disgusta la idea de que esté contigo"

-"entonces no dejaremos de intentarlo y ganarnos su respeto… será una promesa"

-"esta será una promesa difícil de cumplir"- la rubia rió al escuchar esas palabras.

-"yo nunca dejo de cumplir mis promesas sirena, y esta no será una excepción"- le guiñó un ojo. –"además… haría todo por ti"

Volvió su vista al camino. La chica se le quedó viendo detenidamente unos segundos de silencio. Sonrió.

-"Te amo"-escuchó salir de esos delicados labios femeninos.

_-"Tu me hiciste fuerte, hasta el último minuto, con tu fe y esperanza que yo perdía mientras pasaba el tiempo. Si pudiera volver atrás, no cambiaría nada de lo que paso, porque como siempre he creído, hoy lo reafirmo, las cosas pasan por algo, y si tuviera que volver a enfermar y sentir la agonía y desesperación que me llevaron a esa roca aquella tarde solo para poder conocerte, lo haría nuevamente sin pensarlo. Miro hacia atrás, mi vida comenzó en un atardecer de Otoño, pero desde ahora miro hacia adelante y sé que estarás tú"._

_-_"…y yo a ti"-dijo la rubia sonriéndole, apretando su mano.

_Estaba muriendo antes de que me diagnosticaran una enfermedad, y la cura para eso la encontré el día en que te conocí, porque tu…. Tú me salvaste._

_*_

_*_

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Bueno...y así llegamos al final T.T .... espero q les haya gustado, al mnos a mi si me gusto XP.... me entretuve más de lo que creí escribiendo este fic, al mnos m di cuenta q tan mala para relatar no soy. __Gracias por darse el tiempo y leerlo... ahora toy motivandome para un nuevo fic, jeje_

_Como había dixo antes, al principio la idea era hacer un fic d 3 capitulos con la muert de Haruka al final...pero juro q no pude jaja, y m fui embalando hasta llegar a los 24 capitulos... en fin, cosas q pasan._

_A mi tb m gusto Takuma, debo decirlo, pero lejos mi favorito fue Akira con su pinta de niño revelde q al final resulto ser un chiquillo sencible, bueno, tiene sus momentos ¬¬ jejeje_

_Bsotes y nos estarémos leyendo!!!_

_Aio!_

_PD: saludos Shane-tenoh, al final cuando lo trmine ya t habías ido, asi q lo publliq, jeje, lo siento. ^.^_


End file.
